Have Fear, For I Am Here
by MentalMind
Summary: A story in which Izuku Midoriya is granted a quirk by All For One rather than All Might. What if Midoriya had become a villain and turned the name Deku into one of fear?
1. Prologue

Rapid gunfire erupts from the barrels of two modified weapons. The firearms belong to the pro hero known as Snipe, who despite having amazing technique with the specialized guns, struggles in a fierce battle with the hero killer only known as Stain.

Stain uses great agility to leap wall from wall within the confined alley in which the fight ensues. Whilst dodging what little gunshots he can by maneuvering in such a pattern, Stain uses one of many blades in his weapons arsenal to deflect bullets that nearly make their mark.

Snipe jumps back to put some distance between himself & the hero killer. With what minimal time he has before Stain is upon him, the pro hero uses it to reload shells into his weapons. Stain doesn't take the chance though, but rather takes cover behind a dumpster for bullets to ricochet off the improvised shield.

Stain peaks around the corner of the dumpster so he can examine his target more thoroughly. The gun toting hero's resemblance is that of a typical western cowboy. The only true difference being a tan gas mask to cover his face & the dreadlocks snaking out from under his hat.

Likewise, Snipe had been sure not to underestimate such a legendary figure as the hero killer. He had been sure to analyze his opponent long before the two engaged in combat. Stain surely lived up to the rumors, the intimidation from his appearance alone was enough to shake Snipe to the core.

The hero killer glares from his corner cover, the rage filled eyes barely visible through his messy black hair. It would completely drape over his face if not for the tattered cloth worn as a mask.

Similar to Snipe's holsters and padding, the pro hero had noticed Stain's plated armor & pockets. They allowed storage for multiple knives and daggers that were bound to be used in this intense situation.

With the brief stare down passed, the two continue their fight. Stain leaps over the dumpster he was using as a shield & draws a worn and partially damaged katana from the sheath on his back. The deflection of bullets is continued with the extra blade.

Snipe is taken back by being rushed on, nobody had ever run directly into his gunfire before. The momentary shock is shaken off in an instant, hesitations could cost him his life. With his head back in the game, Snipe redirects his footing and line of fire to dodge Stain's head on attack.

Yet again, Snipe needed a small window of time to reload his guns. To allow for such an occasion, the pro hero resorts to using another tool he carries. The gunslinger tosses a smoke grenade into the gap between him & the hero killer.

An explosion of smoke conceals Snipe's whereabouts & movements as he reloads his weapons. However, this desperate move also comes at a disadvantage with the likes of someone such as Stain. This tactic could also be used to flush enemies out of or into an area, depending on how intelligent or experienced the opponent.

A display of Stain's intellect is crystal clear once Snipe looks above the fog. The hero killer had avoided the smoke entirely, he used spare folding knives to scale the alley! Now with the higher ground, Stain had the greater advantage!

It was now a match of who was faster than the other! Stain thrusted out several throwing knives & Snipe went trigger happy on his guns.

The two opponents weaved away from one another's attacks, but Snipe didn't manage to evade one of the stray blades. It slices through his shoulder, leaving a scar that burns with pain. Despite it not being an extremely deep cut, the wound does serve its purpose..

Snipe was unaware of what his enemy's quirk actually is, so he didn't think to prevent Stain from getting his hands on the bloodied dagger. With a sinister grin, Stain wraps his lengthy tongue around the blade to lick it clean. The blood that was once stained on the knife, now a tasty treat for the hero killer.

Snipe was disturbed by the freakish display, but didn't think twice of it as he took aim on the hero killer. Before he could pull the trigger though, he felt his body become paralyzed. That's when the pro hero finally realized what happened.

 _So that's the hero killer's quirk.. He can cause his opponent to freeze up just by ingesting samples of their blood!_ , Snipe thought to himself.

Now that he had finally detained his target, Stain lowered his guard with a beaming smile. All Snipe could do now was watch as the hero killer approached him with a distinct hunch. The pro hero surely believed now, that he was going to be Stain's next victim.

Stain raised his katana above Snipe's head, prepared to finish what he had started. The only thing that causes him to hesitate is the sudden presence of someone else. A figure shrouded in the night's darkness gives Stain an applause for defeating the pro hero Snipe.

"Well done. It took you longer than I would have hoped for, but you achieved victory in the end.. and that's all that really matters. Right?", the remark comes from the unknown figure.

Stain narrows his eyes to try and make out who the man who could be, the darkness makes it very difficult to make out any features. Just to be cautionary, Stain points his blade at the mystery person as a warning.

"This doesn't concern you. Leave us.", Stain orders the onlooker to go away & hopes that they'll obey. Despite what the media says, he isn't just some ruthless murderer. Stain would much rather prevent the death of innocents and truly only wants the fake heroes dead. The ones considered 'pros' only seek money or fame and it disgusts him. Ever since, Stain vowed to purge the world of these false prophets.

"I think we'll both find that it does. My apologies if you feel threatened, I only mean to talk.", the figure speaks as he enters the alleyway.

Now no longer shrouded in shadows, the moon light beams on the mystery man to reveal his features. The person Stain had formerly thought to be an onlooker of some sort, perhaps a citizen, is no longer in the question. This man wears a costume, which means he must either be a hero or a villain..

The suit is a fine line between intimidating and showmanship, a dark green color mixed with black to allow for blending in with the night or standing out during the day. A dark red belt matches the same red within Stain's outfit. This puts the hero killer off ease, there's no telling what could be concealed in the utility belt. Guns like Snipe? Blades like Stain? Or something else.. ?

What really serves as horrifying though, is the mask that this man wears.. It seems to be shaped into a metallic sinister frown. Some may say that it's the opposite of All Might's symbolic smile. Like the symbol of peace does with his toothy grin, to instill hope .. this certainly does the opposite .. it instills fear & doom.

"I don't feel like talking. This is your last chance, leave us.", Stain threatens the menacing man. He wants to put as much distance as he can between himself & this newcomer. The green suited man makes him uneasy, a feeling Stain hasn't felt in a long time.

"That's fine. I'll be doing most of the speaking anyway.", the green figure replies in a tone that implies his mood matches the frown shaped mask.

Stain fights the instinct to attack the mystery man, for he has no clue if this person is a hero or villain yet, nor does he have an idea of what the man's quirk may be. For now, all Stain can do is listen to what the imposing figure has to say, he can't afford to be impulsive.

When there's no reply from Stain, the green figure takes that as a gesture to continue speaking.

"Like you, I'm fed up with these people who call themselves 'heroes'. A hero is meant to be someone who wants to save people, to make a difference and receive no thanks or praise in return. These people labeled hero are nothing near that! They're greedy and narcissistic frauds who are undeserving of the quirks bestowed upon them! I have a plan on how to show the rest of the world this truth, so they can visibly see they were praising the wrong people. However, I can't do it alone. I'm putting together a group of like minded people and want you to be apart of it.", the mystery man explains what he wants with the hero killer.

The green figure holds out his hand for Stain to take whilst moving forward. "Join me.", the mystery man presents his offer.

Stain is in shock, he hadn't met anyone else that shared his ideology, and now this man just spoke exactly the same thoughts that dawned on him so long ago. Before the hero killer can ask or say anything in response, the pro hero he had been fighting earlier comes to his senses.

Snipe had felt the paralysis fade away, now overcome by a strange tingling sensation. Feeling came back to the pro hero slowly but surely as he began to wiggle his fingers. He had heard everything the newcomer said, it was truly concerning and he had to do something about it while he still could!

Snipe planned to use his element of surprise to shoot what was now certain to be another villain. After he caught that one off guard, he'd sweep Stain's feet from under him & proceed to finish the job.

However, Stain saw the pro hero recovering before Snipe's plan could unfold.

 _So, this one is Type A._ , Stain thought to himself.

Stain's quirk, Bloodcurdle , has limitations that none have lived to tell. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed varies depending on their blood type. Type B would have the longest duration, with a decreasing order of AB, A, and then O. Regardless, the maximum time anyone could be paralyzed is roughly eight minutes.

Despite seeing Snipe recover from the paralysis, Stain isn't fast enough to stop the pro hero from firing his gun. The bullet leaves the chamber before Stain can even move, and it's headed straight for the green figure's head.

Then, just as fast as the bullet itself (if not faster) the green figure moves their arm and CATCHES the bullet! Stain & Snipe are both in shock to see the mystery man holding the shrapnel in between two of his fingers. After a second of the pro hero & hero killer gawping, the green suited man throws the bullet back at Snipe with extreme force that accumulates the same speed the bullet had when leaving the gun's chamber!

As intended for the green suited man, the bullet goes straight through Snipe's skull. Blood leaks out from the bullet hole like a shower head, confirming the pro hero previously known as Snipe is dead.

"My offer still stands.", the green suited murderer dryly says before extending the same hand he used to catch the bullet with.

Neither Stain or the murderous green figure knew if the hero killer took his hand out of fear or respect that night. All that was certain, is that no hero, not even All Might, would defeat such a powerful person.

Once the two shook hands, Stain asked the question everyone would be asking upon meeting this man. "Who are you?"

The green suited murderer removed his mask for similarly green hair to pop out.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya.. but you can me **Deku**."

 _End Prologue_

 _Next Time: Quirkless!_


	2. Quirkless!

Izuku Midoriya couldn't think about what sort of cruelty he would undergo if he got caught. It seemed so long ago that Izuku was just a green haired boy running from a group of bullies. Back then, young Midoriya's legs had burned from the amount of pressure put into his crazed sprint. The child's legs felt like twigs waiting to be snapped as they took him as fast as he could go. The kid clutched a notebook against his chest with the same amount of force he was using to move his feet. However, no matter how much effort Izuku put into running away, the bullies always caught up.

The trio of bullies had several useful quirks that allowed for them to keep up, one of the boys had wings for crying out loud! The other two relied on other abilities to keep up with young Midoriya, specifically the group leader Katsuki Bakugo. The messy haired blonde used his **Explosion** quirk to shoot controlled bursts out from the palms of his hands. Every small eruption launched him forward, closer to the green haired boy.

It was out front their school fountain that the students chasing Izuku finally grabbed hold of him. Katsuki took the lead and shoved Midoriya to the ground, laughing along with his cronies. The journal young Midoriya had been holding broke free of the boy's grasp and slid right into Bukugo's foot. This peeked the bully's interest, he immeditally picked it up to read what was inside. There was bound to be some good material in it to tease Izuku with.

The relationship between young Midoriya & adolescent Bakugo wasn't _always_ this way. The two used to be the best of friends actually, idolizing the same hero named All Might. Like most children, they had always dreamt of the day their quirks developed. The spikey haired blonde's happened to develop rather quickly, and it gained praise from his peers. Since Midoriya hadn't gotten his & Bakugo's status quo had peeked so highly, Katsuki quickly discarded of their friendship to maintain his popularity. When he discovered Izuku happened to be quirkless, he took it up a notch and began teasing his old friend.

Now, Katsuki dubbed the green haired boy 'Deku' as an insult. It was meant to be a play on words with Izuku's name, meaning 'blockhead' or 'dummy'. While young Midoriya was given a nickname full of mockery, Bakugo had been given an idolized title: Kacchan. The two were complete parrals of one another, in every way they had been made opposites. One full of power he abused, and the other with none to defend himself.

The boy now called Kacchan flipped open the notebook to a random page, finding one of Izuku's many drawings. The picture Midoriya made on this specific piece of paper, was of what he imagined his superhero costume would look like. What stood out to Bakugo was the mask, it had a smile and springy pieces upon the top similar to All Might's signature grin & pointy hair. Despite also idolizing the pro hero like many others, Kacchan decided to make a mockery of it. He used his explosion quirk to burn the drawing with continued laughter.

"You wanna be like All Might?", the crude boy asked. "How can you do that when you're just a quirkless loser, Deku?!", Bakugo taunted.

Midoriya couldn't help it anymore, he began crying over the scorched notebook. His journal was everything to him, years of notes covering all sorts of heroes with their amazing quirks & strategies. The boy had been studying them all so he could try and make it as one without a quirk. Like usual, his old friend had tainted his dream with negativity. It made the green haired boy sorrowful, to have noone he could turn to while having nothing at all to begin with.

"There's no harm in trying Kacchan!", Izuku cried back with as much courage as he could muster. Not even his own mother believed he could do it..

It was a rare feat for someone to not develop a quirk, however, Izuku played victim. With all the powerful villains going toe to toe with someone as strong as All Might these days, she for sure thought a powerless kid wouldn't stand a chance. She cradled Izuku as the two cried that day, telling him that she was sorry. He had asked her if being quirkless would stop him from being a hero and all she had to say in response was 'sorry'. Nobody ever encouraged young Midoriya, there was never any support... yet, he wouldn't give up! As he always told himself, there was no harm in at least trying!

Katsuki scoffed at the statement, "You might as well try jumping off a roof, see if you get a quirk to fly!", the boy snickered.

This gained a chorus of chuckling from the other bullies, ending with a high five. "There's no harm in trying!", Kacchan threw Izuku's words back in his face.

Poor Midoriya couldn't bring himself to reply, all he could do was curl up against the fountain and cry. After the boys saw that Izuku would no longer give them any amusement, they started to leave. Even as they walked away, the rude remarks stuck into Izuku like thorns. They muttered things like 'crybaby' or that curse of a nickname 'Deku'. The words seemed to echo over and over again in the back of Midoriya's mind, never ceasing his tears.

With a shaky hand, Midoriya reached out to take back the charred notebook. Upon his touch, the heat still remained and made him toss it as a reflex. Like the world was out to bully him too, the journal fell into the fountain and became drenched. Izuku quickly fished the book out of the water and saw that despite its damage, the writings were still visible. His eyes were drawn to the smile on his fan made costume.. it made him angry.

With a vengeful heart, Izuku took out a pencil and altered the mask. Like his current emotions, he turned the smile into a frown. Instantly, the young boy comes to his senses and regrets it. He tries using the eraser on the back of his pencil but it doesn't work against the still damp paper. The scrubbing of the eraserhead only makes the frown worse, twisting & contorting it into a more wicked snarl. Izuku's heart thumps with a fearful beat, it's like an inner demon staring back at him.

The only thing that draws the boy's eyes away is the sound of a man's voice asking, "Why didn't you use your quirk?".

Izuku turns around, searching for the source of the vocalization. The green haired boy is both confused & worried to find that he can't seem to spot anyone else within the area. The thought crossed his mind that he was possibly going crazy and hearing voices in his head.

"Why didn't you use your quirk?", the question hits him again with a more stern tone this time. As if it were ordering him to respond rather than asking.

Along with the voice, the person it belongs to steps out of the shade from under a tree. The man wears a wrinkled business suit without the tie, and some sort of device upon his head. It frightens Izuku, the skull like mask had angular pipes shooting out the top and a collar like life support system around his neck. If that weren't terrifying enough, the man appeared to have no facial features. The head looked although it were made entirely out of scar tissue, bound together by nothing but the contraption he wore.

"Wh- What do you mean?", Izuku barely manages to stutter out in a trembly response. The young boy wants to run, but finds himself feeling paralyzed.

"You could have fought back.. or perhaps moved a little faster. Go on. Show me your quirk.", the older man suggested while being none the wiser to Izuku's rare condition.

"I.. I can't! I'm quirkless!", Midoriya shouts as his reply. It's more of a desperate woeful cry than an angry yell.

"I see.", the well dressed adult says back with intrigue strewed in his tone. Midoriya's blood runs cold when the masked man chuckles.

The mysterious newcomer approaches Izuku with an offer, "What would you say if I could give you one?".

Young Midoriya always thought things over first, his mind worked like gears in an mechanism. His brain never stayed unoccupied, something always flowing through it. However, upon hearing that simple sentence.. his mind goes blank. It's like he can't conceive the possibility being real.

Like a computer rebooting itself, Midoriya returns to his senses. Despite wanting nothing more than a powerful quirk to become a pro hero like his idol All Might, he couldn't accept the gift. Not only was it far too sketchy, but he had become focused on proving he could do this without a quirk.

"I'd say.. Thank you sir, but no thank you. I plan on becoming a hero regardless, it's my dream to save people with a smile. If I can do that without a quirk, it'll only show everyone how far I've come!", Izuku replies. His cheerfulness returns, his passion always motivated that kind of attitude.

Despite the man having no facial features, it was apparent that he was disappointed with Midoriya's response. "Very well..", he mutters.

An awkward moment of silence passes before he says anything else, making Izuku feel uncomfortable again.

"If.. _when_ you change your mind. Here's my card.", the mysterious masked man says while handing Izuku a calling card.

The green haired boy gives it a quick glance, skimming the text typed across it that gave only an address. "Thanks..", Midoriya nervously choked out.

"You're always welcome. Believe me when I say.. I'll see you again soon.. eventually you'll come to me.", the well dressed adult replies as he steps back into the tree's shade in which he came. Izuku is shocked to see the man vanish once the shadow drapes over.

It takes a while, but Midoriya shakes off the creepy encounter and starts walking home. The boy notices the sun going down and decides to take a shortcut under a small bridge, he normally avoids it due to low population & it could be dangerous but what are the chances of someone mugging him around the school? Apparently.. very high.

A creature made of what looks like green sludge wraps itself around young Midoriya, the sticky texture keeping Izuku from escaping its grasp. The young boy barely makes out the start of a scream before his mouth is covered with goop. As Izuku continued to struggle against the being's hold, he began to realize he couldn't catch a breath of air. He was being suffocated!

His vision started to swim as oxygen became slim, the boy for sure thought he was a goner. A bright light even started to grow towards him, the rumored sign that one gets when dying. While this glowing wasn't heaven, it was a savior! Izuku never imagined he'd get to see All Might in person, and yet the pro hero was right there in front of him! The shining the green haired boy saw through blurry sight glimmered off of the hero's fist just before it connected with the sludge villain.

"SMASH!", All Might boomed with a deep & powerful voice. Like a water balloon getting thrown against a wall, the sludge monster explodes on impact!

Izuku drew in the biggest breath he ever did as soon as air became available to him. He felt greedy with all the inhaling he was doing, trying to absorb as much of the oxygen as he could. The gasps only became more frequent with the awe of being snatched up by All Might and taken away from the battle.

"Wait here young man!", All Might ordered before leaping back into action. Izuku couldn't say anything back since he was too busy gawping at his hero.

"All Might!", the sludge villain gurgled with hate as it tried morphing itself back together. Before it could do so though, the pro hero hit him with another powerful impact. While the evil doer was vulnerable, All Might took the opportunity to scoop up its remains into a glass jar.

With his hand being used as a cover, All Might calls out to Izuku. "Hey kid! Have you got anything to use as a lid?", the hero asks.

 _Oh my God, oh my God, holy crap, OH MY GOD, All Might is really talking to me! WHAT DO I SAY?! WHY CAN'T I SAY ANYTHING?!_ , Izuku's inner thoughts shouted as he stared back at All Might with amazement.

"Not much of a talker, eh? No matter! I've got to be going anyways! Remember kid, PLUS ULTRA!", All Might says with a thumbs up using his free hand.

Izuku begins to panic as All Might crouches down, preparing to soar into the sky. He had so many things he wanted to ask All Might if the two had ever met and now that he finally had, he was going to miss his opportunity! In a desperate attempt to stop his hero from leaving, Izuku ran at the muscular man & grabbed hold of his leg.

"WAIT!", Izuku finally managed to say something. However, it was too late as All Might kicked off from the ground.

The young boy & pro hero took flight, soaring higher and higher into the sky. Izuku screamed as they flew over the top of skyscrapers. It was all the commotion that the child was making that made All Might finally notice he had a stowaway.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let go!", All Might shouted whilst trying to shake Midoriya's grip off his leg.

"Wait, I can't.. FFLLLLYYYY!", Izuku cried as his fingers slipped free & he began plummeting downwards.

Realizing his mistake, All Might immeditally dove after the child and caught Izuku. "Have no fear, for I am here!", All Might winked.

Midoriya wanted to kiss the ground beneath him once the two landed upon a nearby rooftop. His relief must have shown because All Might didn't hold off on scolding the boy for such a stunt.

"What on earth were you thinking?!", the pro hero questioned.

"I- I'm sorry!", young Midoriya apologized. He bowed to show respect whilst saying, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm.. I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

All Might had to keep from rolling his eyes, there's no telling how many times he's heard that before. "So you just decided to hitch a ride?", the hero asked.

"No! I- I wanted to ask you something!", Izuku cried out. He had so many questions.. but he'd settle for just one.

"I don't have time to give you an autograph, sorry.", All Might said hurriedly as he rushed towards the rooftop ledge.

"DO YOU THINK SOMEONE COULD BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?!", Izuku Midoriya shouted after All Might before the hero could fly off again. He yelled it so loud that the whole city probably heard him, but he didn't care because it caught All Might's attention.

The pro hero lingered there for a moment, as if he was trying to make the hardest decision of his life. To Izuku, it seemed like All Might was trying to choose his answer to the question he'd presented. Whilst in reality, the hero had a secret.. his power could only last for so long. He couldn't stay there any longer without resorting to a weaker form and risking exposure.

All Might wanted to tell him that he too had been quirkless, that he'd been given this amazing power through a quirk called **One For All**. However, that too was a secret. Besides, the pro hero didn't know this boy.. if he had what it took to become the next barer of such an immense power. So he decided to tell the child what he probably didn't want to hear, that someone couldn't become a hero without a quirk. They'd most likely die in combat against more powerful threats. There wasn't time to explain it that way though.. so All Might answered in a one worded response.

"No.", the pro hero said before soaring into the sky.

Izuku felt his heart shatter like a glass cup getting dropped on the floor. His body became numb like his senses, his emotions were drastic and undefinable as his world came crumbling down around him. They say you shouldn't meet your heroes. They're right. All the faith.. all the hope that young Midoriya had was put into All Might. Now.. that was all gone. Right about now, Izuku would be shedding tears & curl up into the worthless ball that Kacchan said he was. This time, the green haired boy had no tears.

Izuku dug his fingers into the pocket of his pants, thumbing the business card he had taken from the shady man back at the fountain. All Might had just confirmed it was impossible to become a hero without a quirk. The guy that Izuku met back at his school offered a once in a lifetime opportunity. Maybe it was too good to be true.. but it didn't hurt to try.. did it?

Midoriya found himself entering a back alley, regretting the decision to come to such a place. Just as he was about to run the other way, the metal door in between him and fate opened. On the other side of it was the familiar odd looking man Midoriya had met by the fountain.

"I knew that you'd come. Please, come in.", the man says happily while gesturing for Izuku to enter the building.

Midoriya hesitates before cautiously moving forward. Once he's inside the facility, the masked man closes the door behind themselves. The interior isn't as shady as the outside, not by a longshot. Inside the quaint space are various pieces of furniture that look brand new.

"Right this way.", the man says while leading Izuku down a corridor. At the end of the hallway, there's a catwalk that overlooks various water tanks. From the view that they have, it's difficult to make out what's inside but Izuku trembles at the thought of it being people.

"Now you see that I have quite the little operation set up here. You understand that what I said back at your school was no misconception. I'm the real deal. I have a lot to offer you young man.", the masked figure states.

Izuku fights the urge to run away as the imposing person crouches down to the same level. "I never got your name.", the masked man says.

"M- Midoriya..I mean, Izuku. Izuku Midoriya sir!", the green haired boy stutters. It's obvious to tell that he's frightened.

"Didn't those other children call you Deku?", the figure questions. He wants to keep the scare tactic going, especially since he thinks Izuku is lying about his name. The kid was obviously scared, that may mean he was filled with regret. The masked man didn't want the boy to go crying for help, he couldn't put up with too much attracted attention.

"That's the name they made up to tease me..", Izuku explained.

The masked man recomposed himself, now understanding that 'Deku' was just a nickname and not the boy's actual alias. "I see. So it's like an insult then?", the figure asks while standing back up.

"Yeah..", the reply is ridden with embarrassment. Izuku couldn't bare to look at the man before due to his appearance but now it has to do with shame.

"People call me **All For One.** That's meant to be an insult too. As if to say I'm selfish. You don't think I'm selfish, do you? I'm going to grant you a quirk after all..", the masked man answers his own question for Midoriya.

"Thank you sir, if you really do give me a quirk.. I'll really appreciate it.", Midoriya says through hopeful tears.

"Don't cry child.. It doesn't suit you. If you want to be as powerful as you say, you'll need to show that you're deserving of it.", the man now known as All For One wipes the tears gently off Izuku's cheeks.

"H- How? How can I deserve this power?", Midoriya asked the man as if he were his father. Somehow, the green haired boy knew what he would receive could match such a quirk as All Might's. Now, Izuku felt that the pro hero was undeserving, and if 'the symbol of peace' didn't deserve his quirk.. how could somehow such as Izuku Midoriya?

"Turn what they gave you into something they'll dread. I want you to be like me child. Own up to the name Deku, as I did with All For One.", the masked man tells Izuku, as if the boy had just sold his soul.

All For One places his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, but not reassuringly. A painful spike shoots into the spot under the man's palm, making Midoriya want to cry out in agonizing torment. The sound doesn't escape the green haired boy's mouth as a hum of energy surges through instead. Izuku felt as if he had just been blown up from the inside, his pulse growing rapidly. Then, as fast as this terrible feeling overcame him, it vanished.

"And by all for one, I mean all for _you_.. Deku.", the masked man says while removing his hand from the boy's shoulder.

Izuku Midoriya was quirkless no more.

 _Next: Origins!_


	3. Origins!

Young Midoriya felt certain that his body wouldn't be capable of sustaining such a vigorous routine. After he had been granted a quirk, his insides felt although they were an overflowing cup. To make sure such immense power wouldn't implode Izuku, the man he now called All For One agreed to coach the green haired boy. Day after day, extreme training resulted in the child passing out from exhaustion. His workout regimen often left Midoriya dehydrated & starved, a downside to the quirk bestowed upon him.

Throughout his preparations, Izuku had worked with another boy named Tomura Shigaraki. His newly formed ally had iconic blue hair that dropped over the boy's eyes. The other disciple of All For One had been granted the quirk of Decay, resulting in anything to deteriorate by a simple touch of Tomura's hand. The two boys in training had occasionally sparred with one another. All For One tasked Tomura with trying to get Izuku in his grasp while Midoriya only had to evade.

While that allowed for Izuku to have a great defense, his offense had much more immense input. The amount of force that Midoriya could release into just a tap of his finger could destroy an entire building. All For One wanted to push the boy, drive him to release more power into uncontrolled punches.. but Izuku had decided to try & contain his power so it wouldn't accidentally kill someone. The amount of effort was excruciating, but in time it had paid off.

The pristine hero school U.A was holding its next Entrance Exam in just a few more days. Izuku hadn't told All For One that he intended on trying out with the other attendees yet, he wanted it to be a surprise. Despite everybody putting him down, saying that he couldn't become a hero without a quirk, All For One showed faith in Izuku. The man granted the boy with a quirk as powerful as All Might & helped channel that power into the man Midoriya would soon become.

Izuku had a goofy grin on his face as he thought about overachieving Kacchan. He would become a hero greater than even the likes of All Might! The smile confused his sparring partner, causing Tomura to stall in his attack. The brief window of time was everything Izuku needed to overpower Tomura & pin his opponent.

The two boys turned their attention to the applause of an onlooker. It was All For One, clapping as he approached his disciples. "Well done Izuku.", the teacher proudly praised Midoriya.

His tone turned into one of anger & disappointment as he addressed Shigaraki, "Tomura, return to your quarters.", All For One growled with a scolding voice.

The blue haired boy flinched like he had just been hit upon hearing the sentence from his master. "Yes sir..", Tomura croaked out before leaving although he had a tail tucked between his legs.

Tomura clenched his fists in envy, the quick glare he gave Izuku was one of pure hatred. Before young Midoriya had arrived, All For One channeled his attention into the blue haired boy.. now Tomura was stricken with jealousy as his master focused on Izuku instead.

"What a disappointment, that boy..", All For One said under his breath to nobody in particular. However, Izuku happened to hear the words.

"Tomura almost had me that time.", Midoriya lied so his sparring partner could be given the same approval he had received. Izuku felt bad for the boy he had been training with, Tomura had worked just as hard. Despite all the time they spent together, none of it was used to become friends & get to know one another. They had just strictly trained day in and day out.

If All For One had any eyebrows, one of them would have surely raised. He had witnessed the entire match, it was clear that Tomura had hesitated during their fight & Midoriya took advantage of the weakness. However, Izuku was different from Shigaraki, he didn't find motivation through that sort of encouragement. The one thing All For One hadn't achieved to change yet about Midoriya was his good heart. The green haired boy was willing to see his peer as an equal and didn't want it any other way.

All For One grinned under his life support mask, this worked in his favor since Tomura was his original plan anyways. Perhaps now, Midoriya could make the boy learn from his flaws & become much more powerful. The two could form the perfect duo to defeat All Might.

"He still has much to learn. Unlike you.. you've come a long way. Perhaps you could show Tomura a thing or two.", All For One suggested.

Izuku perked up at the thought of getting to teach Shigaraki, this would allow for the two to finally form some sort of relationship other than just being sparring partners. "Yeah, I'd be happy to!", Midoriya replied happily.

All For One caught onto the cheerful attitude. He knew that Izuku was looking to make a friend, and intended to make sure that didn't happen. The two boys weren't meant to become pals, All For One wanted them to share no emotion. It would allow for rational & strategic thinking on the battle field if one were put into a dire situation. They would have no problem doing the smarter thing and leaving the other behind. His vision for the boys were for the two to become perfect mirror reflections of himself.

Before All For One could reply with a manipulative sentence to ensure the two wouldn't form any bond, Izuku hit him with another problematic pronouncement. "By the way.. today is the Entrance Exams for anybody to get into U.A. Thanks to you, I was planning on trying out!", the green haired boy told his teacher with glee.

All For One would have scowled if he had a face, instead, his body tensed with anger. He had more work cut out for him than he had thought, this boy he took under his wing was far too good hearted. Midoriya was focused on becoming a hero more than anything.. it was his passion, his heart's desire. All For One would need to change that..

"I think that they're undeserving of someone like you. It would be a waste of potential.", All For One was careful with his response. He had come so far, he couldn't afford to push the boy away.

"Thanks for the concern All For One, but I'll make the most of it.", Midoriya thought his teacher was complimenting him. The manipulative tactics had gone unnoticed by the green haired boy thus far, All For One's influence remained effective to a point.

Izuku then noticed the time on a nearby hanging clock. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! I'll see ya around All For One!", Midoriya cried as he started winding up into a hasty jog. "Bye Tomura!", Izuku called through the bedroom door his sparring partner resided in whilst brushing past it. Only once Midoriya had gotten outside did he use his quirk to pick up the pace.

After the green haired boy left, All For One let out an exasperated sigh. The inner gears of his mind worked overtime as he tried to think of a plan on how to keep Izuku Midoriya under his persuasion. Being a master tactician, it didn't take long for the masked man to come up with a way to sabotage the Entrance Exam. All For One couldn't contain a sinister chuckle at the thought of framing the heroes, especially All Might.

It didn't take long for Izuku to arrive at the exam site location. His face flushed red with embarrassment upon seeing the large crowd waiting out front, it made him realize he was the last to arrive. His eyes scanned the other competitors, Midoriya noticed a lot of them had quirks easy to identify just by their appearance. A girl with pink skin and hair, a boy with half his body encased in ice, another kid with some sort of device around their waist..

Midoriya's train of thought was interrupted by the angry call of his name. Izuku felt his blood run cold as he recognized who the voice belonged to.. it was Kacchan! The messy haired blonde glared intensely at Midoriya with red eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Deku?!", the blonde boy demanded rather than asked. Anger fumed out of Bakugo's mouth like a volcano preparing to erupt.

Midoriya tapped his index fingers together awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands. He wanted to put them up defensively but found himself fiddling with them instead. "Kacchan! Oh you know, I just wanted to try out like I told you! No harm in trying right?!", Izuku sputtered out quickly to try and explain himself to the childhood bully.

Katsuki clenched his fist and raised it shakily over his head like he was about to swing it down on Midoriya. "Deku.. STAY OUT OF MY WAY IN THERE!", was all the rage filled boy could shout before storming off.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding in. Despite finally having a quirk, and one that could top Bakugo's at that.. Kacchan was still pretty scary! The timid and shy voice of a girl behind Midoriya seemed to agree as she said the same thing, "That guy's pretty scary huh?", she asked.

Izuku spun around with surprise at hearing a girl's voice, seeing the pretty short haired brunette it belonged to. Midoriya was flabbergasted, no girl has ever spoken to him before and here was one now!

"YEAH!", Izuku ended up shouting the response like he had a megaphone. His hands found themselves cupping his mouth in embarrassment when he realized the mistake he had made.

Izuku was sure that the girl would be repulsed by him now but was surprised to hear her giggle instead. This made him blush cheek to cheek, if he weren't red enough already, he'd be the color of a tomato.

"Well, don't worry about him. You'll be fine!", she said before walking away.

Izuku tried to call after her through his self made hand muzzle, "Wait, I didn't get your name!", the muffled cry never made it to the young girl's ears as she rejoined the waiting crowd.

Midoriya kicked himself for missing the opportunity to get her name, but on the other hand, HE TALKED TO A GIRL! Izuku felt although his legs had turned to jelly and that his chest became filled with helium. The amount of excitement the young boy had was the most he'd ever had. The only other time he got this happy was the first time All Might appeared.

The green haired boy remembered the long lost forgotten years that he idolized the pro hero. He had rewatched the video recording uploaded to YouTube more than one could capably count. The footage was of a flipped over bus covered in dark black pollution, cries for help could be heard in the background. Suddenly, a muscular man stepped through the fog holding dozens of unconscious civilians. What had stood out about this hero was the eye to eye smile he had despite all of the wreckage around him. He had cried out the hopeful words, 'Have no fear! For I am here!'.

A small smile plastered itself on his lips thanks to the happy memory. He always looked up to the number one hero, All Might was eventually dubbed 'the symbol of peace' thanks to how many criminals he put away. His smile put everyone at ease, truly making them believe everything was peaceful. Izuku wanted to share that ability, he wanted to become the next All Might! Now, he would surpass All Might and be able to tell the next quirkless kid that IT IS possible to become a hero!

The sound of a horn blaring snaps him out of his thoughts, along with Izuku, everyone's attention turns to the speaker. This could only mean one thing..the Entrance Exam was about to begin.

Midoriya's inner fanboy started to emerge as he saw one of the pro heroes making the announcement. It was Hizashi Yamada, or as people knew him by his hero name, Present Mic! That explained the loud boom of a siren that made everyone go silent, he was getting their attention!

He sure was flashy with his appearance, Hizashi had his long blonde hair styled into a huge spike atop his head, likewise with the little mustache upon his lips formed into needles. The yellow color matched his sunglasses, the gold lens reflecting in the sunlight. The pro hero also worse a pair of headphones with the word 'HAGE' written on the headband. Yamada's costume was made up of black leather despite the red studded belt that held up his pants. However, what stood out most to Midoriya was the directional speaker completely covering his neck.

Present Mic's voice boomed loud for the crowd to hear thanks to the speaker attached to the pro hero's outfit. "Everybody say 'HEY', welcome to today's live performance!", he shouted.

The audience of super powered children stared blankly back at him, not saying a word. Present Mic was just way too enthusiastic for the kids to handle. That didn't stop Hizashi from continuing his peppy announcement.

"I'm here to present you with the guidelines of your first practical! Are you ready?!", he boomed with extravagant hand movements.

The second attempt to get the group of kids to join in failed just as miserably as the first time. Izuku could've sworn he heard crickets chirping. Was one of the people trying out using their quirk to make the noise? Could they control insects or something? The constant questions Midoriya made for himself went unanswered as he focused on Present Mic's continued announcements.

"Well, that's cool my examinee listeners cause here we go! After this presentation, you'll enter the testing location! Bring along whatever you want! You'll be experiencing ten minute 'Mock Cityscape Maneuvers' and this is how the test will go my rad listeners!", Present Mic adjusted his glasses as he prepared to explain the rules.

"Of course, playing the antihero is strictly prohibited so there'll be no attacking the other examinees!", Hizashi stated the first rule which gained a grumble & glance from Bakugo. Izuku gulped with what he couldn't tell was worry or relief.

"The site is filled with three types of faux villains! Points are awarded for each one defeated, according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your quirks to disable these villains and earn points! That's your goal listeners!", Present Mic explained.

One of the members of the audience raises their hand, an older test taker with eyeglasses and neatly styled hair. "May I ask a question?", he shouts loud enough for Present Mic to hear.

"Go right ahead cool cat!", Present Mic responds while doing finger gun gestures at the examinee. The move gains groans from the crowd.

"I was told by my brother that there would be _four_ kinds of villains. Has this changed?", the well groomed examinee asks.

Present Mic chuckles, "Examinee 711, nice catch! Thanks! But the fourth villain is meant to be more of an obstacle that you gives you zero points if encountered.", he explains briefly.

After a quick pause, he finishes up the presentation. "Well, that's about all from me! I'll leave you all with our school motto now, Plus Ultra! Break a leg kids!", he exclaims as the large doors behind him open up.

And just like that, everyone rushes through the opening in a crazed frenzy. Midoriya stays back and watches as they all stumble over one another, only looking out for themselves. He could easily go around or through them, but he decides to just spectate for the time being. It's better to see these other people in action, that way Izuku can analyze their quirks & what the 'villains' Present Mic spoke of are like.

The blonde haired examinee who had something around their waste Midoriya saw while waiting, he branches off from the crowd and puts his hands over his head like he's charging up his body. Then, from the metallic belt he's wearing comes an energy laser that destroys the first sighting of a 'villain'.

The faux villains.. they're robots, that way you can use your quirk at no expense. Midoriya thought about going all out, but at the same time didn't want to steal the spotlight & draw too much attention. Instead, he stayed in the rear and continued watching as the other examinees plowed through more countless robots.

At this rate, there would be none left for Izuku to take down! His eyes scanned the area for any available bots, starting to panic he may not get any points in time. Then, like a genie granted his wish, he spots a robot all by its lonesome! Izuku gets into a running stance, prepared to charge the faux villain head on.. when something rams into him from behind!

"Out of my way Deku, or I'll kill you!", Bakugo threatens as he shoves Izuku aside. Once the opening is clear, Katsuki releases a powerful explosive blast from his hands that destroys the robot Midoriya intended to get.

Izuku feels tears starting to come from the edges of his eyes but refuses to let Kacchan prevent him from achieving his goal another time, he wipes the water away from his eyes and gets back up! There was bound to be another robot around here somewhere! The only problem was.. there wasn't anymore robots. The examinees had already destroyed them all.

Just as Midoriya thought it was all over, the ground began to tremble like an earthquake shaking the site. The source of the rupture made itself known as the ground beneath everyone tore apart and a massive robot surfaced! It must be the fourth bot Present Mic mentioned!

Everybody began running the other way, some screaming and pushing others to the side. It was every man and woman for themselves.. the complete opposite of what a hero's ideology should be. They were all cowards, casting one another aside to save their own skin. Izuku thought Bakugo was the only one willing to be a hero that shared this selfish personality.. but he was wrong, everybody had this mentality.

Midoriya's small smile from earlier diminished as he came to this realization. Heroes were supposed to help people.. everyone here had run the other way. Were the pro heroes the same way? The tears Izuku held back earlier started falling down his face as his heart broke for the second time that year. First it was All Might that he lost faith in.. now it was every other hero too.

Young Midoriya turned around and began heading in the same direction everyone else was going. Unlike them, he just walked.. no running necessary, he was far too sorrowful and had nowhere he wanted to go anyhow. The only thing that stopped him was the screaming of someone in need of help.

Midoriya turned back around to face the giant robot and see the source of the scream came from the girl he had met earlier. The massive machine had her in its clutches, and looked to be squeezing her tighter & tighter! Was the robot really going to crush her?!

From the viewing box that U.A had set up for the faculty and pro heroes to watch from, the onlookers started to panic as well. The faux villains had been designed to subdue the examinees, not harm them! However, this machine was doing much more than hurt the poor girl, it was going to kill her! The heroes sprung into action and joined the fray to evacuate the other examinees.

Izuku noticed none of them were going to rescue the girl who was in danger though! Through his eyes, they were all cowards. He got into a running stance again and began to calculate what it would take for him to reach such a high velocity and destroy the robot. Just as Midoriya was about to use his quirk to save the girl, he heard the all too familiar voice saying, "SMASH!".

Above him, All Might rocketed into the robot and shattered it with a single punch. The metal began to splinter as if it were merely wood! However, this had a backlash and the machine released its hold on the girl it had taken hostage. All Might didn't seem to notice, or he just wasn't fast enough to see & catch the falling girl.

Izuku let out a worried gasp before crouching down with all of the strength he could muster, and like All Might had done when he soared off into the sky the day they met, Izuku leaped high into the air! The amount of force he put into the kickoff had been enough to get him at least mid level altitude! Midoriya felt relief wash over him like an ocean as he also perfectly timed the jump so he could intercept the falling girl.

However, that relief was short lived as he began plummeting back towards the ground! Just as he thought they were about to hit the pavement and become as flat as a pancake, a miracle happened! Izuku and the girl he was holding began to levitate!

They floated mid air for what felt for a few seconds before it released and they returned to the ground. Izuku noticed the girl he had caught was looking rather exhausted, making him wonder if the levitation had been part of her quirk. As if to confirm it was, she then puked from how much effort she had put into stopping them.

Izuku jumped back to avoid getting any of the vomit on him, giving a small shout of surprise. "Are you okay?", he asked through an equally exhausted voice.

The girl nodded her head before giving him a thumbs up. The two exchanged smiles, both just happy they were alive.

"Well done young man!", All Might said whilst landing in between them. "I couldn't have done it better myself.", he said.

Midoriya frowned, disgusted by the mere sight of All Might. What everyone believed to be the world's number one hero had nearly let a young girl die! From Izuku's perspective, it looked like the symbol of peace had only cared about getting the credit for destroying the rogue robot. Midoriya believed that All Might only cared about the fame and glory he would receive from the media by taking out the machine.

"Hey! Wait a minute, I remember you! Didn't you say you didn't have a quirk?", All Might exclaimed upon recognizing the green haired boy.

"What?!", the girl who had hurled earlier exclaimed in shock. From the way Izuku launched himself into the air, it sure seemed like he had one!

Midoriya shrugged it off, "I didn't.", he simply says before brushing past All Might. Their shoulders bump against each other as he walks past.

Izuku kneels down next to the girl he had rescued, "So uh, what's your name?", he asks shyly.

"Oh! I'm.. uh, Ochaco! Ochaco Uraraka!", she replies whilst blushing profusely. She was just as shy as Izuku, this boy had just saved her life!

Izuku's blush matched that of Ochaco's. _Since when did I get so confident?_ , the green haired boy asked himself internally.

"I'm Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.", the young boy says whilst helping Uraraka to her feet.

All Might twiddles his thumbs awkwardly throughout the whole transaction. He's like a third wheel..and it's really weird!

"Young Midoriya! Could I speak to you alone for a moment?", All Might interrupts the two with his question which makes Izuku's annoyance for the hero double in growth.

An elder woman who's height is barely that of Izuku's waist level works her way over to the trio. The old lady uses a giant syringe as a cane to walk, the prop matches her getup rather well. Her whole outfit resembles a doctor or a nurse, the only difference being a pink helmet and visor for her to see better through like an optical lense. Midoriya's inner fanboy recognizes her instantly as the hero called Recovery Girl.

"Come now dear, we should get you checked out anyway.", Recovery Girl says whilst pulling Ochaco away.

"Oh..okay. See you later Izuku!", Ochaco says over her shoulder as the two girls leave the boys alone.

"Young Midoriya.. You asked me if you could be a hero without a quirk. I don't know how but I just watched you perform an astounding feat and prove me wrong when I told you it was impossible. Because of this.. I want to offer you the chance to gain a quirk.", All Might says.

All Might must've thought that Izuku still didn't have a quirk.. but what caught Midoriya off guard was the mention of being given a quirk. Did All Might know All For One? Or did he share the same ability to transfer quirks? Regardless, he wouldn't accept the offer from All Might. He already had a teacher and it was All For One! The same man who had shown support for Izuku when nobody else did! The man who tried telling him that he was meant for greater than these other kids, that he could be a **true** hero!

"No thanks All Might, I'll be fine without your quirk.", the green haired boy replied dryly.

This caught the pro hero off guard, but not in the way it SHOULD have. All Might had newfound respect for the boy, thinking that Izuku meant he would rather get by quirkless, while in reality.. Izuku was saying that he had a better one.

"Very well.", All Might replied. He gave a thumbs up whilst saying, "Plus Ultra!", before flying off.

Izuku had always wanted to go to U.A and now he couldn't.. he had gained zero points given the time to destroy the faux villains. However, this didn't phase him one bit. After witnessing what the media would come to call a 'malfunction' with one of the robots, along with the true mentality of these so called 'heroes'.. Midoriya didn't want to go to the school anymore. Even if he had all the points in the world, he would turn down the chance to go to U.A. He now agreed with All For One that he was destined for more.. unknowing that All For One had been the one to sabotage the robot to begin with.

"Sorry All Might. I already have a quirk.", Midoriya said before using his quirk to speed off.

His quirk was **Superspeed**.

 _Next: First Kill!_


	4. First Kill!

All For One had succeeded in coaxing young Midoriya to stray from joining U.A. The green haired boy returned to what had been his training facility & shared the news with his teacher. All For One had a sinister smirk under his mask not visible to Izuku, allowing for the man to put on the perfect facade. He pretended to be surprised upon hearing about the 'malfunctioning' robot. What really sold his performance was the real shock of listening to Midoriya explain what he had seen & believed about the other examinees. The boy had lost his faith in the heroes, things had turned out better for All For One than he had previously hoped.

"I should have listened to you.. I'm sorry.", Izuku said upon finishing his recap of the Entrance Exam. The green haired boy had to fight back tears, he felt childish for not originally listening to his teacher.

All For One had not only given him his quirk, but had shown so much support throughout Midoriya's training. The young boy felt selfish for not following the teacher's orders sooner. Whatever his newfound master had planned for him, he was prepared to gladly accept it.

"You only did what you believed to be right at the time. I won't hold it against you.", All For One replied. Izuku was grateful to hear such words, unknowing that they were entirely manipulative.

"You told me you believed I was destined for more than what U.A had to offer.. what did you mean by that?", Midoriya eagerly asked.

The sadistic smile widened in length under All For One's mask. "Yes. I will personally teach you how to improve your quirk and overcome any obstacles it comes with. Unlike U.A, you will be provided one on one training.", the man answered.

Midoriya couldn't help but smile, his hero training would be ten times more beneficial than the other students. "So when do we start? What the next step?", Izuku asked.

"Doing what those so called heroes won't. You'll _kill_ your enemies to ensure they would no longer pose a threat.", All For One responded with glee.

Midoriya felt although his brain just short circuited. _Kill? Me.. kill someone?_ , the young boy thought.

"After your first, the rest become easy. I understand why you would find this to be unsettling..", All For One took notice of Izuku's expression and decided to tread carefully on the topic.

"Jeez All For One.. I don't know if I'm capable of just.. _KILLING_ someone, ya know? Even if they are bad!", Midoriya replied whilst fidgeting with himself. The subject was so disturbing..

The masked man couldn't contain an exasperated sigh as he tried to think of a way to convince Midoriya that murder was necessary. "How many times has All Might or another pro hero captured someone that just ended up breaking out of prison anyways? This would prevent such a thing from happening.", All For One tried reasoning.

"Yeah, but..", Midoriya pondered the statement & started seeing All For One's point. "That still doesn't make murder okay.", Izuku held to his ideals.

"Is it murder when its done in self defense? I don't think so. The same could be said for when you're saving somebody. It makes no difference.", All For One countered Izuku's statement.

Midoriya had no more of an argument but the expression on his face still helped All For One know the boy hadn't changed his mind just yet. The masked man rubbed the blank spot on his face where the temple of his nose would be if he still had one. It took him a few seconds to think of another example he could use to try and waver Midoriya.

"What if.. someone was trying to harm your mother?", the vile man asked. His grin was a mischievous one, still unseen due to his life support gear.

Izuku felt a mix of crude emotions upon thinking about a villain attacking his mom. Anger swelled deep within him, rising upwards like a volcano about to erupt. The scenarios running through young Midoriya's mind made him bite back an agonizing shout. The amount of sorrow he would feel if he lost his mother came full circle just at the thought, making sure that fighting back tears wasn't an option.

"What would you do to that person?", All For One questioned with excitement to hear the green haired boy's answer. Surely, this would persuade the boy..

"I'd.. send them to jail just like any other criminal.", Midoriya huffed out despite his emotions.

This infuriated All For One, making the masked man want to lash out at Izuku & show him his disappointment in a physical demeanor. However, the powerful being prevented himself from losing control and released the emotion through disapproving words.

"Why?! Why can't you see the bigger picture?! Is it because you're just a child?! That should be no excuse, you have to overcome your weaknesses if you're ever to surpass All Might!", All For One scolded Midoriya.

Izuku found himself flinching at the end of every sentence. He didn't mean to upset his sensei so much.

All For One thought carefully about his next words. What if scenarios weren't enough for this child, he needed to share a true story with the boy to win him over. That made him think of the other disciple he took under his wing.. finally, that blue haired brat would be good for something.

"Let me tell you a story about Tomura..", All For One gained Izuku's undivided attention from the remark. "He suffered from an incident where no hero came to save him.", the masked man began to explain.

"As a child, younger than he is now, Tomura lost both his parents to what you would call a villain. People who passed by never offered to help him.. they assumed that a hero would take care of it. Due to this, the man who had killed Tomura's mother and father was able to take advantage of the boy.", All For One said while trying to hold back a laugh. He was fortunate for the mask on this day, it was covering a lot of his true nature.

"The villain had stimulated Tomura to blame society for the reason he wasn't saved sooner. He used this incident to create a hatred for heroes within Tomura's mindset.", All For One spoke on behalf of his own manipulation to an oblivious Izuku.

"It was only after I arrived and rescued him that I could deflate this mentality.", All For One lied.

"You killed the villain?", Izuku asked despite knowing the obvious answer.

"Now you understand that if this man was vanquished sooner, Tomura wouldn't have suffered such a fate.", All For One believed he had succeeded in winning Izuku over.

The masked menace had originally planned to groom Tomura Shigaraki into becoming his successor, but now he was fully invested in providing Izuku Midoriya with this role. The green haired boy had a long and slow upbringing ahead of him, but he'd make a powerful opponent to the next One For All user some day. All For One couldn't be anymore proud of how well things were turning out.

"I do.. I just, don't know if I'm able to take another person's life.. no matter how bad they are.", Izuku was still unsure of himself but All For One had succeeded in planting the seed within the boy's mind. For now.. that was enough to satisfy the masked menace.

"In time, you will come to accept what must be done. For now, go home and get some rest. You had a long day.", All For One pretended to care for the boy's well being. While he did want Izuku to become his successor, the boy was always expendable as long as All For One had Tomura.

"Tomorrow, you and Tomura will begin your REAL training.", All For One said before adding, "Make sure you look out for him. I told you this before, he still has so much to learn." Izuku nodded in response while making the silent vow that he would watch over Tomura like a brother.

With that all said and done, Midoriya finally returned home. Even after all the chaos that ensued from the morning, his wild adventure wasn't done just yet. Waiting for him when he got home was the furthest from what he expected.. A GIRL! Not any girl, but THE girl! Ochaco Uraraka!

Izuku felt like he was about to pass out upon seeing her wave from the dinner table with his mom. How long had she been here?! What did his mom discuss with her? Izuku had so many questions that he felt like his head was about to explode!

"Welcome home sweetie! Come have a seat, your friend decided to stop by!", Izuku's mom greeted her son with a flimsy explanation.

"Uraraka San! What are you doing here?!", Izuku asked with curiosity & confusion.

"Oh! I wanted to bring you _this_!", Ochaco replied while placing a small package on the table.

"Huh? What's that?", Izuku only had more questions as he took the box so he could examine it.

Both Ochaco and Izuku's mother couldn't contain themselves anymore! "You got into U.A!", they cried out at the same time.

If he was confused before, there were no words for how dis contorted Izuku was now. "But I had zero points..", was all he could manage to say.

Ochaco couldn't help but blush as she explained the first part of the story, "Yeah, I kinda knew that after the Entrance Exam ended.. I asked Present Mic if I could lend you some of the points I earned to try and return the favor of you saving me. That's when he explained a secret point system based on rescues!".

"Secret point system..", Izuku muttered as he tried to process what Uraraka had told him.

"So I then asked if I could be the one to share the good news and bring you your acceptance package!", Ochaco finished the explanation with a small giggle.

Izuku could see that the news excited both girls who stood in front of him but couldn't accept the offer. He felt bad as he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't go.. I'm declining the offer."

The two girls looked at Izuku like he sprouted a third eye. "But sweetie, you've always wanted to go to U.A..", Midoriya's mom said.

"I changed my mind.", Izuku couldn't tell them the details about All For One so he gave a brief answer.

"Come on, you've gotta go to U.A! How else would you become a hero?!", Ochaco pouted.

Izuku had to fight the urge to tell about his alternative, "I'll find a way..", he muttered.

"You're the only one who didn't run away when that robot grabbed me! They saw the potential you have to be a good hero and I do to! Please, go to school with me!", Ochaco begged.

The two girls held their hands together pleadingly as they waited for Izuku's response. Midoriya thought about his agreement with All For One, he'd already let his teacher down once before.. Izuku remembered what the masked man had told him about killing people, it made his decision waver between the two options. In the end, he decided 'it didn't hurt to try' and go to U.A for at least one day.

"Okay, fine. I'll give it a shot.", Midoriya replied. His answer gained a cheerful jump & applause from each of the girls before his mother ran over to hug him. "Mooommm!", Izuku groaned with embarrassment as Ochaco held back a laugh.

"So Ochaco, would you like to join us for dinner?", Midoriya's mom offered.

"I'd love to but I have to get home now actually. Thanks for inviting me in. I'll see you tomorrow Izuku!", Ochaco replied before leaving.

Once the girl was gone, the two green haired family members shared an awkward look. "Sooo.. a girl huh?", Midoriya's mom teased.

"MMOOMM!", Izuku groaned as his face flushed red with embarrassment again.

The next day, Izuku strolled over to U.A early in the morning so he could give it a shot as he had promised Ochaco. Upon arriving sooner than anyone else, he could completely take in the atmosphere. The hero school's appearance sure lived up to its reputation, the hype surrounding the place was surreal.

"DEKU!", an angry roar broke Midoriya out of his peaceful thoughts. Of course, the taunting nickname came from his childhood bully again. Katsuki Bakugo had gotten into the hero course as well..

"How the hell did a quirkless loser like you get into U.A?!", the aggravated boy cried out.

"There was a secret point system based on rescuing people. I guess I passed by getting those.", Izuku explained to the pointy haired blonde. Midoriya didn't think about his next words, "And I'm not quirkless. Not anymore."

"What did you say?!", Bakugo seethed through his teeth. His fists clenched in anger.

Izuku instantly realized his mistake and stumbled to make up an excuse. "Uh, y- yeah! I finally developed it!", Midoriya sputtered out with a nervous laugh.

"You think this is funny Deku?!", Bakugo shouted in anger. "Whatever your quirk is, it still doesn't make you better than me!", Katsuki declared whilst using his Explosion quirk to launch himself at Izuku.

Thanks to the Superspeed quirk bestowed upon him by All For One, Midoriya steps to the side and dodges the oncoming attack. Upon realizing he just made Bakugo miss, Izuku smiles with newfound confidence.

"How can you say that when you can't even touch me?", Izuku taunted his former bully.

"I'll kill you!", Katsuki tries hitting Midoriya with another controlled blast but the green haired boy dodges it just as easily as the first attack. All the training Izuku did with Tomura paid off!

With the provided opening, Izuku decides to go on the offense and charges Bakugo before the boy can get another explosion off. In the midst of the battle, Izuku becomes careless and forgets to pull his punches as he had been doing during his training. The amount of force put into the fist that collides with Katsuki shatters the blonde haired boy's bones although he'd been hit by a train.

Izuku doesn't seem to notice while he's still moving at such a fast pace, continuing the assault with another punch just as powerful. Bakugo coughs up what looks to be gallons of blood as the impact sends the boy flying back. Upon seeing the red liquid spray across the pavement, Izuku stops and watches as Katsuki crashes into a nearby tree. The trunk splinters from the velocity that Bakugo crashes through it with.

Izuku stands still with his extended fist for a moment, in disbelief of what had just happened. Katsuki was unmoving in a pile of broken bark, bones, and a crazy amount of blood. Even though it was an accident, Midoriya was pretty sure that he had just killed Kacchan.

The green haired boy begins to panic as he looks around the area for help. Upon seeing that nobody else is in the vicinity, Izuku runs over to the battered boy. "Kacchan! Are you okay?!", he calls out.

When he receives no response, Izuku clutches his head in agony. Katsuki was a jerk but he didn't deserve to die! The green haired boy sobs over Bakugo's corpse before fully processing what he had just done. He killed someone.. He was bound to go to jail, the punishment for such a crime would be severe. He'd never be a hero now!

So, Izuku did the only thing he knew how to anymore. He ran.

 _Next: The Menace Called Deku!_


	5. The Menace Called Deku!

News spread quickly about the prospective U.A student being discovered in a moribund state on the campus. Several pro heroes turned teachers rushed the kid to a hospital for medical professionals to perform an attempt at saving the boy's life. The staff and school faculty had to practically hold back Katsuki's mother as she raved about getting through to see her son. She made it clear where the Bakugo boy got his short tempered attitude while Katsuki's father remained rational & tried calming his wife down. The entire situation was a nightmare nobody had expected.

Katsuki had continuous convulsions and needed his heart restarted numerous times as doctors tried to save the young boy's life. The hospital went through three defibrillators due to the amount of flatlines and had requested the aid of Recovery Girl. The elder woman's quirk, **Heal** , was put to its limits as she tried repairing the child's fractured ribs. The pro hero's quirk allows for her to amplify and speed up the body's healing process. However, the process uses large amounts of energy and could potentially kill. Considering the state young Bakugo is already in, she's given no other choice than to exceed this side effect and hope for the best.

After countless hours with no end, the Bakugo boy is finally in a stable state. The worried parents are given the relieving news but aren't allowed to rejoice for too long. Despite the miracle of Katsuki's survival, they believed the boy would never be capable of moving again. The injuries that young Bakugo sustained resulted in every kind of paralysis, varying from Hemiplegia to Paraplegia and so forth into Quadriplegia. Katsuki was now a victim of severe palsy.

The parents wept at the awful news, not yet receiving more grief. Aside for their son's paralysis, he would be bound to experience at least seven seizures a day. The doctors informed the distressed mother and father the last detail of horrid information. Although they saved his life today, Katsuki's life span was surely cut in half after this experience. The terrible fate bestowed onto the boy had caused a dreaded thought to cross everyone's mind.. was it even worth saving Katsuki's life?

That question would soon be answered if Katsuki could inform the pro heroes who had done this to him. The teachers who had rushed the boy to the hospital accompanied All Might, Recovery Girl, and the U.A principal named Nezu within Katsuki's room. The two that found Katsuki and got him to medical attention were Shota Aizawa and Ken Ishiyama. These two heroes were otherwise known as Eraserhead & Cementoss.

The Bakugo boy had been comatose until only a minute ago. As soon as he was awake, the heroes wanted to learn everything they could from the witness. Despite the humanoid block of cement appearance, Ken Ishiyama's heart went out to the boy, he was often quite caring for the well being of others beneath his rough exterior. Shota Aizawa was often quite the opposite, usually looking although he had just rolled out of bed. However, in this moment, Eraserhead's tired and droopy eyes took in the disconsolate sight of Katsuki Bakugo rendered useless.

The principal named Nezu was the first to speak, "Hello Katsuki. We would like to ask you a few questions if you're up to it.", he said politely. It may have come off as eccentric as Nezu's appearance, due to how disturbing seeing a young boy beaten within a centimeter of his life had impacted the principal.

Nezu scratched the back of his ear anxiously, it made him resemble an animal more than he already did. The short principal looked to be a combination of several species ranging from a mouse to a dog or bear. Nezu mostly resembled a standing humanoid mouse but possessed dog like paws and a bear shaped face. If this weren't enough, a defining feature was the large scar that stretched across his right eye.

Bakugo's eyes looked to be completely shut, but a small sliver of sight allowed him to make out blurry figures of the heroes standing in his room. Katsuki was entirely unaware of what had happened, the last thing he remembered was an immense pain caused by..

"Deku.", the messy haired blonde growled with prodigious hatred. Just speaking those simple syllables made his throat feel although it had a foot pressed against it.

The group of pro heroes exchanged confused glances. "Who or what is Deku?", Nezu continued being the voice for his allies.

Katsuki struggled to sit up, realizing not a single joint in his body was responding. The young boy started to panic, he felt although he were just a floating embodiment. The pressure and force Bakugo exerted to attempt moving anything he could strained every muscle he had, which resulted in a severe spasm. The boy panicked upon realizing that he had been completely paralyzed.

"..DEKU!", Katsuki cried out in agony. Bakugo's throat felt although it had been ripped out after shouting but it was nowhere near the amount of pain his body excreted in response to Katsuki's order to move. Katsuki remembered now, he had been bested by his rival and now he was made worthless!

"Restrain him!", Recovery Girl ordered as the boy's body convulsed. Like the perfect team, Aizawa follows the command by using a cloth made out of steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers to create the perfect immobilizing bonds.

With Katsuki held down by Aizawa's cloth restraints, doctors & nurses rush into the room to apply more anesthetic. Several needles inject the boy with Ketamine to make him slip back into a sedated state. When Bakugo finally ceases to seizure for the moment given, Shota retracts his bonds.

"Deku..Deku..", Katsuki murmurs to himself quietly as he falls back asleep.

"My God, he's delusional.", All Might says while rubbing his distressed face. The pro hero always blamed himself for not rescuing people put into these conditions. Sometimes, even the symbol of peace couldn't save everybody..

"Deku must be the person who did this to him. The way he says the name.. its terrifying.", Cementoss evaluates.

"Whoever this 'Deku' may be, we still have no clue as to why they would attack young Bakugo.", Nezu turns his attention away from the injured boy and focuses on resolving the matter.

"Whoever they are, they must be truly evil to harm a child!", All Might fails to contain his anger.

"Whatever their reasoning.. they may try again given the intel that Katsuki Bakugo survived.", Aizawa considers.

"What are you suggesting?", Cementoss asks.

"I think it's obvious. We mustn't allow this 'Deku' to discover young Bakugo is alive.", Nezu concludes.

"Telling the press that we allowed for a child to die on our watch won't do any good..", All Might says. He wants the world to feel safe, telling everyone a kid had been murdered despite several heroes being present would diminish that resolve.

"Perhaps, but it's the only way to keep Katsuki safe.", Nezu responds whilst putting his hands behind his back. The position was one he often did when making up his mind.

"It's a sacrifice we'll have to make until we capture Deku.", Aizawa agrees with the principal.

It was then decided that Katsuki Bakugo had died. The only people who knew the truth were Katsuki's parents & the pro heroes present. The doctors and nurses who tended to young Bakugo's well being kept the deep guarded secret hidden as well. Everyone at U.A mourned the loss of their fellow classmate and the world recoiled in horror after hearing such dreadful news.

Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya had run back to All For One's base. The masked man was shocked to say the least upon getting a hug from the sobbing boy.

All For One's instinct reaction was to try and pry the kid off but he soon realized that the child wouldn't let go easily. Though he truly didn't feel the emotion, he held Izuku in return to console the boy. Whatever the reason for Midoriya's crying, All For One intended to use it to his advantage. If manipulating Izuku required him to form a relationship with the boy, he intended to do just that.

"What's wrong Izuku?", All For One asked in a calm & collective reassuring voice.

"I- I killed someone!", Midoriya cried out in between sniffling sobs. The boy broke down even more after saying it out loud.

All For One felt a smirk forming at the corner's of his mouth beneath the life support mask he always wore during Izuku's visits. "I see.. Was it someone you know?", All For One asked.

"Y- Yes..", Izuku said in a muffled cry against All For One's already wrinkled suit.

The masked man was bliss upon hearing that answer. All For One had originally intended to have Izuku kill someone randomly selected. It would have gotten through the boy's barrier and allowed for expansion provided a slow burn. However, his troubles were now eased considering Midoriya had killed someone he already formed a relationship with. Killing someone you've gotten to know is more impactful than a random bystander. Regardless, All For One cared for none of the people he murdered and he intended to share that ability with Izuku.

"Tell me about this person. Who were they to you?", All For One asked as the two finally broke the forced embrace. The masked man patted himself down as if he had gotten dirty from the hug.

"He.. he was my friend, but then he.. he bullied me, BUT HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! I didn't mean to do it, I accidentally-", Izuku's panic attack returned as he tried to explain the situation. It was too much for the green haired boy to recall, as if he were reliving the scenario just by mentioning it.

"Calm down.", All For One's tone was a stern one now. "Take it slow.", the masked man ordered.

"Kacchan..", Midioriya caught himself using the blonde haired boy's nickname. Izuku felt although he didn't deserve to use it, as if he lost those privileges. "Katsuki was my friend from long ago. He started bullying me after he got his quirk but.. I lost control, I forgot to pull my punch and..", the green haired boy started to explain their relationship.

All For One got the gist of it and nodded in understanding, "You needn't feel bad. Think of it as revenge for all the times he's hurt you.", the masked man suggested.

Izuku shook his head defiantly, refusing to accept that resolve. "No! I never wanted to get back at him. I just wanted his approval, to prove to him we were equals and for us to.. despite all he's done, for us to be friends again.", Midoriya replied.

"You're forgetting that I saw what he did to you. He got his thrill from watching you suffer. You wouldn't consider someone like that ever becoming a hero, would you?", All For One slyly responded.

Izuku thought carefully about his teacher's statement. Midoriya recalled watching the examinees running from the rogue robot and All Might's answer to his question. Someone like Katsuki Bakugo fell into the category of these false idols. As if All For One could read the green haired boy's thoughts, the next statement out of the masked man's mouth fractured Izuku's mind a little more.

"You did the world a favor ridding of the would-be hero. He didn't deserve that title and now everyone will benefit from his death.", All For One twisted Izuku's thoughts into demented ones.

Still, Midoriya tried to push the inner demons away. "I don't know.. I killed him. Kacchan- Katsuki..", Izuku ran a hand through his messy green hair. The argument felt more like an excuse..

"Think of it as your first step in the right direction despite any negativity. A necessary sacrifice, if you will..", All For One continued to push the matter.

The masked man motioned for Izuku to follow him. "Come with me. I think I have a solution to your problem.", All For One said.

The green haired boy wipe tears from his eyes as his legs moved on their own in the same direction as his master. The two entered a room Midoriya remembered from their first meeting, a place containing various water tanks. Each one appeared to have been opened, the contents inside now missing..

"I want you to meet one of my best creations.", All For One told Izuku with delight. Then, like a showman, the masked man gestured to an approaching humanoid creature.

Midoriya cowered over the being that towered over him, the thing was ten times his size. "I call it Nomu.", All For One chuckled with pride for his creation.

"Wh- What is it?", Izuku asked while trying to gulp back his fear.

The monstrous beast was a gruesome sight, its brain exposed and bulging from its head. The mouth was more of a giant beak with the sharpest fangs seen to man. Nomu's muscular body had many scars on it, likely a result of All For One's experimentation.

"A genetically enhanced artificial human containing more than one quirk.", All For One described his vision for the beast. Nomu was the only thing capable of wielding several quirks other than its creator.

"Human..yeah..", Izuku nervously laughed as he gazed up at the powerful monster.

"The best part. This is only one of thousands.", All For One adds.

Midoriya jumps with shock from both the statement and surprise of being able to feel more fear than he already had. "You made more of these things!?", Izuku shouts.

"They aren't all as perfect as the first..but, yes. The number will eventually rise to the millions and hopefully some day..billions.", All For One replies.

Izuku didn't need to see an expression on All For One's blank face to see how passionate the man was about the Nomu project. Midoriya almost regretted asking, "What are they for?"

All For One took a moment of silence before turning to face Midoriya. "You.", he said.

Izuku was taken aback by the answer, wondering what his master could possibly mean. "Given the numbers, you can use the Nomus as practice for killing people. Destroy as many of them as you want, it'll only improve your inability to murder and skills in combat.", All For One answered the boy's unspoken question.

Izuku was speechless, he went from killing his childhood bully to the task of eliminating these creatures. It hardly seemed a reasonable way to justify the murder but it was all Midoriya had to vent his frustrations on. Again, although All For One could read the child's mind, he leaves Izuku to begin slaughtering the Nomus.

The enormous muscular one that was used as an introduction to the monsters followed its creator like a lovesick puppy. Izuku doesn't wait long before jumping off the catwalk and rushing the smaller Nomus.

His philosophy seemed to begin piecing itself together like a puzzle with every other punch. Izuku started off attacking the science projects with controlled attacks, releasing force into the tip of his finger to blow them back. By the time he dived deep into the inner thoughts of his mind, Midoriya was swatting them aside like annoying bugs. The Nomus attacked in swarms but it was nothing more than a person stomping on powerless ants.

Izuku thought about what his master had told him, "I did everyone a favor ridding the world of someone like Kacchan.", he muttered out loud to one of the Nomus striking at him. Izuku stepped aside and easily dodged the attack before delivering a powerful blow to the creature.

Another Nomu tried grabbing Midoriya from behind, but the green haired boy was far faster. Izuku spun around and flicked the humanoid across the room. "They would have never known about his bullying.. How Katsuki told me to jump off a building. He could have made me commit suicide. The world would have surely idolized him and his quirk like everyone else has his entire life.", Izuku vented to the army of remaining Nomus.

The sheer velocity of Midoriya charging the creatures was enough to wipe them out like a bowling ball hitting pins. "How many others like him have become pro heroes? WILL become pro heroes?!", Izuku questioned the Nomus like it were an interrogation.

The boy's frustrations could no longer be suppressed as he reached a mental breakdown. "I can't stop at him. I need to liberate the world of other false heroes.", Midoriya vowed to himself.

A single Nomu remained, backing away with the same terrified look Izuku gave Katsuki when he were bullied. Midoriya clenched his fist, only fueled with anger by the reminder.

"You called me 'Deku'. Fine, I'll let that be a memento to you, my first kill. I'll make it a name to be remembered.", Izuku spoke to the Nomu as if it were Katsuki.

Izuku had no problem this time when he striked the Nomu with an uncontrolled punch. Young Midoriya imagined the moment exactly as it happened, reliving it in vivid detail. The Nomu appeared to him although it were Katsuki Bakugo, a completely powerless boy that couldn't defend himself against the barrage of punches. Izuku found himself laughing as he pummeled the creature, the onslaught went on until all that remained was a pile of what looked like black mashed potatoes.

Tomura Shigaraki watched from the catwalk, crouching down in the shadows as he tried to remain unnoticed. His eyes were fixated on Midoriya, completely immersed in watching the green haired boy's massacre. Tomura clenched the catwalk's railing, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he applied by squeezing it. The blue haired boy felt envy for his peer's power, the rivalry was bound to blossom and grow. Tomura studied Izuku from that point forward, realizing that if he were to ever defeat such an opponent in combat, he'd need to know how they fight.

Izuku Midoriya was completely unaware that Katsuki Bakugo survived, his entire ideology now changed due to this belief.

 _Next: Lives Forever Stained!_


	6. Lives Forever Stained!

Young Midoriya stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a police cruiser outside his house. The green haired boy felt his blood run as cold as the sweat profusely dripping down his face. Izuku resisted the urge to run the other way and take refuge with All For One but not without a struggle. Midoriya's mind tackled the argument whether or not he left any evidence for the police to trace back to him. Only one thought made him take the leap a leap of faith by entering the house.. _My mom lives here too. What if something happened to her and that's why they're here?_

Izuku and his mother were both relieved to see one another unharmed as she ran over to hug her son. "Izuku! Thank goodness you're okay!", she cried out whilst holding the boy closely.

The green haired child looked over his mother's shoulder and took notice of a single detective seated at the kitchen table. The man wore a tan overcoat with a matching hat. He stood up to join the others, removing his hat and placing it against his chest to greet Izuku. The detective held out his hand for the boy to shake.

"You must be Izuku. Your mother told me a lot about you. My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. I work for the Police Force.", the detective introduced himself while young Midoriya reluctantly shook his hand.

"May I ask what you're doing here.. sir?", Izuku did his best to play off any apprehensive qualities. His mother, Inko Midoriya, had taught Izuku to always be respectful. The green haired boy did his best to keep proper manners in the company of the authority figure.

Naomasa placed the hat back on his head as Inko led the boys back into the kitchen. "This morning, a tragic murder was discovered outside of U.A.", the detective responded.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That's terrible.. What happened? Who was it?", Izuku pretended to be oblivious to the matter.

Inko placed her hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Sweetie.. Katsuki was the one found dead.", she gingerly told Izuku.

Nobody knew the truth about young Bakugo, but the atmosphere felt like a funeral already taking place. Izuku felt although he had already come to terms with the death, but hearing it from his mother made him break down again. She held him reassuringly as he sobbed, neither her or the detective knowing the tears were because he believed to have killed Katsuki.

"It's my understanding you and the deceased were friends..", the detective interjected awkwardly.

Izuku grimaced at the word 'friend' but bit his tongue to prevent saying anything crude about Katsuki. Before young Midoriya could explain the complicated relationship, his mother did the favor for him.

"They were at some point, but it ended after Katsuki developed his quirk.", Inko put it into layman's terms. Izuku worried the detective would take it as an incentive to believe he had proper motives.

"Oh.. Regardless, I'm sorry you have to go through the loss of someone you knew.", Naomasa replied.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief whilst wiping the tears from his eyes. He believed the detective had only stopped by to deliver the unsavory news about Katsuki Bakugo. Surely, the other students at U.A were being given the same treatment. However, Izuku would come to find that Naomasa wasn't finished..

"Before I let myself out, I wanted to address something else that concerned me.", the detective started. "All students and faculty were accounted for that day.. except for you. Apparently, Izuku never showed up for class. I was just wondering where you were at the time.", Naomasa questioned.

Inko was more shocked than Izuku by this statement. "You didn't go to school?", she asked her son.

The green haired boy had to fight back a nervous sweat, the questions made him feel like he was being interrogated. "I- Uh, I- I..", young Midoriya stuttered as he tried to murmur out any excuse he could come up with.

The detective cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "You saw something.. didn't you?", Naomasa asked.

Izuku felt a little of his worry drown out with the sinking of his shoulders. Tsukauchi thought he had witnessed the murder and run away in fear. Izuku decided to go with that story, it was his only feesable alibi.

"Yes..", Izuku lied with a shameful tone.

Inko was too shocked to speak. "What did you see?", the detective asked whilst crouching down to Izuku's height.

Izuku thought of the furthest description from his appearance and rolled with that. "An adult.. he had red hair and looked to be quite muscular. I knew I couldn't take him in a fight, so I ran away to try and look for help.", young Midoriya put on an act as if he were ashamed of his fake actions.

The detective wrote down Izuku's description in a notepad before standing back up. "Don't be too hard on yourself kid, you did the right thing.", Naomasa reassured the boy before ruffling Izuku's green hair.

"Will that be all detective?", Inko asked. She was worried about her son's emotional state and wanted to give him a break from having to relive the situation.

"Yes, I think I've got everything I need for now. If there's anything else, I'll be investigating on campus, so you can just find me at U.A.", Naomasa says as he opens the door to leave.

"Actually Mister Tsukauchi, I don't think I want to attend U.A anymore.", Izuku calls after the detective. The statement catches both Naomasa and Inko by surprise.

"Not this again.. I thought you decided to give it a try.", Inko crouched down to speak with her son.

Izuku couldn't look his mother in the eyes as he lied to her. "I did, but after this.. Kacchan, I mean Katsuki.. he died there mom.", the green haired boy used the murder as an excuse.

Inko nodded in understanding, "Okay. I want you to be safe too.", she said.

"Aizawa won't be happy to hear one of his students decided to drop out.. but I understand. My condolences and best wishes. You two enjoy the rest of your night.", the detective said before closing the door behind him on his way out.

Izuku pretended to hug his mother in sorrow, burying his face in her stomach so she couldn't see the small smile forming upon his lips. Not only was Midoriya relieved that he evaded suspicion in Katsuki's murder.. but tomorrow marked his first day working with All For One to become a true hero.

Meanwhile, Katsuki's parents were finally allowed to sneak into his room for a visit. The messy haired blonde didn't change the scowl plastered across his face despite seeing his family. Ever since young Bakugo woke up, he'd been trying to move at least his finger, his goal was to just achieve a twitch. After hours without signs of success, the short tempered boy went into a convulsion due to his pent up rage. Since Katsuki wouldn't believe the doctors when they told him he'd be paralyzed for the rest of his life, the hospital staff hadn't requested his parents to give it a try.

Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki Bakugo, shared her son's wild blonde hair. The woman had been sobbing with no end ever since Katsuki became hospitalized. "Whoever did this to my boy, I'll kill them. I'll kill the son of a-", she began going on one of her occasional tantrums but stopped upon hearing an aggravated groan from Katsuki.

The father, Masaru Bakugo, seemed to stand out from the trio with brown hair and a short mustache. The man used his shirt to clean his foggy glasses, a result of his own tears. "What your mother is trying to say.. is that we're here for you. We love you.", Masaru said.

If Katsuki could move them, he'd be clenching his fists in anger. The boy became frustrated that he couldn't just storm off and end what he considered to be a 'stupid' conversation. All Katsuki wanted to do was focus on trying to regain movement over his body, and his parents were bothering him!

"I'll kill him myself when I get out of here. I'll be the hero that puts him down!", Katsuki rasped out. It strained his throat to speak, but he wanted to make his intentions clear.

Masaru turned his eyes away from Katsuki's gaze, unable to look his son in the face. Mitsuki found herself sobbing uncontrollably again, the woeful cries harder & louder. Neither of the parents had the heart to tell their son he would never be able to move again, let alone become a hero.

"Son.. by now you must realize you can't move-", Masaru tried to fight back tears as he attempted explaining the situation to his crippled child.

"Shut up old man!", Katsuki shouted in defiance. The angry blonde boy had heard the same words from his doctors and it only infuriated him. Katsuki refused to believe what they had to say.

Mitsuki would have slapped her son over the head if not for his current condition, instead, she shouted back. "Your father is trying to tell you something important! Listen to him!", she fumed.

Masaru cleared his throat and started again, "You can't become a hero Katsuki.. your injuries are unfixable. I'm sorry..", the sorrowful father told his son.

Katsuki wanted to lash out at them, desperately trying to move anything he could. His parents advanced towards him, preparing for a reassuring group hug. Katsuki gritted his teeth in anger that he couldn't avoid them. His intentions were to shake them off, but the only way he could do that was with another seizure. The parents cried for their boy as doctors came rushing in to help make it pass like all the others.

As Katsuki convulsed, he felt his anger slipping away and being drowned in tears. The boy couldn't fight back his own sobbing anymore, as he finally realized that his dream was over. Katsuki Bakugo was not only broken physically.. but emotionally as well.

Izuku Midoriya was overjoyed as he entered the all too familiar training facility that All For One would teach him in. The atmosphere was no longer lingering fear, but filled with a hopeful future in the boy's eyes.

As Izuku waited for his instructor to arrive, he decided to spar with Nomus again. The creatures posed no issue for the green haired boy, despite the personal challenges Izuku began creating for himself. Midoriya tried fighting with one arm behind his back or forced himself to stay in one place rather than dodge attacks. Nothing seemed too difficult and it became boring for Izuku, so he decided to find a harder opponent than the Nomus.

Young Midoriya recalled a bedroom in which his old sparring partner resided in. The blue haired boy named Tomura Shigaraki had locked himself inside. Izuku hesitated for only a moment, and then knocked on the door. Midoriya hoped for Tomura to answer, wishing the two could work side by side with one another. Izuku could only smile as he thought about sharing his ideals with the other boy, and eventually his master.

Nearly a minute passed with no response, so Izuku tried knocking again. "Tomura?", he shyly squeaked. Young Midoriya and young Shigaraki had never spent any time with one another outside of training, so Izuku wasn't quite sure how the blue haired boy would react to him banging on his door.

On the other side of the door, Tomura had plugged his ears with his fingers in annoyance. Young Shigaraki despised Izuku for many reasons and refused to speak with him. Midoriya was like the superior brother in a family, casting a shadow over Tomura. All For One's praise only existed for Izuku, leaving Tomura to be scolded. Shigaraki pented up his resentment and combined it with the envy he had for Izuku's quirk.

"Go away!", Tomura shouted through the closed door. His muffled scream caught Midoriya off guard, making Izuku's smile vanish in an instant. The disdain from young Shigaraki reminded young Midoriya of Katsuki when he had started disregarding their friendship.

Izuku fought the urge to say 'sorry' for bothering the blue haired boy, Tomura had always neglected him and that made Midoriya become filled with frustration. The parallel to his relationship with Bakugo induced rage within Izuku, causing him to lash out on the door across from him. Being made of simple wood, it shattered like fragile glass. Midoriya's anger left his system and was replaced with worry upon seeing what was on the other side.

Though his back was to Izuku and covered by a large chair connected to wires & cords, All For One was hooked into a major life support system designed to help him live without his mask. The injured man didn't bother turning around, he just weakly raised his hand to gesture for Midoriya to leave. Izuku gulped back his fear, not knowing if he had upset his teacher or if it were more of a concerned wave.

The green haired boy didn't bother to wait around and find out, he hastily walked away as ordered. Izuku mulled over his options, trying to decide whether to wait for his master to come out or if he should just head home. The choice was made for him when All For One approached Midoriya, now wearing the life support mask he was usually seen in.

Izuku bowed as soon as he saw his teacher. "My apologies, I didn't mean to-", Midoriya started to explain himself but All For One waved it off.

"What was so urgent?", the masked man asked. His tone was hard to place, and it only doubled Izuku's anxiety.

"When I was fighting the Nomus.. I did a lot of thinking. What you said about Kacchan, it made me realize that all the heroes are much like him. They're given praise for everything they do and it blinds them from doing the right thing. I want to be the change needed to stop these people.", Izuku replies.

All For One nods in understanding, putting his hands in his pants pockets. The masked man had intended for Midoriya to be driven by a hatred for heroes, to want to wipe them out entirely. Tomura deemed easier to persuade, but this child had proven to be quite stubborn. Upon hearing Izuku's new standpoint though, it put All For One at a relative ease. The masked man figured it was a start, he would work off of this ideology and twist it into what he had originally intended.

"I see that you share the same philosophy as the hero killer called Stain now.", All For One says.

Izuku Midoriya recalled hearing about the hero killer on the news. Stain had killed heroes in the counts of hundreds, and that was only the documented murders.

"You should sympathize with him. He could teach you a few things in your new crusade.", All For One suggested. The masked man thought of it as a way to get Midoriya killing more heroes. Once Izuku had that much blood on his hands, the final steps would be easily taken.

"I don't know about working with someone like Stain.. besides, my quirk should be more than enough. With my speed, nobody can touch me.", Izuku discarded All For One's recommendation.

In an instant faster than even Izuku could move, All For One backhands Midoriya. The sudden attack startles the green haired boy, leaving him frozen with fear as he rubs the certain bruise growing on his cheek. All For One would grimace at the boy if he had a face, Izuku was lucky that the masked man hadn't used his full force in the slap.

"Was it not so long ago that you were quirkless? When did you become dependent on the power I gave you? NEVER rely on your quirk, NEVER become over confident you stupid cocky child.", All For One scolds Izuku like a disappointed parent.

The masked man crouches down so he can be at Izuku's level. "When I offer you something, it's to benefit you. So please, take it.", All For One says whilst putting out a hand for the green haired boy to take.

Izuku flinches at the extended arm, afraid he'll be hit a second time. With his quirk, every movement outside of his own appeared to be in slow motion. The surprise blow from All For One had happened in an instant, although Midoriya were quirkless yet again. The boy hesitates before taking his master's hand so he can be helped back up to his feet.

The confidence Izuku had gained when slaughtering the Nomus quickly vanished. Midoriya had believed himself to be all powerful and unbeatable. Izuku begins to think about the repercussions if he were to ever not be capable of defeating an opponent. This makes the green haired boy focus on the recurring thought refusing to leave his mind, the one that reminds him he was once quirkless.

After hearing all this commotion, Tomura Shigaraki finally unlocks his door and exits the room. "What happened?", the blue haired boy asks. Tomura inspects the scene and quickly deduces Izuku had gotten reprimanded. Young Shigaraki can't help but smirk at the thought of Midoriya being put down by their master.

"I was just teaching Izuku a valuable lesson. Never become too dependent on your quirk.. it could be the death of you. After all, there's a pro hero capable of erasing your quirk, rendering you helpless in a fight if that were the case.", All For One briefly gives Tomura a recap of what had transpired.

Izuku stops rubbing his cheek and begins massaging his chin in thought. The pro hero that All For One mentioned was named Eraserhead. The hero wasn't too popular due to his disinterest in speaking with the media. Like Midoriya's mindset, Eraserhead didn't care about the public's praise and only wanted to help people the best that he could.

"That's a very good lesson to learn. Perhaps I should teach it to others.", Izuku replies.

All For One cocked his head in confusion. "What are you saying Izuku?", the masked man asks.

"Eraserhead can nullify a person's quirk just by staring at them.. if I can convince him to work alongside us, he would be able to train Tomura and I!", Izuku shares his plan with All For One.

The green haired boy figured it would be the best of both worlds, someone to teach them how to fight without their quirks and be a member of the team capable of nullifying those who weren't savvy in that field of combat. Izuku was completely unaware of All For One's true nature to understand why such an idea could never become truly flourished.

All For One shook his head, knowing full well that Shota Aizawa would never join his legion. It took only a moment to think of an excuse to deter the boy. "You truly believe he would fall in line with our point of view? After all, he's a teacher at U.A, the school that presents these false heroes to begin with.", the masked man feels proud of himself for coming up with a perfect deflection.

Izuku looks down at the floor, mildly discouraged. "You might have a point.. What a shame, he could have been a great help.", Midoriya replies.

All For One grinned behind his mask, at this rate, the boy would soon be just like him. Izuku Midoriya had a brilliant mind, one that sparked a new idea of how Eraserhead would be both of use & be taken out of the equation.

"Yes.. Or more specifically, his eyes. If we can get ahold of those and transplant them, his quirk will go unwasted.", All For One suggests.

Izuku's jaw almost hits the floor with shock. "You want me to gauge out his eyes?!", the green haired boy gasps with horror.

Young Shigaraki sees Izuku's hesitation as a chance to steal the spotlight & gain All For One's pride. "If you're incapable of doing the deed, I'll be happy to.", Tomura intervenes. The blue haired boy's smirk is cheek to cheek upon belief that he bested Midoriya.

"It's for the greater good. What if you come across an opponent who has a quirk more powerful than your own?", All For One begins molding the idea into Midoriya's mind.

Tomura constrains himself from throwing a tantrum upon being ignored. Young Shigaraki scratches at his neck in annoyance, like the frustration is eating away at his skin.

"Eraserhead isn't like the others.. he doesn't care for the media, he actually wants to help people.", Izuku argues. He refuses to kill anyone that doesn't deserve it, that's where the line is drawn between staying a hero and becoming a villain.

All For One restrains himself from backhanding the boy a second time, his anger getting the best of him. Izuku was looking over the ledge right about now, gazing into his perfect abyss. The metaphor was perfect, all the masked man had to do was push Midoriya into the darkness. All For One believed the only way to bring about a transition from being like the hero killer to an actual hero killer was by having Izuku murder Eraserhead.

"I thought you to be smarter.. stop being so foolish. Shota Aizawa is just like all the others, he just can't hide his true self as easily.. so he avoids the media.", All For One warps the reasoning to his own benefit. The masked man can tell that he's making Izuku second guess himself.

Young Midoriya begins to realize how bad it hurts when reality hits. The green haired boy had killed and battered endless Nomus, and even believed to have murdered his longtime rival. However, the thought of killing another human being was sickening to him. Izuku thought it'd be easy after Katsuki, but thinking about murdering another person felt too surreal to him.

Izuku shakes off the feeling and decides he'll worry about it later. For now, he'll focus on following his master's orders. In Midoriya's mind, All For One had been right about everything all along & supported Izuku the whole time no matter what his decision. It was time the green haired boy repay his master..

"Aizawa.. I was told he would teach my class if I went to U.A. I can get in close to him that way.", Izuku begins to reason.

All For One was torn down the middle on his emotions. On one hand, he felt pride that Izuku was willing to go through with stealing Eraserhead's eyes. While at the same time, All For One worried the boy was still too good hearted and that being around other people of that manner would cause him to waver. Unwilling to take that risk and allow for Izuku to falter, the masked man shakes his head.

"It's too risky. You'd be under close surveillance and have little to no time after school to train with me.", All For One says as his excuse.

Tomura sees the moment of uncertainty as another chance to chime in. "Perhaps we could use the remaining Nomus to bring about an invasion on the school grounds. We could use the raid as a distraction and take care of Aizawa then.", Shigaraki suggests.

Before anyone else can say anything, Izuku turns down Tomura's offer. "That's far riskier. It would draw too much attention, that's something a theatrical villain would do to be flashy. There's already too many heroes there and the Nomus would only bring more running.", Midoriya breaks down why the plan wouldn't work.

All For One crosses his arms as he begins to realize Izuku's plan is the only one that would work. "I agree with you Izuku, your plan is far more strategical.", the masked man decides to take a leap of faith.

Tomura shakes with anger like a volcano about to erupt. Young Shigaraki clenches and opens his hand as he tries to withdraw himself from attacking Midoriya. The blue haired boy wants to decay Izuku with his quirk and shout how much he hates the green haired child, but runs the other direction instead.

"Tomura, wait!", Izuku calls after the blue haired kid. To no avail, Shigaraki continues running.

"I'll go talk to him.. for now, continue as planned and start your first day at U.A.", All For One says before going in the same direction that Tomura ran off in.

Once Izuku was gone, the masked man detoured and went to speak with someone other than Tomura. A cloaked figure with a hood covering his face waited in the room where All For One's life support machine was setup at. The cloak was as dark as the room's lighting, making it difficult to see the man.

"You wanted to speak with me, master?", the cloaked figure asked as he knelt down on one knee.

"Yes. I'm providing you with the task of following Izuku Midoriya to U.A. Keep your eye on the boy and make sure he doesn't begin to falter. He's by far the best candidate to become my protege.", All For One orders the hooded man.

"Yes, my liege.", the cloaked figure responds whilst heading in the direction that young Midoriya went.

" **Don't disappoint me with failure.** ", All For One threatens as he hooks himself into the life support system.

Izuku Midoriya began slowing his running speed so it would lead into a smooth slide for a safe stop. His surprise to find several students and Shota Aizawa outside was as vast as the ocean to say the least. The green haired boy exchanged a stare with the teacher, both of them seemingly take one another in.

Izuku's heart thumped like a drum, not only from running nonstop, but due to the anxiety of looking the person he planned to murder in the eyes. Aizawa appeared to be gazing into his soul, a scowl forming across his face. Young Midoriya tried gulping back his worry, wondering why he had earned such a stare. The thought crossed Izuku's mind, _What if he somehow knows what I'm planning?_

"You're late.", Shota said with a bored expression that somehow mixed with disappointment.

Izuku let out a breath he had been holding ever since the staring contest started. Young Midoriya was relieved to say the least, glad that the teacher accepted him back into U.A so easily & that was all he would be considered problematic for.

"If you don't consider tardiness an issue, then you won't mind performing the Quirk Apprehension Test alone whilst holding up your classmates.", Aizawa scolded the boy while crossing his arms.

Izuku glanced between the teacher and the other students, now completely flushed red with embarrassment. "Oh, I didn't mean to-", Izuku started apologizing but never got to finish.

"This test will determine whether or not you're fit to be a hero. Let this be a fair warning, whichever student ranks last in total points will be deemed hopeless and immediately expelled.", Shota interrupts.

Izuku's jaw almost hit the floor, all of this was so sudden. The green haired boy shook it off and prepared to do his best on whatever trial thrown his way. All For One had told the boy not to rely on his quirk, but Midoriya decided he'd make an acception just this once.

"Fine. If you want to underestimate me, that's your problem!", Izuku confidently said back.

Both Aizawa and Midoriya were shocked by the sudden retort. Izuku thought about Katsuki and how arrogant he had become when his quirk blossomed. The green haired boy began to understand why All For One had told him not to rely on his quirk too much, for it would cause the person to become brash.

Shota found himself smiling, eager to see just what the green haired boy could do. Aizawa tossed a baseball into Midoriya's hands and pointed into the sky. "This is meant to be the last test, a pitch to determine just how in control of your quirk you really are. Throw the ball a proper distance and prove me wrong.", the teacher explains.

Izuku nods in understanding and begins to wind up for a powerful pitch. Midoriya watches as everything around him slows and comes closer to a full stop. The throw will be accumulated due to how fast his arm moves, providing the proper velocity needed. Just as Izuku prepares to release the ball from his grip and send it rocketing, he notices a change in his environment from the corner of his eye.

The iris of Aizawa's eyes were slowly bursting, allowing for a dark red shade to flood in. At first, Midoriya worried Shota had suffered some sort of internal bleeding, but it took only a second to realize that this was his **Erasure** quirk. The effects slowly started setting in as the sockets came closer and closer to filling with the red shade.

Midoriya spotted a bird in the sky that started moving its wings again, despite them going in slow motion. Izuku gritted his teeth in anger as he realized Shota was erasing his quirk. The teacher had planned to humiliate him and further proved All For One's warning to not rely on your quirk to be of utmost importance.

Izuku realized he still had a few more seconds of Superspeed, thinking about how he would use the slow motion extended time to his advantage. Midoriya discarded the idea to continue pitching the ball, coming to the conclusion that despite his remaining speed, it wouldn't go very far. Izuku glanced back at the teacher and his eyes, giving the green haired boy an idea.

Izuku gave it his all to sprint head on at his teacher, cupping his hand and extending his arm to reach the man's face. Just as Aizawa's quirk fully erased Midoriya's, the green haired boy had already achieved his goal and covered the teacher's eyes with his hand. Shota and the students were in awe upon witnessing the phenomenal speeds.

Midoriya had moved so fast that even Shota was confused by what had just happened. "Teleportation?", he questioned.

"No.", Izuku replied. The green haired boy decided it was in his best interest to not share what his quirk was as long as the others were uncertain. "Don't ever try erasing my quirk again.", Izuku warned Shota.

"Hopefully I won't need to.. because you passed.", Aizawa said as Midoriya moved his hand away.

The students began applauding and cheering for Izuku, making it difficult for the boy to avoid making a goofy smile. The group of classmates begin approaching him to glorify Midoriya but their teacher used his controlled clothes to intervene.

"That's enough. We've still got a long day ahead of us. Follow me and we'll return to class.", Aizawa told his students before leading them back inside.

As he walked, Izuku got to basically meet every member of his class. One of them he recognized from the Entrance Exam, the boy with the glasses. "I would like to apologize. I misjudged you. I see great potential in you now..", the well mannered student became stumped as he realized he hadn't gotten a name.

"Izuku!", Ochaco Uraraka answered for everyone wondering as she ran over to congratulate Midoriya as well. The green haired boy did his best to cover up his blush.

"Oh hey Ochaco, you saw that huh?!", Izuku awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah man, we all did! You were amazing!", a blonde haired student shouted over the others giving praise. "My name's Denki Kaminari, and I can tell we're gonna be a great team!", the excited boy beamed.

"I am Tenya Iida.", the boy with the glasses greeted whilst bowing.

"It's nice to meet you all, I-", Izuku wasn't used to praise, let alone from a crowd. The whole thing felt like paparazzi flooding him and it gave the boy no breathing room.

A smaller student with strange purple hair hopped up and down to make himself seen. "Hey, don't forget about me!", he called out. "I'm Minoru Mineta! We're gonna be the best of friends!", the purple haired boy confidently stated.

The other students seemed to share the same idea as Minoru as they all nodded and murmured agreements. The only one who seemed distant and unimpressed was the boy Izuku noticed back during the Entrance Exam. Half of him was encased in ice, the other half had white hair and seemed annoyed.

Before Izuku could ask about the unenthusiastic one or any of the other students could introduce themselves, the group reached their classroom. Everyone seemed to wait outside in the hallway as Izuku entered. Midoriya took notice and turned around in confusion. The other students motioned and nodded him on in encouragement.

Midoriya shrugged it off in confusion and took a seat upfront so he could pay close attention during lectures. That's when all the other students came crashing through the door frame like a stampede, each one scrambling for a seat next to Izuku and explaining why they had been waiting for him to enter first.

A student with pointy red hair powered through the lot and plopped down in one of the seats aside Izuku. "Heya, I'm Eijiro Kirishima!", the redhead greeted.

The other seat was filled with a familiar face, Ochaco Uraraka. "Hi Izuku!", she beamed.

The other students sulked in defeat, aside from three who had already taken their seats and shared the ice boy's disinterest. An older girl with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail and bangs on the right side of her face, a boy who had a black bird shaped head, and another girl with plug like earlobes sat in the back.

"Hey, I'm Hanta Sero!", a boy whispered from behind Izuku as he sat down. Hanta had very large teeth that dominated his grin, along with black hair that had spiked ends.

Before Midoriya could reply, Shota Aizawa cleared his throat for the class to pay attention. "If you're all finished.. I gathered you here again to receive your costumes.", the teacher yawned like he had gotten no sleep the previous night.

The class began murmuring with one another in continued excitement as lockers dispensed from the wall. All except Izuku ran to retrieve their costumes, leaving Midoriya perplexed. The green haired boy never submitted his costume design and would now be the odd one out yet again.

"Why aren't you putting on your uniform like the others?", Aizawa asked.

"I never gave you a drawing to work off of..", Izuku replied in distress.

Shota cocked one of his eyebrows, "But your mother did.", he said before forming a small smile.

Upon seeing Izuku's sorrow wash away with shared excitement from his classmates, Aizawa had to hide his ever growing grin. "Now go suit up.", Shota said whilst turning away from the boy to hide his happy expression.

Izuku cheerfully ran over to his locker, eager to see what his costume looked like. The boy pulls out a green fabric and becomes giddy, racing to the changing rooms to see what it looks like on him.

The enthusiasm is soon vanquished as he pulls out the mask piece, the bottom half looking like a sinister snarl. Izuku's happy memories were immediately replaced with the one in which Katsuki had burned his notebook. Midoriya clutched the mask as he remembered redrawing the smile into a frown.

The cloaked figure that All For One sent to watch the boy was originally planning to intervene after seeing how happy Izuku was, but the hooded man held back upon seeing this new facial expression.

Izuku remembered why he was really at U.A, the mission becoming clear again. Midoriya put on the mask and accepted his new look. He would be the opposite of All Might.

The other students didn't share this acceptance, becoming freaked out by the sinister looking mask. Midoriya didn't pay them any mind as he joined the suited up heroes in another room. The only student who dared say anything was Ochaco, who was shocked to see such a suit design considering how kind Izuku had always been.

"Izuku.. I hope you don't mind me asking.. but, w- what's with the mask?", Ochaco timidly asked.

Luckily, the mask hid Izuku's pained expression for scaring the girl he had come to like. Before Midoriya could explain what happened to his drawing, another classmate interjected.

"I think it looks cool.", a green haired girl said cheerfully. She added a playful, "Ribbit", to go along with her frog costume design.

A floating pair of light blue gloves & white sneakers strolled over to Izuku. "Me too! Super cute!", the voice belonged to that of a girl.

"I think its awesome.", The girl with the earphone jacks said bashfully. She tried hiding a blush with the jacks.

Ochaco's blood boiled as another girl with pink skin wearing a skintight purple & turquoise camouflage bodysuit shared the same praise. "I thought it was cool too, I was just joking!", she shouted over the other girls whilst waving her arms as if she were trying to shoo away dogs.

Izuku was relieved for his mask now, not only had it gained attention from nearly every female in his class, but it covered the tomato red face he now had. All the commotion had distracted him from taking notice of Uraraka's costume, the girl standing next to him this whole time.

Izuku nearly jumped back, his prepubescent feelings washing over him like powerful waves. Ochaco's costume was skin tight! The colors were a mix of pink and black, detached sleeves assorted at several acupuncture points. "O- Ochaco! What about _your_ suit?!", Izuku shouted.

Ochaco's face flushed red, with no mask to hide it. "Oh?! THIS?! I didn't mean for it to be so tight, I guess I wasn't specific enough with my design request.", she complained.

"I think it looks perfect!", the purple haired boy named Minoru Mineta interjected with two thumbs up.

Before the class can share anymore thoughts on one another's costumes, they get interrupted by the arrival of Shota Aizawa. "That's enough everyone, it's time to begin the Battle Trials.", the statement from their teacher gathers everyone's attention.

"The rules are simple. You will all be separated into groups of two, heroes versus villains style. The battles will be held indoors with the villains guarding a fake nuclear weapon and the heroes must stop their scheme. If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuke before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the nuclear core guarded until the timer ends or capture the heroes, then they win.", Aizawa explains.

"During each battle simulation, the rest of you will watch from the cameras in the surveillance room. Now, I'll be hand selecting teams to combat one another.", Shota says.

"Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka. You two will be the villains.", Aizawa states.

The class murmurs and gasps among eachother after hearing Shota's decision. Izuku winces at the word 'villains' but Uraraka doesn't seem to care as she claps lightly with joy. "Hear that Izuku?! What are the chances you and I got put on the same team?", she says happily.

"Y- Yeah.", Izuku replies as he listens to Aizawa's choice for their opponents.

"Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki. You two will be the heroes.", Aizawa chose the boy with the glasses & the boy half encased in ice to be Izuku's enemies.

The teams disperse quickly, the scene now set. Class 1-A watches from the monitors as Izuku & Ochaco guard the fake nuke. Outside the makeshift battle site are Tenya & Shoto, the two separate teams give a moment to strategize.

Shoto Todoroki uses his **Half-Cold** quirk to lower the temperature inside the 'villain base'. Ice begins formulating along the walls and across the floor as the building slowly freezes over. The hero team decided the best way to win was freeze the villain team out.

Inside, Izuku and Ochaco shiver due to the temperature drop. As snow begins flurrying and ice spreads, the two quickly deduce its the work of Shoto. "He's going to try and encase us in ice, it'll be an easy win for them if we don't come up with something quick!", Izuku says to Ochaco.

"Leave it to me!", Uraraka shouts back as she uses her **Zero Gravity** quirk to make her and Izuku float. The two levitate just in time to avoid ice protruding to grab at where their legs had been.

"Good call Ochaco!", Izuku compliments his partner for her quick thinking and begins doing some of his own. Midoriya mutters outloud to himself as he mulls over different techniques and plans on how to counter Shoto's attack.

"I've got an idea! Release me and I'll clear away the ice!", Izuku orders his teammate. Ochaco nods in compliance and allows for Midoriya's gravity to return.

Izuku immediately begins rubbing his hands together at a fast pace, creating the right amount of friction to melt the ice beneath him. Not stopping, the green haired boy takes this improvised heat and runs throughout the building with it going at a continued rate. Once the ice melts away, Izuku returns to Ochaco's side.

Uraraka runs to her partner's aid, the rush had left Izuku exhausted. Midoriya breathed heavily as he tried to recuperate. "Are you going to be okay?", Ochaco asked.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah. I just need a moment.", the green haired boy reassures his teammate.

From the surveillance room, Class 1-A surprisingly finds itself cheering for the villain team. Shota Aizawa normally fell asleep in his sleeping bag during these events but the commotion had gotten his attention and he was now wide awake spectating the match as well. Alongside him was Recovery Girl in case anybody got injured during the Battle Trials.

Outside the 'villain base', Shoto and Tenya shared a confused look. "Our plan didn't work..", Tenya stated the obvious.

"Looks like we're going to have to move in.", Shoto replies before entering the makeshift building.

"We can't just rush them head on, we need a plan B.", Tenya complained whilst trying to stop his partner from going any further.

"You're the plan B. You may be the only one fast enough to match Izuku's speed. Keep him occupied long enough for me to reach the nuke.", Todoroki replies.

Meanwhile, young Midoriya had finally gotten his energy back and began preparing a countermeasure of his own. "I know what Shoto's quirk is, but I wasn't here for Tenya's demonstration. Ochaco, what can Tenya do?", Izuku asked.

"Uhh, it's kinda like you, he can be pretty fast.", Uraraka tried to explain the quirk to her partner.

Izuku gritted his teeth, annoyed that someone may have a quirk similar to power. All For One's warning about relying on his quirk came full circle yet again. "Okay, then it's only reasonable that they'll try pitting him against me while Shoto tries to get back past you. What we're going to do is the opposite, I'm staying here and you're going down there to occupy Tenya.", Izuku shared his new plan.

"But what if Shoto gets in the way?!", Ochaco worried.

"He won't.", Izuku promised. "I'll run in as fast as I can and take him with me so he doesn't pose a problem to you.", Midoriya said.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan.", Ochaco replied reluctantly.

Like Izuku had planned, the hero team didn't expect the sudden attack. Ochaco uses her quirk to take away Tenya's gravity, leaving the opponent's quirk ineffective since he can't touch the ground. While Shoto is distracted by his levitating partner, Izuku uses the opportunity to grab Todoroki and pull him away from the battle.

With his partner taken by one of the villain team members, Tenya begins panicking. He watches as Uraraka picks up a stray metal pipe and prepares to whack him with it. "Sorry..", she apologizes just before she takes a swing at Tenya.

Tenya reacts immediately, using his **Engine** quirk to activate thrusters that protrude from the back of his calves. "Recipro Burst!", Tenya cries out as he's accelerated through the air and dodges the swing of the metal pipe. The enhanced speed thanks to his calf engines, allows Tenya to touch down on the wall and run alongside it to reach Ochaco.

Before Tenya can reach her, Uraraka releases her quirk on the fast opponent which causes Tenya to fall flat on his back upon return of gravity. With her enemy down, Ochaco uses the time to flee and hide.

Meanwhile, Izuku dragged Todoroki to a different floor to get a proper distance from their partners. In an effort to escape his enemy's grip, Shoto creates ice shards from his finger tips and slashes at Midoriya's hand. Izuku releases his hold on Shoto upon getting his hand sliced and the two come to a full force stop, causing them both to crash into a nearby wall.

Izuku holds his wounded hand as he tries to get back up from the debris the impact created. Shoto doesn't bother getting to his feet, being on his hands and knees allows him to send ice spreading across the floor from them. Young Midoriya sees the oncoming terrain and runs the other way to avoid getting caught by it.

Realizing that evading the slick surface would just eventually lead him back to their partners, Izuku avoids going through the doorway in which he came. Instead, Midoriya uses the momentum from his speed to run up the wall in front of him and then along the ceiling back in the direction of Todoroki. Shoto is taken completely by surprise as Izuku manages to evade the attack and return with a punch that shatters the ice covering Shoto's body.

The hit sends Todoroki flying across the room, the boy coughs up blood due to how strong the impact was. Despite Izuku trying to hold back, the hit could have shattered Shoto's skull had it not been for the ice covering. What shocks Izuku and the entirety of Class 1-A watching from the surveillance room, is what was underneath the ice casing.

The other half of Shoto Todoroki's body has red hair and a burn scar over his left eye. The boy acts humiliated after getting the other side exposed. His newly revealed half smokes, the steam a clear indicator that aside from his ice power, he has control over heat as well. The rising temperature melts the iced surface beneath them.

A few floors beneath Izuku and Shoto were Tenya and Ochaco. Uraraka had been using the winding halls as a maze to evade Iida. The time spent chasing Ochaco allowed for Tenya's engines to refuel and his quirk to become fully functional again. As Uraraka rounded another corner, she was shocked to find that it was a dead end.

It was only a matter of time before Tenya caught up to her and reached the dead end as well. What shocked Iida was that Ochaco was no longer there. At least, that's what he thought.. Ochaco had used her quirk to take away her own gravity and wait pressed against the roof. By the time Tenya tried looking up, it was too late, Uraraka returned her gravity and dropped down on Iida.

However, the surprise attack wasn't enough as Tenya overpowered her and used handcuffs provided by U.A to capture the villain team member. With Uraraka subdued, all that was left was Izuku. Ochaco used the comm link given to each team to warn her partner. "Izuku, Tenya detained me!", she cried over the wavelength.

Midoriya cursed under his breath, the odds now stacked against him. The green haired boy began mulling over new plans on how to best both enemies and save Ochaco. The only thing that Izuku thought of was risky, but he had to try it!

Izuku placed his hands on the floor and began rapidly shaking them at a constantly growing speed. The move caused the ground to vibrate and threw Todoroki off balance as if it were an earthquake. Eventually, the continuous pressure Izuku exerted into the floor caused it to crack and break. As soon as that crumbled, the rubble crashed through the next floor and the next.

Eventually, the collapsing floors reached Ochaco and Tenya who leapt out of the way of oncoming debris. With a self created detour, Izuku jumped down the hole and landed in between Iida & Uraraka. "Try taking ME on!", Izuku challenged Tenya.

Iida accepted his opponent's provocation and activated the engines in his calves. Using the boost, Tenya tried kicking Izuku. Midoriya's worry soon evaporated as he realized the attack was still slow for him. Ochaco was wrong, Tenya's quirk was nowhere near the level that Izuku's was. Young Midoriya easily caught the leg and used the momentum to toss Iida through another wall.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat watching as Izuku bested Tenya in combat within a matter of seconds. From the floors above the confrontation, Todoroki watched as well and cursed under his breath. Shoto decided it would be best if he just tried to make it to the nuke rather than fight Izuku.

Todoroki covered the holes with immense ice sheeting so it would be difficult for his enemies to reach him. While that would buy him a little time, Shoto used every second of it to run for the nuke. Meanwhile, Izuku tended to Ochaco and freed her of the handcuffs.

"What are you doing Izuku?! Go after Shoto!", Uraraka cried out in confusion.

"Saving people is more important. Especially when it's you.", Izuku didn't pay any mind to his response since it was what he had always believed in. The second half of the statement completely went over his head while Uraraka blushed profusely upon hearing it.

Ochaco wasn't the only one who had taken the statement to heart. The cloaked figure assigned by All For One to watch Izuku heard it too, and decided that this was his time to act. The hooded man emerged from his hiding spot and presented himself for the villain team to see.

"Who would have thought this school would cause you to waver?", the cloaked being said more than asked as he approached the kids. Izuku instantly knew the mysterious man was addressing him, but Ochaco was both scared & confused as she hid behind Midoriya.

"What do you want? Who sent you?", Izuku asked despite feeling like he knew the answer. All For One had been weary of allowing him to go to U.A. The arrival of this man made Midoriya feel although his master had no trust in him.

"Those questions will be answered when I bring you back.", the hooded man replies.

Izuku clenched his fists, preparing for another battle. "I'm not going anywhere with you.", Midoriya's response sounded more like a threat than a statement.

Meanwhile, Class 1-A was being evacuated by Recovery Girl after witnessing the mystery man's arrival. Shota Aizawa hurried to the battle site so he could intervene and save his students.

"Very well.", the man replied before removing his cloak. What was underneath looked like Frankenstein's monster, a stitched together redhead adult. The being was as Izuku described to the detective who visited his house, very muscular and looked to be quite an opposing threat. Midoriya wondered if this was some kind of advanced Nomu.

Izuku had no time to think about it as the man rushed him head on, leading the green suited boy to dodge the oncoming attack. Dust particles shot up from the ground as the man's fist connected with the floor. It was then that Izuku's heart skipped a beat, he realized that he may have moved, but Uraraka was still there!

"No!", he called out as he ran to her rescue. Izuku wasn't fast enough as the man grabbed hold of her wrist and began using his quirk, **Age**. Midoriya watched in horror as Uraraka rapidly went from being a child to a teenager and then slowly become an adult. Due to his hesitant shock, Izuku managed to get grabbed as well, leading him to be effected by the enemy's quirk.

"He won't be happy that I killed you, but he'll get over it..", the man said through a sinister smile.

Izuku was sure that this was how he would die, he would rapidly lose his youth alongside a girl he wished he could have grown old slowly with instead. Just as the boy turned adult began to give up, Shota Aizawa finally arrived.

Eraserhead now wore specifically modified goggles to hide his eyes when using his quirk to erase the enemy's quirk. Aizawa's lengthy hair was lifted up as he stared the opponent down, the cloth strips he would normally use to bind enemies being used to pull his students away from harm.

The villain takes notice of Eraserhead's arrival and launches a new attack. Aizawa swiftly ducks under the punch and sweeps his enemy's legs out from under him. With the opponent downed, Shota quickly restrains the villain with his cloth coils.

After watching Eraserhead promptly defeat an enemy that he couldn't, Izuku begins questioning whether or not his mission is still possible. Midoriya comes to terms that he wouldn't be able to do it alone and begins thinking about All For One's suggestion.. the hero killer named Stain. Many people believed Stain to be quirkless and merely just skilled when it comes to combat with blades. If this were true, someone like Aizawa who just erases quirks would have a hard time defeating such an opponent.

Izuku pushes the thought out of his mind for the time being, his loyalty now in question after being attacked by someone he believed was sent by All For One. Izuku stands up with Ochaco, now shocked to see the girl turned into a woman. The already tight suit she wore was now tightened due to her growth and Izuku had to turn away to hide his manhood.

Meanwhile, Aizawa began interrogating the man who had attacked them. "Reverse the effects of your quirk.", Shota commanded the enemy who just simply laughed back in his captive's face.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't.", the red haired man said in between his hysterical laughter.

Aizawa gritted his teeth in anger, "You'll pay for this, you delusional-", Shota had to bite his tongue from saying anything else. "Who sent you?", Eraserhead decided to take the interrogation in a different route.

Izuku and the red haired man shared a knowing glance, Midoriya became worried that he would share the details about Katsuki and more. Time stood still around Izuku as he began using his quirk to move at a speed in which nobody would know he ever moved. Midoriya didn't bother holding back tears as he knelt down behind the man who had attacked him and prepared to perform another murder.

To keep his secret well kept, Izuku snapped the man's neck, killing the redhead instantly. When the deed was done, Midoriya returned to the place he had been standing originally and pretended the crying was because of his age being altered. Considering Ochaco was already crying about it, this seemed to be a good coverup.

Izuku removed his mask and wiped away the tears, starting to see the truth in what All For One had told him. This kill was far easier than Katsuki, but the amount of guilt Izuku felt still ate away at him. Despite this man trying to kill him first, it felt wrong..

Aizawa was shocked to suddenly be holding a corpse, the man's head jerked in an instant movement and just as fast as he was alive, the redhead became dead. Shota's hair dropped before he removed his goggles and turned around to face his two students. The teacher had no words for them.

Everyone was then dismissed and sent home early if they weren't being treated or questioned about the occurrence. After Izuku did his ordeal, he went straight to All For One's dwelling.

"All For One! Show yourself!", Izuku shouted in anger.

The boy turned adult was taken by surprise when All For One spoke from behind him. "How you've grown Izuku.", the masked man joked.

Midoriya clenched his fist in anger, "You sent that guy to do this to me, didn't you?!", Izuku accuses the masked man.

"I swear to you when I say I have no idea what you're talking about. Calm down and come sit with me, tell me what happened.", All For One half lied. The masked man didn't know what had happened with the person he sent to watch over Izuku, but he was responsible for it.

"Some guy attacked me at U.A and almost took my entire youth away!", Izuku didn't know where to start with his explanation but managed to say what came to mind first.

"And why would you believe me to have sent such a person? You're my disciple. Why would I want you dead?", the masked man was unaware of his colleague's betrayal.

Midoriya began to calm down and apologized with a bow, "You're right.. I'm sorry I accused you. It was just something he said..", Izuku replied.

"I understand. Who would want you dead though? Who would dare attack U.A?", All For One pretended to be baffled and lead Izuku astray.

Midoriya instantly begins looking around the room after hearing the mention of an attack on U.A. "Where's Tomura?", Izuku asks.

All For One begins seeing where this new accusation is coming from and decides that sacrificing Shigaraki is necessary in preparing Izuku to become his successor. "I don't know.. I never found him after he ran off. You don't think he was the one who sent that assassin, do you?", the masked man played with Izuku's thoughts yet again.

"He _did_ say he wanted to attack U.A with Nomus.. after I told him why his plan wouldn't work, maybe he became spiteful..", Izuku wondered.

Meanwhile, Tomura Shigaraki walked out onto the catwalk that overlooked numerous tanks filled with Nomus. Tomura planned to release the Nomus and prove he was superior to Izuku, no matter what it took.

"We need to check on the Nomus.. see if he took them..", Izuku said as he ran towards the containment room.

By the time he and All For One arrived, all they saw from the catwalk was empty water tanks.

 _Next: Attack On U.A!_


	7. Attack On UA!

Katsuki Bakugo stared blankly at the ceiling, as if he were blind. The paralyzed boy felt like he may as well be visually impaired considering every other body part was useless. Each second felt like an hour and each hour like a year, Katsuki hadn't cried for as long as he could remember & now it was all he ever did. The messy haired blonde sobbed to himself, ever since he had given up on trying to move, it was all he ever did.

Katsuki's gaze traveled from the roof to the hallway, his bedroom door was left open as his nurse left to gather new medication. Bakugo's stomach growled, he felt like all he ever ate anymore was pills & vitamins alike. The corridor outside his room looked like a freeway, people going by like speeding cars. Only occasionally did Katsuki see someone moving at a slow pace, and they were usually wheelchair bound or walking with crutches as the reason.

Bakugo's eyes never drifted from watching those specified people, his admiration for them almost greater than All Might. Watching them struggle but still manage to limp down the hall made his sorrowful mood become more at ease, like he could some day do the same. Like another dreadful reminder that he would never be given that opportunity, the person with crutches he was watching trips and falls.

Katsuki can't bare to watch the person squirm on the floor, unable to get back up. The pitiful sight reminded Bakugo of himself, like a desperate fish flopping around on the floor. Katsuki had to close his eyes to prevent himself from getting upset again, he wanted to avoid having another convulsion. His hope had been extinguished a second time.

"Sometimes, when we fall, we need help from others to get back up.", Katsuki hears a squeaky voice within the dark confines of his closed eyelids. Bakugo opens them to see who had said such a thing, spotting the principal of U.A helping the fallen patient stand.

The principal named Nezu would occasionally visit Katsuki, despite the two of them never really exchanging words. Bakugo wondered if it was because Nezu felt guilty for what happened or if he was still trying to figure out who Deku was. The short humanoid entered Katsuki's room and closed the door behind himself.

"Hello Young Bakugo. How are you doing today?", Nezu asked in a reassuring tone. The kind being would often ask this in a way that implied things would somehow get better. Katsuki used to get infuriated by it, but today he was thankful for the optimism.

Katsuki choked back a response, not wanting to offend the kind visitor by shouting a rude remark about how he wished he had died. The old Bakugo would have gone on a tirade, but the blonde boy was just too drained of his spirit anymore. Instead, Katsuki watched as Nezu hopped on the end of his bed and listened rather than spoke.

"We recently had another incident at the school.. it's just one after another anymore and it's going to begin concerning the public if we don't get to the bottom of this.", Nezu told Katsuki.

Bakugo stared intently, intrigued by what he had just heard. "What happened?", Katsuki asked. It was the first time he had spoken to Nezu during the visits and caught the principal off guard.

"One of the classes were attacked by _this_ man.", Nezu answered as he pulled out a picture taken of the hooded man's corpse that had attacked Izuku & Ochaco. "I wanted to know from you personally, if this was the man that had attacked you and put you in this condition.", Nezu asked.

"No.. Deku did this.", Katsuki replied. Young Bakugo knew that the name was unfamiliar to the principal, but it felt like the only name he could call his rival anymore. Katsuki had originally refrained from sharing the information that Deku wasn't his attacker's true name out of selfishness & wanting to get revenge for himself. Now, he was too heartbroken and refused to call his past friend by his true name since that boy seemed so far lost anymore.

Before Nezu could ask for the millionth time, 'who is Deku', his cellphone began to ring. "Whoops. I've got to take this.", Nezu excused himself to answer the call.

Katsuki did his best to eavesdrop but could barely make out the voice on the other line. The call only lasted a matter of one minute or less anyways. The look on Nezu's face was enough to peak the boy's interest though.

"Is something wrong?", Katsuki asked.

"U.A is under attack..", Nezu says in disbelief.

Katsuki watches as the small humanoid rushes to the school, helpless to help and unable to follow. Bakugo felt tears forming in his eyes yet again, he had allows teased Izuku for crying, and now their roles had been reversed. The blonde haired boy screamed in agony, unable to contain his rage & sorrow any longer. Doctors and nurses came running to his aid immediately, and for good reason too, because the outburst caused Bakugo to go into another seizure.

Meanwhile, U.A was withstanding an assault from an army of Nomus. Some of the creatures had been given wings and flew overhead while others crashed through the building and wreaked havoc anywhere they could. Teachers such as Eraserhead and Cementoss held the front lines while other staff like Present Mic or Ectoplasm did their best to keep the battle confined to one area.

Tomura Shigaraki secretly watched the battle take place from a distant rooftop, unable to contain his laughter & glee. The hero teachers would soon be overpowered by the Nomus and Tomura would be able to rub his victory in Izuku's face. However, the moment of thrill didn't last long, for the teachers were able to hold off the army long enough for other pro heroes to arrive.

People like Best Jeanist and Kamui Woods relieved the others of the fight, fending off the remaining Nomus rather easily. Tomura scraped at his neck in aggravation, wanting to scream & shout as he threw a tantrum over losing.

"Izuku DID warn you..", All For One announced his presence with Midoriya standing at his side. Tomura spun around to see them watching from behind, they had spectated the battle as well and waited for the outcome before laying down their judgment.

"Master.. I'm sorry..", Tomura cried as he fell to his knees and crawled to All For One's feet. "Please, allow me to use the ultimate Nomu, the one we created for-", Shigaraki pleaded to his master, but the masked man wouldn't allow him to finish begging. All For One backhanded the boy similar to how he had hit Izuku.

"Silence! The final Nomu will be kept for Izuku's will and his wishes only!", All For One declared.

Tomura glared at Izuku through tearful eyes, "Yes sir..", Shigaraki replied to his master.

"You've begged for my forgiveness. Now, what about Izuku's?", All For One practically ordered Tomura to apologize to Midoriya.

Young Shigaraki was dumbfounded, he had to fight the urge to leap off the roof. Despite the shame he felt by apologizing, Tomura choked out what he could. "S- Sssorry..", he hissed at Izuku in hate.

All For One curiously watched Izuku stroll over to Tomura, interested to see what the boy turned man would do. "I could forgive you for what you did to _me_.. but what you did to Ochaco..", Midoriya's tone raised in anger.

Tomura fearfully crawled backwards, "M- Master! Help!", Shigaraki called out to All For One. The blue haired boy eventually reached the rooftop's ledge, unable to back away any further.

Izuku raised his hand, prepared to move it at a fast enough speed that it would act as an ax and cut through Tomura. Before Midoriya could kill the boy, he felt numerous strands of string wrapping around his body to restrain him. Izuku looked behind himself to see that they had come from the sudden arrival of the pro hero named Best Jeanist! His master, All For One, was nowhere to be seen.

"Leave that boy alone!", Best Jeanist ordered as he tightened the restraints.

Izuku struggled against the bonds, the binding was strong enough to possibly even keep All Might trapped if given the chance! There was no way Midoriya could break free, he would have to come up with a counter strategy.

The pro hero glared at Izuku with dark eyes. Despite being a hero, he was an imposing figure. The tall man had blonde hair combed into a side part, the bottom half of his face concealed by the waste of jeans shaped into a cylinder to act as a mask. The majority of his body was clad in denim, topped off by a jean jacket with long sleeves.

Izuku had studied this hero like many others, learning that Best Jeanist's quirk was **Fiber Master**. The ability allowed for him to manipulate articals of clothing & control them. The strings wrapped around Izuku were connected to the pro hero's outfit, meaning the two were technically still attached. Midoriya decided he was going to take Best Jeanist for a ride.

The pro hero didn't expect Izuku's Superspeed quirk, the sudden jolt of being pulled forward giving him major whiplash. Midoriya continued running, dragging Best Jeanist behind him. The pro hero scraped across the floor and crashed into objects in the way as he was pulled through the city. Each impact was bound to break a few bones and mortally injure the hero. Best Jeanist had no choice but to release his hold on Izuku and let his enemy go, otherwise, he would most likely have died.

Amongst the strewed Nomu corpses, Best Jeanist laid unmoving & bleeding out.

 _Next: Metamorphosis!_


	8. Metamorphosis!

It was an odd feeling for the pro hero called Best Jeanist, like he were on the receiving end of being bound by the tight strings he would often use to restrain his enemies. The compressed feeling against his ribs made it feel although they were about collapse in on themselves. Several medical corespondents rushed him to an emergency room where they could perform surgery. Best Jeanist's once well kept hair was now in disarray, along with the tattered cloth you would have called his outfit. The once blue color of the fabric was now overlapped with dried red blood. The sight was a gruesome one that would just about discourage anyone.

The medical staff hadn't had such a difficult challenge reviving someone since Katsuki Bakugo had been brought in. Fractured bones and torn flesh protruded from several parts of the hero's body, making it a difficult task to get him stable. One of the hero's legs had been contorted and bent to his chest upon getting it dragged up from under him. Even Recovery Girl had trouble fixing it.

Yet again, numerous heroes waited in the hospital's lobby to receive the news on Best Jeanist's condition. The doctor informs them that he may no longer be capable of fighting crime with the state his leg is in. "The damage was quite severe and even physical therapy may not be enough.", were the doctor's exact words.

Despite the woeful situation, Nezu finds a way to make light of it. "Would you mind having him share a room with another patient you have being treated here?", the principal asks.

Katsuki Bakugo wasn't expecting Nezu to return so soon, and furthermore when seeing medical staff carry another pro hero in on a stretcher. Katsuki recognized the hero as Best Jeanist, but the man looked to be in poor condition, likely due to losing a battle. The pro was bound in bandages with a cast on his leg, the care looked similar to that of Bakugo's.

"Hello young man, I apologize for my battered appearance.", Best Jeanist begs for Katsuki's pardon.

Young Bakugo makes a noise that sounds like a cross between a scoff and a grunt as his response. The messy haired blonde felt like he was looking a mirror, there was no need for the pro hero to say he was sorry. Best Jeanist frowned, not satisfied with Katsuki's attitude.

"It's important to maintain a positive appearance both physically and socially. You have to continue trying to keep your life straight like your pants.", the pro hero explained why he had apologized. Best Jeanist was used to giving numerous recruits of his pep talks and rousing speeches. The disconsolate boy was in need of someone such as this particular pro hero, and Nezu was right to introduce the two.

"My life is over..", Katsuki grumbled. Nezu lowered his head in sympathy for the boy but Best Jeanist hadn't been told what had happened to Bakugo yet.

"Why do you say that?", Best Jeanist was becoming frustrated with Katsuki's negativity. The pro hero was unfond of pessimistic people, it's why he had never gotten along with the other pro hero named Endeavor.

"Didn't they tell you? I'm paralyzed, I won't ever get to be a hero, let alone move!", Katsuki shouted back. It'd been a while since the Bakugo boy had an outburst, but he couldn't help himself with the obliviousness Best Jeanist had to his condition.

Best Jeanist took a moment to absorb the information and let Katsuki calm down. "Heroes don't make excuses.", the pro hero responded.

Katsuki's eye twitched with anger, "What did you say?", Bakugo was enraged that the pro hero didn't grasp the unrecoverable state he was in. Katsuki felt although the man were mocking him for being unable to become a hero.

"I said.. I believe heroes don't make any excuses. We must rise above and beyond the villains, which is why I'm going to recover through physical therapy and put away the one that did this to me.", Best Jeanist vows.

Katsuki's rage dies down as he realizes how passionate the pro hero is about what he's saying. Best Jeanist reminded Bakugo of the man who had fallen in the hallway that morning, despite the constant struggle, he worked to push through the pain. Such motivation and passion made Katsuki tear up a little, making him want to strive for the same thing but sorrowful that he couldn't.

"I'm not making excuses. The doctor told me I wouldn't be able to move anything..ever.", Katsuki replied while doing his best to remain calm.

Best Jeanist had become aggravated with the boy's stubbornness and began to understand why Nezu paired the two together in the same room. "The same doctor told me something similar, that I wouldn't be a hero again despite how hard I try. I'm going to prove him wrong. So the question remains.. are you going to do the same or will you continue giving me excuses?", the pro hero replied.

Katsuki stared at the pro hero with both shock & admiration, the man wouldn't give up on him and he greatly appreciated it. "Nezu.. tell them I want to do physical therapy too.", the Bakugo boy said, earning respectful smiles from the pro heroes.

Elsewhere, Izuku Midoriya returned to the place he often found All For One & Tomura Shigaraki. As the green haired man searched the building, it became apparent that neither of them had returned to the location. Izuku cursed himself and what he considered to be his comrades, feeling betrayed that All For One had abandoned him & angry at all that he believed Tomura had done.

Izuku ran his fingers through his lengthy green hair, trying to figure out what he should do next. The boy turned man worried that Best Jeanist was still alive and would certainly share his facial features with a sketch artist. His life as Izuku Midoriya as he knew it was over, he would now be considered a criminal. The media would make it out to look like he had aligned himself with Tomura and been part of the Nomu invasion, and suspicions would eventually lead them to discover he was responsible for Katsuki's supposed murder. Izuku let out a frustrated cry, he was in terrible agony over realizing that he had lost everything in the span of just one day.

"Why are you so distressed Izuku?", came the sound of a familiar voice. Midoriya turned around, uncertain whether he should be excited & relieved to see All For One or upset with his teacher.

"Why did you leave me?!", Izuku asked the masked man. Midoriya staggered like a drunk, still fueled by sorrow & anger from having reality cave in on him.

"I knew you would be able to handle it. Consider the situation a test.", All For One replied. For once, the masked man may have been telling the truth to Izuku with that statement.

Izuku shook his head in frustration, not accepting the answer. "You abandoned me!", Midoriya persisted. The green haired man took a desk lamp off of a coffee table and threw it across the room, the glass shattered on impact.

"No Izuku, I never abandoned you. Are you forgetting that I'm the only one who's cheered you on this entire time? I've supported your every decision, even when I didn't agree with them. Your own mother told you that it would be impossible for you to become a hero. Everyone looked down on you for not having a quirk, and I gave you one!", All For One lectured his disciple.

Izuku fell to his knees, brought down by each counter argument as if it were a weight. "Please, forgive me..", Midoriya begged the masked man.

"You need not apologize to me Izuku, I understand why you would feel betrayed. There's been too much of that lately.. Tomura. I was unable to locate him after he fled.", All For One replied.

Izuku trembled with anger for Tomura Shigaraki, blaming the blue haired boy for all that had happened. _If it wasn't for him and his damned plan to use the Nomus, I would still be able to live my life as a normal civilian. Not only did he change MY life drastically, but he ruined Ochaco's too!_ , Midoriya thought to himself how much he wanted revenge.

"We'll find him.. eventually, we'll find him and make him **suffer**.", Izuku vowed. Midoriya compiled all of his hatred, all of the past bullying and drastic changes, and pinned it all on Tomura.

The blue haired boy had found himself wandering Hosu City in a complete daze. Tomura had become lost without the man he had learned to call master, All For One had raised him like a father. The masked man may have been considered an abusive one, but Tomura had nothing but respect for the man he believed had saved him. Now, All For One despised him alongside his new disciple, leaving Tomura to be cast aside like yesterday's garbage.

Young Shigaraki didn't allow himself to shed tears, he just built up his anger for Izuku Midoriya as much as he could. Tomura was eager to see the green haired man again, he believed all he had to do to gain back All For One's support was to kill Izuku.

Tomura's hand went from consistently scratching his neck, to rubbing the burning scars left behind from the U.A attack. When Izuku had zoomed off the rooftop with Best Jeanist, the throwback from the force had blown him downwards. As he plummeted down, shrapnel shared equal velocity and left behind several cuts on his face. The injuries served as another reason & reminder why Tomura wanted to kill Midoriya so badly.

As he was lost in his train of thought, Tomura accidentally bumped into someone. "Careful, young one.", the stranger held compassion in the tone of his warning.

Young Shigaraki looked up at the tall man, amazed to see that the person was made entirely of purple mist. The stranger wore a very elegant suit and tie with five metal plates supported around his collarbone just underneath stilted & long yellow eyes. "Are you lost, child?", the man asked.

"Y- Yes..", Tomura stuttered. Young Shigaraki was captivated by the constant flow of purple fog that made up this mystery man's body. The stranger should have scared the young boy, but instead felt extremely friendly & rather inviting.

"My name is Kurogiri. What's yours?", the man made up of purple mist asked as he crouched down to share the same height as the blue haired boy.

"I'm Tomura.", Young Shigaraki replied.

"Well Tomura, is your mother or father around?", Kurogiri asked the blue haired boy.

Tomura turned away at the mention of his parents, the distant memory still haunting like a nightmare. Young Shigaraki thought about All For One, the only person who could repress the tears of growing up without a family. The masked man had taken Tomura in after the murder of his parents, raising Shigaraki as his own. Tomura's tears couldn't be helped as he realized that had been taken from him too, the young boy sniffled with the release of pent up sorrow.

"Don't cry, I'm here now. You'll be okay.", Kurogiri promised the crying child. His words had more power to them than that of All Might's, the simple phase of 'I am here' made the world seem not as dark as it should be for young Shigaraki.

Within the Midoriya household, Izuku's mother sets the table for that night's dinner. Inko waits patiently for son to return home and hear about his day. The clock ticks by for what feels like hours, each waking second making Inko worry about her child. As the sun goes down, day turns into night and the food she set out gets cold with the wait. Like the meal, a shiver gets sent up her spine, like a bad omen to let her know that something is wrong.

Just as Inko is about to use the landline phone to call U.A and check on her son, she hears someone knocking on her door. With high hopes that it's Izuku, she races over and answers it with false relief. On the other side is a mournful looking detective, the one that had paid the Midoriya household a visit last time. Naomasa Tsukauchi held his hat against his chest, allowing him to feel his rapid heartbeat. Naomasa didn't want to tell Inko the terrible news that no parent should have to hear, but he had to get it over with and forced himself anyways.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I'm sorry to tell you that your son has gone missing during the recent U.A attack..", Naomasa shamefully told Inko.

Just like Izuku's had, Inko's entire life had shifted in the matter of one day. She fell into the detective's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Naomasa had no words of comfort for her, all he could do was hold her back.

Watching from the shadows, Izuku shared the same tears as his mother. He wanted to run over to his mom and hug her, he just wanted to let her know he was okay.. but he didn't.. he couldn't. All Izuku Midoriya could do was watch helplessly as he let his mother mourn her son's loss.

Meanwhile, U.A had a gathering of several heroes to discuss the recent attacks. Nezu had called a meeting for everyone to go over the video recording of the most recent one revolving around Ochaco & Izuku. The group was made up of the number one pro hero All Might, the number two pro hero Endeavor, Eraserhead, the eighteen and up hero Midnight, the ninja hero Edgeshot, Ectoplasm, Present Mic, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Cementoss, Death Arms, Thirteen, Gang Orca, and Gunhead.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, however, you'll all find that this is an important matter.", Nezu expressed his gratitude and welcomed the faction.

"Of course Nezu, please, inform us of the situation.", Midnight speaks for everyone in her response, gaining approving nods and 'mhms' from the other heroes.

Nezu used a remote to play the recording from the Battle Trial in which Izuku and Ochaco were attacked. "As you can see, the training we provide for our students was interrupted not too long before the recent attack from those creatures.", Nezu recapped the most recent situations.

Shota Aizawa removed a cover placed over one of the dead Nomus they had retrieved. Present Mic and Mt. Lady recoiled in disgust, trying to keep from vomiting. "We believe it was no coincidence..", Eraserhead adds.

"Don't forget when one of our robots started acting up during the Entrance Exam.", All Might mentioned.

"Yes, what was thought to be a simple malfunction is now being investigated and considered as vandalism.", Nezu agreed with All Might's suspicions.

"How will you redeem yourselves with the public after this? They're bound to lose faith in the school after all these mistakes.", Endeavor interjected.

"What matters most is the safety of the children, it's understandable that they would be concerned. We are too.", Thirteen argued.

"Then we'll amp up the security, dammit!", Endeavor shouted as he slammed a fist on the table. "We can't have the public losing faith in heroes! Especially at a time like this!", the pro hero argued.

"For once, you may be right Endeavor.", All Might agreed. Everyone gasped in awe at the number one hero's statement and waited for an explanation.

"These students are the future and can't become the next generation of heroes without a proper school. I plan to join U.A's faculty and teach there! With me around, everyone will be bound to feel a little safer.", All Might announced. Everyone seemed to agree and understand that 'the symbol of peace' would certainly do the trick in reassuring everyone that U.A was still safe & good to send kids.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow, we shall announce this wonderful news and hope that it wards off anymore evil.", Nezu agrees.

On the monitor behind the principal, the recording of the Battle Trial had continued playing. Gunhead watched intently as Ochaco Uraraka exhibited an amazing skill set of quick thinking. Since the attacker had aged her up with his quirk, she could no longer attend U.A and her future as a hero was undecided.

"That girl.. Would she be interested in interning with me? Possibly as a sidekick?", Gunhead asked.

Katsuki Bakugo exerted as much energy as he could into trying to sit up, it's all the physical therapist had asked of him and he couldn't even do that. The force put into trying to lift his body only caused Katsuki to upchuck the pent up pain, making the blonde cough blood out.

"Perhaps I asked too much of you.. let's start with something small and normal. Try wiggling your toes for me.", the therapist suggested.

Katsuki heavily panted like a dog begging for water, he was exhausted but continued trying to move anyway. He had tried forcefully lifting a finger, but never wiggling a toe. The foot pulsed with pressure as Bakugo attempted to do as his therapist requested. The boy was drenched in sweat as he gave it all the effort that he could, but not a single toe moved.

The therapist tapped each of Bakugo's toes with a pen, "Do you feel anything?", the man asked.

For the first time being bed bound, Katsuki realized that he had no feeling in any parts of his body. The paralysis not only took away his movement, but all his sense of touch. "N- No..", Bakugo choked up as he tried not to cry.

The physical therapist couldn't help but sigh in defeat, he covered his face with his own hand, unable to meet the boy's gaze. "I'm afraid your doctor was right.. there's no way you can recover from this.", the therapist says.

"Shut up!", Katsuki cries out in a mix of anger & agony. The outburst startles the therapist.

"What did you say?", the baffled physical therapist asked.

"Stop making excuses! You may not be out there fighting villains, but you're a damned hero, aren't you!? You help people recover, you save lives! So stop making excuses and help me!", Katsuki used Best Jeanist's words to lecture the therapist.

In the room across from the Bakugo boy was Best Jeanist himself, overhearing every word. The pro hero couldn't help but smile, proud of Katsuki for taking the bold statement to heart and using it as motivation. Best Jeanist didn't even mind the attitude that came with it, because Bakugo had found a way to filter that rage into something positive in his own unique way.

"Okay.. let's try something else. You're able to speak and move your eyes..let's work with that. Can you turn your head?", the therapist asks.

Katsuki grunts as he tries to roll his head to the right and then the left, it's like trying to move a boulder for the boy. No matter how hard he tried, Katsuki just couldn't do it. Young Bakugo huffed out heavy drags of blood as he gave up, feeling like a hopeless cause again. Despite feeling like he had just been battered by Deku a second time, Katsuki returned to trying to move, he refused to give up again. He had just gotten done lecturing the therapist and now he himself needed to stay committed to that speech.

Like a reminder that he couldn't give in, Best Jeanist worked his way into the room with the help of crutches and two of his own physical therapists. "I just got done with my therapy for the day.. Want me to help with yours?", the pro hero offered.

Katsuki's scowl turned into a smile, "I'd like that.", he huffed through an exhausted voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know where to begin..", Katsuki's personal physical therapist started to apologize.

"NO EXCUSES!", Bakugo roared.

Best Jeanist motioned for the boy to calm down, "What he means is.. I'll take it from here.", the pro hero sends the therapist off on a break.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?", Best Jeanist asked.

Katsuki let a frustrated snarl escape his mouth, "I still can't move anything!", he complained.

The pro hero took a moment to think the situation over. "Alright. If you can't move your limbs, then I'll move them for you.", Best Jeanist said as he grabbed onto one of Bakugo's legs and slowly hoisted it upwards.

Katsuki cried out in agonizing pain as he felt the strain multiply, his leg felt although it were about to burst from the inside. The torment continued as Best Jeanist raised it higher, the amount of suffering made Bakugo feel like he was getting tortured. "STOP, PLEASE!", Katsuki begged.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to help you move again.", Best Jeanist replied as he continued pushing.

Izuku Midoriya kept pushing himself as he trained with All For One, to the point where he had nearly lost all sense of feeling in his arms. Izuku's teacher had instructed him to spin his arms around in circles at an extreme rate until he could create a whirlwind out of the move. Midoriya had been trying to accomplish this trick for nearly three hours, the strain on his arms had started making them bruise. Izuku was certain that if he kept up the speed for any longer, his bones would surely break. Like an indicator that he was right, small lacerations started opening in his flesh around the wrist & elbow areas.

Izuku's body finally gave out from exhaustion, unable to continue training any further. The man's green hair was soaked in sweat as if he had gone under water in a pool, likewise with his body. All For One watched the entire presentation with his arms crossed until Izuku gave out. When Midoriya had reached his limit, the masked man tossed Izuku a towel to dry off with.

"Keep going.", All For One ordered.

"I.. I can't..", Izuku rasped as his body trembled from the attempt at standing back up. Midoriya's arms had no more movement besides the quaking from being damaged.

"Then go for a run again. Don't stop training.", All For One said as he approached his disciple.

"Why can't I have a short break?", Izuku desperately pleaded rather than asked the question.

"These exercises aren't only just to help you learn new tricks and control your speed better. I want you to think of your quirk like your body, whenever you constantly work it, you improve its standards. It took a lot of dedication to achieve muscles. Your quirk is the same way, the more you use it, the more beneficial and stronger it becomes. Like when you stretch out elastic substances, they become a little stronger in key points.", the masked man explains.

Izuku nods his head in understanding, "So you're saying I can't allow for my quirk to rest.. Okay, I get it now.", Midoriya replies.

Izuku then does as he's ordered and begins running laps around the makeshift track that All For One turned the Nomu containment room into. Midoriya pumped his legs until they would share the same results as his arms, and after that time would pass, his arms should be recovered enough to begin exercising them again. Izuku intended to train all day & night to prepare for his first true debut.

With the betrayal of Tomura, All For One had pushed his point to recruit Stain. Izuku reluctantly agreed, but ultimately convinced the masked man that he needed time to prepare in cause the hero killer didn't take a liking to the offer. Midoriya had requested that he spend this time training his quirk and that Stain would teach him fighting styles that wouldn't require one. All For One agreed with this plan, and Izuku had been training ever since.

Tomura Shigaraki was interested in every little thing he saw, touching it to thoroughly examine the objects. Even though the place was a simple house and shared similar items to the building he used to stay at, the home felt more tidy & made Tomura feel like a family could live there.

"I'm sure you like TV, all kids usually do. Go watch whatever you'd like, I've got a few phone calls to make. I want to see if I can find out more about you, Tomura.", Kurogiri said as he went to another room.

Young Shigaraki almost ran after the kind man that had taken him in, worried to be left alone by another person. However, Tomura knew better and assumed Kurogiri was just simply calling the authorities to file a missing children report. The blue haired boy would have prevented that as well, but had no worries considering he wouldn't come up in the police records after so long. Tomura just waited patiently and flipped through channels on the television as Kurogiri told him to.

The blue haired boy's interest was captivated by a certain channel pertaining to some sort of press conference. The man who All For One had taken an interest in, Shota Aizawa, was attending the ceremony. The principal of U.A bowed in apologies to the world for all of the recent attacks and the effects they had on their students. Tomura smirked as he thought about his use of the Nomus, thinking that his plan had been useful after all. The service looked to be a big deal, All Might was even there!

"Have no fear, for I will be there!", All Might proclaimed. "I will be joining the U.A staff and teach your children how to prepare for the next time they encounter villains of the sort!", the pro hero stated confidently.

Young Shigaraki grimaced, despising the hero school for taking such a grand precaution. _Now master will never accept me back.. his disappointment will be even greater now that All Might is in his way.._ , Tomura worried.

It was around that time that Kurogiri returned, seeing that Tomura was invested in watching the conference. The man made of purple mist crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame that led into his kitchen, _This child has nobody.. but can I really afford to take him in as my own? What do I do in such a situation?_ , Kurogiri wondered after discussing the boy with the police.

Kurogiri watched as the youngling scratched at his neck in aggravation, the constant scraping of his nails would eventually rip the skin. _That's a habit I'd have to fix.._ , the purple fog thought to himself. Tomura leaned forward on the couch, paying close attention to what was on the television.

Kurogiri then took notice of what was on the screen for himself, seeing the symbol of peace that everyone idolized along with other heroes. "So you're like everyone else. Wanna be a hero?", the man questioned the boy.

Tomura jumped with surprise, not knowing Kurogiri had been behind him the entire time. "N- No.. I mean, yes?", Young Shigaraki had gotten used to knowing what All For One had liked to hear, but Kurogiri was still a complete mystery.

"I once tried going to U.A. I didn't make the cut.", Kurogiri replied. "Don't answer the question on my behalf. Tell me what you yourself truly feel.", the man made of purple mist said.

Tomura had to fight back tears, never had he been given the will of his own free choice. All For One had sunken so much into young Shigaraki's mind, the blue haired boy didn't know what he truly felt. Tomura found himself looking between the television, Kurogiri, and the door. All felt like different options, like he could change his fate and become something else entirely or continue pursing his previous master.

Young Shigaraki looked at the television screen, seeing why everyone would idolize All Might. Tomura felt like he wanted that acception, the kind he never got from All For One. "Maybe..", Tomura found himself muttering outloud.

"I could enroll you there if you'd like..", Kurogiri offered.

The blue haired boy smiled like he hadn't before, this time it wasn't a vindictive kind, but a truly happy grin. "Maybe.", Tomura said again.

Gunhead was happy to see Ochaco Uraraka accept his invitation to intern with him, the girl turned woman entered his office with a grateful smile. The two shook hands as they introduced themselves.

"I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity!", Ochaco felt the excitement to be working with a pro hero overtaking her.

"It's my pleasure. You appeared to have great potential from what I saw during your Battle Trial footage.", Gunhead replied.

Ochaco was confused by the statement, "What do you mean?", she asked.

Gunhead couldn't help but chuckle at how modest the woman was, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You showed good reflexes and quick thinking by saving your teammate and yourself from getting frozen in place. That's not mentioning the sneak attack when using your quirk to hide above your enemy. If you had the proper combat training I can provide, you would have taken him down.", the pro hero praises his new apprentice.

Ochaco couldn't help but blush at the pro hero's kind words. "T- Thank you, sir!", she said again.

"Now, what do you say we get started on your training?", Gunhead suggested.

"Already?!", Uraraka was shocked. _I just walked in the door, give me a break!_ , Ochaco thought to herself.

"Of course! I'm sure everyone else didn't hold off on their training.", Gunhead replied.

The vortex created from Izuku's wildly spinning arms blew back several containers All For One had set up as targets. "I did it!", Midoriya cheerfully shouted upon succeeding at pulling off a new attack.

"Then you're ready to move on.", the masked man showed no shared excitement in his tone. "I want you to improve the power of your punches. Hit Nomu as hard as you can.", All For One ordered as the remaining Nomu stepped forward. Izuku remembered the massive beast and how much it towered over him when he had still been a child.

"But it's the last one we have, I don't want to-", Izuku worried about killing the creature, but All For One brushed his concerns aside.

"Hit it.", the masked man commanded his disciple a second time.

Midoriya huffed in and out from exhaustion, but did his best to muster up as much power into the punch as he could. The amount of blowback from the impact nearly sent Izuku flying across the room. What shocked Midoriya more, was that the Nomu remained unphased by the attack.

"Nomu is able to withstand any punch you can throw due to the quirk I granted him. **Shock Absorption** allows for Nomu to soak in the shock of any attack. The best part.. is that this particular Nomu has no limit to how much he can absorb.", All For One explains.

Midoriya looked at his pained fist, noticing that the hit had damaged his hand and bloodied his knuckles. "So how will I know when I've reached my limit in strength?", Izuku asks.

"When you get past his shock absorption.", the masked man replied.

"What?! But.. that seems impossible.", Izuku complains. Despite his appearance looking aged, his personality hadn't developed at the same rate.

"That's why I want you to put it to the test.", All For One replies. "If you manage to get past _that_ quirk, then you still needn't worry about harming the Nomu. I also granted him with **Super Regeneration** , which will allow him to even regrow limbs if needed. This particular Nomu can suffer no injuries that can't be healed.", the masked man explains.

Midoriya was amazed at how much power & effort had been put into the beast standing before him. "I'll do my best, master.", Izuku replied before hitting the Nomu again.

Katsuki Bakugo huffed and puffed after the excruciating forced movements that Best Jeanist had put him through. The pro hero was now resting alongside the Bakugo boy, the two had a rough day of physical therapy and it showed.

"Best Jeanist.. thank you.", Katsuki forced himself to choke out.

The pro hero shook with shock from the expression of gratitude. The two shared admiration for one another in how far they had both come in such a short time. "Call me Tsunagu.", Best Jeanist replied.

"W- What?", Young Bakugo was taken aback by the response.

"My true name is Tsunagu Hakamata.", Best Jeanist explained.

"You.. trust me enough to tell me that?", Katsuki felt like Izuku again, fighting back tears like a crybaby.

"Yes. I do.", the pro hero smiled.

Ochaco screamed as she was flipped over and landed flat on her back. Gunhead had pinned her yet again, the pro hero didn't bother scolding Uraraka though, he just helped her up and told her to try again. The two had been practicing how to counter a basic punch and use an opponent's weight against them to flip them over.

Gunhead had showed Ochaco the points to grab in an arm to force someone over, but she felt she just wasn't strong enough. So, the next time that Gunhead swung at her, she forced her shoulder into his and used that leverage to flip the pro hero over.

"I see you've found your own way of using the technique..", Gunhead chuckled.

"Sorry!", Ochaco cried out as she helped her teacher back to his feet.

"Don't apologize, I'm proud of you. Shifted movements like the one you just did will help make your attacks less predictable.", Gunhead replied.

Ochaco couldn't help but blush again, her instructor was always so supportive. Uraraka had expected to be scolded, thinking that teachers were cruel whenever faced with their student's failure.

Tomura Shigaraki expected to be scolded for staying up later than Kurogiri had told him to. The blue haired boy braced for impact, shielding his face as he prepared to be hit. The man made of purple mist had to take a step back upon witnessing the flinched movement.

"Has.. someone hit you?", Kurogiri asked with concern in his tone. The thought of anyone abusing the boy he had taken in began to torment Kurogiri as much as it did for Tomura.

Young Shigaraki continued to cower, "Yes..", he cried.

The reply felt like its own hit against Kurogiri, the man stumbled back although he had been shoved by it. "I.. I'm so sorry to hear that Tomura..", was all Kurogiri managed to say.

"Y- You aren't going to hit me?", Young Shigaraki asked.

Kurogiri shook his head and put his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I would never hurt you, Tomura.", the man made of purple mist promised.

The blue haired boy began lowering his defense, but remained at a distance just to be cautionary. "Nobody will ever again.. I'll protect you.", Kurogiri vowed.

The next few days went by like this for everyone. Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka trained day & night with little to no rest. The two worked to enhance & strengthen their quirks in every way that they could, preparing for a fight neither one could predict.

Gunhead taught Uraraka several martial arts that varied from Judo to Jujutsu. There we other techniques the pro hero passed onto his apprentice, like how to disarm someone using a knife or gun. All in all, the armed combat began to rub off on Ochaco as he slowly got the hang of it.

When Izuku wasn't pummeling the Nomu like a punching bag, he would practice maintaining his speed at a consistent rate. Midoriya swam laps in a pool and ran circles around the track All For One provided. The air funnel technique that Izuku learned was also improved upon while the green haired man tried creating other attacks. Eventually, Midoriya created an attack that was powerful enough to break through the Nomu's Shock Absorption. All For One believed his disciple was finally ready to meet Stain.

Meanwhile, Katsuki Bakugo endured the forced movements that Best Jeanist would inflict upon him every day. Each time, the pain seemed to subside a little more. When Tsunagu wasn't providing his own therapy for young Bakugo, Katsuki continued to strain himself in attempts to move without the help. Despite the effort going unrewarded, Bakugo never made excuses about being paralyzed.

As for Tomura Shigaraki, he finally got to know what true compassion for someone felt like. Kurogiri raised the boy like his own son, taking him to play at the park & to pick out his favorite foods at the grocery store. Kurogiri even went the extra mile to legally adopt Tomura, providing the boy with a stable home. As the days passed, Kurogiri worked hard on each one to get young Shigaraki enrolled at U.A.

In an alleyway within Hosu City, the hero killer called Stain battles the pro hero known as Snipe. Izuku Midoriya watches from a close distance but remains concealed. The fight rages on for a short while before Stain eventually gets the upper hand. After witnessing the hero killer handle his own against a pro hero, Izuku decides its time to step forward and introduce himself.

Midoriya applauds Stain over the victory, like the fight had been an audition. "Well done. It took you longer than I would have hoped for, but you achieved victory in the end. That's all that really matters.", Izuku admits to the man he wishes to recruit.

As expected, Stain is weary of Izuku at first and aims his blade at the green suited man. After many warnings and threats between the two, Midoriya reasons with the hero killer. "Like you, I'm fed up with these people who call themselves 'heroes'. A hero is meant to be someone who wants to save people, to make a difference and receive no thanks or praise in return. These people labeled as heroes are nothing close to such the definition. They're greedy and narcissistic frauds who are undeserving of the quirks bestowed upon them. I want to show the world this truth much like you, and I have a plan to do so. Will you join me in my crusade?", Izuku offers.

Before Stain can respond, the hero that had been defeated earlier returns to his senses. Snipe draws a gun on Izuku and fires, the bullet coasts through the air like a paper airplane. Midoriya can't help but scoff at the attempt to fight back and catches the bullet before it can reach its target.

Izuku lets a moment pass for the hero killer to observe his power, the amount increased after so much training. Then, Midoriya returns the bullet to its owner and kills Snipe. The remorse Izuku once had when murdering his enemies was no longer existent. All that remained of Midoriya was a cold exterior intent on ridding the world of false heroes that children mistakenly idolized. To Izuku, Snipe was just another one of the fakes.

"My offer still stands.", Izuku told the baffled hero killer.

Stain shook Midoriya's hand, agreeing to team up with the powerful person. "Who are you?", asked the hero killer.

Izuku removed his mask so he could look Stain in the eyes. "My name is Izuku Midoriya.", he introduced himself. The green haired man thought long and hard about what he wanted his hero name to be. The entire transformation and enlightenment was thanks to his first supposed kill, Katsuki Bakugo, who had always teased him with the nickname 'Deku'.

"But you can call me Deku.", Midoriya told the hero killer. His name would be a memento to Bakugo and serve as a constant reminder as to why he does what he does.

Izuku had no idea that Katsuki was attempting to recover in the hospital. The boy who had once let out consistent outbursts and had disregard for anyone but himself, had become intent on working with others to recover. Young Bakugo smiled and watched as the man he once saw use crutches to walk, leave the hospital without them. It wasn't so long ago that the patient had fallen down with the extra help, and now he had fully recovered.

Katsuki wished that he had called out to the man and let him know how much his recovery meant. Young Bakugo tried raising his arm to wave 'goodbye' to the fellow patient, anything to let the man know how much of an influence he was. Yet again, Katsuki's body remained motionless, the arm still unmoving.

Katsuki continued struggling to move his hand regardless, and by some miracle.. his finger twitched.

 _Next: Recruits!_


	9. Recruits!

Tomura Shigaraki clutched Kirogiri's arm like a child about to be left at preschool. The blue haired boy felt weary stepping foot on the property he had only recently attempted to destroy. Of course, Kurogiri and nobody else on the campus knew this truth, but it still frightened the boy.

"Don't worry Tomura, these are good people. They'll treat you nicely.", Kurogiri promised his adopted child.

"A- Are you sure?", Young Shigaraki asked. His previous keeper, All For One, had always modeled heroes out to be nothing but nuisances. Now, Tomura was putting his trust in Kurogiri that those constant words of belittlement were all false.

Kurogiri heaved a heavy sigh, "That's why I'm here to walk you in for your first day. Remember, I said I'd never let anyone hurt you ever again.", the misty man answered. Kurogiri had a complicated picture painted of heroes for himself, after being dropped out of the academy by them. His concern was shared accordingly with the young boy's.

"O- Okay.", Tomura squeezed his father figure's hand tighter. The two then entered the prestige hero school.

Young Shigaraki hadn't been expecting such a warm welcome from everyone, all of the students seemed to take interest in his scars or complimented his blue hair. The teacher, Shota Aizawa, didn't seem to know Tomura had even entered the classroom since he was too busy napping in a sleeping bag.

Kurogiri cleared his throat in an attempt to wake the teacher, "This is Tomura Shigaraki. I'm his fath- uh, guardian.", the misty man introduced themselves.

Aizawa stared blankly at the two, his eyelids slowly easing shut again. "Welcome to Class 1-A..", Shota muttered before falling back asleep.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?", Kurogiri asked the young boy he had taken in. After seeing the teacher's demeanor, Kurogiri was apprehensive to say the least.

Tomura looked back and forth between the class beckoning him over & his father figure before answering, "Yeah.. I'll be fine.", the blue haired boy runs off to join the other students.

Katsuki Bakugo's body shook like it was going through an earthquake as doctors helped him sit up on the edge of his bed. The pro hero called Best Jeanist watched as Katsuki breathed heavily after such an extreme forced movement.

"Take it easy.. I don't want you to hurt yourself.", Tsunagu told the fellow patient.

"I couldn't get injured anymore if I tried!", Katsuki joked. The attempt at humor gained no laughs or smiles, leaving the room in an awkward & tense mood.

"Just be careful.", Best Jeanist repeated himself.

"I know!", Katsuki shouted back. _This guy nags me just as much as my mom!_ , Bakugo thought.

After a moment of self preparation, the doctors help Katsuki stand up. It isn't long until young Bakugo topples over like a failed game of Jenga. The medical staff rush to get him back on the hospital bed despite Katsuki's protests. "I'm fine, I'm alright! Just lemme try again!", Young Bakugo shouted.

"It's okay Katsuki, this is going to take time..", Best Jeanist tried to reason with Katsuki.

"I don't have time.. Deku is still out there!", Young Bakugo screamed.

Izuku Midoriya's blade clashed with Stain's, the two engaging in an altered form of Kendo martial arts training. The hero killer swung at the green haired man's legs, causing Izuku to counter with a form of Jittejutsu that he had learned from Stain prior to their current fight. Despite his best efforts, Midoriya becomes overpowered by Stain's barrage of attacks and loses his sword.

Rather than yield and restart their sparring match, Izuku performs a backwards somersault and grabs a staff from the weapon rack nearby. Stain had briefly gone over the art of Jodo, a martial arts style strongly focused upon defending against the Japanese sword. Using the staff he had selected, Izuku began deflecting another series of attacks and responded with his own hits.

The hero killer brings his sword down on the bowstaff, applying pressure that eventually slices the stick in two. With another weapon gone, Izuku resorts to defending himself with Nippon Kempo & Aikido, two other fighting techniques briefly gone over by Stain in their training.

As the two exchanged fists and countered kicks, Izuku had to fight the urge to use his quirk. The whole point of these exercises were to train him how to fight without relying on any sort of outside power. Midoriya pressed through and smacked one of Stain's blades aside before sending a high heel kick into the hero killer's face. As the knife flipped through the air, Izuku reached out and caught it. With Stain at his mercy, Midoriya points the blade at his new trainer's neck in victory.

"I yield.", Stain says as Izuku hands the dagger back to its owner.

A spectator lends their applause, gaining the attention of both sparring partners. "Do you believe you're finally ready?", All For One asks as he approaches the two.

"He still has much to learn, but given the circumstances and depending on the mission, we may be able to achieve success.", Stain says.

"I'm ready, master.", Izuku answers the masked man & disregards Stain's input.

"I still haven't been entirely informed about what we'll be doing..", the hero killer complained.

"Allow me to explain, since I've still got some parts of the plan to confirm with Izuku anyway. We're looking to get into U.S.J, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. It's where U.A will be taking its students next.", All For One announces.

"As sufficient of an ally you are, we still need more to have a full team. I'm looking to recruit some of the students in hopes that they'd rather become real heroes.", Izuku explains to Stain.

"And you're just thinking we'll waltz in there with no problems?", Stain interjects.

"Of course not. That's where I'll come in.", All For One replies. "One of my quirks is **Warping** and would allow for you to infiltrate the building undetected.", the masked man says.

"You won't be joining us?", Stain asks.

"No. I'd rather have Nomu accompany you.", All For One answers as the creature joins the group.

"Now that you've been filled in. Shall we begin?", Izuku Midoriya asks the hero killer.

The entirety of class 1-A was in awe at the massive facility. Tomura was even gawping along with the other students, taking in the amazing architecture. Several pathways winded through the spacious environment like the yellow brick road from Wizard Of Oz. Each trail led to a different zone created to specify certain disasters in order to show students how to handle them.

Young Shigaraki took in each and every one, from the Conflagration Zone designed to help heroes in training learn how to put out fires to the Flood Zone that was completely made up of water. There were even natural disaster sites created such as the Landslide Zone. What looked most promising was the Downpour Zone, designed to teach students how to work through rough weather.

"Woaahh!", were most of the audible responses from Class 1-A, while others said things such as 'Awesome'. A hero dressed like some sort of astronaut took responsibility for the praise as they approached the group.

"I built this facility myself, I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'!", the pro hero stated.

Most of the females in Class 1-A wooed over the pro hero while others acknowledged the newcomer willingly. Tomura hadn't been exactly savvy with heroes, "Who are you?", was what he had to ask.

Everyone turned their heads to look at him with dropped jaws, more amazed that Tomura didn't know who the pro hero was than at the facility's infrastructure. The astronaut looking hero chuckled before answering, "You may know me as 'the rescue hero' called Thirteen.", they replied.

Young Shigaraki turned a shade of bright red, embarrassed in front of all his classmates. "Oh, y- yeah.. I remember now.", Tomura lied.

"Anyways.. Today, you'll be shown a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you're meant to _help_ people. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm.", Thirteen was addressing the class as a whole now, but young Shigaraki felt although the hero were still speaking directly to him.

Suddenly, in the middle of the facility, a black liquid began to fabricate and swirl in mid air. The dark substance looked like tar as it expanded into a larger ring. The shape the unidentified liquid started to take form of, was that of a giant circle large enough for people to step through.

Tomura wasn't the only one who had their blood run cold upon recognizing the green costume that belonged to Izuku Midoriya. Alongside him was the last remaining Nomu that All For One left to be at Izuku's bidding. Nobody but young Shigaraki recognized and understood just how powerful the massive hulking beast really was. However, Class 1-A and the teachers did know the last member of the trio.. the much feared hero killer called Stain.

"Midoriya.. ?", Aizawa asked aloud along with everyone else.

One of the female students named Momo Yaoyorozu sprung into action, "Sensei, aren't there intruder sensers?", she asked.

"Yes, of course there are!", Thirteen responded in the same urgent manner.

Shoto Todoroki was the next to speak up, "This is a well coordinated attack.. this place is not only far from the campus, but they picked a time when there'd be a few people here.", the half ice boy analyzed.

Tomura scratched at his neck with nervous frustration, "Izuku.. he's come well prepared.", Shigaraki said aloud.

"What happened to him?", was the question many of the students had to ask.

"Doesn't matter now, all that matters is getting you all to safety! Thirteen, get them out of here! I'll hold these three off!", Aizawa ordered as he put on goggles to conceal his erasure eyes.

Tomura desperately reached out to stop his recently appointed sensei, "Wait! He's after you! You're giving him what he wants!", young Shigaraki tried to warn the hero.

Before Aizawa could relay a response, Izuku was already upon them. Midoriya blocked the exit, his speed upon arriving there making no mistake that it was indeed their former classmate.

"On the contrary, I'm here for the students too. I didn't expect _you_ though, Tomura.. How in the world did you turn out _here_ of all places?", Izuku replied to Shigaraki's warning.

Aizawa glared at Midoriya, his hair raising upwards. _He must be erasing my quirk right now.. I'll have to tread lightly from here on, but it seems I've found a weakness.._ , Izuku analyzed.

"Hello 'sensei', it seems your eyes aren't the only thing needing to be covered up. Whenever you use your quirk, I took notice that your hair stands on end.", Midoriya taunted.

"Then you know that you've been rendered useless.", Aizawa spat back.

"I wouldn't say that..", Izuku chuckled.

"What do you want with the students?!", Thirteen shouted while getting in between Midoriya and the class.

"Exactly what _you_ claim to want from them. To recruit those who _truly_ want to become heroes.", Izuku replied with a sincere & calm tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?", everyone questioned.

"Come with me, and I'll train you to become the next generation of heroes. Unlike these frauds who only care for fame and money, you can truly save lives.", Midoriya briefly explained his reasoning.

The class looked amongst themselves whilst murmuring to eachother. "As you can see.. none of us share your flawed logic. How you have fallen, Midoriya..", Tenya Iida stepped forward to speak for the rest of the class.

"Such a shame. Hopefully some of you will change your minds by the end of this.", Izuku said before signaling for his comrades to attack. Stain & the massive Nomu charged the group as Aizawa attempted to wrap Izuku in his bonds.

Despite having his quirk erased, Midoriya was still a force to be reckoned with as he used Stain's training to evade the restraints. Izuku displayed phenomenal acrobatics skills as he dodged the bonds and worked his way towards Aizawa. The class was in awe as they watched a former student go toe to toe with their teacher.

Meanwhile, Thirteen was forced into using their quirk to counter the oncoming reinforcements. The pro hero's quirk, **Black Hole** , created a vortex that turns anything sucked into it straight to dust. The quirk was simply activated by Thirteen releasing one of the fingertips on their hero costume's gloves.

Nomu and Stain lifted off the ground as they began to get sucked in by the miniature black hole. The hero killer used two of his daggers to stop his forced pull by stabbing the blades into the ground & holding on. Nomu had a harder time as the creature grasped at the ground with its fingertips and only drew up broken concrete. The massive beast roared as it was pulled in towards Thirteen's vortex.

As Midoriya ducked under another one of Aizawa's binds, he watched his allies getting sucked in by Thirteen. "Dammit..", Izuku growled before retaliating against Shota with a Yoko Geri side kick. The pro hero called Eraserhead clutched his side in pain and leapt back, allowing for Izuku to run to the aid of his comrades.

One of the students named Fumikage Tokoyami, attempted to get in Midoriya's way. "Dark Shadow!", the bird headed boy called upon his quirk for it to attack Izuku. A shadowy creature extended from the student's stomach and made a grab for Midoriya. The green haired man didn't need his quirk to manage diving over the defense.

Izuku recognized the next student that attempted to stand in his way, Shoto Todoroki, the boy no longer had ice covering his heated side. Just like last time, Shoto still only used ice as his attack despite having the other half. Midoriya slid under shards thrown at him and managed to get past the other defensive student.

Thirteen wasn't expecting the attack from behind, throwing the pro hero off balance and stopping their attack on Stain & Nomu. Still using the velocity of being pulled in by Thirteen's vortex, the Nomu drove its fist into the pro hero's astronaut style helmet. Thirteen's suit popped like a balloon on impact, leaving most of the class to presume the hero dead.

No breathing room was given as Shota Aizawa charged Izuku Midoriya in the same way he had done to Thirteen. However, before Aizawa could land any hits, Stain intervened. Shota had a hard time handling the hero killer as Izuku and Nomu turned their attention to Class 1-A.

"Have any of you reconsidered my offer?", Izuku chuckled.

"For the last time, none of us are joining you!", Tenya angrily shouted whilst using his recipro burst to launch himself at Izuku. Since Aizawa was currently busy fighting Stain, Midoriya had his quirk back and easily dodged Tenya's attack with immense speed.

As Izuku moved away from Iida, Shoto Todoroki took the opportunity to shoot an ice barrage and managed to freeze Midoriya's legs in place momentarily. "Tenya, go get the other teachers!", Shoto exclaimed.

"I can't just leave you, what about-", Iida started to protest but Shoto wouldn't allow him.

"Just go! We'll hold them off!", Todoroki cried out.

Tenya nodded in response before racing out of the facility so he could find backup. Izuku grunted with annoyance upon letting one of the students escape to bring back reinforcements. _Now my time is limited to achieve our goals.._ , Midoriya worried.

Shoto spun around to face the oncoming Nomu, unprepared for the attack. Luckily, Momo Yaoyorozu tackled Todoroki out of the way and the beast crashed through a pillar instead. "Everyone, come together to defeat this thing!", Momo ordered her fellow classmates.

As Minoru Mineta ripped the purple balls that resembled grapes off of his head and threw them in a blind fit, Hanta Sero used his **Tape** quirk to help bind down the beast. Once Nomu was stuck in place, other students hit it with powerful attacks. Denki Kaminari was a student who used his **Electrification** quirk to blast the beast with an indiscriminate discharge of 1,300,000 volts. Yuga Aoyama used his navel laser while the pink girl named Mina Ashido shot corrosive acid at the Nomu.

Class 1-A was shocked to see that their team up move had no effect on the creature as it ripped free of the improvised restraints. Izuku Midoriya broke free of the ice prison Todoroki had made, joining the Nomu in battle. The two teams had a stand off before charging one another.

Mezo Shoji used his enhanced strength and **Dupli-Arms** quirk to rack the Nomu like a football player. The hero in training couldn't move the creature alone, so Eijiro Kirishima used his **Hardening** quirk to help push back the beast. Rikido Sato had to swallow a packet of sugar to activate his quirk before joining the strong students in shoving the monster. Despite their best efforts, Nomu was far superior in strength and knocked the three aside like bowling pins.

Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya ducked under Tsuyu Asui's lengthy tongue before grabbing it and yanking her into a controlled punch that would only render the female student unconscious.

"How could you hit a girl?!", Fumikage roared before calling upon Dark Shadow to attack Izuku.

Midoriya decided now would be the time to try out his new attack and began spinning his arms in a quick rotation. Just as he had practiced, a wind funnel was created from the motions in order to blow Dark Shadow back.

Nomu had no problem fending off his next opponent either, Mashirao Ojiro swung his massive tail at the beast, but Nomu simply caught it mid swing. Mashirao panicked as the monster used the extra appendage to toss Ojiro across the room.

Stain continued holding his own against Eraserhead, slicing down any of the fiber strands that tried wrapping around him. Unknowingly, Aizawa wasted his quirk and dried out his eyes for no reason as he kept staring at Stain in order to prevent the enemy's quirk from activating. The fight was coming to an end as the two huffed & puffed, nearly exhausted from exerting so much energy in combat.

As Midoriya kept the continuous barrage of students at bay, he didn't think to look behind himself as something snuck up on him. The attacker wrapped theirself around Izuku, but the green haired man couldn't see anyone there. "Got ya!", shouted a victorious feminine voice.

Izuku remembered the invisible girl from when he had been a student, _She must have used her quirk to secretly come up behind me.. She'd make a great spy or assassin._ , he thought.

Midoriya was about to toss her off when he felt something warm and squishy press against his back. _Wait.. her clothes would normally be floating though.. so for her to be completely invisible.._ , Izuku began to piece together the clues through basic logic. "Are you naked?!", Midoriya shouted in shock as he tried to wriggle free of Toru's grip. The two were so embarrassed that they practically flew apart, each one muttering incoherent things in response to one another.

All of the fighting was soon interrupted by the arrival of someone crashing through the ceiling and landing in a heroic pose. Standing before everyone was the number one hero called All Might. The muscular man flashed a toothy grin to reassure the students, "Have no fear! For **I** am here!", the symbol of peace boomed for all to hear.

"Did Tenya send you!?", a bunch of the students asked in relief.

"No, I was merely on my way to help teach this lesson when I noticed something was amok! But I am proud of you for sending someone to get help! Good call!", All Might explained.

All Might then turned his attention to the trio of Izuku, Stain, and the equally muscular Nomu. "Now, which one of you wants to be taken down first!?", All Might asked.

 _Next: Deku VS All Might!_


	10. Deku VS All Might!

The Nomu wasted no time in rushing All Might head on, releasing a ghastly roar as its battle cry. The hulking monster clenched a fist and swung at the pro hero with all it had, just for All Might to catch the punch in his palm.

"So, you're volunteering, huh?", the symbol of peace joked through a confident smile. "Delaware Smash!", All Might boomed as he counter attacked the beast. The move All Might had used would normally send an opponent crashing through several buildings.

Izuku Midoriya had to fight back a smile under his mask, being the only one unphased by seeing the impact have no effect. Nomu cocked its head with its own smile, as if to say 'is that all you got?'. Despite the creature's ability to withstand powerful attacks, Izuku & Stain were conflicted about the situation. Midoriya worried they weren't ready to confront someone such as All Might just yet while Stain still idolized the hero and outright refused to fight him.

"What in the-", before All Might could finish out his sentence, Nomu retaliated with a powerful uppercut. Any relief Class 1-A had was quickly diminished as they watched the cavalry so easily tossed aside. Even though the impact was strong and sent All Might flying into one of the simulation zones, it wouldn't keep the symbol of peace down for long. Nomu leaped in the direction he had sent his enemy, prepared to continue the fight.

Aizawa snapped back into action upon losing the backup, binding the hero killer with his cloth restraints. Izuku rushed Shota before the erasure gaze could claim him, ramming into Eraserhead and freeing Stain. Midoriya then took notice of the fleeing school students, the class was using the opportunity to escape. "Stain, stop them.", Izuku ordered as he targeted one of the students in particular. Tomura Shigaraki wasn't expecting to be put into a choke hold as he ran alongside the other children. "Hello old friend, you and I need to catch up for a bit.", Izuku whispered into the blue haired boy's ear before pulling him away at unbelievable speed.

Tomura cried out in pain as Izuku tossed him into one of the concrete pillars within the Landslide Zone. "You being here only further proves my point, these so called 'heroes' are all hypocrites! After inducing such havoc with the other Nomus, it's a wonder why they let you stand amongst them.", Midoriya seethed. Tomura forced himself to one knee, battling the pain his body had been inflicted. Shigaraki could only offer a dull look as he wiped blood from his torn lip.

"Unless.. Oh, that's rich. They don't know, do they?", Izuku laughed upon reading Tomura's body language.

"Don't! Please, no! Don't tell them!", Young Shigaraki pleaded as he staggered towards Izuku. The pain after receiving such a forceful blow still kept Tomura on his hands and knees, unable to fight back as Izuku sped behind him.

"Oh, but how much pleasure it would bring me to invoke such distraught as you caused me..", Midoriya replied from behind the blue haired boy. Izuku didn't bother using his quirk to kick Tomura, the force from that attack alone was enough to break a few bones.

"I just wanted to share the same acceptance that All For One gave you..", Tomura sobbed through flowing tears as he tried to justify the use of his Nomus at U.A.

"All water under the bridge.. but there's something you're leaving out.", Izuku grew agitated as he proceeded to kick Tomura a second time. "I want to hear you say it, confess what you've done.", Midoriya growled.

Before the reunion could go any further, the two were interrupted by the arrival of another battle. Nomu and All Might came crashing through the dome as they grappled with one another. Midoriya had to jump back in order to evade the massive crater both muscular beings caused on impact. Tomura used this as a distraction in order to roll away and hide behind debris.

Izuku watched in distress as All Might held the creature by its throat and smacked aside one of the attempts to free itself. Midoriya didn't hesitate to use his speed and punch All Might with strong enough force to blow the three back in separate directions. Each one of them struggled to gain their bearings, surveying one another to get a full understanding of what had just happened.

"You there.. you look.. familiar..", All Might squinted at Izuku.

Midoriya didn't think about the consequences of removing his mask to look All Might in the eye. "That's because you _made_ me, All Might.", Izuku only wanted his former idol to feel the immense guilt of causing someone to lose hope in their dreams.

"Whatever do you mean?", the pro hero wondered.

"Do you remember? ..Do you remember what you said to me?", Izuku did his best to hold back tears. All crying did was remind Midoriya of the fragile young boy he once was, and it tore the man apart to look back on how naive he had been.

All Might had trouble fighting back his own waterworks as he recalled the past with his current opponent. It seemed like a faded memory at first, but resurfaced like a submarine. The green hair stood out to the pro hero, making him think of a conversation he had on a rooftop so long ago.

"I used to be quirkless.", the statement only confirmed All Might's dread. Despite the circumstances, the pro hero wanted to reach out to the man holding resentment. At one point, All Might had been quirkless too, he could relate. The much needed talk never escaped the hero's lips as a fist sealed them shut. "But now, I have a quirk far greater than your own!", Izuku taunted as he punched the pro hero's jaw.

All Might staggered from the impact, placing his hand on the throbbing spot. The pro hero was shocked to feel a warm & wet residue, the liquid mixed with his fingers as he pulled them back. All Might's smile faltered as he realized the red substance was blood. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, I was just speaking the truth..", All Might tried to argue but got cut off by another swift attack. The symbol of peace was rendered helpless as Izuku whizzed in a zig zag fashion.

"I was just a boy who needed his hero to console him.", Midoriya cried out as he punched his old idol again. "You broke my heart that day..", Izuku muttered before regaining his composure. "But, you also woke me from my dream. You made me see the truth.", Midoriya continued saying.

"What truth?", All Might gagged on his own blood as he asked the question.

"That there are no heroes to idolize, least of all _you_.", Izuku's words pierced All Might worse than any blade could have. Much like Midoriya had wanted, the pro hero strived to save people with a smile. All Might only wanted what he thought he had become, to be the symbol of peace for people. Now, Izuku was rubbing the title in his face, proving that any reassurance he had given was just as easily vanquished.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed to explain things better to you. Maybe you wouldn't have turned out this way.", All Might apologized.

Izuku chuckled, "You'd say just about anything to keep your title, wouldn't you? You're a disgrace.", Midoriya said in a disgusted tone.

"It's clear that there is no getting through to you. I'm sorry that things had to be this way.", All Might apologized one last time before preparing to attack.

"I'm not..", Izuku replied despite not being so sure of his own answer. The creeping doubt would have been enough to let All Might make his mark, "Carolina Smash!", had it not been for Nomu stepping in between the two to take the punch for Izuku.

The sudden change of pace snapped Midoriya out of his thinking, "Ah, so you still haven't figured out that it's no use. None of your attacks will effect Nomu, his shock absorption makes sure of that.", Izuku made note of the situation.

"Thanks for the hint!", All Might retorted before slamming the beast's head into the ground. _So he plans to use his environment to combat Nomu.. two can play at that game._ , Izuku thought before leaving the fight. As the muscular beings fought it out, Midoriya found his way to the control panel so he could activate the Landslide Zone's simulation functions. An avalanche of dirt and rocks buried All Might & Nomu.

Meanwhile, Stain had cut the last of Aizawa's weaponized cloth strands. Shota retaliated by kicking the last of the hero killer's blades aside. The two then resorted to hand to hand combat, neither opponent missed a beat as they traded blows. Aizawa attempted to sweep out the hero killer's legs, but Stain remained on the tips of his toes despite such a disruption. With the ground being limited, the hero killer leaped as high as he could before delivering continuous kicks aimed for Shota's head. Each hit was received by Aizawa's palms, but what came as unexpected was the 'bionic elbow' move that made its mark. Shota began staggering in a daze, not prepared for Stain's next barrage of punches. With the pro hero down, Stain reclaims his knife and prepares to finish the fight. All the while, Class 1-A had evacuated from the premises.

All Might climbed out from the burial like a pool, unscathed from the landslide despite his suit being dirtied. The pro hero then took a moment to catch his breath, preparing to continue the battle. The break was short lived when Nomu's hand came clawing out from the ground beneath All Might's stomach. Before the symbol of peace could pull away, Nomu jabbed its claws into the hero's side. The attack would have hurt enough as is, but resulted in a stronger force since All Might had a wound from a previous battle in that certain place.

"Cut it out, that's my weak point!", All Might cried out in pain as he tried prying the beast's fingers from his side. During the pro hero's distraction, Nomu erupted from the rest of his burial and jabbed its other hand into the opposite side. Though not as pain inflicting, it harmed All Might even further. The pro hero struggled all he could, but in the end, he was ultimately held down and sustained too many injuries to break free.

Tomura had been watching from his hiding spot the entire time, too afraid & injured himself to intervene. Upon watching Izuku claim victory and his fellow classmates flee though, young Shigaraki eventually found the courage to run out into the battle field. Due to his time working with All For One, the Nomu didn't react to the blue haired boy's charge, allowing for Tomura to get close enough in order to use his quirk. Only when Shigaraki clasped his hands onto the monster's arm did it work, **Decay** began deterioration of the beast and forced it to let go of All Might.

Nomu waved its arm around as the rotting limb began spreading, letting out an ear bursting screech that could only mean it felt pain. All Might clutched his bleeding sides as Tomura helped the pro hero back to his feet. "I don't know whether I should thank you for saving me or scold you for getting involved, kid..", All Might told the child.

Nomu's left arm detached itself, giving off a loud thud before it completely rotted. Then, instantaneously, the limb began regrowing itself. "How is that thing still moving?!", All Might wondered.

"It's hyper regeneration..", Tomura answered the hero's question. "And I don't think that's all it can do..", Shigaraki added. Rather than question the boy how he knew all of this, All Might just raised his fists and prepared to continue fighting.

"Thank you for your help, but its time you make haste and leave!", the pro hero worried for Tomura's safety. Young Shigaraki was baffled, concern was never a concept given to him by All For One and that was the same man who said compassion didn't exist in All Might who had just proved otherwise.

Then, in the blink of an eye, All Might rushed the beast again. However, the pro hero's speed was diminishing due to overextending the time frame of his power & wasn't fast enough to avoid another uppercut from Nomu. "This guy doesn't hold back..", All Might complained as he was hurdled through another dome.

Once the pro hero is no longer in ear shot, Tomura decides to try something. "Nomu, stop!", Tomura begs the beast. _Hopefully he still listens to me.._ , Young Shigaraki hoped as the hulking creature stomped towards him. Nomu lingered for a moment, just looking down at the boy as he towered over him. Tomura thought his command had worked, until the monster clenched its fists and raised its arms over its head. "No, wait!", Shigaraki cried.

Just as the monster was about to pound the boy into the pavement, All Might returned with a powerful punch. "Missouri Smash!", the pro hero exclaimed as he knocked the creature back a few feet. "I find myself continuously thanking you kid, you were the perfect distraction for me to get a hit on this villain.", All Might told the blue haired boy.

Izuku Midoriya returned to the battlefield at the end of All Might's sentence. "You're good, I'm evil. Heroes and villains both thrive on violence, and yet we're both categorized in such a manner. THAT PISSES ME OFF! You know what, All Might? In the end, you're just a tool for violence, made to keep others down. Symbol of PEACE? HAH! I'll show the world this truth by eventually killing you.", Izuku vowed as he put his mask back on. The frown shape reflected All Might's vanished smile.

The speech sounded like something Tomura would have said if he had stayed with All For One. The parallel was uncanny for the boy, and he was proud to be the one standing at All Might's side rather than next to his previous master's. "I used to want All For One's affection..", the statement from young Shigaraki gained All Might's horrified & shocked attention."Now, I couldn't be happier with the way things turned out. Thank you for getting me here Midoriya, I just wish we didn't have to trade places for it to happen this way..", Tomura sincerely confessed.

"All For One..?", was all that All Might could muster to say.

"You.. You bastard..", Izuku growled under his breath. The words had struck Midoriya worse than any insult he had received when getting bullied as a child. _And my master.. All Might knows of him.._ , Izuku's thoughts ran a mile a minute in the dire situation.

"You must run! I'm weakening faster than expected, but I've got no choice here. I barely have a minute left..", All Might informed Tomura despite the boy not fully grasping what the pro hero meant.

Izuku found the remark from All Might interesting, but had no chance to comment about it as the pro hero pulled a full on assault. The punches were nonstop, causing updraft as each impact radiated off of the beast. Nomu roared as it tried to retaliate but couldn't get a single movement in as All Might never let up with the hits. "I told you, he has shock absorption. You're wasting your time.", Izuku scoffed.

"It's 'absorption', not 'negation', so he must have a limit!", All Might shouted back, not once letting up with his speed nor hits. The pro hero was using his full power, spitting up blood from the over extensive use of his quirk.

"Yes.. but you have your own limit as well.", Izuku snickered. All Might looked hopeless as he gave it his all to combat Nomu, something Midoriya didn't think he would ever enjoy seeing.

All Might let out a shout of effort with one final blow, uppercutting Nomu through the building like the beast had done. Izuku and Tomura were amazed to see the monster bested in combat, even if it hadn't been killed or knocked unconscious. Young Shigaraki knew the creature had survived and would return, the monster had been specifically created to match All Might's abilities, but he couldn't help but cheer & relish in the victory. Steam emitted off of the pro hero, clouding the area in a sort of fog. All Might looked although he were a steam engine that ran out of gas.

"Dammit..", Izuku said under his breath.

The situation with Stain had reached its breaking point as well, the hero killer was pressing down against Aizawa with his dagger. Eraserhead desperately resisted the blade, but it slowly inched closer and closer to the pro hero's chest. Aizawa gasped as the knife dug itself into his chest, it felt like he had simply been poked by a finger. Stain jutted the blade into his enemy a second time just to be safe, the next stab wound inflicted more pain than the first. Aizawa didn't fight back the closing of his eyelids as he fell asleep for the final time.

It was then that the true calvary arrived, Cementoss was the first to act by creating a barricade in between the zone in which All Might was facing off against Izuku. Midnight used her quirk to try and render Stain unconscious while Present Mic used a sonic attack on Midoriya. Izuku was fast enough to evade the soundwave and focused on moving Stain from Midnight's vapor. Once his teammate was clear, Midoriya grabbed Shota Aizawa's body and said a second time, "Dammit!".

When the supposed villains were gone, All Might turned to face Tomura & said, "You and I are going to have a little chat."

 _Next: Heroes Of Tomorrow!_


	11. Heroes Of Tomorrow!

The once muscular physique of All Might seemed to evaporate with the rapid staggering emotions he felt whilst pulling young Shigaraki into a warm embrace. After the most recent attack at U.A, Tomura had been brought to a local hospital to be looked over. All Might had tagged along, wishing to discuss the topic he overheard during the conversation with their enemy. What started as a simple blood test to ensure all was fine with the blue haired boy, ended with the discovery of his fallen family.

"Nana Shimura..", the pro hero sobbed upon realization of Tomura's heritage. Young Shigaraki was taken back by the sudden hug, as well as confused by the pro hero's sudden transition of appearance.

Before Tomura could ask a single question, All Might began giving an explanation. "Your grandmother was my master.. and a very kind person.", the words struck young Shigaraki harder than any of All For One's abusive slaps had.

"Does.. that mean you also knew my parents?", the blue haired boy asked, desperately wishing to know more.

All Might shook his head like an apology, "They were killed along with my master and your grandmother, by a man called..", the truth then hit the pro hero harder than any of the punches he had taken from Nomu. "All For One.. he took you after their murder..", the sinister scheme began to sink into All Might's brain. "He must have wanted to use you, to turn you against me.", the blonde hero gritted his teeth & clenched his fists in anger.

Tomura fell back as if he had been shoved by the truth, "All For One.. killed them?", young Shigaraki had to be sure he had heard the words correctly.

All Might looked at his decrepit fingers, the hand looked more shriveled than an elder person coming out of the pool. "Yes. What you see now is my true form..", the pro hero began to explain the villain's history as the muscle mass returned. "But when I look like _this_ , I'm using the inherited power of One For All, a gift given to me by your grandmother!", All Might informed the boy.

"All For One has been battling the power passed on through generations. He killed her and has been trying to kill me too.", All Might said whilst lifting his shirt to reveal a ghastly wound. The injury covered the majority of the hero's left side, scars veered off from a massive bruise and caused veins to stray across his chest. "As you can see, he's a threat to be reckoned with. That's why I wanted to speak with you about what your relationship with that other boy was, the mention of All For One peeked my interest.", All Might added.

Tomura's head spun as he tried to process all of the information at once. What young Shigaraki had considered to be his father figure was actually the murderer of his true parents, the masked man's cold & manipulative side finally dawned upon Tomura. "He took me in and trained me with Izuku, we were supposed to be his successors..", the blue haired boy recalled the scenario while also explaining it to All Might. "After Izuku showed more promise, I was cast aside and found my way here..", Tomura skipped over a few details out of worry what the truth about the Nomu army would bring him.

"Do you know where they reside?", All Might pushed the matter in hopes to finally catch his enemy.

"If I really think about it, I can probably remember..", Tomura answered truthfully. After a moment passed, young Shigaraki dared to ask a question about his fate. "All Might-", the blue haired boy started to say something but the pro hero cut him off before he could finish.

"Call me Toshinori Yagi. My real name..", even with the iconic muscular form evaporating, the smile instilled hope in young Shigaraki.

"Toshinori, am I as bad as All For One?", Tomura asked.

The blonde hero was overwhelmed with sympathy as he brought the boy into another hug. "No, never! What makes you say that?", Toshinori wondered.

Tomura had trouble fighting back tears as he recalled ordering an attack of Nomus. "I've done bad things..", the blue haired boy cried.

All Might shushed the sobbing child, "No matter what happened then, you're here now. You can only do good things from here on.", Toshinori reassured the boy.

"I couldn't agree more.", Kurogiri said as he entered the room. The man made of purple mist gave a thankful nod to the pro hero upon hearing the kind words.

"Kurogiri!", Tomura exclaimed as he pulled the other man into the hug.

"I came as soon as I could.", Kurogiri apologized while returning the embrace.

After a long lasting moment of heartfelt tears, the group departed from one another. "Thank you for saving Tomura.", Kurogiri held out his hand to shake with All Might.

The pro hero didn't hesitate to use it as a pulley system and reign in the man of purple mist for another hug. "Thank YOU for taking him in!", Toshinori returned the appreciation.

Despite Kurogiri having missed the part in their conversation about the relationship everyone shared, he returned the favor with a pat on the man's back. "Could I have just one more minute to speak with Tomura alone?", All Might asked. Kurogiri looked between his adopted son and the pro hero, giving a hesitant nod before leaving the room. As soon as the man made of purple mist was gone, All Might returned to his scrawnier form.

"All For One wanted to make you his successor for a reason other than to harm me and your grandmother's reputation. He saw great potential in you and I can see it too. Which is why I ask now that you become my successor instead.", Toshinori offered.

"W- What do you mean?", Tomura was baffled.

"I wish to pass the power of **One For All** onto you.", Toshinori beamed.

"Do.. do you really think I'm worthy?", Tomura felt tears escaping for his eyes once again.

"Don't be such a crybaby. You're more than worthy. Now.. what do you say?", Toshinori laughed.

Tomura wiped the water from his face before returning the smile with his own, "I'd be honored."

"Great! Then it's time that you... EAT MY HAIR!", Toshinori replied whilst plucking a strand from his head.

"Wait, WHAT?!", Tomura contorted his face in confusion.

The shout could be heard from a few rooms over in which Katsuki Bakugo resided. The blonde haired teen yelled back in pain as his physical therapist continued the forced movements Best Jeanist had started. When the involuntary motions first started, it felt although Katsuki were caught inside an explosion, but progress showed as the pain subsided to that of a gunshot wound. Doctors and other patients often cheered the boy on as Katsuki gripped handlebars and used them to edge forward. Young Bakugo often complained about the strained recovery, the whole situation was similar to a baby learning how to walk, but the outbursts were controlled by Best Jeanist who became a sort of mentor in time. Despite the miracle of progress, not too many knew of Katsuki's slow but sure recovery.

The bandages wrapped around Izuku Midoriya's sore eyes became wet to the touch, a result of being soaked with shared blood. All For One had instructed the green haired man to be patient during recovery, the transplant would take time to return his eye sight. He may have been blind for the time being, but Izuku could still hear perfectly. The hero killer had been recruited to share his fighting technique and aid in capturing Eraserhead, but the unforeseen arrival of All Might created a drift between the two. Stain hadn't witnessed what Izuku had during the Entrance Exam, nor had he been on the receiving end of hurtful words. Midoriya shared the hero killer's ideology to a higher degree when it came to the symbol of peace, while Stain still idolized & respected All Might. The hero killer complained to All For One as Izuku recovered, frustrating every member of the trio.

"I wish to speak with him.", Stain continued demanding All For One to allow Izuku a visit.

"He's still recovering from the battle. Give him a while longer.", All For One brushed off the hero killer. The masked man's patience ran thin as Stain continued to speak in such a disrespectful manner.

"I'm prepared to leave, your operation is completely unprofessional and sloppy!", Stain continued protesting. From the way he was complaining, Izuku expected to hear more but was surprised by a stifling silence.

A moment passed with Izuku trying to hear a single sound with nothing falling upon deaf ears. The quiet ambiance sent a chill down Midoriya's spine, only worsening when a sudden sound broke the silence. The creaking of a door caught Izuku's attention, "Stain?", he wondered outloud.

"Just me.", All For One reassured his disciple.

"I heard you two arguing..", Izuku explained his concern.

"Regrettably.. Stain decided to leave.", All For One replied. Due to the wraps covering Izuku's eyes, Midoriya couldn't see the corpse of his former partner within the doorway.

"I wasn't finished training with him.", Midoriya complained.

"He filled his purpose. Thanks to him, I was able to transfuse Aizawa's eyes with yours.", the masked man tried to reassure Izuku that the loss was no issue. All For One stared down at the corpse of Stain, disappointed with how easily & quick it was to dispose of the hero killer. "Besides, his training couldn't have been that useful..", All For One couldn't help but chuckle at his self centered joke.

"We'll just have to find a proper replacement.. actually, several of them. I still haven't given up on recruiting my former classmates.", Midoriya considered.

"Whatever you have planned, I'll do my best to assist you.", All For One replied as he pulled the corpse away.

 _Next: I Am Here!_


	12. I Am Here!

The entirety of Class 1-A was in an uproar of excitement after hearing the Sports Festival would still be held despite the recent attacks. Present Mic hosted the class and shared the enthusiasm, taking example from All Might and using the cheerful attitude to hide the fact that Shota Aizawa was still missing. The talk of the class pertained mostly to Izuku Midoriya's betrayal but few did acknowledge their sensei's abduction. Amongst that minority was Tomura Shigaraki, the blue haired boy who had frequent discussions with All Might about the matter. The pro hero spoke with others to forge a team and prepare an assault on the location provided by Tomura. Young Shigaraki focused on the promise of his former mentor's capture and used that to find hope so he could share the same enthusiasm as his classmates.

Everyone would be tuning in to watch the festival, including pro heroes seeking to spot talent within the participants. Many students murmured about earning an internship by showing off their skill, but Tomura was more intent on testing his new ability handed down by All Might. The Sports Festival allowed for everyone to gain experience and that was what excited Tomura most.

Katsuki Bakugo was the only one unthrilled by the upcoming event, confined to a hospital bed and unable to participate. The blonde teen could barely lift the remote so he could change the channel and watch the festival, the clicker made him feel like he were lifting a sandbag with one hand. The effort required to perform this simple task left Katsuki exhausted, causing him to fall asleep until the festival would start.

While Class 1-A prepared for the festival, Izuku Midoriya sorted through the improvised team All For One suggested. Regardless of the cloth covering his eyesight, Izuku worked to create a plan and become familiar with the recruits.

"Our first candidate is someone with a quirk capable of cloning himself.", All For One started his explanation while writing down notes for Izuku whenever instructed. "He prefers to be called 'Twice', but his real name is Jin Bubaigawara. Like many of the people I bring under my wing, he was lost and confused about himself. His quirk led him and his clones to question who was the original, leaving me to answer for him.", the masked man briefly shared the recruit's backstory.

"It sounds like he's unable to control his quirk.. is that still the case?", Izuku wondered.

"I see where you would have concern and worry about such a problem interfering with whatever it is you've got planned, but I assure you that I had the candidates display their quirks thoroughly for me before any consideration.", All For One replied.

"Who else is there?", Midoriya ignored the reassurance and became eager to move on.

"Atsuhiro Sako, or as he calls himself.. Mr. Compress.", All For One begrudgingly answered. "As the name implies, he can compress any object into a marble without damaging whatever it was. It's to my knowledge that the weight is also reduced in size.", the masked man describes the recruit's quirk.

"Can his compression work on _people_?", Midoriya curiously asked.

All For One thought about the question, "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask.", the masked man replied.

"Where did you find him?", Izuku wondered.

"He was an entertainer with a low audience, his life was turning upside down until I offered him the opportunity to become a hero.", All For One responded. The stale tone implied the masked man wasn't telling the complete truth and it rubbed off on Izuku this time around.

"I'm not quite convinced. Tell me truthfully, who are these people that you managed to find so easily?", Izuku pressed.

"I've never lied to you before, why would I start now?", All For One said with guile, the response a fib itself.

"I just wanted to be sure I knew who I was working with..", Midoriya decided not to push the matter.

All For One could tell that Izuku was still weary and decided to use his next recommendation as the failsafe to regain his disciple's trust. "Well, there is someone you may be wary of.. He calls himself Mustard, like the gas. It's due to his quirk, the toxic gas acts as a harmful sleeping agent.", the masked man briefly covered the person's importance.

"Why would that concern me?", a confused Izuku asked his mentor.

"It's not his quirk that comes into question.. it's that he isn't like the others. He seems more like a potential villain than hero.", All For One shared the truth about one of the many candidates.

"I see. Would I be able to keep him in check for just one mission?", Izuku considered.

"Perhaps.", All For One grinned under his mask at the implication of Izuku's statement. _It wasn't so long ago that you shied away from spilling blood.. now it's first hand as you think about eliminating those you see useless after they fulfill their purpose._ , the masked man praised his disciple internally.

"Then I've heard enough. Have any others on standby, but for now, this will do.", Izuku replied.

"Just what exactly do you have planned?", All For One wondered.

"You'll see soon enough. The whole world shall see.", Midoriya replied whilst removing the bandages from his eyes.

"The whole world will see you, when you shout 'I AM HERE!', they will see that you are the rightful successor!", All Might gave his protege a pep talk as the class prepared to begin the Sports Festival.

"Thank you, I won't let you down!", Tomura promised before joining Class 1-A in the locker room.

The uncertainty from both All Might & Tomura was well hidden behind eager smiles, both intent to see how the test run with One For All goes. A roaring crowd surrounding the stadium in stands built up the hype for both mentor & disciple as Tomura stepped onto the field. Numerous other classes joined Class 1-A, sharing the same applause from an anticipating audience.

"Are you ready to move out?", the sudden question caught All Might off guard and made the pro hero jump like a frightened cat. All Might spun around to see it was Endeavor who had asked the question.

"Endeavor, yes, let's go!", All Might cheerfully gave a thumbs up. The confident grin on his face covered the disappointment of having to miss some of the Sports Festival. The pro heroes had assumed it wise to move out during the event since it would be most unexpected. All Might hoped he wouldn't miss much as he joined Endeavor in preparing to raid the hideout location Tomura shared.

Security for the festival fell upon newer heroes such as Mt. Lady or Kamui Woods. Gunhead and his new partner, Uravity, had volunteered to cover for other pros joining Endeavor & All Might on their mission. The authorities also pitched in while the pro hero called Present Mic provided commentary for the event.

It wasn't too hard for troublemakers to blend into such a large crowd, it was only a matter of getting through the hallways once inside the stadium. The recent recruit called Mustard used his **Sleep Gas** quirk to render the security guards unconscious as the team formed by Midoriya worked their way to the announcer booth. Mustard's partners wore gas masks to filter oxygen under their normal masks so they would remain unaffected by their ally's quirk.

As Midoriya's team performed an infiltration, the classes ran their first trial. An unsuspecting crowd cheered for the students as they used their quirks during the race with obstacles. Robots crashed as participants plowed through them while huge gaps were covered with single leaps or gadgets. It wasn't until the last stretch of the race that Tomura Shigaraki finally stood out. The blue haired boy watched as other students got absorbed by landmines, unwillingly to run across the field blindly. After quick analysis, Tomura decided to use his new quirk in order to clear a path. "SMASH!", Young Shigaraki cried out like a battle cry as his fist connected with the surface ahead of him. The impact erupted the ground like an earthquake, clearing several landlines and providing a clear path ahead. Kurogiri applauded the boy with the rest of the crowd.

"It looks like Tomura Shigaraki is clearing a path for himself and is moving ahead!", Present Mic played the part as an announcer with glee. "Talk about using your quirk wisely!", the pro hero added.

Present Mic was so invested in watching the last stretch of the race like everyone else, that he never expected the surprise attack from Mr. Compress. The tall & slender man tossed the marble up and down playfully as his teammates joined him in the booth. "Now, we just wait for the boss man.", Mr. Compress eagerly anticipated Izuku Midoriya's arrival.

All Might & Endeavor blasted through the wall so Cementoss and Death Arms could rush into the hideout. The group of heroes were baffled to see that nobody currently occupied the building, but continued with caution regardlessly. It wasn't until the team searched the entire facility and found a running television that they discovered where their enemies had gone.

Tomura Shigaraki was the first to reenter the stadium's field and receive the crowd's praising roar. Shoto Todoroki and plenty others soon followed, approaching a stage to see Midnight waiting to give them their next challenge. Before the 18+ up hero could give them their next test, another person joined her on the stage in a shocking fashion.

A fist shot through the woman's chest, clutching her heart as blood poured out like a spilled pot of chili. The audience & students fell silent as Midnight's corpse collapsed with a thud. Izuku Midoriya stood in her place, wielding the still beating heart.

"Have fear, for **I** am here.", the taunt was a direct jab at All Might who was too far away to do anything.

 _Next: Deku VS All Might! Rematch!_


	13. Deku VS All Might! Rematch!

The crowd immediately erupted with screams as civilians began scrambling for the nearest exits. As the audience dispersed, they found themselves blocked in by the multiplied clones of Midoriya's team member called Twice. Several other duplicates rushed out onto the field to surround the heroes in training, a precaution Izuku took to keep everyone in check.

"Please, don't mourn over the loss of a sex object such as 'Midnight'. It's a joke for someone so vain to be called a hero. If her suit wasn't enough to tell you she used her ample sex appeal to further popularity, then you're just as blind as the hormone raging children.", Midoriya kept a calm demeanor as the crowds were reigned back in.

It didn't take long for the pro heroes placed as security to arrive after such a show of force. A massive shadow loomed over the entire stadium as Mt. Lady used her **Gigantification** quirk to become an enormous giant. Using her arm as a grappling point, Kamui Woods controlled his **Arbor** quirk to branch off and swing into the field.

"Ah, it looks like reinforcements have arrived.", Izuku couldn't help but smirk under his mask.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!", Kamui Woods announced his 'Super Move' as branches wrapped around Midoriya like Shota Aizawa's cloths would have done. Izuku allowed the wood to immobilize him, surprised that the bindings weren't tighter.

"I wouldn't be so hasty. I took precautions for you as well. You'll find my own teammates have hostages in the announcer booth. I'm sure this wouldn't be of much concern under circumstances that we were alone, but you'll just have to play hero with the whole world watching, won't you?", Izuku shared another portion of his plan, resulting in Kamui Woods reluctantly releasing him from the wood prison.

"Run along and try and to save them while I carry out my speech, will you?", Midoriya teased the two pro heroes whilst causally waving them off like children.

"Mt. Lady, assist me!", Kamui Woods ordered whilst rushing the announcer booth. The giant woman jumped forward before shrinking to her average size, allowing her to crash through the booth's window. The wood quirk hero followed in pursuit, prepared to help rescue the hostages.

"With _them_ gone, I can take a moment to share some knowledge with you all..", Izuku started his speech, knowing full well that whoever wasn't in the stadium; was surely watching the event from home. Inko Midoriya was one of those people.

Izuku's mother crawled towards the television, barely capable of seeing her son on the screen with tear flooded eyes. Inko's hand shakily lifted as if it were weighed down by an anchor, she finally gave in just in time for the fingers to brush across Izuku's masked face. Inko sobbed after witnessing such a horrific display from her child, the gruesome murder replayed in her head as live footage tried to overlap it.

Katsuki Bakugo's eyes bulged with a feeling he had never felt when encountering Izuku Midoriya, the blonde teen trembled with fear. After being confined to a hospital bed for so long, Katsuki began to realize how much more powerful his former friend had become. The physical therapy that had been paying off suddenly didn't feel like enough as young Bakugo clawed at his bed sheets to get free of the tucked in blankets. Katsuki let out a bloodcurdling shout as if he were the one that had been impaled on live television, the helplessness was just too overwhelming as the boy rolled onto the floor. Going against every sign of pained protest his body could present, Katsuki struggled to crawl across the bedroom so he could reach the Sports Festival and try to help. The wires that attached Bakugo to equipment and kept him well monitored became unplugged or fell over as he reached the doorway. Doctors and nurses rushed to lend aid as the machines beeped, indicating Katsuki needed to be replugged. The blonde teen thrashed in protest as they placed him back on the bed, his body convulsed with the movements as he slipped into something he hadn't had in a long time.. a seizure.

"Do you not find it appalling that these so called 'heroes' seek popularity to become higher ranked for higher profit? Does that just go over your head that all this is to them is a job? None of these frauds care for you, if they weren't given attention or money, there would be nobody to save you.", Izuku began explaining the same spiel to the audience.

Meanwhile, Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady squared off against Mr. Compress who had five hostages with their heads down. "Lacquered Chains Prison!", Kamui Woods informed his partner of what attack he was planning on using to capture Mr. Compress. The branches stretched outward like arms grasping for the coated being, but never once managed to grab hold of Mr. Compress who continuously dodged them.

"What you call 'heroes', people such as Uwabami pose like celebrities to be plastered across a magazine. I'm sure other examples come to mind as you begin thinking about my words.", Izuku continued sharing his ideology as the fight raged on in the announcer booth.

Mt. Lady increased the mass of her leg as she brought it down in a corner to push Mr. Compress back into Kamui Wood's trap. "Quick, help the hostages!", Kamui Woods ordered his partner as the heroine returned her leg to average size.

"When faced with _true_ danger.. the people you look up to will run the other way just like anyone else.", Izuku promised the crowd as his plan finally kicked into 'Phase Two'.

Mt. Lady jumped back with both shock & fright as the hostages were suddenly uncloaked to show their true appearance, they were all Twice in disguise! The clones tackled Mt. Lady before she could run away, forcing Kamui Woods to release Mr. Compress and attempt to help his partner.

"Compression isn't my only trick.", Mr. Compress said whilst using his quirk to turn Kamui Woods into a brown marble that was easily put into the man's coat pocket.

"See how easily they panic when their lives are suddenly put on the line?", Midoriya laughed.

The moment of superiority is short lived with the arrival of another pro hero, Gunhead uses gun like organs to fire keratin mass bullets at Izuku. Midoriya's laughter continues as he easily dodges the suppressive gunshots and whacks the pro hero aside as if he were stuffed doll. Izuku is about to finish Gunhead off when he hears a familiar voice say his name, "Izuku..?", Ochaco Uraraka can't believe her eyes. Midoriya turns around, sharing the same shocked feeling & even a tinge of remorse as he sees his old ally again.

Izuku shakes off the hesitant emotions, "It's _**Deku**_ now.", Midoriya replies.

"Wh- Why are you doing this?", Uraraka doesn't try to fight back tears upon seeing her friend turned into an enemy.

"Because.. it's what's right.", Izuku replies. "Join me.", the green suited man offers with an extended hand. "If you heard what I said, then you must surely understand now.", Midoriya reasons.

"I did hear what you said, and you're wrong! When we're heroes, our lives are ALWAYS on the line!", Ochaco argues. "We found that out the day we were attacked during our Battle Trial!", Uraraka adds.

"And what did you do when we were attacked? You cowered behind me, you froze up rather than fight. Don't pretend like you wouldn't have run if your legs worked.", Izuku felt a small amount of guilt for talking to his friend this way, but reassured himself that it was necessary to make her understand.

"Yes.. but you didn't. So what suddenly changed, Izuku?", Ochaco pushed back.

Midoriya clenched his fists, _She's far too stubborn. There's no use.._ , Izuku thought to himself with disappointment. "I became Deku.", the green haired man replied, answering two questions in one fatal swoop.

Ochaco then kicked into action, using her quirk to remove Izuku's gravity and send her opponent soaring into the sky. Whilst Midoriya lifted higher and higher, she leaped from the stage to help the students kept in check by Twice clones. "Come on, let's help her!", Shoto Todoroki encouraged his classmates to fight back as he froze one of the duplicates. It wasn't long before the others were pitching in, from both classes 1-A & 1-B. A girl with viney green hair wrapped one of the clones up while Mashirao Ojiro used his tail to sideswipe multiple.

"That wasn't part of the plan..", Mustard grumbled whilst emitting his gas onto the field to detain the troublesome students and Uravity.

Momo Yaoyorozu spotted the oncoming mist and used her **Creation** quirk to conjure up gas masks for her teammates. "Quick, put these on!", she beckoned the classes. Only a select few managed to put the masks on before the gas reached everyone, rendering the slower ones unconscious. Uravity was one of the people unable to get a mask in time, she unwillingly released her quirk upon passing out.

Izuku Midoriya had to think fast as he began plummeting back down towards the stadium. Instantly, he thought of using his arms to create a downward whirlwind so his fall would become more cushioned. Like a landing helicopter, Izuku safely dropped to his feet with the self created updraft. While he was still recovering from Uravity's attack, another familiar former ally rushed Midoriya.

Tomura Shigaraki extended his leg out as he aimed a kick at Izuku's head, but was shocked to see his enemy recover fast enough to dodge the attack. The One For All powered kick connected with the stadium's floor instead, creating a massive crater. However, this impact was different from when Tomura used One For All in his fist, the leg was now broken. The blue haired boy cried out in agonizing pain as he was rendered immobilized. _How come I injured myself that time?! Unless.. my Decay quirk must have counteracted with One For All and evened out the power! Since my legs don't share the same point of power, it resulted in an over extensive use._ , Tomura reasoned in his head.

"Interesting. Since when did you have such a powerful attack impact?", Izuku wondered as he analyzed the injured boy. Tomura glanced at his classmates who were too busy battling the remaining Twice clones to help, his worry increasing as Midoriya grew closer.

Then, like a miracle, someone landed in between the two and rescued young Shigaraki. "Have no fear! Why? Became _I_ am here now!", All Might announced his arrival much to the relief of the audience taken hostage & remaining conscious students.

"All Might. I was wondering when you would arrive.", Izuku got into a battle stance.

"You can count on it that I'm not alone this time.", All Might countered as Endeavor, Cementoss, and Death Arms also arrived.

"I wish I'd thought of that.", Izuku Midoriya sarcastically responded as his own teammates joined the fray. Mustard used his gas to attack the trio whilst Twice and Mr. Compress attempted to overpower them. While the others were preoccupied, Izuku and All Might had a one on one standoff covered by live television. Everybody was on the edge of their seat as the two charged each other.

"Delaware SMASH!", All Might exclaimed as his fist connected with Izuku's. The amount of force put into Midoriya's speed & velocity was enough to counteract the attack and render both hits useless as they bounced off one another like rubber. The two were blown back by the forceful winds emitted, but quickly gathered their bearings before rushing one another a second time.

Midoriya dodged and weaved as many of All Might's punches missed the green suited man by a fraction. Izuku occasionally returned the favor with his own attacks, landing a few hits that didn't seem to do much. Both fighters constantly picked up speed to match one another, leaving nothing but a rapidly wavering blur for everyone to watch. As Midoriya focused on building up his speed, his attacks became more ferocious and started scathing the pro hero. After a few hits, All Might had to create distance between himself and Izuku by using the same tactic Tomura had done during the obstacle race. The pro hero shouted, "SMASH!", before driving his fist into the pavement.

Both fighters breathed heavily as they prepared for their ultimate attacks. Izuku had decided to use the punch he had created to break past the Nomu's shock absorption so long ago. The attack was a difficult one to pull off, but Midoriya figured it was the only way he could truly go toe to toe with the likes of All Might. The pro hero had a similar mind set as he thought about the time frame of his muscular form and how much he had left before One For All wore off for the day. _I'll give it my all with one finalizing blow.._ , All Might & Izuku shared the same thought.

"United States.. Of..", All Might began building up controlled power into his fist.

Izuku Midoriya used the distance between himself and All Might to run as fast as he could manage. "Super Sonic..", Izuku felt the world around him begin to slow as he rocketed forwards.

"SMASH!", the two cried out triumphantly as their fists collided.

A shockwave emitted across the entire stadium as Izuku Midoriya broke the sound barrier. A super sonic boom erupted against All Might's ultimate move, one again canceling each other out. However, these certain punches had repercussions for both fighters as they were blasted back by the gusts of wind created from their attacks.

One of All Might's arms erupted with steam like a volcano as it shrank into a shriveled up form. Izuku shared a similar problem as the arm he used completely shattered every bone in it. Both fighters cried out in pain as they clutched the injuries, shocking the entire viewing world. The cloth around their arms was completely burnt away, leaving nothing but disheveled flesh.

 _I have no choice.. they may not be ready yet.. they may not even work.. BUT I HAVE TO USE THEM!_ , Izuku thought to himself as he closed his eyes in desperation. Upon reopening them, Midoriya saw the world in a whole new color. Red engulfed Izuku's vision like an infrared form of sight, the supposed heat signature focusing on All Might. The steam that had been seen coming out of the pro hero like a chimney after the U.S.J battle & collided punches began pouring off All Might completely. When the fog cleared away, a skeletal looking version of the hero remained.

 _It worked! Then that must mean.. that's All Might?!_ , Izuku said a silent prayer for Eraserhead's transplanted eyes actually working. "Another form of proof that you have no true heroes! The one you looked up to the most hid such a secret from you?! Your 'symbol of peace'?!", Midoriya pushed his cause to the shocked crowd.

The once confidently smiling hero could only share a frown similar to Midoriya's mask now, feeling the full blown guilt of Izuku's words. "I wanted to instill hope in everyone.. I didn't want them to worry about me not being capable of protecting them!", All Might tried to explain the reason for his hidden secret.

"And here we are. You're not capable of protecting them.", Izuku threw the words back in his fallen idol's face. "Don't feel too bad though, the truth is.. you never were.", Midoriya adds.

"Stop your slander already!", Shoto Todoroki shouted whilst firing an ice beam at Izuku in an attempt to save the weakened form of All Might. The ray glazed by Midoriya as the green suited man weaved to dodge it, then in the blink of an eye, Izuku retaliated in a counter attack.

"SHOOTTOO!", Endeavor cried out upon watching his son beaten like a ragdoll. The pro hero rushed to the boy's side immediately, clutching his son closely.

Little did anyone know, the whole attack was meant to be a distraction planned by Shoto & Momo. While Todoroki took all the attention, Yaoyorozu would conjure up a tracking device to toss onto Midoriya so it could go unnoticed.

Despite the plan having had worked, nothing stopped what happened next. Izuku Midoriya used his unbroken arm to strike the weakened All Might with another attack. "Super Sonic Smash!", the green suited man roared as the sound barrier erupted against All Might's jaw.

The once instilled shock from watching All Might bested in combat wasn't compared to that of witnessing the hero's gruesome death. Even though she wasn't there to see it in person, Inko Midoriya clutched her chest in the most immensely hurt way she could. The hero her son once idolized just had his life taken by the same boy. Inko could have sworn she was having a heart attack as she fell to the floor, barely able to breathe as she went into a state of shock. Katsuki Bakugo drifted into unconscious as the doctors applied anesthetic, the last thing he saw was his former friend murdering their idol. It was quite the opposite for Ochaco Uraraka as she reawakened, the first thing she saw was the death of such a symbolic figure. Everyone else had been forced to watch the entire match and its gorey end.

The only one who celebrated in the downfall of All Might was All For One, the masked man laughed to himself with an applaud for his disciple. Before anything else could transpire, All For One used his warping ability to help Izuku escape; along with Mr. Compress and Twice.

Mustard began panicking as his allies were warped away in an instant, leaving him behind. "Wait, what are you doing?! NOO!", the villain emitted his gas once more as a last ditch effort to escape. However, the pro heroes were quickly upon him and disposed of the toxin. "Ah, screw it!", Mustard resorted to the revolver he kept concealed just in case his quirk wasn't enough. Before he could get a gunshot fired off, Uravity used her quirk to make the gun float from Mustard's grip. It wasn't long after that for the villain to be hastily handcuffed and defeated.

"Just as planned.", Izuku Midoriya grinned.

 _Next: After All Might!_


	14. After All Might!

The Midoriya Household received a civilian established demolition shortly after All Might's death. Whether the windows were getting bashed in by thrown objects lit on fire or people using their quirks to break apart the building, it didn't take long before nothing was left standing. The last person to reside in the once cozy home, Inko Midoriya, had to leave from all the ridicule she received on an average basis. Not one person felt sympathy for the distraught mother as she went into exile.

The whole world mourned the loss of their number one hero, hosting a huge funeral service guarded by every hero that resided on the planet. Rain mixed with the nation's tears as they laid sight on the fallen hero's casket. Nearly everyone shared an eulogy for All Might, the requiem went on for weeks like a regular daily routine. Despite the symbol of peace having been destroyed in front of everyone, it seemed like crime had ceased to allow the grieving period. Some people assumed it was out of respect for the fallen idol, while others thought it was because they were mourning too. Regardless, the death was marked as a monumental moment in history after bringing so many people together.

When they weren't grieving for All Might, people were rebuking the ones they held accountable. After so many attacks on the school system, U.A was given a court trial on whether or not it should be closed down. Ultimately, many of the students were pulled out by their parents and transferred to other hero schools. With the loss of clientele and so much backlash, U.A eventually lost the court case and closed down with a demolition similar to that of the Midoriya Household.

With the position for 'Number One Hero' available, the listing moved up like a line in waiting. Endeavor reluctantly & regrettably left the position as the number two hero so he could fill All Might's shoes. Nobody felt the same relief as when All Might had been around, the feeling of peace was no longer there. Endeavor often went on tirades about being incapable of filling the fallen hero's legacy.

Katsuki Bakugo stirred in his sleep for countless days and nights, unable to wake up from what felt like a dreaded nightmare. After undergoing his latest seizure, the blonde teen was distraught to discover he had been set back on his recovery progress. Once again, paralysis overtook the rage filled boy as he failed to move a single muscle. Best Jeanist tried lending aid by helping Bakugo with the therapy again, but was shunned by Katsuki who had seemed to given up with the rest of the world after All Might's fall.

"The doctors say I've recovered as much as I can. As you can see, I can walk again..", Best Jeanist told his fellow patient whilst displaying a limp with his strut. "Just.. not without a handicap. I guess they were right when they told me that my days as a hero were over.", Best Jeanist let out an exasperated sigh. "I just hoped that you would have proven them wrong on your end."

Katsuki grumbled in response to Best Jeanist's attempt to get him motivated.

"Goodbye Katsuki..", Best Jeanist woefully said before leaving.

Ochaco Uraraka twiddled her thumbs, feeling misplaced in the surrounding pro heroes. Everyone had been called together like some sort of board meeting after the life changing events during the Sports Festival. Missing faces were replaced with newcomers, sparking the next generation of heroes far too soon.

"Um, excuse me. I feel like I may not be ready for this just yet. I may look older, but I'm still kinda like a kid..", Ochaco raised her hand with modesty.

"Nonsense, you belong here just as much as the rest of us do.", Kamui Woods reassured the girl.

The arrival of Nezu's replacement turned everyone's heads. "I couldn't agree more. Especially since you were front and center during the confrontation with All Might and Deku.", a tall and lanky man said whilst adjusting his glasses. The newcomer reminded Uraraka of her former classmate, Tenya Iida, due to the professional businessman like mannerisms. Gloom clouded Ochaco as she saw another similarity within the appearance that matched Izuku Midoriya; dark green hair with the only difference being that it was neatly combed to the side.

"Sir Nighteye!", a few of the pro heroes exclaimed while others stood up to bow respectively. Ochaco's face flushed red as she realized who the director of operations was going to be. Nighteye had been All Might's sidekick long ago, and always kept a strategical aspect to his hero company. Everyone agreed that it made perfect sense in choosing such a person to lead the case revolving around Deku.

The first choices to be included in the case were obviously the heroes involved in the crisis. Uravity was joined by Mt. Lady & Kamui Woods as Present Mic apologized for having been defeated so easily. Pros like Gang Orca and Edgeshot also joined the team, even Endeavor took a position in the group! The only hero that Uraraka didn't recongize was a short elderly man wearing white & yellow.

"Gran Torino, thank you for coming on such short notice.", Sir Nighteye shook hands with the elder man. Uraraka sensed sorrow radiating off the two, as if they knew one another before this case.

"The same could be said for you.", the man called Gran Torino replied.

"We'll need to reminiscence later. We've wasted enough time already.", the slender businessman took his seat at the head of the table while waving the elder off. "There's a lot of problems to solve; left behind in the wake of this aftermath..", Sir Nighteye complained.

As if to lay it all out for the director, a group of teens barged into the office with security guards trailing behind. "We're sorry sir, they were persistent!", one of the officers apologized.

"We can help you find Deku!", Momo Yaoyorozu blurted out as an attempt to prevent the guards from pulling her and the group of friends away.

"Just listen to us!", Shoto Todoroki pleaded.

The boy's father stood up from his chair in surprise, "SHOTO?!", Endeavor shouted in shock.

"Please father, we can help!", the boy begged.

"It's true!", a pair of floating clothes added to the protest. Fumikage Tokoyami and Tomura Shigaraki nodded in the same form of assurance.

"Wait.", Sir Nighteye commanded the officers to allow the visitors an explanation. "How so?", the businessman asked the group of teens.

"With _this_.", Momo Yaoyorozu pulled out a GPS type system from her purse. "I managed to get a tracking device on Midoriya before he could get away.", the girl explained.

The group of pro heroes murmured amongst each other, taking in the sudden news. "Thank you very much for your assistance. I'll be taking that now.", Sir Nighteye held out his hand to receive the GPS.

"What?! That's it?! We want to help!", the floating pair of clothes exclaimed in an agitated tone.

"And you have immensely by marking the X on the map. However, we can't just allow children to run into battle. This is as far as you'll all go.", Gang Orca spoke for the other pro heroes in his explanation.

"Shoto is more than capable of joining us.", Endeavor vouched for his son.

"You're actually accepting this?!", Gran Torino protested against the new number one hero's opinion.

"If I go, then so does my friends!", Shoto Todoroki demanded.

"This is not up for discussion. It's far too dangerous to let kids get involved. Security, escort them off the premises now.", Sir Nighteye said whilst taking the GPS system from Momo.

"We understand." Yaoyorozu said in compliance while her friends huffed & pouted.

"I can show them out. It seems like I won't miss much now anyways.", Ochaco volunteered.

"Fine. Just hurry back.", Nighteye waved her off.

Ochaco Uraraka showed the gang of teens out the door and stopped once in the lobby. "Like I keep saying to everyone.. my appearance may have changed, but I'm still as young as you all when it comes to my personality. If I can be apart of this fight, then so should you all. Especially since this pertains to one of our former classmates going rogue.", Uravity announced to the group.

"Alright, I knew you were still cool, Uraraka!", the invisible heroine proclaimed.

"Thank you.", the others all said in unison before glancing around at one another awkwardly.

"After U.A got shut down, I was worried I wouldn't be able to share my tracer with the pros. If this hadn't gone the way we wanted, we would have gone ourselves anyways..", Momo confesses.

"Now we've got _you_ backing us. What's the plan?", Shoto Todoroki asked.

"Since none of you are supposed to be tagging along, I want you to keep your distance and only join in if absolutely necessary. The only person that can get in close, and possibly even spy is Toru.", Uravity suggests.

"Sounds reasonable enough. We'll be following you with our own GPS.", Momo agrees whilst pulling out a second device from her purse.

"You had another?! Does that mean you planned to follow them anyway?!", Todoroki asked in a shout.

"Yes?", Momo confessed with a blush that she couldn't hide. The answer gained a commotion of laughter from the group, despite the dire circumstances that had transpired & were to soon come.

Katsuki Bakugo glared at the ceiling as if it were Izuku Midoriya, the hateful rage would have caused heat vision to fire off if that had been the boy's quirk. However, all Katsuki had was the explosive abilities formulating around his hands. With a palm aimed at the ceiling, he could still activate his quirk and fire off the flames at his imaginative target. "I'm not done with you yet Deku, damn you!", Katsuki declared whilst forcefully craning forward. The blonde teen's body refused to move, truly mimicking his condition when Katsuki had first been hospitalized. Young Bakugo roared with effort as he continued straining himself, pushing the limits of his body completely. The shouting and firing of his quirk was enough to bring aids running to assist the boy.

"Bring me Best Jeanist.. I want him back here. Tell him I haven't given up.", Katsuki pleaded as anesthetic was applied to calm him down. "It was just.. seeing All Might defeated, by Deku none the less.. how could I stop him?", Young Bakugo wondered as he drifted into unconsciousness.

 _Next: Cataclysmic Climax!_


	15. Cataclysmic Climax!

Izuku applied eyedrops to atone for rubbing at his sockets so profusely. "Looks like this quirk has a side effect..", Midoriya complained while deactivating the erasure eyes he had stolen from Aizawa. _There seems to be a time limit of around fifty seconds to a minute, then my eyes will dry out._ , Izuku made a mental note before returning to training.

All For One strolled into the room, where he watched his disciple practicing from afar. When Midoriya wasn't honing his skills with the erasure eyes on Nomus, he focused on providing muscle memory to his fighting technique. The masked man felt a sincere smile stretching across his face, truly proud of how far the boy had come. Not once during his training did Izuku use his superspeed quirk, the green haired man just worked on taking precautionary measures & focusing on the idea that an enemy may be able to overpower his ability. After examining his disciple's fighting style for a while, the masked man made his presence known with a low applause.

"Oh, All For One!", Izuku rasped out through heavy panting. Midoriya wiped the sweat from his brow before bowing, "I mean, m- master!", Izuku quickly corrected himself.

The masked man raised his hand, gesturing for his follower to stand upright. "You have done well in your ventures, Izuku. However, your partners are beginning to wonder what the next step in your plan is.. as am I.", All For One explained his purpose for interrupting the training session.

Midoriya ran his fingers through the sweat drenched green & bushy hair, "You've asked me this several times, and I still have no clear answer. The death of All Might was supposed to be the reckoning of a new age, to get these ignorant masses to finally understand the truth about their 'heroes'.. and yet, all it did was make me out to look like the bad guy..", Izuku vented his frustrations.

All For One's smile vanished beneath his mask, once again being reminded that Izuku still wasn't fully changed just yet. _If he's going to become my successor, he needs that extra push.. it's been long enough._ , the masked man thought to himself. "Are you starting to doubt your actions?", All For One asked with concern stricken through his voice.

"No.. I don't think so.", the response from Izuku was undoubtedly an uncertain one.

"All Might deserved it the most. Do you not remember what he said to you?", All For One reminded his disciple of the discussion so long ago. Midoriya's face flushed with red, making the masked man wonder if it was due to anger or uncertainty. Strewing Izuku along with his way of thinking proved to be a difficult challenge for the cold & calculative villain.

"I'm the only one who heard his true thoughts spoken aloud. Everyone else didn't see the true All Might, they still have the idea that he was 'the symbol of peace' embedded in their minds.", Izuku paced with his mumbling & pouting.

"So show the world how the other 'heroes' are the same way. You're being given a second chance.", All For One suggested with sinister undertones.

A moment passed between the two, each one mulling over the thoughts inside their heads. It wasn't until All For One lashed out at thin air and grasped his hand around nothing that the silence was interrupted. "Fascinating quirk, my dear. I might just have to take it..", the masked man whispered to a grunting invisible female. Since the sinister man had no eyes, he used a quirk that sensed vibrations in the area around him to locate people & objects. The form of echolocation allowed All For One to 'see' the girl despite her invisibility.

"Toru?!", Izuku exclaimed upon remembering his former classmate. Midoriya scrambled to pat down his suit, it didn't take long in his search to find the tracking device Momo had planted. The green haired man crushed the miniature tracer in a clenched fist before facing the invisible girl caught in his master's grip. "I'm sorry sensei, I led them right to us..", Midoriya apologized.

"I sense more in the surrounding area.", All For One confirmed the arrival of reinforcements. Endeavor used his quirk to explode a wall and entered through the gaping hole, Gran Torino & Gang Orca taking up positions behind him. Simultaneously, the skylight caved in and Toru's gang of classmates came crashing in as Shoto Todoroki created an ice path for himself to descend.

"Tomura.", both Izuku & All For One growled upon seeing the blue haired boy. The masked man began using an aging quirk similar to that of the man who attacked Ochaco & Izuku during the Battle Trials. Nobody knew the wiser though, since the person being affected was the invisible girl named Toru. The process was interrupted by Endeavor's explosive burst, allowing distance to be put between All For One and the invisible girl.

Izuku helped his master to his feet, ignoring the army of heroes surrounding him. Just as things looked like they couldn't get worse for Midoriya and his sensei, the roof was ripped off by a giant sized Mt. Lady. Uravity floated in midair like she was flying while Kamui Woods used his branches to swing into the building.

"Run.", All For One ordered his disciple.

"What?! No, I'm not leaving you!", Izuku began to panic as the heroes closed in.

"Izuku, I said RUN!", the masked man commanded a second time.

The green haired man watched as time slipped into slow motion, his superspeed quirk becoming activated often had this kind of effect. Izuku looked back and forth between the upcoming battle and the building's exit, unwilling to leave his master behind. Rather than run away, Midoriya sprinted at the group of heroes and punched Gang Orca with a full throttle hit. The sea themed hero didn't even have a second to cry out in pain as his internal organs exploded.

The sudden attack caused everyone to go into a frenzy, making it rather difficult for Izuku to evade numerous offensive quirks. Midoriya felt the most challenging opponent was the old man who bounced off of walls at a similar speed. Each time the rocketing enemies crossed one another's paths, the other twisted to evade. Midoriya ducked under another stream of fire excreted by Endeavor before delivering another full throttle punch to Kamui Woods, splintering the hero's mask.

All For One stalked over to his former disciple, Tomura Shigaraki backed away with the rest of his classmates. "Tomura.. I'm so disappointed in you, that you would align yourself with these.. these-", the masked man grimaced with annoyance.

"Heroes.", Young Shigaraki finished his old master's sentence.

"Tomura, how does he know you?", Momo and Shoto wondered.

"You're only going to prove Izuku and I right. You really think they'll still be accepting of you when they discover the truth?", All For One taunted with a small chuckle.

Tomura let out a bloodcurdling yell of fury before charging at All For One head on. "Texas Smash!", the blue haired boy roared as fist connected with the masked man's palm. Nothing came from the punch except for a miniature blowback of wind pressure. Young Shigaraki was shocked, giving a dreaded look before All For One retaliated with the aging quirk again.

Izuku Midoriya struck with both palms as he brought down Present Mic & Edgeshot. The green suited man fought the urge to rub at his drying eyes as the erasure quirk began reaching its limit. _I have to finish this up soon, or I'll be at a greater disadvantage!_ , Izuku worried. Midoriya performed a three sixty leg swipe, sweeping out the feet of Endeavor and Uravity. The rocketing yellow and white hero bounced towards Izuku, leaving only a fraction of time for Midoriya to grab Uravity and toss her into the incoming elder. With the group of heroes downed momentarily, Izuku turns his attention back to his master to ensure All For One is safe. Midoriya feels his heart drop and shatter like a vase falling off the counter upon witnessing the masked man using the same quirk as the Battle Trial assassin.

"You.. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SENT HIM, NOT TOMURA?!", the realization dawned upon Izuku.

The aging process was then interrupted by the arrival of Shigaraki's adopted father, Kurogiri. A warp gate opened around All For One's wrist, cutting the grip and allowing for Tomura to fall free. The masked man didn't bother shouting in pain, not even a grunt or groan escaped his lips as the limb began regrowing. Kurogiri dragged Tomura away from the battle as Shigaraki's classmates charged All For One.

"Kurogiri.. you're here?", Tomura asked in confusion.

"I told you that I wouldn't allow anyone else to harm you.", the man made of purple mist repeated his vow. "I followed you and your friends to the hero meeting, I assumed you would just hand over the tracking device and head home. Of course, you couldn't let it go from there.", Kurogiri briefly explained.

Izuku rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears that he didn't know if were from the after effects of the erasure quirk or his sorrow. The whole world felt like it was spinning as everything came full circle. _It's all been a lie.. I thought he had my best interests in mind, but he manipulated me.. USED me!_ , Midoriya staggered a little before falling to his knees. Before Izuku could reflect upon past events, he was blasted back into the present by one of Endeavor's fireballs. Despite his injuries, Kamui Woods used the last of his strength to capture Midoriya, "Lacquered Chains Prison!", the hero muttered.

Meanwhile, All For One attempted to use an air cannon attack on Momo, but Fumikage managed to use Dark Shadow and pull her away from the shockwave just in the knick of time. Shoto attempted freezing the masked man, but All For One easily evaded the attack by levitating into the air. The villain walked on air while enlarging one of his arms to bring down on the children. Before the attack could make impact, Mt. Lady caught hold of it and tried to fling All For One away. The giant woman never managed to throw the villain due to spear-like bones protruding from the masked man and stabbing the lady's hand. "Forcible Quirk Activation!", All For One exclaimed while transforming his fingers into jagged & far reaching spikes that penetrated Mt. Lady. Once they pierced their target, Mt. Lady shrunk back to normal size.

After watching the onslaught, Tomura forced himself back to his feet. "I've got to back over there and help my friends!", he begged as Kurogiri tried pulling his adopted son back.

"It's too dangerous, let the pros handle it!", Kurogiri pleaded back. Tomura and the warping man didn't need to catch a glimpse of the battle with Midoriya to know the pro heroes wouldn't be of any help anytime soon. "Please, stay.", Kurogiri begged regardless of this fact.

Tomura hugged the misty man, keeping his hands on his father figure's shoulders even after the embrace. "I promise I'll be okay.", Shigaraki vowed. To counteract that statement, a pair of jagged fingers pierced Tomura likewise to how they penetrated Mt. Lady.

"Forcible.. Quirk.. Activation..", All For One said slowly with a grin plastered under his mask.

Tomura felt like he had been the one forced to decay after watching Kurogiri decompose before his very eyes. The blue haired man grasped at the fading fog desperately, sobbing over the loss of another father. All For One had claimed another person from Shigaraki's life.

 _Next: Disciple VS Master!_


	16. Disciple VS Master!

Izuku Midoriya broke free of the wooden prison that Kamui Woods had temporarily put him in. Pure rage replaced the green suited man's sorrow as he sprinted head on at his former master. Izuku watched as his entire life passed by, leading up to the moment that he would be considered a villain by all. _He planned it this way.._ , the thought of someone he considered his friend betraying him provided a burning sensation. The feeling carried all the way into Midoriya's fist so he could release a powerful punch into All For One. "Super Sonic SMASH!", Izuku roared so the masked man would know what had hit him. However, the impact didn't have the effect Midoriya wanted as the shockwave blew in the man's face like a simple fan.

All For One chuckled upon seeing the horrified look on Izuku's face, Midoriya's most powerful attack went completely unphased. "Are you forgetting where you got your quirk from?", the masked man reminded Midoriya while moving at a pace that only Izuku could see coming. The hit sent the green suited man flying across the building, crashing through several rooms due to the amount of force.

Izuku recalled the day that All For One had backhanded him at such a similar speed. _He has the same quirk.. along with many others!_ , Midoriya put two & two together as he also realized the aging quirk must have been a passed down one. Izuku clutched his aching sides while forcing himself to stand, pushing past the pain so he could continue fighting. _I've prepared for someone like him.. I can't rely on my quirk. You'll regret teaching me that!_ , Izuku vowed to defeat his former master.

While Midoriya was knocked aside by All For One, Endeavor took a shot at the villain by using his ultimate move. "Prominence Burn!", the number one hero roared as he launched a massive concentrated beam of fire capable of vaporizing his opponents. The explosion looked like a nuclear blast as it engulfed the masked man, flames only intensified after the attack took effect.

However, the explosion wasn't enough to stop the villain as All For One stepped through the fire. Third degree burns covered the masked man's body as it slowly healed over, a combination of super regeneration & shock absorption like the Nomu made to destroy All Might ensured All For One's survival. "My turn.", the masked menace was giddy in his tone. "Impact Recoil!", All For One shouted as he launched the same kind of attack that Endeavor had.

"DAD!", Shoto Todoroki cried out as he watched the concentrated beam head straight for his father. In the last instant, Fumikage Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to push Endeavor out of the way. The explosive blast radiated throughout the room and knocked everyone back, but by some miracle didn't gravely injure or kill as intended.

"I'm not finished with you!", Izuku Midoriya announced his return as he rocketed at All For One. The assault never made contact as the masked man simply stepped aside at the same speed. No matter how much he picked up the pace, Izuku couldn't keep up with All For One as the villain dodged every attack.

Many of the heroes and onlookers watched with confusion as the two turned on each other. "Come on, everyone evacuate!", Uravity took the opportunity to start clearing the area. Injured and unconscious people were carried to safety while a select few stayed behind to step into the fight if needed.

All For One fired an air cannon attack at Midoriya who barely dodged the shockwave as his body grew tired. _I can't keep this up for much longer, I have to get in close to end this!_ , Izuku thought as he charged full speed ahead. As soon as he was able to, Midoriya locked onto his target and rammed the masked man into the ground. The two tumbled across the floor until they crashed through the wall and landed outside. Midoriya could barely move as One For All regained his footing.

"Proliferation..", the masked man announced another one of his quirks as his arms began to multiply. "You shouldn't have tried to overthrow me so soon Midoriya..", All For One tisked.

"Wasn't.. trying to overthrow you.. I wanted r- revenge for what you did to me. You lied.. the assassin.", Izuku rasped out through blood & pain. _Gotta stall.. keep him talking.._ , Midoriya thought.

"Now that's just more disappointing than the alternative..", All For One sighed. "Such a shame for all your potential to be wasted.. at least I got the death of All Might out of it.", the masked man thought aloud. "Did you know that damned fool could pass on his quirk in a similar fashion as mine? Out of all the people in the world, he chose Tomura because his dearest master was the boy's grandmother.", One For All scoffed at what he deemed stupidity. "Now One For All will come to an end with the very same blood line..", the masked man chuckled at the irony.

"You talk too much.", Izuku spat back as he activated the erasure quirk within his new eyes. Midoriya did his best to ignore the stinging sensation that came from his dried eyes, giving a long enough time period for Gran Torino to deliver a punch from his propulsion.

"That's for Toshinori!", the elder claimed as he sent the masked man pivoting back.

Izuku said a silent, _Sorry.._ , as his eyes dried out and the erasure quirk wore off. All For One regained his composure and power as he prepared to face Gran Torino. "That'll be the only one.", the masked man promised as the two charged one another.

Gran Torino shot rocketed around his enemy like a jet, landing minor punches & kicks when given a window of opportunity. None of it seemed to effect All For One as he allowed the elder to display his best effort. When Gran Torino wore himself down, that was when the masked man struck and grabbed the elder's ankle so he could toss the short hero miles into the sky. Luckily, Uravity was still in the area as she evacuated people and used her quirk to stop the fellow hero mid throw.

Tomura Shigaraki broke through the heroes pulling him away, intent on getting his vengeance for Kurogiri. The blue haired boy turned man leapt forward with a glowing fist, "Texas Smash!", the hit bounced off All For One like the villain was made of rubber.

"Impact Recoil.", All For One stated calmly before flicking Tomura with the same amount of power.

Shigaraki skipped across the ground like a rock being tossed across a lake. Many ran to his aid, but none made it as they were all blasted back by All For One using his air canon quirk. There was nothing that anyone could do as the masked man doubled his size to share a familiar muscular form to that of All Might or the prime Nomu. A massive hand clamped around Tomura's head and began squeezing, it looked like a balloon ready to pop.

Izuku watched with gritted teeth as none of the heroes intervened, but cursed himself for not also being able to help. Midoriya staggered to his feet like a drunken sailor, barely keeping consciousness as he rubbed at his fading eyesight. Everything seemed to fade away as Izuku coughed up blood, internal bleeding taking full effect with the other injuries sustained. _Can't give up yet.. have to give it my all, one last time.._ , Izuku thought to himself while forcing his legs to move forward.

All For One paused on the torture he was invoking upon Tomura Shigaraki, his sonar senses picking up the motion from his other disciple. "You still have a little fight left in you, eh?", the masked man marveled at the enduring man. "What could have been if you only understood..", All For One said as he tossed Tomura aside.

Izuku's ears rang like church bells, making it difficult to hear what his enemy was saying. Midoriya didn't care, he shook off his senses one by one as he kept moving forward. Feeling gradually vanished as the sore body crumpled onward. Vision slurred as blood dripped down and his eyes drooped. It all seemed to go away as Izuku forced himself to keep moving forward. _Have to go faster though.. if I don't, he'll just whack me aside.._ , Izuku forced himself to pick up the pace.

Everyone watched with confusion as the battered green figure zoomed out of sight, seemingly running away. All For One chuckled to himself, "Part of me hopes you survive so you can learn from this..", the masked man said to someone who was no longer there.

Izuku Midoriya felt like he was floating through space and time as he traveled across the world, his feet seemed to move lightly as they skipped across the water of the ocean. The damp texture transitioned to the grainy fabric of sand as Izuku ran through a desert. Skyscrapers and houses rushed past in a blur as Midoriya kept moving forward. In the fraction of a second, Izuku Midoriya had run around the entire planet five times. "Infinite Mass Smash!", the green suited man cried out as he mustered the last of his power to deliver a punch into All For One.

It would take several minutes for the dust to clear and for anyone to get into the deep crater created. This allowed for the master and disciple to exchange final words with each other as they both lay across from one another bleeding out. "Well done..", All For One choked out as he gurgled on blood.

"I.. get to be a hero after all..", Izuku would have tears in his eyes if they weren't so dried out.

"There's no such thing as heroes. You know this..", All For One bit back.

"You can't manipulate my mind any more..", Midoriya coughed in between each word he managed to say.

"What I say comes from the heart.. no more trying to make you follow in my footsteps, that's already been done, I'm sure of it.", All For One disregards his disciple's retort.

"I'm.. nothing like you..", Izuku gets his last words out with a pained groan.

"Don't be so sure.", All For One replies as he places a hand on his disciple's. The two lay there for a moment, before the same pain Izuku felt when receiving his superspeed courses through with the rest of his aching body.

"You are a worthy successor.. all for YOU, Izuku.."

 _Next: Naraka!_


	17. Naraka!

_**Naraka Prison.** The Sanskrit word for the underworld, literally, of man. Many religions compared Naraka to Hell, as a place of torment. It became a common word in Japan after the penal institution received its title. Before all the events that had recently transpired, Izuku had been a book worm, focusing all his time into studying pointless facts as such. Hinduism, Sikhism, Jainism, and even Buddhism believed in this form of Hell. It was only when criminals started developing quirks that the government created a facility to contain them, so the name would become fitting._

When Midoriya finally came to his senses, he immediately realized that's where the heroes had taken him after the immense battle. His movement was restrained to the utmost extent, arms & legs bound by double layers of metallic fiber. Security had been doubled for him particularly, automatic guns set to fire on the first sign of quirk usage. The cell wall looked to be some sort of glass, _Perhaps the kind they use in aquariums?_ , Izuku wondered. Midoriya had controlled slow breathing as he took in the surroundings, knowing full well that even _this_ wouldn't be enough to keep him captive.

However, upon further examination, Izuku realized he was hooked into some sort of IV system with multiple life support services on stand by. Midoriya seized up upon noticing his body completely covered in gauze, he looked like a mummy due to all the bandages. Slowly, but surely, his memory came back to him as he recalled the battle with All For One. _I should be dead.. After all the damage I sustained, I would have died, even with my superspeed quirk picking up the pace of my body's healing factor.,_ Izuku mulled over his situation a little further. Per usual, some of his internal thinking may have escaped his lips and become incoherent muttering. "That only means that the heroes must have provided some sort of medical attention.. no doubt a courtesy of Recovery Girl..", Izuku murmured.

Some time passed as the green haired man mulled over his predicament, allowing the injuries inflicted upon his body to further heal. _Have I gotten faster or something? The rate that my wounds are healing is phenomenal.._ , Izuku marveled at his ability. Movement became more liable than a chore as the aching subsided with recovery. Though his range wasn't freed up entirely, it felt good to get energy flowing again. _How long has it been, I feel like I haven't moved in decades..?_ , Izuku wondered.

"Inmate 591333: Izuku Midoriya. You've got a visitor. Refrain from any sort of movement and keep away from the glass.", a voice crackled through some sort of intercom system. The announcement broke Midoriya from his current thoughts, changing the questions to things such as, _Who could possibly be visiting ME?_

Tomura Shigaraki entered the room across from Izuku's holding cell, now dawning a hero costume that sported several hands & fists strewed across it. _The ones that look like punches must be referencing his One For All quirk, and the others pertain to his decay quirk._ , Izuku deduced. Midoriya shared a glare with the approaching hero, their history ran deep with one another. All For One had infected both boy's lives and turned them into two types of men. Now, it was time for those two to have a debate and break the ice.

Like any prison visitor would have to do, Tomura sat on the opposite side of the glass containment and picked up a phone to speak through. "Hello Izuku.", Shigaraki cleared his throat nervously.

"Why are you here?", Izuku asked the first of many questions he had for the visitor.

"I've stopped by every day ever since we put you here. I wanted to be the first one to see when you finally woke up. Lucky me..", Tomura explained.

"Why?", Midoriya asked again.

"You turned against our- er, **your** master. Now it's my turn to ask you..why?", Shigaraki craned forward in his seat, eager to hear the explanation.

Izuku knew exactly why he did it, it all revolved around the revelation that All For One granted the assassin an aging quirk & sent him after the child version of Midoriya. His lies about Tomura only begged more questions as to what the deceased master had misleaded Izuku to believe. The Entrance Exam and how well things played out for All For One.. _Had that been part of his scheming too?_ , Izuku wondered. The U.A attack with the Nomu army that the masked man pinned on Shigaraki flashed through Midoriya's mind as well. "Were you responsible for the assault on U.A?", Izuku asked.

Tomura shrank back into his seat after having his question answered with another question, especially one that pertained to his darkest secret. "It's funny.. you're the only one alive now that knows the truth. The old me would have forced my way in there and caused you to rot, everyone would agree that you deserve it. NOW though.. despite all that I've lost.. before they died, Kurogiri and All Might showed me a better way. I now know what it truly means to be a hero.", Shigaraki carefully treaded around the topic.

"Do enlighten me..", Izuku scoffed.

"Like **you** used to preach.. to save those in need, but you never thought about the people you killed as ones in need. THAT'S why the heroes never murder their enemies. They want to change the villains, to rehabilitate them. I remember the Izuku Midoriya that All For One brought in so long ago, the little boy who believed in the same ideals as All Might and didn't let them go until finally pushed to the edge. I know that kid is still in you.", Tomura shared his reasoning.

"Shut up.", Izuku shook his head in denial. "Your belief makes no sense. You really think someone like All For One could have changed?", Midoriya countered.

Tomura recoiled at the backlash, agreeing that his old master was far beyond reach of help. "No.. but I changed. Look at me now. I'm a hero, Izuku..", Shigaraki used himself as an example.

"Only because you were an ignorant brat. You didn't hold the same ideals as me, you had none. All you wanted was All For One's approval, because you looked to him as if he were your father. When I came around, that was all taken away. You jumped to the next person, and your little kid mind that had nothing in it was filled with the idea of redemption. Look at how far you've come Tomura, you haven't even told your allies the truth about your past. You haven't changed at all, or else you wouldn't be scared of your former self.", Izuku threw the words back Tomura's face.

Shigaraki lowered his head in shame, taking in Midoriya's statement. "I plan on telling them.. when the time is right..", Tomura tried justifying himself.

"By the way, when is that?", Izuku taunted.

A moment of silence passed as the two stared one another down. Before the conversation could go any further, the intercom buzzed with another statement, "Time's up. Please step away from the holding cell and return to the front gates."

Tomura Shigaraki sighed as he regrettably began to leave. "Ochaco asks about you still, ya know. I'll tell her you're awake now..", the blue haired man shared before exiting. The mention of the girl Izuku had once crushed over reminded Midoriya of better times, only fueling the resentment of his future.

Katsuki Bakugo limped forward with full concentration on using the crutches provided so he wouldn't topple over. The blonde teen's recovery had come a long way after Best Jeanist's second chance. The pro hero continued working Katsuki through intense physical therapy and even benefited the boy's attitude throughout so much interaction. Young Bakugo couldn't resist the urge to smile as he reached the end of the hallway all on his own accord. Best Jeanist, doctors, nurses, and other patients applauded & cheered for the boy's achievement.

Best Jeanist pulled Katsuki aside with the intent to reward the boy for coming so far. Nobody had informed Bakugo about the capture of Izuku Midoriya, on Best Jeanist's orders. The pro hero thought it to be best for the boy, considering it was news about Deku that set Katsuki back on his recovery not too long ago. Since young Bakugo was given the stamp of approval to be given a hospital release & full recovery by the end of the current week, Best Jeanist felt it was finally time to inform Katsuki about Izuku Midoriya.

"Katsuki, I want you to know I'm very proud of you.", the pro hero made sure to share his pride with the boy.

"I couldn't have done it with you..", Bakugo's grumble made the hero smile. Katsuki wasn't used to being modest, so he forced it upon himself to say such things when only deemed necessary. Best Jeanist felt flattered that the boy looked up to him in such a way to be considered worthy of approval.

"I wanted to reward you for your efforts. Especially since the reason you worked so hard to get out of here was to claim justice on him.. Izuku Midoriya was captured.", Best Jeanist says.

"WHAT?!", Katsuki exclaimed as he fell backwards off the crutches.

"OH NO! I didn't set you back again, did I?!", Best Jeanist worried as he scrambled to help the boy back to his feet.

"I'm fine.. I just- **I** wanted to be the one to bring down Deku..", Katsuki replied with a hint of disappointment within his complaint.

"I know how you feel. He put me here too, remember? And after all the others he claimed.. All Might..", Best Jeanist started to reminiscence and share empathy with the boy.

"Does that mean all the hard work I've done was for nothing? I wanted to get out of here so I could defeat Deku and now.. that's already been done.", Katsuki wondered in a distraught manner.

"Not at all. This only means you'll have to work harder. Your goal should be to prevent another Deku.", Best Jeanist reassured the boy. However, the statement seemed to only drive another nail into Katsuki.

"I'm.. I'm responsible for Izuku being this way..", Bakugo came to the conclusion as he plopped into a seat.

"What do you mean? How so?", The pro hero asked with concern.

"What you said.. my goal should be to prevent another Deku.. it reminded me that I basically created the persona. I called him that as a mockery, to make fun of him with others. My teasing.. it came off as harsh, I was a bully! No wonder he retaliated in the way he did..", Bakugo felt remorse as he recalled everything he had done to Izuku when they were younger.

"You were very different back then. I remember how brash you were. However, the fact that you're feeling guilt for what you've done, it only proves that you changed. Don't blame yourself too much, it'll only bring more pain. Just.. move forward.", Best Jeanist suggested.

"Thank you.. that helps a little bit.", Katsuki's reply was hard to read. Best Jeanist worried that the boy was lying and just wanted to drop the topic. "I meant what I said..", Bakugo groaned. "You're the reason why I changed. When I get out of here.. can I train under you to receive my hero license?", Katsuki asked.

The pro hero had to take his own seat after hearing such a question. "I changed too.. I can't do hero work anymore.. what makes you think I would be any good teaching you?", Best Jeanist worried.

"Like you said.. we can only move forward. This is how you do it.", Katsuki made the retired hero consider the wise words.

"Okay.", Best Jeanist agreed to take Katsuki Bakugo under his wing.

Izuku Midoriya fidgeted in place, becoming angsty after being confined to one place for so long. His injuries were nearly completely healed, reviving Izuku's strength & stamina ten fold. _I could easily break out of here now.. but what's the point? Where would I go? What would I do?_ , Midoriya questioned his morality after being set back yet again. Time passed like it didn't exist as the green haired man mulled over many thoughts and searched for reasoning. The belief of heroes being frauds remained, as it seemed to become a fact in Midoriya's mind. However, the label of a villain tarnished Izuku's will like a dagger piercing through. Tomura Shigaraki's statement about killing his enemies made Midoriya question what that label consisted of. _Am I considered bad because I show no mercy to my opponents? I KNOW that I'm considered 'evil' for killing All Might.._ , the green haired man began regretting killing the symbol of peace. _If I had gone about it differently, then people might have seen things more clearly. Killing him like All For One intended only put me in the same boat as the villains._ , Izuku came to a conclusion.

"Inmate 591333: Izuku Midoriya! You have a visitor! Restrain from any sort of movement and keep away from the glass. Also, 'Deku'.. stop murmuring to yourself over there, it creeps me out.", the intercom bleeped when finished making an announcement.

Izuku raised an eyebrow as he saw the most unexpected of people to come see him. A floating pair of gloves and boots made their way to the chair and grabbed hold of the phone that allowed the two to speak. "Toru, is that you?", Midoriya wondered.

"Yes.", the invisible heroine replied.

"What are you doing here?", Izuku asked with sincere curiosity.

"Tomura and Ochaco intended to stop by today, but they got held up.. so I'm here on behalf of them instead.", Toru explained.

"So you're the messenger, huh?", Izuku joked.

"I guess so.", the invisible woman was unammused in her response. "I don't know what they see in you.. why they think you still have good inside.", Toru muttered to herself.

Izuku picked up the verbal remark as if he had enhanced hearing. "I once thought the same of Tomura when we were still given youth. Perhaps this is his way of returning the favor.", Midoriya offered a solution.

Toru paused as she mulled over the explanation, and then moved onto the other mentioned topic. "I was affected by the aging quirk too.. it's strange, like learning how to live all over again.", the invisible hero replied.

"I'll admit.. it was weird for me at first too. However, I also felt empowered later on.. like I became someone else entirely, I was given another opportunity to change myself into someone I'd rather be. My confidence changed drastically and.. well, you may also assume everything else.", Izuku empathized with the woman.

"I.. feel the same way..", Toru admitted.

A moment passed before Izuku cleared his throat, "Anyways.. what did Ochaco and Tomura want you to tell me today?", Midoriya wondered.

Toru sighed as she was reminded of the situation. "Just what he had discussed with you the first time. Both of them want to speak with you on a regular basis to see if they can help rehabilitate you. Tomura says he somehow knew you before U.A? What's up with that?", the invisible heroine asked.

Izuku felt like spilling the truth and exposing Shigaraki right then and there, but revoked himself from doing so. Instead, Midoriya smiled, "I think you should ask him that yourself..", and recommended Toru to pry into the matter on her own accord.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out eventually.", Toru waved it off as she tried to act casual about it.

"Toru.. I hope you don't mind me asking. Can you visit me daily too?", Izuku felt like he could empathize with the girl easily & wished for more of that.

The invisible woman turned away, a unseeable blush being the root cause. "I- I don't know.. maybe. I'll think about it..", she shyly replied.

"Time's up! Please step away from the holding cell and return to the front gates.", the intercom ended their conversation.

"I look forward to seeing what you decide.", Izuku said as the invisible heroine stood up.

"So do I.", Toru huffed before walking away.

Izuku felt a smile creep onto his lips as he watched her exit, "Maybe this isn't so bad.."

Meanwhile, Tomura Shigaraki and Ochaco Uraraka battled a villain who could cover their body in muscle fibers to resist powerful blows. Tomura leaped to the side as the enemy plunged his fist into the street, erupting the concrete and causing oncoming traffic to swerve left & right. The ground continued cracking as it spread towards a bridge and its support beams, causing the construct to quake.

"Uravity!", Shigaraki pointed & informed his comrade of the crisis at hand. Ochaco took notice as the bridge began to collapse, several cars filled with civilians plummeted towards a certain doom. Uraraka activated her quirk just in the knick of time to make the vehicles levitate before impact. Tomura let out a sigh of relief as he watched his partner save the civilians.

"You should be more focused on your own problems!", the muscular villain snapped Tomura back into the fight with a powerful punch. Shigaraki used One For All to absorb the blast and crashed into a nearby diner, resulting in only minor injuries.

"Shigaraki-San!", Ochaco cried out before rushing over to help her downed partner.

"No, stay back!", Tomura warned Uraraka as he charged One For All into his fist. "Texas Smash!", the blue haired warrior shouted as his fist collided with the villain. Both Tomura & Ochaco were disturbed to see the hit have no effect.

"You'll have to try harder than that!", the muscular villain grinned before retaliating with his own strike. However, Tomura was able to dodge it this time and keep up with his own continuous punches. _Missouri Smash, Carolina Smash, New Hampshire Smash, and Texas Smash again! None of it's working!_ , Tomura thought as he plowed into his opponent.

Shigaraki evaded another attack from the muscular villain before deciding to switch it up, _It's time I use my other quirk then!_ , Tomura then charged the enemy head on and struck his palms against the villain to deliver the decay quirk.

No matter how much he tried to keep up with the rotting fibers, the villain's muscle augmentation slowly began to dissolve. "No, NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!", Tomura's enemy roared in anger.

"Decay Smash!", Tomura combined his two quirks to create a new move and struck the villain's epicenter to deliver a powerful blow that destroyed the remaining fibers that worked as armor. The massive man then fell over in defeat, rendered unconscious.

"You did it!", Uraraka celebrated the victory with her partner.

"Yeah.. I did. Listen Ochaco, I wanna discuss something with you and Toru later.", Shigaraki said while nervously scratching at his neck.

"Okay, sure! Let's deal with the paparazzi first!", Uraraka giggled as the swarming news outlets advanced like their own army of villains.

Izuku Midoriya hated the final part of his days within Naraka Prison. Every night, he had to be injected with numerous anesthesia & tranquilizer before faculty could enter the cell and replace his bandages. However, this time, the staff were shocked to see that all of the visible injuries had been healed already. Not even Recovery Girl would have been able to perform such a feat.

That night, Naraka Prison upped their security level as a precaution that Izuku's power had grown. Midoriya chuckled when he awoke to the sight of three guards posted on either side of his cell. "At least there'll be some more people to keep me company..", Izuku joked.

"Quiet.", one of the security details commanded.

"Or what?", Izuku grinned with another chuckle. The constant laughter and upbeat attitude was unnerving for all the guards posted in the room.

"Or **THIS!** ", the same security detail from before replied before jabbing a taser into Izuku's neck. Midoriya was thankful that the shock didn't have that much of a painful effect. Regardless, the green haired man forced a grunt.

"Hey, knock it off in there.", the intercom controller spoke to call off the inmate abuse.

"This son of a bitch killed All Might! He deserves this!", the security guard spat back at the speaker before ramming the taser into Izuku a second time. Midoriya felt more annoyed by the electric circuit than harmed as he recoiled from its zap.

"Yeah! Not so tough now, are ya 'DEKU'!", another guard laughed before joining in with the zapping. Soon, every detail posted there went along with the torture and Izuku's days were spent getting tasered.

Tomura Shigaraki scratched at his neck profusely as the two girls he called in to a meeting sat across from him. "Thank you for coming.. I just ask that when I tell you this, you don't judge me.", Tomura pleaded.

"We could never change our opinion of you Tomura, you're our friend and leader!", Ochaco reassured the blue haired hero.

"What's this about anyways?", Toru wondered.

"I'm going to tell you about how I met Izuku Midoriya.", Tomura answered.

Ochaco and Toru shared a shocked gulp. "I just spoke to Izuku about that..", the invisible heroine stated.

"What?! What did he say, did he tell you anything!?", Tomura began to panic.

Toru and Ochaco were caught off guard by the sudden hostility. "N- No, he told me to ask you myself..", Toru reassured her partner.

Shigaraki's scratching became more intense as he wondered why Izuku didn't rat him out. "That's.. a relief?", Tomura tried convincing himself more than the girls.

"So.. are you gonna tell us or not?", Uraraka pressed the whole point of the meeting.

"Y- Yes.. okay, where do I begin.. ? I trained with him under All For One for a while..", Tomura started. Both girls couldn't help but let a shocked gasp escape their lips upon hearing the revelation.

"I was going to be just like him.. his partner if anything. In all honesty, I was more willing than Izuku at the time.", Shigaraki admitted with a voice filled with shame. "Our despise for heroes became twisted after a while and I went off on my own exposition.", Tomura gulped as he prepared to share the worst part of information.

"It's okay.. you can tell us..", Ochaco tried to reassure her friend despite being afraid of hearing the rest herself. Toru felt the same way as she nodded, prodding Tomura along.

"I was the one who led the assault on U.A.. the Nomu army was all me.", Shigaraki confessed.

Uraraka and Hagakure nearly fell out of their seats as their instinct to get away kicked in. "W- Why?!", the two women asked with confusion & fear.

"Like I said.. at the time, I was no better than Izuku. It's no excuse.. but that's the truth.", Tomura apologized for his wrong doings.

"That's why you want to try and convince him he can change.. because you did.", Toru realized.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?", Ochaco asked.

"I was worried that you would cast me aside like All For One had done.. I finally found caring people like Kurogiri and All Might.. I didn't want to lose my friends too.", Tomura sincerely replied.

"I appreciate you being honest.. I forgive you..", Ochaco replied before hugging Shigaraki.

Toru hesitated, "M- Me too..", the invisible heroine was more reluctant to join in the embrace. Neither Uraraka or Shigaraki noticed Hagakure's hesitance as they cried it out in a group hug.

Katsuki Bakugo allowed the nurses to take away his crutches, it was time that he make the walk on his own accord. Best Jeanist cheered on his future student as Katsuki hobbled forward. Bakugo felt an intense fire shoot through his legs as they shook in every step. The burning was an old familiarity to when Katsuki emitted explosions from his hands, the strained feeling only motivated the teen to keep going forward.

Bakugo staggered a little, causing Best Jeanist and medical staff to lean forward in case he fell. "I got this!", Katsuki reassured them as he regained his balance. After a brief pause, the blonde teen continued walking with immense effort, far more focused than when he first started.

Best Jeanist clapped for the boy as Katsuki slowly transitioned from a difficult limp to a casual stroll. Bakugo smiled as he walked right into the pro hero's arms, embracing the fellow blonde. "I did it!", Katsuki laughed through prideful tears.

"You did it!", Best Jeanist confirmed with similar tears & a hearty laugh.

"I get to go home, finally, I get to-", Katsuki's cheerful & hopeful attitude faded as he saw the solemn look on Best Jeanist's face. "What's wrong?", Bakugo asked.

"We kept your survival a secret.. as far as the world is concerned, you died long ago.", the pro hero explained.

"B- But that was because of Deku, right? Now that he's captured, you can announce that I'm alive and it'll be fine!", Katsuki suggested.

"I don't know if it'll be that easy, but I'll do my best to have that done for you. After all, Midoriya isn't allowed connection to the outside world whatsoever.", Best Jeanist considers the idea.

"You're worried he might escape, aren't you?", Katsuki continued to read the dreadful look on the pro hero's face.

Best Jeanist hesitated before responding, "He's become far more powerful..", was all the pro hero could say.

"Then I just have to do the same.", Bakugo declared.

"Yes. I hope you're ready for intense training. If you thought recovery was hard, just you wait.", Best Jeanist shared the same sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"WHAT!?", Katsuki exploded with an outburst.

"THERE'S the young Bakugo I know!", Best Jeanist joked with a thumbs up.

Izuku Midoriya let out a sigh of relief upon the announcement of a visitor's arrival. The security detail were forced to cease their torture, even if it would be momentarily. Izuku's relief only intensified when he saw that the visitor was Toru Hagakure. "Toru, welcome back!", Midoriya happily greeted the invisible heroine as she picked up the phone line to communicate.

"You look.. better.", Hagakure took notice of the missing gauze and blushed as she took notice of the green haired man's features.

"Nevermind that. What brings you by?", Izuku wondered.

"Tomura told me how you two met.", Toru replied with a solemn tone.

Izuku nodded his head in understanding, "Did he tell you anything else?", Midoriya asked.

"Everything about the attack on U.A being his fault..", the invisible heroine shifted in a movement that suggested she was rubbing the temple of her forehead in frustration.

 _So that part wasn't staged by All For One.. looks like Tomura is just as guilty._ , Izuku thought to himself. "How do you feel about it all?", Midoriya wondered.

"I want to know more. I feel like it's too touchy a subject to discuss with Tomura.. so I was hoping that you would be more inclined.", Toru said with honesty.

Izuku smirked, "Anything to keep you visiting me.", the response gained a blush from the invisible heroine. "What did you want to know?", Midoriya asked.

"Everything.", Toru Hagakure replied.

It took five visits to share the full story with Toru, but Izuku told her everything like she wanted. Midoriya felt like he was going in reverse as he went over All For One's manipulation and the intense training with Stain. The touchy topic about retrieving Eraserhead's eyes got glazed over, and despite the shared dread from such an event, Toru & Izuku shared a mutual understanding. It all stemmed down to Midoriya's first accidental & supposed kill: Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku explained how he had been bullied his whole childhood by the friend turned rival.

"I.. was bullied too..", Toru shared her experiences to make Izuku feel better. "Because I can't help being invisible, everyone either pretended I didn't exist or pulled pranks on me like covering my body in paint.", Hagakure shyly recalled her own trauma.

"And does it feel right for such people to become heroes? It would be much more proper to label them as villains, would it not?", Izuku implanted the same thoughts he had about Bakugo into Toru's mind.

"You have a point.. Many of them are now in internships with big time heroes.", Toru complained.

"But you're a hero yourself now, right?", Izuku said to make the pouting invisible woman feel better.

"Well, yeah, I guess.. I usually either spy to gain enemy intel or help evacuate people while Tomura and Ochaco handle the villains.", Toru continued complaining. "I don't do much.", Hagakure's shoulders made a movement that made Izuku assume she shrugged.

"What a shame. You have so much potential to be on the front lines. Enemies wouldn't even see you coming.", Izuku tisked.

"I know, right?! That's what I said!", Toru made a motion that Midoriya assumed was throwing her arms in the air.

"Tomura and Ochaco occasionally come see me too, ya know. I'll try and convince them to allow you more fighting time.", Izuku offered.

"That would be great. Thanks!", Toru cheerfully replied.

"Time's up. Please step away from the holding cell and return to the front gates.", the intercom ended the visit.

Unlike Toru Hagakure's sweet visits, Izuku dreaded the ones with Tomura & Ochaco. Each time, the two heroes would come together and try tag teaming him to convince his 'good heart' to return. That particular day, Shigaraki came alone.

"Where's Ochaco?", Izuku asked as Tomura picked up the phone.

"Why so interested?", Shigaraki countered with his own question. The two glared at one another before moving on to another conversational topic. "Toru tells me our little talks are rubbing off on you. Each time she visits you, apparently you're more 'peppy'. The secret is out, you don't need to act tough whenever I'm around.", Tomura started.

"Who says my cheerful attitude whenever she's around is because of _you_ , Tomura?", Izuku chuckled.

"I won't pretend that I don't know what you mean by that..", Shigaraki replied in annoyance.

"Nevermind. During her last visit, she told me you two are quite neglectful on missions.", Izuku grinned.

"What?! She shouldn't be discussing our missions with you.. wait, what do you mean 'neglectful'?", Shigaraki wondered.

"Just that you won't let her fight on the front lines. Someone so stealthy would be good to have out there, wouldn't you think? That's what **I** would have her do anyway..", Midoriya teased.

"You stay away from Toru. She's not allowed to visit you anymore!", Tomura scraped at his neck in anger. The conversation with Izuku was putting the blue haired hero off ease.

"You think you can take her away from me?", Midoriya challenged.

"I know I can!", Shigaraki shouted back.

"You're just like **him**!", the two yelled at one another. Both felt a twinge of pain like the statement was both an insult & dagger impaling them. The two meant All For One by 'him', and despised their former master upon making such a remark about one another.

"You take that back.", Tomura seethed through gritted teeth.

"You first.", Izuku replied in the same fashion.

"Time's up-", the intercom started to announce the end of the visitation session.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!", Tomura Shigaraki shouted at the speaker before slamming the phone down and ending his conversation with Izuku Midoriya.

"Same time next week?", Deku laughed.

 _Next: Moving Forward!_


	18. Moving Forward!

The warmth of the sun shining upon Bakugo's skin felt brand new to him as he stepped back outside, no glass window stood in the way of the bright beams and allowed Katsuki to soak in the radiating new start. Alongside the blonde teen was his new instructor and friend, the retired pro hero known to many as Best Jeanist. The two shared a knowing look of achievement, both excited & proud about how far they had come. Tsunagu placed a hand on his student's shoulder, "Let's not waste any time.", Hakamata said as he led Katsuki away from the hospital.

The two strolled down the sidewalk into town like it were any other average day. For both of them, it was a special occasion as Katsuki Bakugo took in the familiar surroundings, providing memories of his childhood with Izuku Midoriya. Like he was watching the past, two toddlers ran alongside one another laughing & playing with action figures of All Might. Katsuki smiled at the distant memory, the children looked like brothers despite the different hair colors, each one looking out for the other as they pretended villains could be lurking in the area.

Bakugo's grin dropped instantly as he watched an evildoer emerge; just as the two kids had suspected. The imposing figure towered over the quivering children, a dark green suit casting its shadow upon the cowering boys. Teary eyes stared back into the metallic snarl that connected to hate filled eyes, as if the kids were a mere nuisance to the villain. Katsuki felt hopeless as all he could do was watch the sinister being snatch up the younger Midoriya and drag him away.

"Katsuki, are you alright?", Tsunagu's concerned question snapped Bakugo out of his hallucination.

The blonde teen cleared his throat and wiped at watery eyes before replying, "Yeah.. It's just good to be back out in the world.", Katsuki avoided sharing the vision with his teacher.

Best Jeanist stared at his new student quizzically, "You really have changed.. to become the sentimental type.", Hakamata was partially teasing as he doubted the boy's excuse.

Katsuki grumbled incoherent words as he shrugged, "I don't know what else to tell ya..", Bakugo groaned.

"Well, there's no need for too much talking since we're nearly there.", Tsunagu said in an attempt to calm down his disciple.

"Where are we going anyway?", Katsuki wondered.

Tsunagu smiled as he recalled distant memories of his own, "To where **my** master taught **me**.", Best Jeanist replied as the two climbed over a boardwalk. The duo looked across a stretch of sand, the shore washing up against mountains of garbage.

"A junkyard?", Bakugo complained with disbelief.

"It wasn't always this way. This place used to be a beautiful beach, populated with dozens of people. Your training will be to clean it all up.", Best Jeanist explained.

"WHAT?!", Katsuki sweatdropped as he gazed at the endless line of trash heaps. "How far does this thing even go?!", Bakugo kicked a can across the sand in anger.

"I guess you'll find out.", Tsunagu teased with a hearty chuckle.

"HOW IS MOVING ALL THIS GARBAGE GONNA HELP ME BECOME A BETTER HERO?!", Katsuki fumed.

"You have to start with the small and simple acts. Think about the finished product when you get rid of all this litter.", the explanation from Best Jeanist didn't seem to satisfy Bakugo. Tsunagu heaved a heavy sigh before placing his palm against his face in frustration, "You can clear it all by using your quirk..", the retired hero added.

"SO, BLOW SHIT UP?! GOT IT!", Katsuki's frown turned into a wild & excited grin as he emitted explosions from his hands. The piles of scraps burned intently with each insane detonation.

"Don't just let loose all nilly willy! You have to keep your quirk straight like your jeans!", Tsunagu scolded the hero trainee.

"What does that even mean?!", Katsuki asked while scraping his fingers across his scalp. _Keep THIS straight like your jeans, keep THAT straight like your jeans! He doesn't stop!_ , Bakugo complained internally to keep himself from outbursting more than he already had.

Tsunagu sighed on a regular basis whenever he was around Katsuki. "I mean, practice focusing and controlling it. If you want to become better, you need to master your quirk and create special moves to assist you in the field.", Best Jeanist explained.

"Ohhh, I get it.. I actually kinda did something like that already!", Bakugo beamed as he got the gist of his teacher's lesson.

"Really now? Mind showing me?", Best Jeanist asked with curiosity.

"I'll actually probably end up using it more now that I'm still having difficulty walking. This move helps me travel faster.. and better.", Katsuki hyped up his performance before presenting it to Hakamata. The blonde teen threw back his hands and used miniature blasts to propel himself forward. Best Jeanist watched with fascination as Katsuki used the explosive bursts to achieve a pseudo form of flight.

"Impressive! What do you call that?", Tsunagu praised his student.

"Blast Rush Turbo!", Bakugo grinned as he slid to a stop in the sand.

"That's great, but you could always improve it. From what I saw, it looked like you had a difficult time controlling your sense of direction, only being capable of projecting yourself in one way at a time. With practice, you could learn to guide yourself through the air and rebound to an original position if necessary.", Best Jeanist suggested as he gave the boy some pointers on how to improve the move.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll work on it.", Katsuki mumbled as he mulled over the recommendation.

"I'll help you come up with some other moves as we progress. For now, let's work with what we have.", Best Jeanist smiled as the two began their first day of training.

Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya smiled upon seeing a familiar visitor arrive. "Toru.", he happily greeted the invisible heroine as she picked up the phone to communicate.

"Sorry that I haven't visited you for the past few days, I-", Hagakure started to apologize before Midoriya interrupted her.

"That's fine. I know it was **Tomura** who prevented it.", Izuku said the blue haired hero's name in the same disgusted manner All For One had pronounced the title 'All Might'.

"..Whatever you said to him really got under his skin. He was the one who used to urge ME on to come see you, and now it's the other way around.", Toru replied in an exasperated tone.

"It seems he lost his faith in me.", Izuku faked a disappointed tone to mask his victorious glee burning inside.

" **I** used to say you were a lost cause.. look at us now. You can change. Tomura can't lose faith just as we're making progress.", Toru pointed out.

Midoriya cringed at the considerate words, "What about Ochaco?", Izuku asked to change the subject.

"What about her?", the invisible heroine almost sounded jealous as she huffed and folded her arms.

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "She hasn't visited either..", he quickly replied.

"Tomura and her are like two peas in a pod. I think they got something going on but won't admit it.", Toru gossiped.

"Interesting..", Izuku murmured to himself as he mulled over the information.

"Izuku.. Can I ask you something?", Toru shyly rubbed at her arm as she proposed a question.

The green haired man let his curiosity get the better of him, "Sure..", Midoriya replied.

"If you were given a second chance.. to become a hero instead of, a- a vill- _what you are now._ Would you join me in saving people?", Toru asked.

Izuku stared directly into where the invisible heroine's eyes would be, as if he could see her perfectly. "Yes.", Midoriya's reply made himself uneasy as he wondered whether it were the truth or a lie.

Izuku was surprised to hear Hagakure sniffle, likely due to a tears of happiness. "Good. Then I can give you something in return for all these helpful talks.", Toru's mysterious gift regained Midoriya's curiosity. "I spoke to the warden and worked extra hard to convince everyone to allow you a little leeway. After today, you can walk amongst the other inmates and not be confined to that single chair.", Toru proudly announced.

The security detail assigned to watch Izuku Midoriya daily were just as shocked as the prisoner, murmuring among themselves in worry. "Thank you Toru, words can't express how thankful I am.", Izuku smiled as he glanced at a particular guard from the corner of his eyes. The man he looked at took notice, gulping as they remembered torturing the inmate prior to promised 'freedom'.

The sound of the intercom buzzing let everyone know the visit was over, "Time's up. You know the drill.", a bleep ended the announcement.

"I'll try and come see you tomorrow.", Toru promised before leaving.

Despite the guards returning to tasering him upon the hero's exit, Izuku couldn't help but smile.

Katsuki Bakugo smiled upon waking up to another day of training. _Only this time, it's gonna be better! I get to finally learn a new move!_ , the blonde teen hyped himself up as he thought back to Best Jeanist's promise. Katsuki didn't even bother grabbing breakfast on his way out, only intent on sprinting to the beach to continue cleaning it up.

The blonde teen rocketed forward by using, "Blast Rush Turbo!", Katsuki let his instructor know of the improved maneuver as he redirected the miniature explosions. Best Jeanist applauded his student for finally figuring out how to control the movement.

"So, what am I gonna learn today?", Katsuki eagerly asked.

"That all depends on whether or not you pass this test.", Tsunagu casually replied with a wave of his hand.

"Test? What test?", Bakugo was baffled as he noticed fiber strings were connected to the teacher's fingers. It was too late for Katsuki to react as he followed them with his eyes to see what else they were attached to. The blonde screamed as the strings yanked on a garbage heap and caused the trash to collapse on top of Katsuki.

"That test.", Best Jeanist replied as he tried not to laugh.

An explosion incinerated the litter and freed young Bakugo, allowing the fuming teen to advance on his teacher. "You'll pay for that!", Katsuki threatened.

"Control your anger.", Hakamata scolded Bakugo while using more hidden strings to trip the boy.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!", Katsuki let another outburst slip before taking notice of his instructor's glare. "I mean.. sorry..", Bakugo grumbled as he got back up to his feet.

"That's better. Now, would you like to learn how to create a sneak attack like the one I just used on you?", Best Jeanist offered.

"Hell yeah!", Katsuki replied with a more positive attitude.

"Watch your language.", Best Jeanist scolded.

Bakugo was prepared to argue about the usage of the word, but caught a glimpse of the instructor's glare and restrained himself. "Okay.. so what do I do?", Katsuki wondered.

"The whole point of a sneak attack is to catch your opponent by surprise. If you can stun them unexpectedly, you'll gain the advantage.", Best Jeanist provided some insight to his student.

Katsuki thought about the advice for a moment before coming up with an idea, "My enemy will expect full on force attacks because of my quirk. Kinda like how I'd expect you to restrain me with your quirk instead of attack. So, that means I should do the opposite when it comes to my surprise assault.", Bakugo reasoned.

"Now you're catching on.", Tsunagu ushered his disciple to continue thinking it over.

Katsuki recalled seeing his teacher's fiber strings and being distracted by them, his mind thinking more about modern uses than what it was really meant for. An idea sparked in the teen's brain like the fire emitting between his palms as he prepared to try out a new move. "Setting off explosions with no rhyme or reason won't help.", Tsunagu's assumption was exactly what Katsuki wanted any opponents to think when working up the secret move.

Bakugo began burning the fire in a more concentrated form, creating a sphere of light between his hands. It was then that Hakamata realized what his student was doing; the ball of light exploded into a large scale flash. Similar to the effect of a stun grenade, the flash of light blinded Tsunagu for a temporary interval of time. The window of opportunity was more than enough for Katsuki to pin his teacher and claim victory.

"You can accomplish great things when you put your mind to it! Great job!", Best Jeanist praised the student. "Now.. can you get off me?", the teacher groaned.

"I call that one STUN GRENADE! Ya know, cause it's like a stun grenade..", Katsuki bragged as he helped the retired hero back to his feet.

"It needs a little work, but it's decent for a starter.", Tsunagu critiqued the new move.

"WHAAAT?!", Bakugo broke into a fit of rage again upon being offended by the feedback.

Izuku Midoriya stretched his limbs accordingly upon having his restraints removed. The free range of movement felt good, making the green haired man want to go for a run after being revoked after so long. However, security was still overkill in order to prevent him from doing such a thing. Nearly an entire battalion had been assigned to stay with Izuku wherever the prisoner went, along with a shock collar to prohibit use of quirks. Magnetically activated handcuffs were in the form of two watches or bracelets when shut off. Even **this** kind of security wasn't enough in case Midoriya were to decide he wanted to escape. Luckily for them, Izuku had no intent to break out just yet..

Midoriya was treated like a hero as fellow inmates welcomed him into the cafeteria. Many of them just simply applauded while others chanted 'Deku' while slamming their fists on tables in a systematic beat. The praise & cheers were interrupted by threats from armed security, forcing the other prisoners to fall in line. Izuku ignored it all as he grabbed a tray of food.

Midoriya felt like he was in a movie upon seeing the gangs split up at different tables within the mess hall. Each table beckoned him over, wanting the infamous 'Deku' to join their crew. In the end, Izuku sat by his lonesome in a corner, avoiding contact with the killers he had been associated with. Even now, Midoriya's resolve remained as he focused on the same ideals as Stain. The back of his mind detached the killing part and left a different kind of 'criminal' in its wake. Izuku didn't belong in a prison meant for psychotic murderers, but nobody knew otherwise.

Midoriya paid no mind to the glares he received by not associating himself with anyone, he just focused on eating the slop that Naraka Prison called food. Izuku felt like he was back in middle school as he ate alone, feeling like the outcast that everyone disregarded or hated. The only difference, was that he preferred the solitude this time around.

When inmates were allowed to roam the courtyard and exercise, Izuku was confined to the containment unit within his holding cell. The change in his pace was limited, not allowing for him to step a foot outside; just to be cautionary. This got a rouse out of the guards put in charge of watching Deku, resulting in taser torture as the lot snickered about inflicting pain upon the inmate. The only range of motion granted to the prisoner was three course meals within the confines of the cafeteria. Izuku knew it wasn't Toru's intentions and didn't blame her, instead, he held the prison staff accountable. The consistent glares Midoriya gave the guards let them know he had pented up the hate and planned to release it some day.

After several days of continued good behavior, Izuku figured the accommodations would change. Much to Midoriya's dismay, the prison never allowed for such change. Even Toru's constant nagging to the warden didn't cause the establishment to budge. Izuku maintained a calm and polite demeanor as he kept to himself, with only the visits from Hagakure to keep him from breaking out. His relationship with the invisible heroine began to bring a genuine joy into his time within the jailhouse.

The personal purgatory helped Izuku learn from his mistakes as he examined the other inmates during eating periods. Each criminal had a different preference about them, making Midoriya wish he still had the notebook he'd write about people's quirks in. The analyzing began to help Izuku spot a few particular convicts that strayed from groups like he had been doing, making him wonder if there were other prisoners wrongfully put in the same prison. His keen senses paid close attention to every detail to ensure the inmates he had his eye on were worthy of being approached. _Everybody here would join my cause in a heartbeat, but they'd inflict harm and death whenever unnecessary. In their eyes, just like the public's.. I'm just as bad as them. I need to find people who will see through that and share the same truth if I am to recruit anyone._ , Izuku mulled over a set of guidelines for himself.

Midoriya began by watching their composure and attitude towards others, ensuring the candidates had level heads. Only four out of seven passed the first test. Next, he watched closely to see which cell block they were taken to so he'd know what kind of crime they had committed to be locked up. None of the unknowing examinees failed the second test. All that remained was to personally speak with each of the four individually and pry into their minds to get proper insight.

Izuku started by approaching a scruffy looking fellow with some sort of five o clock shadow going on. "Hello.", was all that Midoriya offered. _He already knows who I am, no point in introducing myself._ , Izuku shrugged.

"Oh crap, y- you're Deku!", the inmate exclaimed upon recognizing Izuku.

"And you are?", Midoriya did his best not to laugh at how easily he stirred the prisoner up and kept the same cold & collective demeanor he'd presented himself with.

"Ichiro.. Ichiro Hotta. I've been here a long time, if you need me to show you the ropes or-", the inmate started to ramble on before Midoriya interrupted him.

"I don't intend on sticking around much longer. I appreciate the offer though.", Izuku scoffed.

Ichiro shot looks around himself like a paranoid schizophrenic, "You're gonna bust outta here, aren't you?", Hotta whispered back.

"You aren't going to tell anybody. Are you?", Izuku demanded more than asked.

"Of course not, I'm loyal! That's why you came to me, right? I noticed you didn't join up with any of the main groups, so-", Ichiro had a knack for rambling.

"You're right about me recruiting, but I haven't made up my mind about _you_ yet.", Izuku cut Hotta off.

Ichiro gulped before replying, "Oh.. so this is some sorta interview?", the inmate asked.

Izuku only gave a nod in response. _He reminds me a lot of my younger self. I don't like being reminded about my past. Not one bit. It's also important to ensure there aren't any clashing personalities on this team. So far, he has yet to impress me._ , Midoriya mulled over the discussion with his first candidate thus far.

"Well, what do you wanna know? My quirk is like a grasshopper, not very powerful on its own.. BUT, that's why I used Trigger to enhance it! I was pretty tough-", Ichiro's rambling was zoned out by Midoriya's inner thoughts.

 _Trigger. I remember, that was a drug that enhanced people's quirks if I recall properly.._ , Izuku frowned upon discovering the convict's reason for being arrested. "I don't feel comfortable working with a junkie. Sorry, but you're out.", Midoriya waved off the inmate.

 _And then, there were three.._ , Izuku thought to himself as he strolled over to the next possible recruit.

"What does the famous 'Deku' want from someone like **me**?", the next inmate to be interviewed spoke first this time. Izuku smiled, he liked the initiative taken from his examinee.

"That depends. Who exactly are you?", Izuku countered.

" **Curator** will do.", the convict replied casually.

Izuku remembered the criminal immediately, even All Might had faced this villain a few times! _The Curator was a lunatic that wanted to dominate humanity. He's been known to brainwash his partners into doing what he wants. I guess that counts him out too._ , Midoriya recalled the criminal.

A buzzer sounded before the two could continue their conversation any further, indicating that the lunch period was over. _Saved by the bell. I dunno what my excuse would have been to get out of that one._ , Izuku thought to himself in relief.

 _I'll have to try my luck with the other two during dinner then.._ , Midoriya made a mental note as he was escorted back to his holding unit. However, before the security detail could put Izuku in the restraints this time, a mighty explosion burned a hole into the room and knocked everybody back!

The green haired convict looked up from the floor to see a squad of familiar and new faces. Twice and Mr. Compress stood alongside a humanoid lizard sporting the same uniform Stain had. In front of them, were what Izuku conceived as the ones who had led the charge. A man with severe third degree burns around specific parts of his body & a woman wearing a schoolgirl uniform beckoned for Midoriya to come with them.

"You're.. not going a- anywhere..", one of the security guards choked on his own blood as he spoke. The officer then pulled out a remote and pressed one of two buttons, activating the magnetic handcuffs.

Izuku chuckled as the metallic bracelets clamped together, locking his wrists in place. It took little to no effort to snap them apart, effectively breaking the device entirely. "You'll have to try harder than that.", Midoriya mocked the injured guard.

"Fu- Fine!", the officer spat back before pushing the second button. This one activated the shock collar around Midoriya's neck, electrocuting the inmate. Izuku fell to his knees as he grasped at the device in pain, trying to contain an agonizing shout.

"Dabi, we should help-", the lizard version of Stain began to move forward before the burn victim stopped his comrade with a raised arm.

"Let's see how he handles this..", Dabi said with interest.

Upon realizing his 'rescuers' weren't going to help, Izuku snapped into action and performed a flying three sixty kick that the hero killer had taught him to retrieve the remote. Once he had the clicker, Midoriya deactivated the shock collar and ripped it off. Izuku shot the group that had come to bust him out a nasty glare for not helping before he turned his attention back to the sole surviving guard.

"Pl- Please..", the security detail begged as he tried to crawl backwards. Blood trailed from the man as he backed into the cell's undestroyed wall.

"You want mercy? Did you show such a thing to me when you and your friends had the upper hand?", Izuku toyed with the guard just by asking a rhetorical question. Midoriya crouched to be at the injured man's level, "What would _you_ do if it were the other way around? Be honest.", Izuku asked.

The guard teared up as he thought of the truthful answer. "That's what I thought.", Midoriya sighed when he got no response. The two men stared at one another, both knowing what was bound to come next.

"Izuku?", a terrified voice drew Midoriya's attention away. Standing on the other side of the visitation glass, was Toru Hagakure. She had come to visit the inmate not too long ago and stumbled upon the breakout.

"Toru..", Izuku fit every emotion into his response. Excitement. Worry. Fear. Sorrow. It all came full circle as the two looked at one another with equally shocked expressions.

"Don't make me do this.", both spoke the same words at the same time.

 _Next: Deku Returns!_


	19. Deku Returns!

Toru Hagakure drowsily flickered her eyes open, readjusting her vision to make out a blurry figure. When the invisible heroine finally came to her senses, she was taken aback by the presence of another woman sitting cross legged in a suspecting manner. The mysterious blonde that Toru examined must have noticed Hagakure stirring as she woke up, perking up as the other girl moved.

"Oh goodie, you're awake!", the lady wearing some sort of school uniform cheerfully stated while shifting towards Toru.

"W- Who are you?", Hagakure cautiously asked.

"Himiko Toga, nice to meetcha!", the blonde extended an arm to shake hands. As Toru reached forward to return the gesture, she was surprised to find that her wrist was handcuffed to some sort of metal pipe. "Whoopsie, forgot all about that!", Himiko threw her hands up in a clumsy manner.

Toru pulled at the restraint as panic began to rise in her stomach. _Why am I bound to this? What happened? Who is this lady?_ , several questions flooded Hagakure's mind.

"Anyways, there'll be time for some more **girl talk** later! Right now, we've got to let the boss man know about you! He'll finally come out of that grumpy mood!", Toga didn't provide any helpful answers as she continued prattling on.

"Who's your boss?", Toru did her best to keep a tough attitude. Despite having the disadvantage, she acted although it were Himiko cuffed & her who was giving an interrogation.

"Deku! Who else?", Toga replied with the answer as if it were common knowledge.

Toru Hagakure quivered at the revelation, _Now I remember what happened.._ , the invisible heroine recalled the events prior to her captivity. The recollection of memories was like trying to piece together a puzzle as she remembered going about her day like any other. The invisible woman had intended to visit the man she had referred to as a friend, when she stumbled upon the breakout in progress. A gang of what she could only assume as villains crowded around dead security guards. Izuku Midoriya seemed reluctant about fighting her, before the green haired man moved at an inhuman speed. Toru came to the conclusion that Izuku must have rendered her unconscious before the two could fight. _Then.. why did he bring me with him? To lure Tomura and Ochaco? For ransom?_ , Hagakure worried about the worst outcomes.

"He's locked himself in his room ever since we brought you two to our secret hideout. By the way, keep this place secret, cause it's the hideout. All Deku requested of us, was to watch over you until you finally woke up. He told us to then bring you to him and.. that's about it!", Himiko must have noticed the concerned movements from the invisible heroine to begin spilling so much information. _That or she's just plain crazy.._ , Hagakure thought.

"It's rude to keep a man waiting!", Toga joked as she uncuffed her prisoner and led Toru through several corridors. The damp & dark hallway led to what looked like some sort of shipping room. _A warehouse?_ , Toru considered. "Cliche, I know! BUT THAT'S DABI FOR YA!", Himiko seemed to confirm the warehouse theory with her statement. _Dabi? Who's that?_ , Hagakure's worries grew as she thought about the number of how many villains she may be dealing with.

The journey eventually ended at a metal door, Toga rapidly knocked some sort of rhythmic pattern to alert the person on the other side. "I told you not to disturb me.", a frustrated & muffled voice complained through the barrier. Toru's heart skipped a beat as she instantly recognized the voice, knowing that it belonged to Izuku.

"Your invisible girlfriend woke up!", Himiko teased as she shouted back a response. The statement got a rouse out of Toru, making her blush profusely.

It was nearly a minute of silence before the two women heard the clicking sound of the door unlocking. "Let her in..", Izuku's muffled voice beckoned from the other side of a still shut door.

"Okey dokey! Looks like that's the end of the road for me, sister! I'll see ya later!", Himiko said her own version of goodbye as she opened the door for Toru to enter.

Hagakure hesitated before she cautiously stepped into the dimly lit room. "That's it.. don't be shy..", Toga ushered Toru forward before shutting the door behind Hagakure.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Toru.", Izuku's voice reassured the invisible woman from the far reaches of darkness. Hagakure spun in a three sixty as she tried to make out her surroundings, unable to see a thing as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

"Why did you bring me here?", Toru asked.

Another moment passed before Izuku responded, "Because I enjoy our little talks.", the explanation wasn't enough for the invisible heroine as she clenched her fists.

"If you want to set a trap for Tomura and Ochaco, it won't work. I refuse to be your bait for them!", Toru let her anger fume as she shouted at the unseen man.

"I don't want anything from those two.", Midoriya reassured the invisible woman.

"Then why didn't you leave me at the prison?", Toru repeated her question as she continued to search for the source of Izuku's voice.

The response came from behind Hagakure this time, "Because..", Toru jumped as she bumped into Izuku Midoriya. "I want you to join me.", the voice whispered into her ear.

Katsuki Bakugo took to the air with a new form of his super move, Blast Rush Turbo, before using the explosions to propel himself in a circular motion. The rotation mixed with flames and created a deadly tornado built with oxygen to fuel an oncoming explosion. Once Katsuki felt that the twisting inferno had enough piled into it, he allowed himself to drop back down and impact with the beach. After colliding with the ground, Bakugo releases the aforementioned detonation and blows back any remaining rubble surrounding him. Best Jeanist witnessed the entire demonstration and approved the effectiveness of such a technique. "Just like an actual missile.", the retired hero praised Katsuki's efforts.

"I call that one the Howitzer Impact.", the blonde teen said between huffs of heavy breathing.

"And it looks like that move was exactly what you needed to finish clearing the beach.", Tsunagu pointed out as the teen turned around to see a beautiful ocean alongside the clean sand.

"So.. my training is done?", Katsuki panted out in disbelief.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're far from completing your training.", Hakamata chuckled as he patted the teen's messy blonde hair. "I just wanted you to acknowledge how far you've come.", Tsunagu added.

Young Bakugo smacked his teacher's hands away, "So what do I have to learn now?", Katsuki wondered.

"How to respond accordingly to certain situations. For instance, if you were in the midst of battling someone and hear hostages screaming, what would you do? It takes quick thinking from a hero to perform the proper solution.", Tsunagu announced the next lesson.

"I think I can handle **that**.", Bakugo scoffed.

"Really?", Best Jeanist seemed skeptical as he opened up a newspaper for Katsuki to see. "Then what do you think of **this**?", the retired pro asked as he shared the article.

The blonde teen felt his eye twitch as he read the headline outloud, "Deku returns?", Best Jeanist took a few steps back as he watched Bakugo process the news. Katsuki blew a fuse, erupting like a volcano rigged with C4 and dynamite.

"That's exactly what I was talking about.. you have to keep a level head in these types of situations.", Tsunagu shook his head in disapproval of the outburst.

Katsuki slowed his heavy breathing, "Y- You're right.. this is good.", Bakugo reassured himself.

"It is?", Hakamata cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Now my training won't be for nothing. It can pay off when I recapture Deku!", Katsuki boldly declared.

Tsunagu couldn't help but smile, "Then let's get back to work."

Meanwhile, Tomura Shigaraki had an incredibly different reaction to the article pertaining to Izuku Midoriya's prison break. "There's no telling what he plans to do next..", Tomura worried as he scratched at his neck in aggravation.

"And he has Toru..", Ochaco regrettably reminded the blue haired hero.

The scraping of his nails dug deeper into the skin, causing scratches to appear over a severe rash. "That too. He no doubt plans to use her as a hostage. He showed no mercy in doing such things during his assault at the Sports Festival.", Tomura reminded himself & Uraraka of transpired events.

"I don't understand though, Toru told me that Izuku was changing for the better each time she visited him.", Ochaco dreaded the whole situation.

"He's been playing her like a fiddle this entire time! I warned her not to go see him anymore!", Tomura complained as he lashed out by slamming a fist upon his workdesk.

"It's a shame.. I really hoped that wasn't the case. She seemed a lot happier whenever she came back from visiting him.", Ochaco moped.

"Perhaps his retribution wasn't enough. Next time, we'll give him no chance.", Tomura vowed.

"How do we find him?", Ochaco wondered.

"That part proves more difficult. We may just have to wait for _him_ to make the first move.", Shigaraki considered.

"But.. that could put people in danger. He'll have the advantage.", Uraraka worried.

"I don't see _you_ coming up with any better solutions!", Tomura argued. Ochaco recoiled at the sudden retort, causing Shigaraki to snap out of the blind rage. "Uraraka-San.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..", Tomura began apologizing for the outburst.

"I- It's okay. I know you're under a lot of pressure. You and Deku have a long history together.", Ochaco reassured her partner.

"It's no excuse for me to yell at you.. I don't ever want to be like All For One. He'd often take out his frustrations on me, and I now resent him for it. I don't want you to ever think of me in such a way.", Tomura explained himself as his shoulders sunk in sorrow.

Uraraka pulled the blue haired hero into a warm embrace, "Tomura.. I would never hold anything against you. I know you mean well.", Ochaco promised.

"Thank you.. Ochaco..", Shigaraki had to fight back tears as he returned the hug. In all his life, Tomura had only once received such a familiar care, and All For One had used Tomura as a weapon to kill the man who had given it. With Kurogiri yanked so hastily away from his life, Shigaraki vowed to never allow Ochaco to be taken like his family.

Toru Hagakure couldn't believe what she had just heard, the invisible heroine could barely bring herself to move. The man who murdered All Might in front of the world had just asked her to join him. Toru reflected upon all the visits back at Naraka Prison, none of them indicating Izuku was a person capable of performing such a horrible act. Hagakure bravely gulped back the creeping doubts, "Why?", she curiously asked.

"Why do I want you to join me?", Izuku repeated the question like a statement as he thought about a proper response. "Aside from your quirk having endless uses, your personality tends to shine on others if it's able to make _me_ feel happiness.", Midoriya reasoned.

"..And, I don't want to be left alone in this **abyss**.", Izuku wasn't finished with his explanation as he gave a cryptic answer. Toru didn't need to ask for him to elaborate for Midoriya to know he needed to go into further detail. "I've been filtered into the same category as these.. **lunatics**. After all the times we spoke, can you answer me truthfully and say that I don't deserve to be called a villain?", Izuku seemed to seek Toru's approval before he could continue sharing the explanation.

Hagakure felt like she needed a century to ponder the question so she could provide him with a proper answer. After hearing all the ridicule and gossip about Izuku, and then witnessing the man's agenda first hand during the Sports Festival; Toru felt the correct response would be _yes_. While on the other hand, she had also seen Midoriya fight the greater evil during their raid. After Izuku helped the heroes and got condemned to Naraka Prison, he didn't once say he resented them for it. The green haired man became a model prisoner and showed signs of a good person. The highlight of her belief around Izuku's good nature, was all the discussions they had when she visited him. The two shared so much in common and empathized with one another to a great extent. _He could have killed me instantly during his escape, and yet, he didn't. Izuku took a risk in taking me with him.._ , Toru felt like the bond they had created during the prison visitations still held. The invisible heroine wrestled with herself over what the answer should be, still uncertain of what she personally believed. Before she could respond truthfully, she had to ask her own question. "Why did you break out?", she had to know if Izuku had been willing to throw away all of the progress the two developed.

"This group acted on their own behalf. I couldn't stay behind without creating a lot of problems. Your arrival only made it more troublesome.", Izuku replied.

 _So, HE didn't stage the prison escape.. it was the lady I met and some others. I understand what he means by saying that refusing to leave with the group of villains would cause problems. They would have likely retaliated and potentially freed more prisoners. That's leaving out that the best case scenario for Izuku would have been getting put back to square one in his security restraints despite staying behind and preventing a breakout. Then **me** , a 'hero' showing up.. the villains would have probably killed me if he didn't take charge. He.. saved my life.._, Toru mulled over Izuku's response.

"I'll admit though.. prior to their help.. I did intend on formulating my own plan to escape.", Midoriya's confession caught Toru's attention again. "I was seeking potential partners that would share the same philosophy as me. If I could forge a small team, my escape wouldn't be for nothing. That's why I bided my time at first.. I didn't see any reason to break free. All For One had been lying to me the whole time and.. I killed him. He showed me a path that I blindly followed, and now that I strayed from it.. I don't know where to go. It made me think long and hard about my mistakes and what I wanted to do.. what I want to be. If I were to escape on my own terms, it would have been as a new start in the right direction.", Izuku explained.

Toru felt Midoriya pulling at her heart strings, she began to remember one of the many conversations they had back at Naraka Prison. "We once spoke about a second chance like that. I asked you.. if you could be a hero rather than a villain like everyone says-", Hagakure recalled the talk.

"That I would in a heartbeat. As long as it were by your side.", Izuku interrupted her with a straight forward answer. Toru blushed at what Midoriya said, thankful for her invisibility quirk.

"Then.. let's get out of here. We'll take down these villains and I'll vouch for you with the other heroes.", Toru suggested.

Izuku sadly shook his head, "We both know that wouldn't work. Nobody will _ever_ forgive me for killing All Might.", Midoriya reminded Toru.

Toru gulped back any fear she had before asking, "Why did you do it?", the curiosity got the better of her.

"All I ever wanted to do was save people, even now, that has never changed. I'll be the first to admit I was wrong when I went about doing it the wrong way. You saw first hand when fighting alongside Tomura and Ochaco, that they disregard people such as you or me, claiming all the fame and glory with little to no spotlight remaining for you.", Izuku started his explanation.

"People like.. you? What does that mean?", Toru interrupted.

"Oh.. that's right, I never told you.. I haven't told anyone.", Izuku realized. "Remember when I said Katsuki bullied me my whole childhood? It was because.. I used to be quirkless.", Midoriya revealed.

Toru gasped in awe, the powerful man she had witnessed in action would have never been pictured as powerless in her mind without such a revelation. "Outcasts..", the invisible heroine named the category both of them had been put into during their youth.

"That's right. We were discarded and considered useless to the world. NOW look at me, at what I was able to accomplish. You can do the same.", Izuku offered.

"That's why you killed All Might? To prove you weren't powerless?", Toru was dissatisfied with the conclusion and recoiled in disgust.

"No. I killed All Might to prove **everyone else** wasn't powerless.", Izuku corrected the woman.

"What do you mean?", Toru still didn't quite understand what Midoriya meant.

"Like Katsuki Bakugo's bullying, nobody saw the true side of All Might. Everybody only believed what was presented in front of them, a poor innocent boy who wanted to become a hero had been murdered by a cruel criminal, while in reality, it was an accidental backlash from one of thousand beatings. For once, I fought back, I refused to be shoved around by Katsuki anymore. The same goes for All Might, I idolized him just like everyone else, if not more! I looked to him for the words I needed to hear, I asked him if it were possible to become a hero while still being quirkless. His answer.. was no. It broke my heart. I learned that day, that you can never rely on your idols. All of the pro heroes became exposed as I realized they were all the same. Money.. popularity.. the real meaning of 'hero' had become neglected. All **I** wanted to do was save people while the frauds pined after appreciation they never earned. My goal became to share this revelation with everyone else.. but, we both know I fell short at the Sports Festival and only fueled the original beliefs. By killing All Might, I condemned myself to be considered a villain.", Izuku explained.

Toru felt like she finally understood what Midoriya felt, "You're not like the others. You're not a villain.", she could honestly answer the question Izuku had asked so long ago. _After all the times we spoke, can you answer me truthfully and say that I don't deserve to be called a villain?_ , Toru gave sympathy to Midoriya as she realized the question was more of cry for help.

"All For One told me that the only way to be a proper hero, was to kill my enemies. It took far too many deaths to finally realize that's not the case..", Izuku sighed.

"Then promise me you won't be that person anymore. Swear that you'll never kill again. You can still change the name 'Deku' like you wanted.", Toru suggested.

"You're suggesting that I carry out my crusade like a vigilante?", Izuku pondered the idea.

"They're considered outlaws despite the good they do. It's perfect for what you want to be. I won't stop you if you swear to me right now that's what you honestly want.", Toru gave the man an ultimatum.

Izuku didn't need long to consider his answer, "I promise.", Midoriya smiled as he thought about changing the direction of his journey. "But.. I want _you_ to join me. I know it's a lot to ask..", Izuku was nervous as he suggested teaming up.

Toru shared the same nervous feeling as she asked, "Wh- Why are you so fixated on **me** of all people?", she couldn't help but blush as she wondered what Izuku's answer would be.

"Because.. I can see you. The real you. For once, I saw a real hero.", Midoriya closed his eyes as he answered. When they reopened, Toru was shocked to see the sclera changed from green to red along with dilated pupils. What surprised her more, was the slow transition of her body becoming visible for the first time in her life.

Izuku had no problem keeping his eyes on her as he took in the gorgeous appearance. The woman had lengthy raven colored hair like Yang Guifei and remained beautiful despite the lack of makeup or cosmetics. The curvaceous lady emitted a wonderful vibe like she was the daughter of Francis Xavier, not once glimmering down the glow. Toru had tears in her eyes upon finally getting to see what she looked like, _And I have Izuku to thank for it_ , she internally praised Midoriya.

The two then began to slowly lean in towards one another, both immersed with admiration. Soon enough, their lips touched. Hagakure nor Midoriya pulled away, neither fought the urge to kiss one another as they showed their appreciation.

On the other side of the door leading to Midoriya's room, the group that had released Izuku from prison conversed with one another. Each one seemingly waited impatiently with their arms crossed in annoyance. Only the blonde girl who had conversed with Toru kept a care free attitude as she rocked back and forth.

"They've been in their for a long time..", a purple haired humanoid lizard complained.

"I agree with Spinner. I'm getting tired of waiting.", the next to speak up was one of Deku's former teammates. A man wearing a black & grey bodysuit, with the quirk to clone himself.

"Can it Jin, you should be more respectful to someone who you've worked with before.", a man covered in burn marks replied.

"Loyalty has nothing to do with it. We just don't like the idea of one of our own coercing with a hero.", Mr. Compress pulled at the top hat upon his head.

"Well, I think it's cute!", Himiko Toga defended the couple.

"Which is why **I'm** outta here! I've had enough waiting. Besides, _she's_ crazy-", Twice began to go on a tirade as he pointed at Himiko. The blonde politely waved at him, as if to confirm the statement. "Dabi freaks me out! Spinner is just some kinda Stain copycat-", Twice continued listing his reasons for wanting to opt out.

"What did you just say?", the lizard hero killer growled as his hand found the hilt of his sword sheathed upon his back.

"And _he's_ just straight up weird!", Twice pointed an accusing finger at the trenchcoat wearing villain.

"You can't argue with facts.", Mr. Compress joked while tipping his hat to the cloning criminal.

"Like I said, I'm finished with this.", Twice waved everyone off while heading towards the exit.

"Well then.. if you're done, you're done.", Deku announced his arrival as the door to his room creaked open. "Just know that if you leave.. we'll have to kill you.", Izuku threatened. Toru shot Midoriya a glare before the green haired man put his hands up defensively, "Kidding! I'm kidding!", he laughed.

"Deku! You've returned!", Twice exclaimed upon the sudden exchange between Hagakure and the unseen figure.

"Yes. Toru and I have a lot planned.", Izuku announced as he stepped out from the concealment of shadows.

"OooOOo, you look quite dapper!", Himiko Toga complimented Midoriya's change of appearance. Izuku now wore an elegant waistcoat as dark as his trousers. To ameliorate the professional look, was a formal dress shirt with the same color green as Midoriya's hair. Last but not least, was the lime green tie to top it off like a cherry on a sundae.

"Well.. I figured it was time that I try something new.", Deku grinned.

 _Next: The Shogi Game!_


	20. The Shogi Game!

Being greeted by people wearing plague doctor masks was off putting to say the least, each one of the crew members had a unique physical attribute about them that added to the imposing presence. One of the men wore a black tank top around his muscular frame, no doubt playing the part of a bodyguard. A completely opposite sized fellow stood alongside him, wearing a full bodysuit sewn into the bird shaped cowl. Another member of the squad was distinguished by the pitch black raincoat he wore, the hood draped over his particular mask. The one who had led Midoriya into the room was the only person seen so far that didn't have their face completely covered by the beak shaped masks. The man had bangs draped over his eyes and wore a tie around his neck to remain formal in Deku's presence. Toru held onto Izuku's hand, squeezing it tightly to ensure she wouldn't lose the grip. Midoriya felt like he was surrounded and vastly outnumbered by the freakish gang.

Izuku's sight fell upon what he could only assume would be the group's leader. A brown haired man with several ear pieces turned around in his office chair to share the same gaze. Like all the others, he wore a beak face cover, but his only covered the bottom half of his mouth. Midoriya couldn't tell if the mysterious leader was trying to be casual or formal by wearing a neatly pressed overcoat with some sort of furry collar. The jacket was the same color green as Izuku's hair & dress shirt, an unintentional decision that resulted in an unsettling coincidence. The man appeared to be in his early twenties, yet held the resolve of an extremely experienced professional.

"You must be Deku, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.", the leader stood from his chair to show some sort of respect, but didn't offer a bow like Izuku or Toru had.

"Likewise.", Midoriya kept a smile despite the lack of a curvature from the man he had just met.

"I was quite surprised when I received the call from your associates.", the gang leader worked his way around the desk in between him and Izuku as he spoke. "What business do you have with the Yakuza?", the question was pertaining to why Deku had called a meeting with the organization.

Toru was thankful for her invisibility yet again, her quirk hid the nervous look she gave Izuku. The couple had discussed the true reason within the confines of their own base. _Toru and I agreed that the never ending battle against villains could be deemed futile. Not even All Might could stop crime if he had put his full force into it.. so we decided to control it. We'll manage the underworld and keep crime at a minimal standard._ , Izuku ran over the truthful answer within his mind. _Of course, we can't tell HIM that.._ , Midoriya added a mental reminder to keep his mouth shut about certain factors.

"My brief stay at Naraka Prison gave me the proper insight that I needed. We're expanding and looking for collaborators with professionalism. The Yakuza has been a respected organized crime syndicate for centuries and we sought out your potential.", Izuku was only half lying with his explanation.

"So you wish to discuss business with me?", the Yakuza ringleader came to his conclusion.

"It's better we stay even with one another, rather than be at odds.", Izuku confirmed the resolution.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's make haste.", the Yakuza orchestrator seemed eager as he had his henchmen bring the visitors a set of chairs. Once Izuku and Toru sat across from the still mysterious man, he began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "I almost forgot to offer you my name. You can call me **Overhaul**. Again, I apologize for not sharing it sooner, I was just being cautious about meeting with you both on such short notice. You can never be too careful in our line of business.", Overhaul briefly pardoned his prior rudeness.

"I suppose that's fair. After all, you only know me as Deku..", Izuku pondered the reasoning behind the Yakuza leader concealing his true alias.

"However, I don't think I've had the pleasure of receiving your partner's name.", Overhaul turned his attention to Hagakure. "She's got quite the lethal quirk.. an extremely dangerous adversary and powerful ally.", the man took note of her invisibility.

Toru hadn't said a word the entire visit, edging closer to Midoriya like a frightened child. "She's none of your concern. I brought her along because she means something to me personally.", Izuku acknowledged each of the partners.

"The boss wasn't asking you, Deku. Let the lady speak for herself.. if she has any respect.", the shorter looking plague doctor raised a sudden hostility.

Overhaul raised a hand, gesturing for his goons to stand down. "I apologize for Irinaka's disrespectful remark. I'm uncertain about _your_ people, but mine are loyal to a fault. He was only looking out for me, in his own devoted way.", the Yakuza ringleader spoke on the other man's behalf.

Before Izuku could reply, Toru spoke up to prevent any further conflict. "That's okay. I apologize as well. You can address me as Toru.", Hagakure could tell that Midoriya worried about her intervening and sharing such information.

"Charmed.", Overhaul nodded at the invisible woman to show his satisfaction. "Now that we've gotten to know one another, we can start discussing business.", the Yakuza leader decreed.

"Of course. If you don't mind the others leaving us alone for a few minutes.", Izuku didn't take his stare off Overhaul as he addressed the other Yakuza members.

"We aren't going anywhere!", Irinaka spoke for the others as they got into an aggressive formation.

"I take it that you're referring to the **eight** precepts of death.", Overhaul took notice of Izuku's expression upon announcing the number count that was higher than the amount of people within the office space. "That's right. I have many more associates bidding to my every whim. Toya had insisted on having everyone join in, but I deemed otherwise with the hopes that you wouldn't try attacking me. Besides.. we can handle ourselves at this amount. What do you say, Setsuno?", Overhaul looked to the man who had escorted Izuku & Toru for insight.

"They seem harmless enough.", Toya chuckled in a fanatic fashion. "We'll be right outside if you need us.", Setsuno motioned for the other expendables to follow him out.

"I apologize if we made everyone uneasy. I just didn't like having a group of capable people looming over my shoulder.", Izuku lied. _I really only asked for Toru's sake. She's been crushing my hand ever since we got here, I can tell that it's just too much for her. Maybe she'll be less scared if it's just us in the room._ , Midoriya hoped.

"That's quite understandable, I'm sure I'd feel the same way if it were me in your position. Let's try and lighten the mood by playing a game while we chat! Ever try Shogi?", Overhaul pepped up.

Izuku was all too familiar with the board game, he used to play it all the time for fun. The two player strategy game was more or less like the Japanese version of Chess. For the longest time, Midoriya honed his thinking skills while he played it for fun. When Izuku fell under the training of All For One, the game took on its other title more literally: Game of Generals. That was when it became a competitive form of strategizing and mapping out battle situations. Overhaul set up the pieces and brought back distant memories for Izuku, both good & bad.

"An interesting choice, but I'll indulge you.", Izuku shrugged before examining the board.

"Yes. I chose this particular game because of the similarities it has to our current day to day lives. I think of it as a natural villain verses hero simulation.", Overhaul chuckled as he shared the same analytical glare Midoriya gave.

"So you must look at the pieces in a certain way, identifying some as the pro heroes and your own people as others.", Izuku theorized.

"All pawns in my eyes, but your close. Did it ever occur to you **WHY** criminal activity ceased when All Might died? It wasn't out of respect for the fallen, it had nothing to do with remorse for the heroes. Rather, it had everything to do with his killer.. _you_. They were waiting on your orders, because you performed a power play that could have been considered as the Tsumi.", Overhaul began moving his pieces accordingly while he spoke.

 _Tsumi.. checkmate. In villain standards, killing the symbol of peace is exactly that._ , Izuku took in the Yakuza leader's words. "So you're saying that I'm already in control of everyone? Like a kingpin?", Midoriya wondered.

Overhaul chuckled, "At that point in time, it would have been easy to say yes. After your arrest though, some of that prior respect may have distinguished a little. With All Might gone, criminals could finally operate to their full potential. Without the one responsible for this leisure, everyone scrambled to take up the position as leader.", the Yakuza ringleader took power in the conversation as he countered the unconscious move Midoriya had made.

Izuku could only watch as Overhaul continued capturing his pieces. "You have the required reputation, but it won't be enough to make everyone fall in line. You came here seeking an alliance, and I'm willing to cooperate.. just not in the way you intended. I'LL be the guy in charge here.", the Yakuza leader performed 'The Striking Pawn' tactic. Izuku watched as Overhaul placed a pawn directly in front of his own piece, immediately attacking it. The desired effect of this tactic is usually to force the opponent to move their pieces in a certain way of reaction to the threat of a striking pawn. _He wants me to follow his lead both in the game and in reality.._ , Izuku mentally understood the terms.

"Do you just want that position of power to say you have it? Like this game of Shogi, it takes a proper strategy to maintain so many different forms of crimes and keep them in the same frame of mind. If you aren't careful, you'd leave yourself vulnerable to attack.", Midoriya countered. Izuku used the 'Fork' tactic, a move that uses one piece to attack two or more of the opponent's pieces simultaneously. The aim was to achieve material advantage, since the other player can only counter one of the threats.

"I've developed a plan long before this game even started, Deku. Imagine everyone powerless to fight back against a weapon that renders them quirkless.", Overhaul's words struck through Izuku's heart like a dagger. "Without their powers, the heroes are easily disposable. As well as anyone who thinks they can challenge my ruling. Whenever everybody acknowledges the power that I possess, they'll bow to me as willingly as they would for you. My goal is to achieve that sooner by having you act as a spokesperson.. so to speak.", the Yakuza leader displayed his potential in one fatal swoop.

Midoriya sweatdropped as he took notice of the 'Edge Attack' in the Shogi game. Izuku moved his first file pawn to the coordinates of 1D upon the board. The move resulted in him attacking first against the tactic Overhaul planned to use. Much to Izuku's dismay, the whole thing was a ruse as Overhaul had no problem sacrificing the piece. The Yakuza ringleader retaliated with his lance, now provided an open space to move accordingly with its subsequent movements. It was an entire sequence of sacrificial pieces that resulted in multiple captures from both ends. In the end, Overhaul proved victorious in his assault and gained the advantage.

The two players waited each other out as it all came down to strong defensive fortifications each set up to protect their kings. "You've been preparing this far beyond my time. You have what it takes to reign, I'll admit that much. What's the weapon you speak of?", Izuku stalled for time as he analyzed his opponent's fortification. Overhaul had the 'Yagura Castle' prepared, a setup considered by many to be one of the strongest defensive positions in Shogi.

"All it would take is a single bullet. Think about the heroes who consider themselves invulnerable and how careless they would be when we first max produce it. The first assault is what counts, if we hit hard, all that remains will be a matter of patience to resolve.", Overhaul replied while examining the defense Izuku had taken up for his king. Midoriya used the 'Anaguma Castle', posing a threat with the ranging rook piece. Overhaul cursed himself for using a defense that was more meant for static rooks.

"I suppose I'd have just as difficult a time controlling everything accordingly..", Izuku withdrew a heavy sigh as the final showdown commenced upon the board. _If I allow him to set everything up for me, I can swoop in later and take up what's already been done. I'll just think of him as my preparation pal._ , Izuku began to mull over the scenarios and which would work best. _We'll play along with his scheme for now and take control when given the opportunity!_ , Deku declared.

"You're muttering to yourself again.", Toru clearing her throat snapped Midoriya out of the trance.

"Sorry.", Izuku coyly chuckled as he turned his attention back to the Shogi game.

It had come down to a race over who could checkmate the other first, each strategist breaking through the other's line of defense. Izuku began 'Speed Counting', marking each number of moves mentally. Influence became inconsistent over whether he should attack or defend as both castles fell. Midoriya ultimately went with a last ditch effort to open his pawn line and allow the king to escape. Without any ranged pieces for Overhaul to play, and Izuku still in possession of one, it made capturing the king out in the open much more difficult.

"So, does that mean you've made up your mind?", Overhaul wondered.

A simple mistake from either player could change the game drastically as they both found themselves towards the end. It was a delicate factor to look out for, but Izuku had been trapped into a corner by the opposing pieces. Just as Overhaul became certain of the victory, Midoriya sprung his trap by using an unexpected sacrificial attack. Izuku surprised the Yakuza leader with a three move finish.

"Tsumi.", Deku confirmed the shocking checkmate.

Overhaul's eye twitched in anger, "Y- You cheated?", the man wondered.

"No, I just thought ahead. Something you'll need to learn how to do if you really do want to be the next ruler of the criminal underworld. So you've got quirk destroying bullets.. what next? How will you utilize them beyond what you stated? I learned from experience that a full frontal assault fails, you end up losing everything you have and even then your victory may be uncertain.", Izuku explained.

"I'll go to great extents when it comes to achieving my goals.", Overhaul growled in annoyance.

"I have no doubt that's true. You sacrificed your pieces even when it wasn't necessary, showing your true resolve in normal to dire situations. You've got the numbers to achieve a feat, so don't waste them.", Izuku used the Shogi game as an example in his warning.

"I'll be sure to consider your recommendation. Now.. your answer to my proposal.", Overhaul began lacking the patience he had once shown in such a businessman like demeanor.

Izuku looked to Toru for confirmation, "I don't think it would hurt to join forces in a secondary position for the time being.", he replied with an agreeable nod from Hagakure.

The irked expression on Overhaul's face faded as he took in the duo's answer. "Excellent. I'm glad we can do business together.", the Yakuza leader brought back the peppy tone.

"Likewise.", Deku and Toru said together in a similarly positive attitude.

"Tsumi.", Best Jeanist announced his victory in the game of Shogi between himself and Katsuki Bakugo. The teacher and student sat across from one another in a cross legged position with the gameboard in between them. The new form of training still took place at the beach Bakugo had cleaned, it was just moved to the boardwalk rather than placed in the sand.

The blonde teen looked like he was about to explode from the inside out, "FFFUUUU-", Katsuki flipped the gameboard into the air and sent pieces flying as he roared at the sky. A glare from the retired pro hero made Bakugo turn his word's ending to, "-Uuuunn!", with a fake toothy smile.

"That's what you were going to say?", Tsunagu kept the glare while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, fun! So much fun!", Katsuki seethed through gritted teeth.

"Then you won't mind trying to beat me in a rematch?", Best Jeanist suggested as he began picking up the scattered game pieces.

Katsuki grinded his teeth together in anger, "Why is playing this game so important anyway? Shouldn't I be practicing out my new moves or try creating more?", Bakugo complained.

"We've already worked your body physically. Now it's time that we train you mentally. Remember what I said about acting accordingly to certain situations? Shogi is a strategy based game, it will help you think more clearly when faced with intense moments.", Best Jeanist explained.

"Fine! If you say it'll help me beat Deku, I'll do it!", Bakugo groaned as the two began another round.

"If I had known I'd be taking you on as my student back during your recovery in the hospital, I would have focused on this form of training first.", Tsunagu made simple conversation as he made the first piece movement.

"I'm trying to focus!", Katsuki shushed his teacher while intently looking at the board. If Bakugo's quirk were intertwined with his eyes, the board would have surely burst into flames.

Best Jeanist prepared a defense after the two players started with a 'Bishop Opening'. It was common to exchange the pieces by having one capture the other. Tsunagu used the advantage of placing the reclaimed piece anywhere on the board, taking care with his tactics. Yet again, Katsuki became stumped as to where he should go from that point and contemplated flipping the board. Tsunagu was quite the opposite as he evaluated the flow of the game. The sequence of moves leading to the next position and its likely development flashed before his eyes like a perfect future prediction. Due to Katsuki's violent & aggressive nature, he lost his pawns early into the game since they only attack head on. Bakugo couldn't get himself out when trapped behind enemy lines as Best Jeanist continued dropping his pawn pieces.

"Tsumi.", Tsunagu claimed another victory.

"DAMMIT!", Katsuki threw a fit about losing for the tenth time and having zero wins.

"Perhaps you should try playing defensively instead of always going in with a blind offense every time.", Best Jeanist suggested.

"Only nerds do shit like that!", Bakugo argued.

Tsunagu crossed his arms in an insulted manner, "Then I guess I'm a nerd.", the statement made Katsuki instantly regret his outburst.

"Sorry sensei, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just no good when it comes to this sort of shit..", Bakugo groaned as he fell back in exhaustion.

"That's not what your mother told me.", Tsunagu replied.

"HUH?! MY MOMMY?! Er, my **mom**?!", Katsuki shot straight up in shock. His head spun as he feared and worried about the worst outcome of what his teacher and mother could have discussed.

"She said you held some of the highest grades in your class, to the point that you were even considered a natural genius in your school. You're intelligent and very capable of strategic thinking, you just go about things the wrong way. **I** think of Shogi as a game, plain and simple, that works for me. For you, that may not be the case. You want to get stronger and enhance your quirk, so wasting time by playing games will obviously upset you. Don't think of this like a game then, think of Shogi as a battle simulation and use that brilliant mind of yours to win.", Best Jeanist encouraged the blonde boy.

Katsuki nodded his head in understanding, "One more rematch then..", he grumbled.

The next round of Shogi then became more intense, each player thinking intensively with no words spoken to one another. Katsuki first led Tsunagu to believe he was attacking head on again, but only surprised the retired hero with a sacrificial trap upon getting Tsunagu's guard down. However, it was too late for Best Jeanist to avoid underestimating his opponent after getting pinned. Bakugo had made sure one of Tsunagu's defending pieces couldn't move without exposing the king. It was futile for Best Jeanist as Katsuki claimed a surprise checkmate.

" _ **DIE**_!", Bakugo yelled as he performed the winning move.

"You're _supposed_ to say Tsumi..", Tsunagu wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Whatever. I won.", Katsuki's attitude began to perk up.

"Yes, you did. You were smart by baiting me with the pawns again, I didn't think about being pinned after so many games with the same assault.", Best Jeanist praised his student.

"So.. does that mean we get to do something else now?", Katsuki pleaded.

"If and only if you beat me a second time.", Tsunagu agreed with a stipulation.

"OH, COME ON!", Bakugo complained.

"I would like to see how you do against me when I'm expecting a harder match. Think of it as a test for those who won't underestimate you.", Best Jeanist reasoned.

"I think you're just being a sore loser.", Katsuki wasn't satisfied with Tsunagu's explanation as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"You threw the board into the air every time you lost! And I'M the sore loser?!", it was the first time Best Jeanist had let an outburst slip by. _Oh no, this kid is rubbing off on me.._ , Tsunagu worried.

"Come on, Hakamata-Sensei! Can we finish out today's training with something cool?", Bakugo begged.

Tsunagu sighed as he mulled it over, "Fine. We'll test your skills in Shogi more tomorrow. For now, come with me and we'll finish out your day with something 'cool'..", the retired hero motioned for his student to follow.

"Where are we going? What are we gonna do?", Katsuki wondered as he jogged after his teacher.

"It's a surprise.", was the only answer Tsunagu offered.

The disciple and master then jogged in silence for the rest of their traveling interval. It wasn't until they reached a strange looking workshop that the duo rested. "This place looks like a dump..", Katsuki remarked about the rundown garage.

"Don't let Higari hear you say that.", Best Jeanist couldn't help but laugh at his own retort.

"What even is this place?", Bakugo wondered.

"Power Loader's workshop, the guy who designs and upgrades everyone's hero suits!", Best Jeanist announced. Before the epic moment could gain any more hype, it was interrupted by a sudden explosion that destroyed the garage entrance. Tsunagu and Katsuki coughed as they tried to whack away the black fog emitting from its aftermath.

"Sorry about that.", a girl apologized while whipping her messy pink hair out of her face.

"Who are you? Where's Higari?", Best Jeanist wondered.

"Mei, when are you going to learn how to keep your inventions from exploding?!", the pro hero called Power Loader answered Best Jeanist's question as he scolded the girl mechanic.

"I can't help it if my babies are combustible sometimes!", Mei joked.

"Well, **I** won't be able to help it if you get banned from the Development Studio!", Power Loader threatened.

 _So she must be interning with him or something.._ , Best Jeanist theorized. "I didn't take you for one to take on students, Higari.", the retired hero greeted his old friend.

"The same could be said for you, Tsunagu.", Power Loader took notice of the messy haired blonde that Best Jeanist took under his wing. "Is that what brings you by? You want a suit for the kid?", Higari assumed.

"You're getting him to make me a suit?!", Bakugo exclaimed with excitement.

"I'm going to **ask** him if he **wants** to make you a suit.", Tsunagu corrected his student.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment..", Higari complained with a groan.

"I'LL do it!", Mei proclaimed while jumping into the conversation.

"No way, I don't want some half-assed chick making my suit!", Katsuki shouted in protest.

"Well, I've got news for you hot head, I'm all you've got!", Mei retorted.

"Let's leave this to **them**..", Power Loader suggested in a hushed whisper to Best Jeanist. Tsunagu gave a thumbs up before the two sneaked off, leaving Katsuki & Mei to continue arguing with one another.

"I just need to take some measurements-", Mei began groping Bakugo who only exploded in more rage as he tried to shove her off.

"Don't touch me, bubblegum hair!", Katsuki meant for the nickname to insult Mei. However, the female mechanic seemed to take a liking to her new moniker as she smiled.

"Cause its pink, right? Cute!", she her showed appreciation to the blonde boy.

Bakugo let out an exaggerated groan, "Why are girls so annoying?!", he shouted.

"Why are boys so stupid?", Mei counter argued.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", Katsuki fumed.

"Do you want your suit or not?", Mei asked with sass while putting her hands on her hips.

"Tsunagu!", Katsuki turned to get assistance from his teacher, only to short circuit upon seeing nobody there. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO!?", Bakugo yelled for all of Japan to hear. The blonde teen had to do a double take when he took notice of the pink haired girl leaving too. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!", Bakugo shouted.

"If you're not wanting a suit, then I need to get back to work on my babies.", the female mechanic shrugged as she continued waltzing away.

"FFFFFUUUuuu – ine. FINE! You can make the damn costume!", Katsuki whined.

"Cool! So, did you have a design already sketched out or..?", Mei led into her question.

Bakugo blushed profusely, "I didn't get that far..", he awkwardly replied.

"Okay, well, come back tomorrow with some sort of drawing or detailed description of what you'd like, and I'll rig it up in no time!", Mei reassured the blonde.

"Th- Thanks..", Katsuki forced himself to say the word like it was contaminated.

"No problem! See ya then!", Mei shouted over her shoulder as she went back into the workstation.

Bakugo felt his blush remain regardless of Mei leaving and cursed himself for it. "Girls..", Katsuki grumbled & mumbled as he began the walk home.

Mei rolled her eyes from inside the garage, "Boys..", she sighed.

 _Next: The Yakuza's Weapon!_


	21. The Yakuza's Weapon!

Izuku fiddled with the piece of shrapnel by intertwining it between each of his fingers. Midoriya's thorough examination never ceased as he strolled down the corridors of a Yakuza hideout. On either side of the green haired man was his invisible partner named Toru Hagakure, and the leader of the establishment called Overhaul. "It _looks_ and _feels_ like an ordinary bullet.", Izuku muttered his thoughts aloud as he continued playing with the metal piece.

"Is that considered a bad thing?", Overhaul cocked an eyebrow as he asked the question. It was hard to read the Yakuza ringleader's emotions as the tone sounded genuinely curious while his expression dared Izuku to grant any kind of criticism without being punished.

"No! I mean, it allows for a certain element of surprise, I guess.", Midoriya fumbled over his words as he tried not to insult the business associate.

"It also helps with shipping. If our cargo were intercepted, they wouldn't know any different.", Overhaul pointed out another helpful use of the bullet's casual appearance.

"I doubt such a decision was voluntary..", Izuku murmured.

This gained a chuckle from the Yakuza boss, "You got us on that one. Like I said though, it was for the best."

"How did you manage to create such a weapon?", Midoriya wondered.

Before he could get a response from the Yakuza leader, a little girl came sprinting down the hall and straight into Izuku's leg in which she clamped tightly. "Aw, who's this cutie?", Toru gushed as she crouched down to the child's level. Midoriya nearly did the same as he lowered himself as well.

The plague doctor wearing a dark raincoat followed in pursuit, "Come back here!", he seethed.

"Eri, are you causing trouble for Mister Kurono again?", Overhaul tisked in a disappointed fatherly tone.

"Is this your daughter?", Izuku and Toru both asked.

"Er, yes. Sorry that she's bothering us, she often rebels but isn't quite disruptive as _this._ Come now Eri, let go of Mister Midoriya.", Overhaul forced an apology while trying to call the little girl over to him.

"She seems scared..", Izuku returned the tight hold in a protective manner. The child wore a white tattered and dirty short sleeve dress, making her look like she had been held in captivity. What stood out most other than that the small horn on the right side of her forehead, was the endless bandages wrapped around her body like a mummy. Dark red stains were dried and splotched across the gauze, making Midoriya's concern raise only higher. _Is the Yakuza also into human trafficking or something? Did we make a mistake in joining them?_ , Izuku began to have doubts about his new alliance as he ran a reassuring hand through the little girl's light blue hair.

"She's just worried that I'll reprimand her, that's all. Come back here **now** , Eri.", Overhaul growled. The supposed father snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him as if he were calling a dog.

"Is _this_ how you do that? No wonder she's frightened.", Izuku pointed out the bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. Toru may have been invisible, but anyone could tell she shared the same scowl as Midoriya.

"I haven't laid a finger on her. Those are from treatment.", Overhaul countered.

"What kind of treatment requires you to harm a little girl?", Toru kept an accusing tone.

"The kind that gets you that bullet.", the Yakuza ringleader pointed at the shrapnel Midoriya still held.

It then dawned on Izuku, that the answer to his question had run right into his arms. "Your daughter has some sort of quirk that can disable others.. so you're.. HARVESTING HER FLESH?!", Deku slowly pieced it together like a puzzle and began to show an anger similar to Bakugo's.

"You've discovered our little secret. I hope this doesn't change our agreement.", Overhaul nonchalantly replied.

Izuku's eyes began to illuminate a tint of red as he activated Eraserhead's implanted quirk. Toru took notice immediately and placed a hand on the fuming man's shoulder to calm him down. "This isn't what we do..", she whispered a reminder to Midoriya about his no killing rule.

"Then, maybe we should reconsider.", Izuku continued to glare at Overhaul with his glowing visual prowess. Neither Yakuza member made an advance as they stared back, keeping a calm demeanor.

"Remember your promise to me..", Toru pleaded. This made the green haired man deactivate the quirk.

"What do we do about this then?", Izuku asked for his partner's insight.

With his quirk no longer being erased, Overhaul flexed his fingers in an intimidating fashion. Eri saw what the man planned to do and ran back into her caretaker's arms to prevent such a travesty. This left Toru and Izuku baffled as the Yakuza members recomposed their posture. "Done with your little tantrum, Eri?", Overhaul continued to keep up a father figure facade.

"I- I don't get it, why would she go back?", Midoriya wondered.

"I apologize for the disturbance sir, it won't happen again.", the Yakuza forerunner then took Eri by the hand and led her back down the hall. Overhaul and his business associates were left alone yet again.

"Now that we got that out of the way. Shall we continue?", Overhaul seemed to challenge Deku with his question. Depending on the answer, there could be an all out war with the Yakuza or a powerful villain alliance.

Izuku looked to Toru for her input, unknowing of what to do next. The invisible woman gave a reluctantly slow nod that basically said 'play along'. Despite his own hesitance, Midoriya answered Overhaul with what the plague doctor wanted to hear. "Yes.."

…

Katsuki Bakugo felt like a giddy kid on Christmas morning as he raced into the workshop. "Is it ready? Is my suit ready?!", he called out for any one of the mechanics as Best Jeanist slowly followed behind.

"I'd hope so, Mei has been working on that thing all night..", Power Loader groaned.

The blonde teen viciously searched several work stations and tossed covers off of numerous inventions. "Where the hell is it?! WHERE IS SHE?!", Katsuki's blood began to boil.

"Katsuki, please!", Best Jeanist scolded his pupil for letting his anger get the best of him.

"Sorry.. Where's Mei?", Bakugo asked more politely. The messy haired blonde looked like he was going to puke as he said it, but at least he was calmed down.

"Say my name, and I shall appear!", Mei Hatsume joked as she flew down with some sort of jetpack.

"Where's my suit bitc- uh, b- _buddy_?!", Katsuki stopped himself from cursing and cringed at the alternate word he chose to please his teacher.

"Right this way! _Buddy_!", Mei giggled.

"Shut up!", Katsuki blushed upon getting teased.

The two teens eventually reached their destination where Hatsume revealed the finished product for the young hero in training. Just like the drawing Bakugo had turned in, the suit was designed to look like a mixture of grenades and explosions. The flashy outfit would be sure to catch the media's attention, the boy knew what he was doing when it came to becoming number one hero. A sleeveless V-neck tank top with a bright orange X connected to a back brace that edged around his shirt collar. Giant green gauntlets were attached to his arms like gloves, pins wrapped into his hands like triggers. Combat boots and padded pants topped off the militarized look. As for a mask, Katsuki preferred to use greasepaint.

"The weaponized gauntlets should be able to perform exactly how you wanted them to. I'd like to run a few tests to make sure though, if that's okay with you.", Mei spoke as the boy suited up.

"Hell yeah, let's take this baby for a test drive!", Katsuki grinned with anticipation. Hatsume's eyes gleamed at the word 'baby', for that's exactly what she considered her inventions. The pink haired girl felt a sense of joy that someone was finally appreciative of her creations.

"Okay! So, just let loose on that dummy over there!", Mei pointed to a target as she stepped behind a plexiglass shield. She was right to take cover as a controlled nuclear blast erupted from the gauntlet as soon as Bakugo pulled the pin loose.

" **DIE!** ", Katsuki roared in victory when he saw there was nothing left of the mannequin.

"Wow, that was a big boom! Okay, so I guess I need to work on reducing the blast..", Hatsume began writing notes on a clipboard until Katsuki interrupted her.

"No, I love it! The bigger the explosions, the better!", Katsuki grinned ear to ear.

Mei blushed, nobody had ever encouraged her accidental detonations before. "O- Okay..", she managed to say before Bakugo returned to his teacher.

"Hey Tsunagu, check this out!", Mei could hear the blonde boy calling out to his sensei before another explosion shook the building. Screaming followed the blast, snapping Hatsume out of her daze.

…

It wasn't until Izuku returned to his own base of operations that he finally released his pented up anger. Furious swings of his hand shattered wooden crates and crushed metal barrels. "We just left a poor defenseless child in the hands of those abusive bastards!", Izuku yelled out his frustrations.

"I'm not happy about it either, but we've got to be smart about this. There's no way just the two of us could have taken them all on.", Toru tried to calm Midoriya down.

"Then we go back with the others! We'll round up Dabi, Himiko, Compress, all of them!", Deku considered.

"That won't work either, we're outnumbered.", Hagakure sulked.

"Well, I'm not leaving that kid in their hands to be cut apart like some sort of science experiment.", Izuku growled.

"I never said we would.. maybe we should ask for help from Tomura and Ochaco.", Toru suggested.

"That's just as bad as the Yakuza.", Deku argued.

"If you told them what you said to me, I know that they'll understand too!", Hagakure pleaded.

"You really think they'd give me enough time to explain myself?", Izuku countered.

Toru hung her head in defeat, "No.."

A moment of silence passed as the two pondered the predicament further. "But you may be onto something..", Izuku muttered.

"What do you mean?", Toru wondered.

"Like a game of Shogi, we could use the heroes as our pawns. They'll be the perfect distraction as we rescue Eri and get her out of there. It's a win win for us all, the heroes capture the Yakuza, we save the little girl, and I get to take up the position as kingpin with Overhaul defeated. If this really were a game, it'd be a masterstroke!", Izuku explained.

"Th- That COULD work..", Toru reluctantly agreed. Midoriya placed a hand on her cheek in order to reassure her.

"It _will_ work."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **I apologize for taking so long, and for not really living up to the wait with a short chapter. You may have noticed things have been kinda slow in the story lately, but that'll all change in the next chapter. Your patience will pay off, I promise!**_

 _ **That being said, you're probably wondering what this new 'Author's Notes' thing is all about. If you haven't read my newest story 'Quirkless!', then you don't know yet. For those of you who need to be informed, allow me to do so, those of you who already know – you can skip this paragraph. I noticed other fanfictions having these little things at the end of their chapters and I took a liking to them. It not only allows me to vent out a few thoughts, but I find it a better means to responding to reviews. I would often private message people back here or there, but now, I can reply to everyone in these!**_

 _ **You may have also noticed something new about this chapter. The little … breaks I put in will serve as a sort of transition between 'scenes' and/or locations. Consider it my solution to the suggestion from a long time reader & reviewer: MrDekuFan. A little shoutout for you buddy!**_

 _ **That being said, time to respond to a few reviews!**_

 _ **Maikeru Ketteiakasai: I'm so happy you gave my story a second chance and find it interesting now! I know a few people disliked the chapters when Tomura first received One For All and these recent ones were a low key response to that in an attempt to smooth it over/make people like it a little better. I dunno if that's what made you drop the story the first time or not, but I'm just assuming! I would like to know what it was that you didn't like if that wasn't it, so I can improve in the future! Thanks again for the kind words and giving me a second chance!**_

 _ **Blizzardfang: Thanks, I do love getting my reviews so I'll have to agree with you on that one! Again, appreciate the positive feedback from everyone! Especially when it all reflects on eachother, I got a few reviews talking about the villain transition and how it worked perfectly, so I'm super proud I was able to pull off such a thing considering Izuku is such a Superhero Otaku!**_

 _ **Minecraftian warlock: That makes me SUPER happy that you consider it 'the original story'! I do sometimes look back and regret a few mistakes & decisions I made, this story would be drastically different if I went back and changed it. However, I'm the type of person that sticks it through despite making those mistakes and works on resolving them to the best of my capabilities, so we're all stuck with what I've already done as we move forward! Like marriage, for better or for worse! Marriage? Am I moving too fast?**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon: I'm terrified of every kid, so I can't relate TOO much!**_

 _ **Okay, that's enough for now! Be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll get to it next time when Izuku hatches his plan on the Yakuza.**_


	22. All Out War!

Deku stood across from Overhaul, each one of the criminal organization leaders with their followers in tow. The Yakuza's Eight Precepts of Death and The League of Villains were on opposing ends as their founder's spoke with one another. Izuku Midoriya kept a calm demeanor while sporting a grin that went against its kind nature. The green haired man wore an all black suit with its only resemblance to his usual attire being the reseda colored tie. Overhaul kept the usual appearance, an intimidating masked man that looked like he was completely unpredictable. The glare he gave Deku said he was angry while his voice sounded sincere.

"You went through quite a bit of trouble to bring about this.. 'massive' gathering. I wonder what it's about. You've kept me in the dark for quite some time, Deku. Mind sharing?", the Yakuza ringleader matched Izuku's casual disposition.

Midoriya had reenacted his plan over thirty times and practiced several scenarios in preparation for this moment. A proper response came out of his mouth like fine wine filling a glass. "I wanted to further our collaboration together, that means intertwining our 'co-workers'. However, that isn't all. I want to begin the operation immediately, I want a full scale departure of the crafted bullets tonight.", Izuku hoped his explanation would be enough to coax the Yakuza boss.

Overhaul stared at Deku's army from the corner of his eyes, his fingers twitching in anticipation as he took them all in. The tall and slender man in an overcoat leaning against his cane, he went by the name Mr. Compress. Next to him was a reptilian being, his crazed long hair had a pink tint to it. A woman who looked like she was on the brink of insanity twirled a kitchen knife in her hand like it was a toy. A scowling man with a patchwork face stood behind them all like a secret weapon. Last, but not least, was ten scattered people in the same kind of suit. Each one looked about the same build and height, helping Overhaul come to the conclusion it had to be a part of the person's quirk. It was quite the crafty bunch, at first glance, they'd look sloppily put together on the fly. However, with a strategist such as Deku, the Yakuza ringleader knew better.

Izuku shared a similarly knowing glare with the opposing group, sizing up the imposing figures. Front and center with Overhaul was the man's assistant, Chronostasis. Midoriya had encountered the plague doctor more than once and came to understand that this person was a cold hearted, but loyal Yakuza member. There was the general manager of the organization, Mimic, a small but threatening treasurer. He couldn't forget a hulking bodyguard, Rikiya Katsukame, the muscular man looked like he could go toe to toe with All Might.. if the hero were still alive. A full on plague doctor wearing a black cape and hat stood in the rear. Another built bodyguard wearing brass knuckles sported a similar mask to Rikiya's, the only difference being a lengthy flow of hair coming out the back. Toya Setsuno, the lean forerunner of the Yakuza peered back with the eye that wasn't covered by his bangs. The only member who stood out from Overhaul's group was a man wearing some sort of ragged burlap mask. The newcomer looked like a scarecrow in comparison. A long haired man in a furry vest swayed back and forth as if he were drunk while two others stayed posted in the back.

"You didn't seem so eager the last time we spoke, but I'm happy to hear you've come around.", Overhaul dropped his gaze and spread his arms as if he were about to pull the business partner into a warm embrace. Since the Yakuza leader didn't budge from where he stood, that wasn't the case.

"Which is why I figured everyone should be here for such an occasion.", Deku nodded. That statement had been a mistake, as it seemed to flare up Overhaul's temper.

"Which makes me wonder.. where's your invisible girlfriend?", the Yakuza boss pointed an accusing finger and aimlessly moved it around as if he were trying to pinpoint her location.

Izuku gulped back any concern as the atmosphere became an eerie one. "It's like you said.. she's invisible.", he gave a weak chuckle despite knowing the joke wouldn't come across as funny for the Yakuza group.

The truth about Toru Hagakure's whereabouts, pertained to her sneaking inside the mansion they were all gathered outside of so she could retrieve an endangered little girl. The original plan had been to stall for time and attempt getting Overhaul to leave the location while Toru basically kidnapped Eri. Thanks to her quirk, Hagakure could get in and find the child without having raising any sort of alarm. Once Izuku grabbed everyone's attention, she could exit the prescience with Eri unnoticed. However, the sudden question about her placement was about to make the entire plan go awry.

"Or could it be that she's trying to perform some sort of rescue operation while you distract me?", Overhaul hit it right on the nose with a statement worded into a rhetorical question. Shivers were sent down Izuku and his crew's spines when they realized their plan had been foiled.

"How did-", Midoriya didn't get to ask the full question as Overhaul cut him off.

"I told you.. my men are loyal to a fault. YOURS on the other hand..", the Yakuza leader hinted at a possible traitor among Deku's forces. The League of Villains began backing away from each other and giving everyone skeptical stares.

"If you knew about my plan, why did you walk right into it?", Izuku wondered.

"You overestimated yourself and underestimated me with my dominion. Once I wipe you out, claiming the rightful place as kingpin of the underworld will be a hell of a lot easier. You just made it so much easier for me to pull off, once word gets out about your betrayal and your reputation is ruined, well, I don't need to say the rest. Then the heroes will come in to clean everything up and make it public. You only set _yourself_ up for a fall when you devised a scheme to overthrow me. You must have not paid close attention to our Shogi matches, everything falls into place when I have something in order.", Overhaul gave his explanation through a massive monologue.

"I didn't think you'd be so willing to use Eri as a sacrificial piece..", Midoriya trembled for the child.

The Yakuza leader grinned under his mask, "I didn't."

Izuku instantly snapped into action upon realizing Toru and the little girl were in danger. All out war broke loose as Deku slammed his fist into one of the hulking bodyguards. Rikiya was able to use his quirk in time so he could steal his opponent's vitality, allowing the punch to only phase him a little. Dabi engulfed his body with blue flames while throwing fireballs at the ragdoll Yakuza member. Toga raised her knife while charging the long haired plague doctor, only to find herself tipsy along the way and stumble to the ground. The reptilian version of Stain was forced to put up his best defense when the ground began to morph beneath him. Mimic seemed to transmit his consciousness into the floor as it worked like a venus fly trap. Mr. Compress made the battle look like a simple feat as he leaped into the sky and turned three Yakuza members into mere marbles. As all hell broke loose, the Twice clones seemed to die off rather quickly. Overhaul watched the entire war unfold before his eyes before turning to leave in a nonchalant manner.

Spinner tumbled across the pavement as he was knocked back by a title wave of concrete. Mimic allowed himself to become human again once he saw his opponent was down. The mistake proved to be a fatal one when the lizard humanoid unsheathed a massive makeshift sword. The weapon was as big as the wielder himself, made up of several knives, kukris, hatchets, and daggers bound together by chains & belts. The sword created by numerous blades pierced its target, killing the miniature Yakuza member in one fatal blow. However, the tides are turned just as quickly when the weapon goes missing from Spinner's hand. The reptilian fighter is shocked to see Toya Setsuno holding the sword instead. Thanks to the Yakuza member's quirk, he is able to steal objects out of people's hands without them noticing. The surprise is too much for Spinner to recover from, allowing Toya to pierce the reptilian hero killer with his own blade.

A massive blaze roared through the mansion's garden, blue flames dancing with the combat of two enemies. Dabi ducked under a kick from the scarecrow before retaliating with a stream of fire. The ragdoll began to burn with pleading screams while the arsonist continued to spread his flames. The wildfire began to spread as Dabi rejoined the main battle, finding allies and enemies slaughtered across the war zone. The pyromaniac jumps in between Himiko and the drunken Yakuza villain, prepared to defend his partner. "I swear to God, Toga, you better not be the traitor!", Dabi lets out a battle cry before charging his opponent head on.

Izuku Midoriya had to slip free of his tattered suit jacket to escape Rikiya's grasp. Once he dropped down, Deku used all the force he could muster to kick out Katsukame's legs from under him. With the muscular man flat on his back, Izuku mounted the bodyguard and began pounding his face with immense punches. It was almost like Rikiya had a form of shock absorption as Deku unleashed a flurry of hits that dealt little to no damage. Katsukame didn't stay down for long as he tossed the smaller man off and regained his footing. Izuku was now in a torn pair of clothes, a result of the ongoing battle, as he faced the ever mighty opponent. Before the two could exchange blows for another round, Mr. Compress lended aid by capturing the massive man in a miniature orb.

"We'll hold them off, you go save Toru and the girl! You have my word when I say I'll finish off the Yakuza for you.", the masked man tips his hat with the vow. Izuku shares an appreciative nod before chasing after Overhaul.

Dabi tried to keep his footing as the world began to spin around him. Sparks flew from his fingertips as he tried reaching out to the Yakuza member, only to fall short. Deidoro poured a bottle of booze into the crease in his mask as he staggered in a similar fashion. The glass then shattered on impact as he swung it over Dabi's head, bringing his opponent to their knees. Flames flickered off the pyromaniac's hands as they dug into the dirt, he then lashed out with an immense flurry of fire. Sakaki screamed as his body began to burn in a spectacular display, until it eventually gave out and collapsed.

The battle was far from over as police sirens wailed in the distance, as if an indication to the already arriving heroes. Tomura Shigaraki landed in a heroic pose with Ochaco Uraraka levitating behind him, they gave a quick glance at the injured league of villains before turning their attention to the mansion. "Deku..", they shared the same thought before bolting in that direction.

"Now's our chance to get out of dodge before the cops show up with more heroes!", Twice ushered his surviving team members to make a hasty getaway.

"What about Izuku?", Mr. Compress lingered for a moment.

"He'll be fine! Let's go!", Dabi hoisted Toga up with her arm over his shoulder.

…

Toru led Eri through the winding hallways of the mansion, not once letting go out of the tight grip on her hand. "Just a little further Eri..", Hagakure continued to coax the girl as they moved onward.

"Actually.. I think that's far enough.", the two girls gasped in terror when turned around the see the source of the voice belonged to Overhaul. The Yakuza leader milled over to them with his hands in his coat pockets. "Come now, Eri, you've had your fun."

As the imposing figure drew closer, Toru backed away until she bumped into a nightstand. The lamp on it wobbled before she grabbed the centerpiece and chucked it at the Yakuza boss. Overhaul sidestepped and dodged the object easily before it shattered against the wall behind him. "Stay away from her!", Toru tried to be brave as she put herself between Eri and the villain.

"I don't mind going through you if I must.", Overhaul removed a hand from his pocket while twiddling the fingers. Eri began crying as she forced her way past the invisible woman. "That's a good girl..", the Yakuza leader chuckled over his victory.

"She said **stay away from her**!", suddenly Deku arrived with a powerful punch that connected with Overhaul's jaw. The impact was enough to shatter the lower mouthpiece and draw blood, the Yakuza boss gagged on his own taste while desperately gasping for air.

"You'll pay for that..", the bleeding man growled before lashing out at Izuku. Midoriya caught the attacker's wrist and twisted it before retaliating with a kick to the man's stomach. Overhaul slid across the floor before he placed his hands on it. Toru held onto Eri as the building began to quake, the floorboards became rearranged as the walls were dragged down, everything turned into a sharp point. The jagged thorns began moving at Overhaul's will, making it difficult for Izuku to dodge & protect the girls.

The only chance Midoriya had was to use the erasure eyes, they shut for an instant before reopening with an intense red glow. Crumbling walls and shattering ceilings made it difficult for Izuku to see past all the debris, but he managed to spot the one responsible and cease all quirk activity. Overhaul was startled by the sudden stop of his power, unable to counter the attack coming for him as Izuku ran along the still remaining wall. Before Midoriya could land a kick, the attack was blocked by the surprise arrival of Tomura Shigaraki.

The mid air kick was then haulted by a loss of gravity, also indicating Ochaco Uraraka had come with him. Izuku grunted in frustration as Tomura thrusted a fist into his chest, "Smash!"

"Izuku!", Toru cried out for her partner as the green haired man went crashing through several walls.

"Toru, you're okay!", Ochaco had a sense of relief in her tone as she joined the other girls.

"Sorry Ochaco, you'll understand some day!", was all Hagakure could say back before retaliating with a kick that Izuku had taught her how to do. Much to Toru's dismay, it still wasn't enough to render the gravity girl unconscious.

"What was _that_ for?!", Uraraka didn't seem to catch on as another punch landed against the base of her skull. Evading attacks from Hagakure proved a difficult challenge due to her invisibility, making it a long drawn out battle between the two women. Little Eri could only watch in horror as tears welled in her eyes.

Tomura and Izuku grappled with one another as they crashed through a window and landed in the still burning garden. They both tumbled across the ground before Shigaraki regained his footing. Midoriya stayed on his hands & knees as the blue haired hero stood over him. "It's over..", Tomura rasped out. Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the naive statement as he flung a handful of dirt in Shigaraki's eyes. With the hero temporarily blinded, Deku performed an assault of punches & kicks that knocked Tomura into the blue flames.

Izuku shook with heavy breathing, but did his best to ignore it while racing back into the mansion so he could help rescue Eri & Toru. Shigaraki climbed out of the fire with several burns as he trembled with pain, unable to chase after as the flames spread onto the building. Soon, the entire mansion was engulfed in the wildfire.

"Why are you doing this?!", Ochaco asked in a pleading tone as another slap came across her cheek. Uravity was covered in scrapes and bruises from the beating she had taken from Toru, still struggling to keep standing.

"We've got to save Eri! You're in our way!", the explanation Hagakure offered was far too basic for Uraraka to fully understand but it was enough to let her give in to a final punch. With Ochaco knocked unconscious and Izuku still in the fray with Tomura, Overhaul took his advantage to grab Eri's arm. The Yakuza leader pulled on it harshly as he tried dragging her away. "No!", Toru couldn't stop Overhaul from pulling Eri away as a massive piece of burning debris fell in front of her.

Izuku Midoriya leaped over the rubble in pursuit of them, still not giving up. Overhaul yelled in frustration as he took the blunt of a kick. Izuku held the girl in his arms as the Yakuza leader rubbed the back of his head in pain. Tomura Shigaraki rounded the same corner, still covered in injuries from his most recent battle. All three men had a stare down before the ceiling above them gave in, crashing down in between them all.

Deku smiled and waved as he was sealed on the end with Toru and Eri.

Tomura had the Yakuza ringleader in his captivity.

The war was over.

Deku had won.

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Blizzardfang: I hope that lived up to your expectations! (As well as everyone else's!)**_

 _ **I hadn't really planned to make this whole war thing a bloodbath, but hey, what's a war without casualties? Also, who do you think the traitor is?! Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **(Can't believe I forgot to put my electronic signature last time..)**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	23. The Traitor!

"You've disappointed me, Izuku..", something echoed from the dark atmosphere revolving around Midoriya. Deku couldn't place the source of sound, twisting and turning as he tried.

"You're still **nothing** but a worthless _Deku_.", the voice continued to mock Izuku as it came from no particular angle. Midoriya grasped at his head, pulling at the hair on his scalp as if the source of speaking were coming from inside his own mind.

"S- Stop..", Izuku felt tears welling his eyes. Crying was a foreign concept to the man, making him recall all the other times he had sobbed as a child. Midoriya tore at his arms to see the scorch marks from Bakugo still there, the times he had been bullied by the boy still left a lasting scar.

"You want me to stop? Like _you_ stopped?", the tone was ridden with disgust as it whispered into Izuku's ears.

"I.. I don't understand..", Midoriya found it difficult to stand as his legs began to tremble. They soon gave out, leaving him at the unknown figure's mercy.

"You had them all eating from the palm of your hand. You could have been something more than a Deku. Instead, you let the 'heroes' chip away at your perfected mind. You're regretting the life that you chose, despite knowing there is no going back.", Izuku felt like he was being scolded by the rage filled voice.

"N- No..", Midoriya could barely whimper out a response.

"No? _**NO?**_ You know better than that, Izuku. Does a _villain_ save a child?", a vivid memory of Eri seemed to play before Midoriya's eyes like a movie.

"Sh- She was like me.. tortured and abused.. I couldn't let another kid go through what I had..", Izuku explained his actions to the disapproving voice.

"Did you really do it for yourself? Or was it for the woman you found 'love' with?", the invisible heroine turned vigilante seemed like a big influence in Izuku's change as a 'villain'.

"L- Leave her out of this..", Midoriya shook his head like that would push away all the thoughts implied.

"I was proud of you at first, watching you manipulate her mind to join you. Then I saw, you really did have feelings for her, deep down. You aren't as cold and calculative as I thought.. as I wanted you to be. Perhaps you need a reminder of what you've been through to fully come into fruition.", the voice had a pull on Izuku like it was gravitating him towards the source. Midoriya fought at first, not wanting to look back on his past, but soon gave in.

"Izuku, I'm sorry.", Inko pulled her son close as the boy fell into a paralyzed state. Izuku remembered how he had his heart broken by his own mother, making him place a hand over his wounded chest.

"That isn't what I needed to hear back then.. If only she told me that she believed I could be a hero.."

"But she didn't..", the voice cackled as another memory brushed by.

"You're nothing without a quirk!"

"Useless!" "WORTHLESS!" "Weakling!"

" _ **DEKU**_ "

Children surrounded Izuku Midoriya as he attempted drowning out the insults by covering his ears. Each remark poked and stabbed him like a needle or a brand. There was eventually enough shoving to push him over a ledge and into a muddy ditch. Izuku remembered Katsuki falling into a river, the water was able to wash away his muck & grime. For Midoriya.. those stains always remained.

"They only care about receiving a salary. None of them seek TRUE justice. They're all fake.. and need to be PURGED!"

The Hero Killer and his ideology became reminiscent, mixing with Deku's warped world view.

"I'm going to be just like All Might!", Katsuki Bakugo proudly stated.

Izuku Midoriya cried out in agony as the blonde engulfed him in an explosion.

"How can a person so cruel ever become a hero?"

"QUIRKLESS DEKU!"

"Can I become a hero too? Even if I don't have a quirk?"

All Might smiled at Deku as he answered.

"No."

Izuku Midoriya found himself back in a room filled with All Might merchandise. The younger boy's bedroom was practically a shrine to the symbol of peace, littered head to toe with plushies and action figures. Even the wall was covered by paintings of the hero when it wasn't displaying a poster. The floor's carpet sported All Might's colors, matching Izuku's blankets and pillow cases. The green haired boy felt like it was one big mockery as he tore down one of the posters.

"I HATE YOU!"

Izuku Midoriya was now a full grown man, standing in the empty space of a rugged room. Everything was covered in mold and worn down with age. Weeds poked out of the spaces in the floor, stains and markings layered over what remained. Izuku ran his fingers along the battered and burned wall until he found a spot tainted by graffiti. The spray paint had no art or vulgar images, it was just one simple word.. one that would do more than enough damage to the viewer.

" _Deku_ "

The voice beckoned for Midoriya again.

"Did you forget how you were molded into a villain?"

"It was all their fault.. I wanted to show them what they turned me into. I'd make them suffer for it."

"Then why didn't you?"

The source of the voice revealed itself. All For One stepped out from the shadows.

"B- Because you _used_ me just like everyone else did.. I found it was all a lie.."

"Not all of it, my dear Izuku. I may have been crafting you for my own purpose, but now I'm gone. It's up to you to decide whether or not you'll use the power that I gave you."

"I don't understand.."

"You will. In time."

Izuku Midoriya then snapped awake in another bed, his body soaked in sweat. The green haired man looked to be hyperventilating as he tried to calm down. After a minute passed for Midoriya to regain his bearings, he glanced around to see where he exactly was. All his memories slowly came back as he stared at a sleeping Toru Hagakure, his erasure eyes ensuring he could watch her peacefully. Izuku granted a stilted sigh of relief as he realized his outburst hadn't woken her. However, when the man started to lean back and turn over so he could fall asleep again, he was face to face with another girl.

"Eri?", Izuku gasped out as he realized the child must have sneaked her way into the bed as they slept.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Mister Deku, I was just scared and-", Eri began to explain herself before Izuku placed a calming finger over her mouth.

"It's okay.. You just surprised me, that's all.", Midoriya closed his eyes as he attempted to cease the conversation.

"D- Did you have a nightmare?", Eri asked.

Izuku felt his body tremble as he recalled the dream. "Yes.."

"I have them too.. mine are about the doctors who would take care of me before you showed up.", Eri replied.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Eri.."

A moment of silence passed before the little girl asked, "What was yours about?"

"I.. Like your doctors, there were cruel people in my life too..", Midoriya kept his answer vague so he wouldn't frighten the child.

"Did they take care of you, even when it hurt?", Eri wondered.

"No. My nightmare is about how they _didn't_ take care of me.."

"I'm sorry..", Eri started to cry.

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault..", Izuku pulled the girl into a hug to calm her down.

Another moment of silence passed before Eri spoke up again, "Mister Deku..?", the name made Izuku's heart clench.

"You can call me Midoriya if you'd like.. What is it, Eri?"

"Um, Mister Midoriya, do you think the nightmares will ever go away?"

Izuku felt like something was swelling up his throat, making it difficult for him to respond. "I don't know.. but the _days_ we spend together will get better, I promise you that. In time, hopefully the good will outweigh the bad for you."

"Can I sleep with you and Miss Toru until then?"

"..Sure.."

Another moment of silence.

"Mister Midoriya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

…

"I can't believe I let him escape.. he was RIGHT THERE!", Tomura Shigaraki viciously scratched as his neck in annoyance. Ochaco Uraraka gently grabbed his hands with her own to stop the man from damaging his skin.

"While you were fighting Deku, I saw Toru.. she was so different. I couldn't do anything against her.", the floating heroine shared her partner's guilt as the two sulked together.

"I not only failed Midoriya, but Hagakure was well.. This is all on me..", Tomura felt his hand anxiously reach for his neck before Ochaco pulled it away again.

"That's not fair Tomura, you shouldn't wear such a heavy burden on yourself.", Uraraka shook her head in disapproval.

"But it's true.. I helped mold Midoriya into what he is and then I pushed Toru right into his arms.."

"We all did, as their friend, I should have noticed something was wrong sooner..", Ochaco pulled Shigaraki into a reassuring embrace.

"Uraraka..", Tomura and Ochaco looked into eachother's eyes as they realized how close they were. There was suddenly an interruption to snap them out of the trance, a knock at the door. "Uh, come in!"

Best Jeanist entered the office, much to the surprise of the two newer heroes. "Sorry to drop in unannounced.", the retired pro politely bowed as he apologized.

"N- No, we weren't doing anything anyway!", Ochaco blushed as she frantically waved her arms around to reassure the newcomer. Tomura raised an eyebrow at her reaction much to Tsunagu's amusement.

"Even so, I should have made an appointment. However, you'll find that my disciple isn't as patient as I would like him to be. He was quite eager to meet you two, if you'll let him.", Best Jeanist rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Tomura and Ochaco looked at one another, "A student of the pro hero: Best Jeanist? We'd love to!"

"Very well. I advise a little caution, he has a short temper we're still working on resolving."

Katsuki Bakugo then approached the hero group, "I want to work with you two losers so we can bring down Deku."

…

"Wow, that smells so good!", Eri marveled at the scent of onsen tamago as she entered the kitchen with Hagakure. The invisible woman couldn't hold back a giggle at the sight of Izuku attempting to manage several appliances at once. A toaster filled the air with smoke while the oven surface emitted a similar thick fog. Midoriya struggled to keep his meal from burning while he also prepared a salad.

"What's all this?", Toru stifled her laughter long enough to ask a question. Izuku chuckled along nervously as he swatted at the smoke he caused.

"I thought Eri would enjoy a nice breakfast with her new.. um, family.", Midoriya forced a smile.

"Well, you're lucky I like my toast burnt.", Hagakure teased Izuku while wrapping her arms around his chest and cradling her head into his back. Eri joined in on the affection by hugging one of Midoriya's legs.

"A- Alright, that's enough. Everyone t- take a seat so you can eat..", Izuku tried brushing them off as he finished prepping breakfast for the girls. The two eagerly sat and waited for the plates to be set down in front of them.

"Um, Izuku, I know you were out of bed earlier than me.. but, did you know Eri found her way into our bedroom?", Toru kept the morning conversation flowing.

Midoriya and the younger girl shared a small glance, Izuku made sure to flash a small smile to let her know it was okay. "Why do you ask?", he served the food while answering Hagakure's question with another question.

"N- No reason..", the invisible woman's clothes shifted in her seat. Izuku took a guess that she was probably blushing upon getting so flustered.

"I think it's okay if she wants to sleep with us. For now, at least.. when she gets older, that obviously has to change.", Midoriya offered a proper answer.

"That's not what I was too worried about.. it's just.. is it that easy for someone to find their way into our room?", Hagakure sounded scared.

"You're worried about the traitor I told you about.", Izuku deduced the reason. Midoriya made sure to check if Eri was listening in before mentioning any kind of danger. Luckily, the little horned girl was too busy enjoying her meal.

"Y- Yes..", Toru confirmed Izuku's suspicions.

"You don't have to worry. I would _never_ allow anyone to harm you or Eri.", Midoriya promised while planting a kiss on where Izuku assumed her head was. He blushed and worried he guessed wrong when she let out a small giggle.

"I know that. It's just.. who could it be?", Toru wondered.

"I intend to find that out.", Izuku nodded in agreement.

The two turned their attention to a third speaker, shocked to see it was Eri. "Um, excuse me Miss Toru and Mister Midoriya.. do you have any apples?", she shyly asked.

"Y- Yeah Eri, do you like them?", Izuku momentarily forgot about the traitor as he tended to the girl's needs.

"Do you want some apples dear?", Toru asked.

"Yes, please.", Eri politely bowed. The two adults shared a look that said 'aaww' before Izuku grabbed a few from the fridge. The little girl swung her legs from the chair while she patiently waited for her new guardian to slice them into bite size pieces. "Thank you, Mister Midoriya.", she bowed again upon receiving the plate.

"Just let me or Toru know if you need anything else.", he spoke as he turned to leave.

"Izuku, you aren't going to join us for breakfast?", Hagakure whined as she watched Midoriya walk away.

"Eh.. zoo.. coo?", Eri quietly mulled over the syllables of the man's name.

"Not today. I've got a traitor to weed out.", Deku said while still wielding the kitchen knife.

…

"I don't think he's quite ready yet, I mean, he's still basically a kid.", Ochaco shook her head.

"A kid with training from Best Jeanist.", Tomura reminded his partner of how skilled the new asset could be.

"Yeah.. but it doesn't feel right.. It's like we're replacing Toru.", Uraraka frowned.

"I understand how you feel.. but we can't ignore what he said. Like me, he was a part of Midoriya's childhood. Even more so, the two grew up together. It helps give us an advantage if we have someone that knows how Izuku thinks.", Shigaraki argued.

"He may very well be part of the reason why Deku became a villain in the first place! Didn't you hear what he said about bullying him?", Ochaco pointed out a flaw in the reasoning.

"Then he may touch a nerve when they reunite. He's like a secret weapon.", Tomura countered.

"That's.. too cruel..", Uraraka turned away from Shigaraki. She was clearly unhappy with the suggestion.

"After what he did to All Might.. to Kurogiri.. everyone he killed, he killed without mercy. He deserves a little roughness, don't you think?", Tomura didn't let up on the argument.

"He didn't kill Kurogiri, and revenge isn't what heroes are about!", Ochaco shouted back.

"Then what do you suggest we do Uraraka?! Let him roam free?!", Shigaraki accidentally caused his desk to disintegrate by slamming his hands down onto it in a rage. "Dammit.."

"I'm just not comfortable with doing this.. it hurts too much, especially now that Toru is involved.", Ochaco continued to recede from her partner.

"..Deku won't expect Bakugo to still be alive. This is the edge we needed to recapture him. Whether you like it or not, we have a new team member.", Shigaraki sighed before turning back towards the office door. "You can come back in now! We've made up our minds.", he called through it.

Katsuki reentered with Tsunagu a few steps behind.

"Let's catch Deku."

…

"I already know for a fact.. you aren't the traitor. You showed your loyalty to me countless times during the mansion raid. Thank you for creating an opening to let me rescue Toru and Eri.", Izuku Midoriya bowed to Mr. Compress as a sign of respect. The well dressed man immediately returned the gesture.

"You needn't bow to me, you're my boss after all.. I do appreciate the courtesy though. So, why are you speaking to me when you could be interrogating the others?", Mr. Compress wondered.

"Since you're the only one I can trust as of now, I wanted some insight from an ally that works closer with the others. Do you have an idea of who the traitor may be?", Midoriya answered truthfully.

"It's hard to say.. I don't believe Spinner was the culprit, considering he was quite devoted to our cause and if he were working with the Yakuza, I doubt they would have killed him.. That being said, the others are all wild cards. Each one of them could have been the traitor. Dabi clearly doesn't like taking orders while Toga appears to be completely insane.", Mr. Compress shared his thoughts on the matter.

"And what about Twice?", Izuku raised an eyebrow upon hearing no mention of the other villain.

"Less so than Toga, but he still acts crazy. His multiple personality disorder makes him unpredictable.", Mr. Compress nodded.

Midoriya let a sigh escape his lips as his shoulder sulked, "I was hoping that you would help narrow down the list.. Thank you for your insight nonetheless. Let me know if you can report any findings."

After the two departed, Izuku soon bumped into Himiko Toga. "Hiya Deku! Are you off to shed a little blood?", the crazed blonde pointed to the knife that Midoriya still held.

"If I have to..", Izuku kept his tone low as he replied in a calm demeanor. Toga seemed to like this as she flashed her canine smile and drew one of her own knives.

"It looks a lot like mine, we can be twinsies!", she happily compared the two despite Midoriya's disliking to the close proximity.

"Toga.. there's no simple way to figure this out, so I'm going to just ask you. Answer truthfully. Did you betray me and the league?", Izuku spun the blade in his hand just in case she decided to lash out.

Himiko burst into a fit of laughter, "Who knew you had such a sense of humor?! I would never betray YOU my sweet Izuku cinnamon bun!"

Midoriya flinched at the ridiculous nickname and worried about Toru overhearing it. The green haired man didn't know whether she was being serious or taunting him. Just as a precaution, Izuku twisted her arm and dug the kitchen knife into it. The move was nothing short of a torture tactic and kept Toga restrained unless she wanted to break her own arm.

"Tell the truth.", Deku growled.

Midoriya didn't expect her reaction to be some sort of aroused moan in between giggling, "Izuku-baby! I didn't realize you wanted to cut me so badly! As long as you allow me to return the favor, I don't mind!", she cooed to him in a seductive tone.

Izuku felt his heart beat like a drum, his own arousal sneaking up on him. Before he could let anything else get out of hand, Midoriya released his grip and shoved Himiko away. "You really are crazy as they say. Unless something else turns up.. I'll choose to believe you aren't the traitor."

Toga didn't look like she heard a single word Izuku said as she playfully rubbed the newly received wound. "I hope this leaves a lasting scar.. thanks Izuku-baby.", she licked her lips with a wink.

Midoriya decided it was in his best interest to move onto the next suspect. Dabi discretely propped his feet up onto a crate as he lounged back elsewhere in the hideout. He didn't bat an eye as Deku approached him. "I know why you're here. You can rest easy, because I'm not stupid enough to betray you.", Dabi sounded bored as he reassured his boss. Izuku didn't look satisfied with the tone.

"You burned down the mansion."

"Yeah. So? Shouldn't that prove I'm on your side? I was destroying the Yakuza's hideout."

"I was still inside.. So was Toru and Eri.", Izuku continued to glare at the burned villain.

"I didn't mean for it to get out of hand and put them in danger. It must have spread from the garden when I was fighting that scarecrow schmuck.", the version of an apology from Dabi was unsatisfactory.

"I'm giving you one chance to confess if you're the traitor.", Izuku continued to stare down the other villain.

"I'm _not_ the fucking traitor.", Dabi spat back. Midoriya took notice of the passion in his eyes and how offended the man was acting upon being accused.

"Very well. Where's Twice?"

…

The police convoy was instantly overtaken by some sort of landmine left in the road. The blast impact was probably enough to eliminate the escort completely, but an army of villains ensured no cop could recover. Kai Chisaki picked the keys off of a corpse before unlocking his handcuffs. The Yakuza leader known as Overhaul had just been freed thanks to the interference. Chisaki stepped outside of the escort vehicle to see his rescuer breaking into the back of another, no doubt freeing the other Yakuza survivors that had been captured.

"Thank you, Jin.", Overhaul greeted his savior with a nod.

The duplicated villains responded in unison, "Please.. call us Twice."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **allebes: Welll, SHIT. I guess I made it pretty obvious, huh? Good job figuring it out!**_

 _ **I want to apologize for the lack of posting chapters, there's a few reasons (excuses) but I'll spare you the details. I've been trying to keep the flow of the story at a good pace and I appreciate your patience for the 'good shit' to actually start kicking off. For example, Bakugo and Midoriya's reunion, which is so close & yet, so far. I promise one thing: it'll be WELL worth the wait. Another thing to look forward to that'll be happening soon: Izuku discovering All For One granted him all those quirks and his own power. I was just waiting for the right moment and a certain way to pull it off.. I think you'll be conflicted with your emotions on how he discovers it. Edging too close to spoilers now, so I'll just roll back into the reviews!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon: MMMmm, partially correct, I'd like to agree – but as you discovered in this chapter, he only rescued her due to seeing himself in Eri. There's going to be a lot of conflicting emotions and the journey for Izuku in the next amount of chapters is gonna be wild. I hope you and everyone else are ready to soon see the full blown evil Midoirya come into fruition!**_

 _ **EtheriousLogia: MUHAHAHAA! Wait, what are we laughing about?**_

 _ **jourdan12dfranklin: Thanks, I appreciate the kind words! I'll be honest when I say I don't really know how many chapters remain until the official ending, I've never really been good with those. I WILL share a secret, I have about ten chapters completely planned and story arc ideas I may like to get into, all of which will dive into some stuff that will be much more exciting than what's already passed. As I said, the payoff for everyone's waiting will hopefully satisfy all!**_

 _ **Before I send you off with the end of my notes, I want to give you all a few song recommendations. I'm a little bit like Kyoka when it comes to music and actually based this story off a few. So, if you check out this list and listen closely, you may be able to piece together moments and even foretell some to come.**_

 _ **Halou – Honeythief**_

 _ **Nine Inch Nails – Something I Can Never Have**_

 _ **Tears For Fears – Everybody Wants To Rule The World**_

 _ **Something to listen to as you read. :)**_

 _ **That being said.. I hope you come back next time to see what happens when Twice is outed as the traitor and Overhaul makes his return.**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	24. The Yakuza VS Deku!

"I want you to get Eri and Toru somewhere safe! Twice could have told them where we're hiding out at, and I can't take that risk!", Izuku Midoriya ushered Mr. Compress & Himiko Toga to act as bodyguards for the girls he loved. Each one nodded in agreement to their leader's orders, leaving Deku to fight alongside Dabi. The two had rigged the hideout with several traps to prepare for the Yakuza's arrival. Even with preparations like these being set in order, it wasn't enough. The timing was unfortunately too delicate and far too late. Overhaul had already arrived with his army.

Twice's clones had been ensnared by all of the brutal traps. One hung from a barbed wire noose as another desperately twitched as he clung to life in a ditch filled with wooden spears. Whether it was something stabbing or crushing the army of clones, each one was taken down by a bear trap or something worse. Once the Yakuza made it through Deku's defense, they were able to detain Mr. Compress and Toga. Both guards were swiftly knocked out as they tried stopping the Yakuza from dragging Eri away out of Toru's arms.

Dabi shot streams from the palms of his hands like a flamethrower to cover Deku as he ran for the girls. Izuku desperately fought the Yakuza despite being outnumbered, soon also getting overpowered in the process. Overhaul had his grunts force the opposing crimelord to his knees.

"Take Eri. I'll finish up here.", Chisaki ordered his underlings to drag the screaming girl away. Kai extended his hands, prepared to wrap them around Deku and wring his neck. Izuku glared back in defiance as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Dabi, stop them!", Midoriya saw his ally preparing to intervene. "I'll be fine, save Eri!", Izuku pleaded. The burn victim didn't hesitate as he nodded a silent vow to rescue her.

"That was quite stupid _Deku_ , he was quite possibly your only way to survive this.", Overhaul couldn't help but laugh upon having the upper hand. "You took Eri from me. Burned down my house. Killed my friends. It's time I return the favor."

Just as Overhaul was about to wrap his hands around Izuku's neck, an invisible fighter separated the two with a kick that sent Kai spiraling. The unseen opponent made quick work of the two that held Midoriya down before helping him to his feet. "Toru!", Izuku immediately knew who was savior was.

"Remind me to thank you for teaching me those moves.", Hagakure joked.

The happy moment didn't last long as Izuku watched Chisaki rise back up behind Toru in slow motion. "Toru!", Midoriya grabbed onto the invisible woman and turned himself to be in harm's way rather than her. However, even with his superspeed, he wasn't fast enough. Izuku's eyes bulged from their sockets as he watched her reduced to a bloodbath like some sort of water balloon bursting. His vision grew blurry as tears began to well up in his eyes. Midoriya's fighting spirit diminished as he fell to his knees.

Toru Hagakure was now dead. The woman he loved was gone.

The tears were drowned away, washing up a pure & violent rage. The once vibrant green iris of Izuku's eyes now glowed a threatening red. A bloodcurdling battle cry nearly burst the eardrums of everyone in the room as he moved at blinding speed, the spot he had been standing in now reduced to a mere pothole. Deku struck the brutes first, his arms spearing through them like a knife cutting butter. With his footing reasserted on the ground, he snaked a pair of roots into the floor. Much similar to Kamui Wood's power, a row of branches extended underground until they reached an intended target. The next Yakuza member was completely crucified by the attack, each jagged shard of wood tearing through his flesh as more edges jutted out.

Overhaul looked on in horror as Deku's own bones tore free from his arm. Izuku seemingly looked unphased by any pain as he controlled the untamed power to impale another expendable Yakuza member. The free hand of Midoriya looked like some sort of cross between a vine and tentacle as it roped around one of the fleeing precepts. The tendril pulled him back, the man's nails scraping against concrete and breaking as he was dragged. Something like thorns combined with horns jutted out from the extra limb, tearing into the guy's leg as it was forced in a direction it shouldn't bend.

Two others made the mistake of rushing Deku from either side, only for him to promptly spin in the air and deliver kicks into their faces. As he spun and the feet connected, something came out of it like a grenade and caused the Yakuza's heads to combust. Brains and blood splattered across Kai Chisaki who was learning how to feel true fear. The gore was unpalatable while Izuku did unspeakable things that crossed the line of torture to his men. When the expendables were eliminated and all that remained was their leader, Deku rose from the pile of bodies and pointed a bloody finger at his next target. Kai felt the need to run away, but found himself frozen in place as if he were paralyzed.

Overhaul felt the air escape his throat as he was thrust forward into Izuku's death grip. Midoriya held him by the throat as he proceeded to invoke as much suffering onto the man as he could. One of Deku's fingers shaped into a claw that tore into Chisaki's side like a buzzard ripping roadkill. Kai couldn't even manage a scream as his face turned purple due to lack of oxygen. Izuku stared into the man's soul as he dug deeper into the rib cage, cutting each one like a ribbon. When Overhaul attempted to grab at Midoriya's face in defense, the tentacle covered in thorns tore off his arm like it were plucking a nose hair. Deku allowed the body to slump before him when he realized Chisaki nearly died to the suffocation. Izuku wasn't done yet, he wouldn't allow Overhaul to die so easily. Midoriya kicked the corpse across the room like it were a soccer ball as his body began to readjust into an average state.

The only thing that could stop Izuku's rampage was sound of Eri's terrified gasp. Midoriya felt his heart melt as he turned the hate filled gaze to the little girl, the glowing intensity in his eyes dying down. She had an expression that showed genuine horror and heartbreak, it made Izuku regret his actions entirely. The face Eri gave him reminded Midoriya of Toru Hagakure.

"Hey boss, I- ..Holy SHIT!", Dabi soon followed suite of the girl he had rescued. His reaction to the massacre was no different as he realized how truly capable of destruction Deku really was. The two looked to one another, Izuku gave him a thankful nod for getting Eri back. Tears welled in Midoriya's eyes, sending Dabi the message he didn't want to ever see. "C- Come on Eri, you shouldn't s- see this..", Dabi found himself choking up at the thought of the Toru dying.

"When you finish tending to her. Unless already dead, I want you to bring me Twice.", Deku ordered. His gaze turned back to the butchered but still breathing body of Overhaul. No mercy shown through as Izuku's eyes lit up with red intent again.

"You've got it..", Dabi croaked out before leading Eri away by the hand.

"Wh- What are you going to do to me?", Kai barely managed to rasp out his question as blood erupted from his mouth like vomit. The once great Yakuza leader was now reduced to a beaten meat bag that curled into a fetal position.

"If it were up to me..", no words were necessary as Deku's hand displayed a show of power. Numerous quirks shown through as it hardened like a rock along with vine thorns and claws. Overhaul recoiled at the sight, terrified of what more agony could be invoked. "But.. it isn't what Toru would have wanted.", Izuku found himself sobbing on his own words as the quirks began to dissipate. Kai let out a ragged sigh of relief. "You have the woman you murdered to thank for this mercy."

"I- I didn't kill h- her..", Chisaki tried to cough out a response. Izuku pressed his foot against one of the stab wounds, applying pressure to make the former Yakuza leader writhe in pain.

"It was _your_ quirk. _Your_ fault.", Deku growled.

"But.. who used the quirk? S- Sure as hell wasn't me..", Overhaul gasped out as the pressure was released from one of his many wounds. Izuku staggered back as he took in the words, fully comprehending what Chisaki meant. Midoriya hadn't realized he showed off so many flashy quirks in his rampage, it was like his rage completely took over and went on autopilot. Now that the onslaught was over, Izuku took notice of the hidden power that resided inside him.

"N- No.. No..", Midoriya felt like his entire world had crumbled around him. The amount of pain he felt was far worse than any other as he began to understand what had happened. When All Might shattered his dreams and All For One revealed himself to the center of manipulation.. his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. Now.. Izuku felt like it had been completely crushed and reduced to nothing.

Izuku Midoriya let out a scream loud enough for all of Japan to hear.

"Boss..", Dabi caught Deku's attention. The traitor begged & pleaded as he was dragged front and center with Overhaul. Twice prayed to Midoriya like he were a God as he asked for forgiveness. Dabi would have smiled at the sight if it weren't for the circumstances, instead, he shared the same scowl Izuku had.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do _anything_ to you.", Deku reassured the former Vanguard member. His hand rubbed Twice's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I broke my promise to Toru.. Never again will I do that. I won't torture or kill you. It isn't what she would have wanted.", Izuku's words made the trembling traitor relax as he fully comprehended the miracle. "However..", the tone change sent chills up Twice's spine. "I never said anything about Dabi."

Screams echoed throughout the building as the two burned alive.

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Uh oh. COME ON, DON'T BE PISSED AT ME! I feel like shit as it is for doing this, after I read all those reviews asking for a happy ending, I regretted having to write this chapter. I kinda imagined a bad ending since he's a villain and all.. so ya know, tragedy and shiz.. I'll have to think of a way to end it in a 'good' way then. That doesn't mean you won't experience A LOT of heartbreak and death along the way though. Toru may be gone, and she will be missed, but there's still Eri! I wouldn't kill off cute little Eri, would I?! HAHAHAA, never! Right?! ..Right?**_

 _ **Yeah, so I made this chapter pretty short/quick in a 'ripping off the band-aid' fashion. Hopefully that helped..**_

 _ **That being said, what's done is done and it's time to get into the nice & juicy stuff. Daddy Deku, Bakugo's return, and Izuku discovering the transfer of All For One's powers! You may not believe me when I say that isn't all I have planned. **_

_**~MentalMind**_


	25. Keeping A Promise!

Izuku stared into empty space, leaving his arm extended in an arc as if it were resting on something. His eyes teared up when he felt nothing brush against him, the invisible gap in his bed truly had nothing in it now. He tried activating his erasure quirk, begging that it would expose the hidden girl who once occupied the space. Again, there was nothing. Izuku knew she was gone, so why was he so fixated on holding something that no longer existed? As sorrow and guilt corrupted his mind, he completely blanked out of reality.

Midoriya hadn't noticed someone shift into the space and crawl up under his arm. Izuku felt his heart jump at the sudden touch, looking down to see Eri. They exchanged no words, finding it difficult to must any after what had transpired. They both lost somebody dear to them and Eri had witnessed Deku's murderous rampage. He worried about the effect witnessing something like that would have on the girl. Afterwards, she was forced with the rest of his group to move locations AGAIN. Like a father concerned for his daughter, he felt it was unhealthy for her to be house jumping constantly.

"I'm sorry..", Eri's whimpered an apology. Izuku's face scrunched up when he heard it.

"F- For what?", he shared the same somber tone.

"If it wasn't for me, Miss Toru would still be alive.. it's all my fault..", the poor girl placed all the blame on her shoulders like a set of weights.

"No Eri, that's not true. It's _my_ fault..", Izuku nearly choked on his own words as he admitted the truth.

"I don't understand.."

"I didn't either.. at first. Like you, Eri, someone used me for their own gain. I eventually found out and.. 'beat' him. For the longest time, I didn't realize he passed his quirk onto me.. see, _his_ quirk let's him take other people's quirks. Now that **I** have it, I unknowingly took Overhaul's and..", Izuku recalled the events during his explanation. When Midoriya grabbed Chisaki's wrist long ago.. that MUST have been when the power was replicated. Then, when Izuku tried to move Toru aside, he unknowingly activated it and killed her. "It's my fault.."

Eri snuggled closer as she understood what Izuku meant. "My quirk hurts people too.."

"Eri, that's only because the Yakuza tried weaponizing it. Don't ever blame yourself.", Midoriya reassured her.

"But you didn't mean to hurt people with yours either, so that doesn't mean anything.."

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle a little in between sobs. "Touche..", the young girl was smart & mature despite her age.

The two stayed still for a long period of the night, both unable to sleep. Neither needed to drift off to experience nightmares, they were already living one.

"Toru made me promise something to her.", Izuku caught Eri's attention.

"You should always keep a promise.", the little girl softly replied. She didn't understand why this caused the tears in Midoriya's eyes to overflow.

"I'm sorry you had to see what I did.. it must have been scary.", Izuku apologized.

"They were bad men that hurt me and Toru.. I understand.", Eri tried reassuring the older man.

"It's no excuse..", Midoriya shook his head.

"Why? Didn't they deserve it?", Eri cocked her head in confusion.

"Toru believed that wasn't for **us** to decide. Her promise was to never let myself cross such a line."

"Oh.."

"Eri.. long ago.. I was quirkless."

This made the little girl sit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Back then, I believed heroes were far too cynical because of their quirks. Now.. I understand that it wasn't just them.. it's everyone. I even let myself fall victim to it.. I became over reliant on my power and lost someone I love because of it..", Izuku felt like he was speaking to Toru directly through Eri.

"I don't want that to happen to me too..", Eri began to worry.

"How could someone as sweet as you ever become something like me?", Izuku teased. However, he remembered how different his younger self had been so long ago. That shy and innocent kid had been molded into something sinister without even knowing until it was far too late. "Toru's promise.. it can make all the difference. I'm going back to being quirkless.. I refuse to use any of my power."

"M- Me too..", Eri meekly mustered.

Izuku ran a hand through her hair, "You don't have to do that.. You're still young. You should enjoy your quirk."

"I don't want one if that makes me like everyone else. I wanna be like you and Miss Toru.."

The two held eachother close as they mourned their loss. It was a new beginning for both of them.

…

"This'll be the end for Deku.", Katsuki Bakugo declared.

Only Tomura Shigaraki seemed to agree with the statement while their other teammate gawked at the aftermath of Deku's onslaught. Ochaco Uraraka puked upon seeing the unholy war zone littered with Yakuza remains. Tomura felt sick to his stomach as well as he stared up at a body pierced from every angle. Bakugo began to realize how far gone Izuku Midoriya really was as he took in the surroundings.

"He's gotten sloppy..", Shigaraki cleared his throat.

"All it takes is one slip up to lead us right to him.", Katsuki agreed.

"Are we sure we want to face someone capable of doing THIS?", Ochaco shivered at the thought.

"It's our duty as heroes!", Bakugo barked.

"Minus the personal grudge..", Tomura added.

"Shut up, hand job!", Katsuki's insults made Shigaraki grimace and Uraraka hold back a giggle.

Ochaco nearly jumped into the stratosphere as she used her quirk to avoid two charred corpses. "EW!", she squeaked.

Bakugo dared to poke on of the singed bodes. Tomura thoroughly looked them over like a forensics scientist on the case, "It's hard to identify them clearly.. but I think this is Overhaul and Twice!"

"He killed one of his own people?!", Ochaco exclaimed.

"If the Yakuza and Deku were at war, there may have been spies and traitors..", Tomura offered an explanation.

"Which means they couldn't have gone far. After such an out of control situation, they probably went somewhere close to recuperate. We just have to sweep the area and search hard!", Katsuki suddenly became enthusiastic.

"Are we really ready for this?", Ochaco worried.

Bakugo grinned like a maniac.

"Bitch, I've been waiting a long time for this. I'm more than ready."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Sorry for another chapter that's really short, they'll kinda be that way for a while now. The good news is that things are kicking off though, and shorter chapters means sooner releases!**_

 _ **Also, DAYUM, so many reviews to cover! If I knew all it took was killing somebody off to get so many of you to come out of the woodwork, I woulda done it sooner! The question now, is who do I write out next to get you all chiming in again? (Only half joking there!)**_

 _ **So, a majority of you shared your distress over the death of Toru. Sorry about that.. but I'm actually happy I was able to build her up enough for it to actually have an impact.**_

 _ **The other portion of reviews asked me why Izuku couldn't just revive her using Chisaki's quirk. A fair question & assumption! Although, Overhaul's quirk to restore things works within a specific time span I believe and I'm pretty sure that's already been exceeded. Plus, as you can see from this chapter, it wouldn't help with the progression of the story. **_

_**I'm sure I'll be getting questions regarding All For One's power and if Izuku will ever break the promise again. Time will tell folks, time will tell! I DID say a few times that the main goal of this story is to make Izuku a full blown villain by the end!**_

 _ **That being said, there's two reviewers I want to specifically address and show some appreciation + gratitude for!**_

 _ **ThFlash: You have no idea how happy your review made me, all of those choices you found refreshing and like were what turned a few people away from the story. So, to be told that you really enjoy it makes me thrilled, I really am appreciative of you and everyone else that continues giving this story a chance despite some of the whacky choices. I think the payoff for everyone's patience will be worth it in the next two chapters, it's what I myself have been looking forward to writing. Last but not least, I also find it funny & cool that your profile pic + name is Flash since that's one of my favorite heroes!**_

 _ **Spanish Girl: It never occurred to me that people would go through the trouble of translating a foreign language, I find that SUPER awesome! Thank you so much for taking out the time to do that, I hope you find that the story is worth it!**_

 _ **That being said, I hope to see you next time in the chapter titled.. 'Reunion!'**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	26. Reunion!

Izuku Midoriya filtered through assorted documents, skimming and reading the many papers. His desk was a cluttered mess due to several blueprints and plans he had sketched out while brainstorming. The next step forward had to a decisive one, Deku wasn't willing to let a heavy heart prevent that. Many monitors buzzed and glowed in the dark office space, feeding him footage of inside and outside the hideout. Mr. Compress and Dabi had them installed to prevent surprise assaults like the Yakuza's. Toga played with Eri while Izuku continued to work, the process was a long and tedious one. Not much got done as they bided their time and continued mourning Toru Hagakure.

Any break bestowed upon the league was short lived as usual, Deku noticed something was off about the video cameras. Some were cutting out while others titled up towards the sky. It took Izuku only a second to deduce it was Tomura Shigaraki & Ochaco Uraraka's doing. Tomura used his decay quirk to destroy some while Ochaco removed the gravity from others to make them float away. The promise of another infiltration made Midoriya kick into action.

"Toga, take Eri far away from here. Get her somewhere safe."

The blonde pulled the little girl away with haste while Deku retrieved a radio to remotely inform the others. "Intruders spotted on the perimeter.", he spoke into the device.

Dabi and Mr. Compress used the same stealth their opponents had to retaliate. Unknown to them and Izuku, this was part of Shigaraki's plan. Midoriya wasn't expecting a third hero and this allowed Tomura to serve as a perfect distraction with Ochaco. With the video cameras out of commission, Izuku wasn't aware of the third making his way inside.

Katsuki blew open the door and skidded to a stop when the smoke finally cleared. He felt himself go pale when he recognized the curly green hair sprouting from the back of someone's head. Sparks evaporated from his smoking hands as he felt himself go numb. Almost breathlessly, Bakugo managed to rasp out his childhood friend's nickname turned sinister villain title.

"Deku.."

Izuku felt his ear twitch at the familiar call, simultaneously shivering from the chill that ran down his spine. He dared to turn around and face the voice's source, unable to speak out with his own. Midoriya swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and balanced himself against the cluttered desk.

"K- Kacchan..", he replied with the other boy's nickname just as breathlessly. Disbelief and doubt clouded his mind as the edges of his mouth twitched, curling his lips into a wicked grin. It unnerved Bakugo more than seeing Izuku aged up, the time that had passed suddenly registered.

"Judging by your expression, I don't know who's more shocked to see the other. I'll go out on a whim and say _me_ since I thought you were **dead**."

Katsuki shook off the moment of dread and remorse before snarling, "You fucking wish!"

This made Deku laugh like the madman everyone believed him to be, "Same old Kacchan! Glad to see you haven't changed! Makes you all the more _predictable_! On the contrary Kacchan, you caused me quite a bit of strife when I thought I killed you."

"You almost paralyzed me for the rest of my life."

"Yet.. here you are. I always idolized you for that, the power to persevere and overcome. I looked up to you almost as much as All Might! I wanted to be like **you** , can you believe that?!", Izuku somehow mixed anger & glee like a cocktail. "How did you repay that loyalty? You left me with burn marks and scars that never healed. You pushed me down so I wouldn't be able to get back up again. You called me a quirkless and useless _**Deku**_.. WELL, LOOK AT ME NOW!"

Katsuki felt like the words themselves were punches & kicks. His fight with the villain had already begun, and neither one needed to exchange blows. "I'm sorry for what I did to you.. I should've-"

"SORRY?! Should have?! ..Could've, Should've, Would've! I _could_ have been a hero. I SHOULD have been a hero.. maybe even would have been. It's just like you said though, Kacchan, I **didn't** become a **hero**."

"When I said that.. I.."

"Go on. Find your excuse. I'm waiting."

Bakugo clenched his fists. "Fine. I'll make no excuses. What matters most is that I'm here _now_."

"Aww, and that's going to make it all better? What did you think? We'd apologize and hug it out? I'd redeem myself with a few 'sorries' and do my time in prison?", Izuku felt his blood boil like Bakugo's during the mockery.

"No.. it's too late for that. It's too late for **you**."

Deku shook his head as the grin grew, "Same old Kacchan.. You didn't think I could be a hero, and now you think I don't have what it takes to be a villain."

"Well.. why don't you come and show me?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Like I said, sorry for the shorter chapters. The next one will basically just be the fight between Bakugo & Deku.**_

 _ **That being said, onto reviews.**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon: Yeah, I sure hope Eri doesn't get mixed up in next chapter's fight!**_

 _ **Hardcasekara: That WOULD be interesting, wouldn't it? I guess we'll just have to wait and see how those emotions pan out in the next chapter..**_

 _ **natza: Thanks, I'll certainly try!**_

 _ **NIGHTCOREPLAYER: It's basically the same thing.**_

 _ **ThFlash: I just may have to give you a double chapter release today for this review! You really brightened my mood!**_

 _ **Percabeth Brason: Oh yes, I'm well aware of sandwiches! PB & J is my personal favorite, but I'm aware of the compliment one! I also appreciate you being accepting of the shorter chapter lengths!**_

 _ **All in all, that discussion between old friends/rivals has been something I've wanted to write for a lonnng time. So is this upcoming fight! Hopefully in just a few hours, you'll be reading 'The Fated Match!'**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	27. The Fated Match!

Midoriya wrapped his hands around Bakugo's neck in one swift & fluent motion. Even without using the quirks bestowed to him by All For One, Izuku displayed impressive physical speed and strength. Katsuki gagged and coughed while he had his life choked out of him, his bloodshot eyes steamed like his hands as he stared back at the villain. After reuniting with Midoriya, Katsuki's skin went pale due to the shocking sight of such a good person turned evil. The white color mixed with a blue tone as he failed to draw in oxygen.

"Don't get so choked up, pal!", Deku cackled like a maniac at his own joke. The green haired boy turned man had completely lost it. Just for extra measure, he slammed Katsuki into the ground in a vicious frenzy while not once releasing his hold.

Bakugo aimed his hands through blurry vision before delivering an explosive blast to his enemy's abdomen. Izuku was sent flying backwards into the television monitors. They all cracked, bursted, and tumbled with him onto the desk that splintered under too much weight. Katsuki heaved as he desperately gasped for air upon freeing himself. Izuku shook off his own backlash as the two shakily stood back up.

"You really have changed, Deku.. you were going to kill me without batting an eye..", Bakugo huffed and gagged while massaging his bruised neck. Izuku ran a hand through his messy green hair as he took in the words from his childhood bully. It would be so easy to turn Katsuki into a smear, Midoriya had endless raw and untamed power sealed inside. The only thing keeping Bakugo alive was the promise Izuku had made to Toru.

"I'll admit, I lost my head for a second.. kinda like you..", Deku used his confession as another verbal jab. In his denial and anger, Izuku went blind with rage. Now that he had time to sit back and take in the situation, it came full circle with all that had already transpired. "I often question myself these days. Killing you was what put me on this path and.. look, here you are! Do you ever feel the same, perhaps about me?"

Bakugo tried intimidating his enemy with miniature explosions bursting from his palms. "Not a day went by that I wanted to get back at you for what you did to me."

"So as I thought, you didn't truly mean that apology.", Deku scoffed.

"Stop twisting my words, dammit! I **AM** SORRY! I'm sorry that I helped make you into what you are, which is why I'm here to atone for my mistake! I **WILL** BEAT WHAT I CREATED!", Bakugo flew forward by using his quirk.

Izuku grinned as he watched Katsuki prepare to attack mid flight, ever since the two were children, he would start his fights with a right hook. The Otaku side of Midoriya had always taken notice of this certain things and jotted down notes about them. Never did he think it'd pay off in a fight, but it finally was. Deku grabbed onto Bakugo's arm and used the momentum to toss Katsuki over his head. Bakugo grunted from the impact as he landed flat on his back.

"Like I keep telling you Kacchan, you're just as predictable as always. You never changed, did you? Well.. you're now discovering that **I've** changed a lot!", Deku taunted.

Katsuki recalled his training with Best Jeanist and how he had created a fakeout move. Since Izuku was expecting him to attack with another sloppy right hook, Bakugo gave it to him. As Midoriya leaned to the side to dodge the predictable head on assault, Katsuki surprised him by unclenching the fist to fire off an explosion from his palm. The blast was right next to Izuku's head and send the green haired villain spiraling. Bakugo grinned as he realized he was able to outsmart the nerd who proved to be so much superior when it came to intelligence and strategy. His smile quickly faded when he heard Izuku chuckling, that was most certainly NOT the response he was expecting.

"That was quite the improvised move, Kacchan. Looks like you DID pick up a few new tricks after all..", Deku wiped the blood off his chin that dripped down his cut lip.

"There's plenty more where that came from!", Bakugo spat back.

Midoriya rolled to the side as Katsuki fired off another explosion. The attacks were much more frequent now that distance was put between the two, but Izuku managed to evade all the detonations. Whenever he got close, Deku would land a punch or a kick before Bakugo used his quirk to blast himself away. The pattern seemed to go on for a while as both fighters worked up a plan on how to change it to their advantage. Izuku started using broken shards of wood and glass as ammunition from where he had been knocked into the destroyed desk & monitors. This allowed him to catch his opponent off guard and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"I win, Kacchan."

Bakugo then surprised Deku by using his quirk to thrust himself through the air and then maneuver to go above & behind. Izuku hadn't seen Katsuki with such control like Best Jeanist had taught him, which led to his downfall. Bakugo delivered an explosion into Midoriya's back and sent the villain crashing through a wall.

"Don't underestimate me!", Katsuki growled.

Midoriya groaned as he forced himself up from the rubble. Deku dusted himself off while kicking aside the debris in his way. Bakugo made no advancement as Izuku strolled over to a filing cabinet. The explosive hero wasn't expecting Deku to resort to whatever was hidden away in the drawer he dug into. Katsuki wasn't expecting a _gun_ to be fired at him, the bullets hit their target. Bakugo cried out in agony as he had his kneecap shot out and found his shoulder bursting with pain upon being penetrated.

"I never thought I'd end up using a gun, Kacchan. Good thing I always come prepared.", Deku laughed before blowing smoke away from the weapon's barrel. "What was that you said to me earlier? I almost paralyzed you?", Izuku shot the blonde in his other leg. "Let's get rid of that 'almost', shall we?"

"You cocky motherfucker.. why don't you just kill me?", Katsuki growled through blood gushing from his mouth.

Izuku was about to fire off another shot, but his hand stopped itself as he thought about Bakugo's question and the answer. Toru and her promise echoed through his head, making his lower the gun. Midoriya had experienced love and lost it faster than his superspeed quirk. Katsuki had been hospitalized and training all that time, he couldn't possibly relate. Instead of giving him the straight forward answer, Deku simply shook his head with a 'tsk'.

"You wouldn't understand."

Bakugo spat blood at Izuku, "Fine. What about _this_ question, why didn't you use your quirk against me?", Katsuki seethed through red teeth.

This made Deku's smile return, "Oh Kacchan, I think you mean quirk **s** , as in more than one.", he enjoyed rubbing it in that he was far superior. "And I didn't even have to use a single one to beat you."

"Fuck you! You think you're better than me? That's it, huh?!"

Izuku grabbed Bakugo by his blonde hair, "I _know_ I'm better than you.", he then slammed the boy's face against the ground repeatedly until he was rendered unconscious.

Due to his promise to Toru, Deku was without quirks and had a no killing policy. This was a disadvantage for the villain since he lost the video feed to check in on his teammates. Toga had been informed to take Eri to a specific place in the event of an evacuation. Even though he hated losing loyal allies and abandoning them, Deku figured he would be useless against Shigaraki and Uraraka anyways. Dabi and Mr. Compress were left to fight the two heroes by themselves as Deku left to meet Toga & Eri at the rendezvous location.

"Deku..", Bakugo stirred once the villain was gone. "What did I make you into?"

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Wow, I just surprised MYSELF with the events of this chapter. The original plan was to have Bakugo win due to Eri intervening and distracting Izuku. I was gonna have a sad moment with Deku losing and Eri being taken away calling him 'dad'. That would have been pretty heart wrenching and I already put you all through the death of Toru, so I guess I wrote myself out of it. I'll still keep a majority of my plans, but obviously this means things will be changing from the original layout. All kinds of opportunities are opening up for me now.. looks like this story could go on for quite a while longer after all.**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	28. Chain Reaction!

The rendezvous location was like his dream come to life, actually, his **nightmare** turned reality. Izuku's childhood home had been vandalized beyond recognition, mirroring the battered and graffiti covered hallucination. A tear couldn't help but drop as he strolled through the worn down structure, not finding a single room that looked familiar. All Might toys had been burned to ash like the rest of the household. A cracked picture frame held a charred photograph in it, the child with green hair had been completely shredded beyond identification. Still standing beside him with a smile, was Inko Midoriya. Izuku touched the memory with a quivering hand before inhaling sharply and turning around to face the noisy arrival of newcomers. He expected to see nosy neighbors or troublesome kids, but was relieved to see Eri with Himiko Toga as a decent guardian.

Eri ran into Midoriya, wrapping her arms around the man's waist and refusing to let go like he were a life line. Toga glanced around the household's remains and cocked her head, "Where's the others?"

Izuku grimaced as he was reminded of leaving his allies behind, "They provided a distraction long enough for me to get away.."

"Mister Dabi is gone?", Eri whined.

"But we're gonna get them back! Right?", Toga eagerly strained.

Izuku sighed as he contemplated his next step, "We've been going about this irrationally. With the Yakuza taking me by surprise and the heroes breathing down our necks, I've got no room to think.."

"We're gonna have a little R and R?!", Toga didn't seem too phased by the response.

"Something like that."

…

The hospital was a place all too familiar for Katsuki Bakugo. The blonde teen worried he'd been paralyzed again, massaging the bandaged gunshot wound. Recovery Girl and the doctors had assured him there was fortunately no permanent damage this time. He had only been taken out of commission for what would be a week of healing. Despite this wonderful miracle, Katsuki couldn't help but sulk. After all the time and effort he had put into training and preparing to get his revenge, it still wasn't enough. Deku had proven to be one step ahead of him.. and he hadn't even used a quirk.

Best Jeanist had visited frequently to share case details and keep Bakugo in the loop. After the raid on Deku's temporary base, Tomura Shigaraki and Ochaco Uraraka had managed to capture two of his allies. Both of them were currently in the process of being identified beyond the villain names they had given themselves. For now, the two were known only as Dabi & Mr. Compress. Recovery Girl had assured Bakugo's teammates weren't nearly as injured as one would expect. Second degree burns had healed rather quickly for Ochaco and Tomura came out unscathed.

Katsuki was about to request a private audience with Deku's followers in hopes of interrogating them, but was stopped short by another surprise visitor. The pink haired mechanic, Mei Hatsume, ran in and gave Bakugo a hug like the two had known one another their entire lives.

"Ah, what the fuck, bubblegum hair!? Get off me!", Katsuki writhed and squirmed in her hold for only a moment. After a burst of protest, he let her hug him for as long as she wanted. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"I'm so sorry, I should have made your suit more combat ready..", Mei began to apologize and pull away before Katsuki grabbed her reassuringly. He shushed her and she hugged him a second time, this time without resistance. He held her back for a while and let her cry into his shoulder before breaking apart. "I'm going to make sure your upgrades make you more than ready for a rematch!", Hatsume usual confident attitude then began to return.

"Upgrades?", she was forgetting that Katsuki had been out of commission for quite a while. The blonde teen had no clue his costume was getting a makeover.

"Oh.. yeah, to assist you in battle! Don't worry, my babies won't disappoint!", Mei promised.

Katsuki was about to retaliate and go on a rant about how he could defeat Izuku without her gadgets, but something made him contain the rage. She seemed to soothe him, unable to piss him off anymore. This new feeling made his throat parched, or it could just be the lack of water. Regardless, he barely managed an, "Okay.."

"You'll be out of here in no time, just you wait! Here, I'll go tell the nurses now-", Hatsume began to giddily run off before Bakugo gently caught her wrist.

"Wait, Hatsume..", Katsuki swallowed his own spit to make sure he could speak this time.

"What is it?", Mei raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you.", it'd been a long time since Katsuki last smiled like this.

"No problem, Bakugo.", Hatsume returned the expression.

Something felt off about the way she said his last name. The way everyone pronounced it ever since he encountered the villain version of Midoriya just seemed wrong. Every time he heard it, they said it with venom, or so it sounded. It was the same way Katsuki would pronounce 'Deku' when speaking to Izuku. The nickname had been a mockery of the boy, an insult at the highest caliber. Midoriya turned that alias into something new, something that made him stronger. Katsuki had a childhood nickname like that.. He could reformat the meaning too. He could become the good needed to counter the evil.

"Call me Kacchan."

"Okay.. Kacchan."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **I know, I know! It's been a long time since the last chapter, and this probably doesn't satisfy you're craving. I'm sorry for the long wait and humbly apologize that this wasn't worth the wait. I'll try and make the next one better, in which Kacchan interrogates Dabi & Compress. As well as the return of an old character.. OoooooOO, wonder who it could be? I promise I won't make you too long this time to find out.**_

 _ **That being said, onto reviews!**_

 _ **Guest: Best compliment I've gotten, hands down.**_

 _ **Hardcasekara: Well, you've gotten the answer whether or not those were quirk suppressing bullets! They were in fact, regular old shells. The fate of Bakugo is going to be a tricky one now that he's back in action. The question remains, does he deserve more suffering or should he be happy? I think the answer is a little obvious granted this story's history. As for what will happen with Dabi and Compress, weeellll, just wait and see!**_

 _ **D3lph0xL0v3r: Aaayye, I appreciate you catching up on all the chapters! Or at least, I think you did. Your reviews kinda stopped at six. Regardless, thank you!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon: Izuku is pretty OP, basically unstoppable! It's partially why I gave him Eri and the code of conduct Toru created to tone down his power. Even then, I'd say he's proven himself with things holding him back!**_

 _ **Percabeth Brason: I love this review so much, so many kind things said in it! Thank you! Dabi is one of my favorite characters as well, so I can happily say he isn't out of the story just yet!**_

 _ **Grubk1ng: Wow, awesome! Thanks for binge reading so quickly, I hope I can update just as fast now that you're caught up!**_

 _ **zombiekins5948: All in due time, all in due time!**_

 _ **Spanish Girl: You're most welcome!**_

 _ **Didymus69: Thanks! I'll try!**_

 _ **Thanks again to everyone hanging in there despite the long wait and short chapters, I promise you the story will survive and soon return to its roots of longish/better chapters! Until next time!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	29. Izuku & Deku!

It took the last of Izuku's minimal resources to reach such a desired destination. All the money he had attained from his association All For One, despite it being such a mass wealth, had been completely drained. His allies had been limited through capture, betrayal, and murder.. leaving only Eri & Toga. While Izuku was grateful for Himiko's loyalty, he couldn't help but wonder if it was just because of her insanity. The girl often seemed to seek bloodshed for the thrill of it, something that no other villain showed in their endeavors. Regardless, he couldn't afford to pass up any help he had left. This was what got him to where he needed to go in the first place. An ancient shrine, mostly inhabited by a small village filled with Buddhists or saints. The religious place was often a spot people fled to for meditation, to hide themselves away from the rest of the world and discover their true selves. It was far away from the massive cities heroes and villains alike resided within Japan. It was the perfect getaway cover for Deku, he could stay here and never be found or caught. However, that isn't why he came to this place.. not at all.

The three voyagers entered the miniature village, Izuku's lead was based solely on the picture he continuously showed to the local inhabitants. He had dug it out of a frame in his old house, the corrupted photo barely in tact, was the last morsel of his former self. A lot of the villagers shook their heads and turned him away when he held up to the picture to their face. His search efforts were becoming more futile and hopeless, making the trio worry it was a wasted trip.

"I- I'm cold.", Eri's whining was a barely audible whimper. That didn't stop Izuku and Himiko from hearing her complaint though, they were both instantly at her side to make it all better. The terrain chosen was a rocky Himalayan type of winter wonderland, one might even mistaken it as Everest. Snow pelted down against the group's heavy clothing, the woolly coats and fuzzy scarves barely holding any more warmth. Izuku and Toga discarded some of their own winter gear to help bundle Eri even more so, choosing to carry on with their own discomfort rather than leave the little girl feeling it.

"Just a little further, and then we'll find a place to stay.", Izuku spoke directly to the little horned girl, but his promise was directed at both females. Eri and Toga didn't voice any concerns or complaints, only nodded in response. The green haired villain somehow made into a father of sorts smiled in gratitude before huddling them close to build up body heat. The three could be mistaken as a family of tourists as they ventured onward.

That's exactly what happened when the last hut on the line to the temple opened its front door. The elder woman inside had a face filled with concern as she beckoned them. "Oh my, if you stay out here, you'll catch a cold! Or worse, hypothermia! Come in you three, come in!", she ushered the trio towards her house. Even her voice sounded feeble and tired, matching the sullen face & movements. She looked to have several wrinkles and grayed hair beneath her own winter wear.

"We wouldn't want to impose-", Izuku was about to deny her offer and carry on with his search until he heard Eri lightly sneeze. "Actually.. thank you, we appreciate your hospitality.", he bowed in gratitude. Toga and Izuku shared a glance as they entered the building with Eri in tow, both worried about how things would play out. Until now, the two were covered in clothing, hiding their identities as villains. If they removed what covered their faces and such, would it compromise who they truly are?

"Please, make yourselves at home. I've got some hot tea on the kettle, it should be ready soon and coax those chills I'm sure you all have.", the old woman pulled out a seat for herself while the others took her offer to get comfortable.

"Thank you again for letting us gather our bearings here.", Izuku spoke through a grunt of effort as he picked up Eri so she could sit on his lap. Toga seemed to pick up on the happy family act he was giving off and used it to her advantage, snuggling close as well. She grinned with her canine teeth like usual and blushed as Izuku gave a surprised look at the sudden contact. For once, Toga was thankful her red cheeks could be covered up by something.

"Think nothing of it, what kind of person would I be if I hadn't..", the question seemed more rhetorical than literal and carried weight in her words. The old lady looked off in the distance like she was expecting someone else to join them, wary eyes daring to swell with tears at a given moment.

Izuku uncomfortably cleared his throat at the sight and at Toga's touch before taking this chance to change the subject. He pushed Himiko away to reach back into one of his many pockets, pulling out the crumpled and tattered picture he had been showing off. "By any chance, would you happen to know the person in this photo?", Izuku hesitated as the lady reached to take it from him. It was all he had left, and he wasn't so eager to let it go. Since the woman was frail and innocent enough, even going out of her way to help him, Izuku decided to let her take it. The old lady probably had poor eye sight and needed a closer look anyway.

"Wh- Where did you get this?", the elder lady gasped. She sounded choked up and those tears that threatened to peer out before were now flowing freely. Izuku was taken aback by the reaction at first, but then he began to notice familiar features. His heart thumped as he began to compare an image of the past with one of the future. The woman in the photo had lost her once long and green vibrant silky hair, it'd gone gray with age and wilted over time. She even cut it short.. The pudgy mother Izuku saw in the picture had gotten thin from the lack of eating and her once smooth face became wrinkled like her tarnished soul. She was mostly unrecognizable, even her voice became dry and raspy. Yet.. Izuku could tell, he KNEW this was HER.

Trembling hands removed the scarf, goggles, and cap that covered his head. Izuku Midoriya had changed with age too, his freckled cheeks had gotten rough and as coarse as his once bushy green head of hair. The warm & happy smile a child once flashed in joy was replaced by a woeful one. He may have changed, he may look and act different.. but a mother could never forget, a mom knew her son.

"Hi, mom."

…

Izuku Midoriya. Deku. The crimelord. The kingpin of evil. The villain.

Not one, not two, not even three! But FOUR walls were dedicated to him. It was practically a shrine covered in newspaper clippings and crime scene photos. Even childhood pictures taken from lost albums were presented in the massive collage. Case reports were bound by string and tacks, color coded as red to mark priority. Yellow lines were next, these connected the newspaper articles in order of relevance. Orange strings were pinned to the board and presented the photos & mugshot from when he had been taken into custody. It looked like one big cluttered conspiracy theory, connecting the dots and trying to pinpoint a location on the villain. His origin story, acts of violence, and rise to power was properly portrayed within the police station's specialized room. It was all dedicated to Deku in hopes to catch him.

Katsuki Bakugo stood in the center of it, his eyes drifting to each piece of evidence like a distant memory. He gulped back a scream, that's all he wanted to do, yell in frustration over everything that had transpired. The happy and naive boy in one of the family album pictures was who Izuku was supposed to be, not the monstrous criminal that murdered All Might. Katsuki couldn't help but feel, but _know_ , he was part of the reason this had all happened. He created Deku. Now he would have to find him.. at any means necessary.

"Atsuhiro Sako. I know you prefer to be called Mr. Compress, but granted that's a stupid ass name, I'll use your OTHER stupid ass name.", the blonde living grenade entered the interrogation room. It was dimly lit by an overhead hanging light, with the only inhabitants being himself & Sako. A table separated the two, chairs on either side, all made of steel. Atsuhiro and Katsuki were positive other law enforcers were viewing the whole thing on the other side of a two way mirror.

"If you're here to offer me a deal, they've already read me my rights.", the criminal regarded as Compress remained calm & collected despite Bakugo's insult. His composure may have even been more intimidating than Katsuki's sneer.

"I don't make 'deals' with villains.", Bakugo sparked an explosion in his hand for emphasis. The gesture came off as a threat, as intended. "You're telling me where Deku went."

"You're not the first to tell me that. I'm telling the truth when I say I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you.", Atsuhiro shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're gonna have loyalty for the guy that fucking LEFT YOU BEHIND!?", Bakugo fumed.

Compress lowered his gaze from his interrogator's, "Not anymore."

"Then tell me where he is!", it was taking all Katsuki's will power not to punch or explode the criminal in front of him.

"I swear to you, I don't know. However, if I did, I wouldn't-"

"You wouldn't tell me. Yeah, yeah, I know!", Bakugo cut off the other's sentence. "Why the fuck not?"

Mr. Compress returned his gaze to the blonde superhero, "Like you said. He left me behind."

…

Inko Midoriya nearly had a heart attack, but was too overcome with emotions to do anything but stare at her son and what she assumed was his family. When she didn't scream, run, or hit him, Izuku took that as a sign that it was okay to hug her. _That_ was when she reacted, when she realized it was all real. She sobbed into the boy's shoulder, he was now taller than her, she had missed his transformation into an adult. Inko continued crying as she continued squeezing her son, she had this dream so many times, that he would some day come to her. Even after all he had done, killing so many people and abandoning her in the aftermath.. she loved him. This was her son, Izuku Midoriya.

The two left _that_ history unspoken, and instead, carried on like it was a casual mother & son reunion. The two shed tears until Eri and Toga joined in, making it a big group hug. This made them laugh away the pain of the past and settle down with some hot tea. Eri stayed seated on Izuku's lap while swinging her legs, "Thank you, Miss Midoriya.", she sipped from a small cup.

"Oh, that's so cute! But you can call me 'grandma'.", Inko happily exclaimed while resisting the urge to pinch the little girl's cheeks. Izuku blushed at the misconception, his mom really did believe Eri was his daughter & Toga was his.. he didn't want to think about that, he wasn't ready to move on from Toru. Himiko had a different frame of mind as she intertwined her fingers with Izuku's hand.

"Does that mean I can call you mom?!", Toga asked with the same cheerfulness.

"Of course, dear.", Inko's warm smile was the only thing that prevented Izuku from explaining the relationships. He had no problem with Eri being confused as his own daughter, he kinda saw her as his own anyway. Its just Himiko Toga that made him weary, it felt like he was cheating on Toru, even if it was all an act. "However, it just occurred to me. I never got either of your names."

"I'm Himiko and this is little Eri.", Toga proudly presented herself and the child.

"Oh, Izuku, where did you find such lovely girls?", Inko swooned.

"I ask myself the same question every day.", Izuku deadpanned as he gave a quick scolding glance at Toga. He then gave Eri a reassuring smile to let her know he meant that for at least one person.

"Well, I'm happy that you've made things better for yourself. After all, everyone deserves second chances, and I knew you were too good a boy to be what everyone said-", Inko started to become flustered and ramble like Izuku used to. She only stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a concerned look. Inko believed he was rehabilitated, that the 'villain' title was completely behind Izuku. She had no idea what he had done, what his title in the criminal underworld meant. All she saw was two beautiful girls and her son. "I'm glad you came to show me what you've accomplished."

Izuku tried to hide his face that was covered in shame, not wanting to meet her gaze. She couldn't know the truth, she couldn't handle it. "I'm sorry for what I did, none of it was your fault, mom."

" _I'm so sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry!"_

He flinched at the memory of his own mother saying he couldn't be a hero, and the ironicy of being what many considered to be a cold hearted villain instead. He lied to her.. _again_. But like the other times, it was for her own benefit, for the greater good.

"Can we stay here for a while?", Izuku finally managed to pull himself free of the dreadful memories that got him into this mess in the first place. He was hoping that moving forward would help, that he could clean up the problem.

"Stay as long as you'd like.", Inko smiled at hearing her son's question before pulling him into another embrace. Izuku would have smiled too, but he was too somber. His eyes shifted to Eri who smiled too, none the wiser. He even felt bad seeing how happy Toga was. He would have to crumble their hearts.. _again_. He truly was evil. He truly was a **villain**.

…

They hadn't figured out the true identity of the criminal dubbed 'Dabi'. The pyromaniac had even gone as far to burn his own fingerprints away to conceal his true origins. Blood tests came up with errors, indicating he must have tampered with his DNA as well. Investigators continued working on identifying him while Katsuki Bakugo requested a private audience with the criminal. Dabi was a follower of Deku, a loyal one at that, it meant he knew things.

"Alright ya burned bastard, unless you want **more** scorch marks, you'd better tell me where the fuck Deku is hiding. Your partner tested my patience too much, so now I'm pissed!", Katsuki let off a few threatening bursts from his palms. The patchwork villain seemed unphased and quite bored with the display as he rolled his eyes. "Are you fucking listening?!", Bakugo shouted.

"Unfortunately.", Dabi deadpanned. This aggravated the blonde hero further, Katsuki had to clench his fists to revoke himself from exploding in anger. "I take it Compress didn't know where Izuku went either?", the sudden casual question caught Bakugo off guard. The human grenade panted in exasperation while any ignited sparks twinkled out of his fingers.

 _This guy is calling him 'Izuku', which must mean they were friends. This might have been Deku's right hand man! He HAS to know where that bastard ran off to!_ , Katsuki mused. "Your partner lost his damn mind, just like your boss!", Bakugo spat.

"At least you're right about one thing..", Dabi sighed in annoyance. "Look, I don't know where Deku and the others went. They left us behind purposely, used me and Compress as a distraction. I honestly thought the place you raided was our last hideout. Wherever they fled, I have no idea."

"What about his plans? What was he planning? You MUST know _that_!", Bakugo growled.

"I'm sure the police already figured it out. He's aiming to be the 'big man' of crime, a kingpin of sorts. Deku wants to _control_ crime, rather than be apart of it. We thought that was possible by working with the Yakuza, but it went south rather quickly. I pity whatever criminal organization he hooks up with next, but I recommend taking them all down before he even gets the chance.", Dabi seemed to spill everything carelessly.

"We'll wipe them all out TONIGHT if we have to! I won't let Deku win!", Bakugo shouted to nobody in particular. Dabi didn't seem to pay much attention during the short tirade, glancing around the room aimlessly. "Is there anything else you know?", Katsuki huffed.

Dabi could have shared plenty more intel with the hero that obviously had a vendetta with Deku. He could have told the authorities about Izuku's easily exploitable vulnerabilities. Dabi restrained himself from sharing any information about the little girl named Eri, that child wasn't a part of everyone's feud. He could have told the heroes about Deku's weakness, the fact that he won't kill or use a quirk after accidentally killing the woman he loved. However, Dabi bit his tongue, he would prevent that news getting leaked in honor of Toru Hagakure. The invisible girl had always been kind, caring, and loving. The patchwork villain thought about warning the 'good guys' about Himiko Toga, but that girl had also found a place in his heart. Nothing else came to mind that could hurt Izuku Midoriya directly, nothing he was willing to share anyways.

"WELL?!", Katsuki lost his patience and made miniature explosions to gain Dabi's attention. It seems the burn victim dazed off while collecting his thoughts and time passed regardless of his thinking.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you.", Dabi spoke the same words that Mr. Compress had.

This only pissed Bakugo off even more. _Why would he continue to protect the man who betrayed him?! Why does he have so much loyalty?! Why won't he give up Deku?!_ "Why?!", he shouted.

"Because.. I want him for myself.", Dabi's response was as clean a cut as his other replies.

Now Kacchan understood why the abandoned followers had said that. Why Compress and Dabi wouldn't share any information that would help him find Deku. They wanted to keep it to themselves, with the sole purpose of getting revenge. Katsuki Bakugo looked Dabi directly in the eyes and replied.

"I want him for myself too."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Alrighty! So, as you can probably tell, this chapter was basically setting up the groundwork for the next story arc/storyline. On one hand, if you couldn't tell, Dabi & Compress are seeking revenge. (Told you they weren't out of the loop just yet. The only question that still hasn't been answered is how they'll bust out of police custody.. and perhaps.. who with?) While on the other hand, Inko is back! I wonder if its heart warming or breaking.. Eh, I'll let YOU decide! There'll be plenty more with her anyway! At least, that's what I think I should say.. you never know what I meant by writing in that paragraph that Izuku would have to break her heart again. Along with Eri's and Toga's? Oof.**_

 _ **I should probably stop my rambling before I give it away. So, in that case, ONTO REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hardcasekara: My pleasure, I love replying to reviews! As for your questions, you kinda got a glimpse at one answer this chapter. Toga & Deku has always been a fascinating ship for me, I personally really like it. I like the villain and hero love tangles like Cat & Bat or Cat & Spider.. huh, both feline based villains.. but you get the picture. However, like said in this chapter, it'd be far too soon unfortunately. Izuku hasn't grieved Toru long enough and I don't believe he's ready to move on just yet. Toga and him getting together in the future is a possibility though, I wouldn't rule it out. The love subplots can wait with little teases for now!**_

 _ **kresnamurti17: Haha, love that transition from Chapter 4 to 5! "What, Katsuki died so early?!" and then "Niiiice", that's classic! I was actually worried readers would be mad that I kept him alive when writing the paralysis arc at that time, so I'm happy it turned out the way it did & people really like it! I have to ask though, I don't remember having him topple a building in the early chapters or later on for that matter? However, if I did, it probably has to do with the realism of superspeed. When writing a speedster based character, I imagine them SUPER OP, like, moving at a fast pace and just tapping someone with your finger could kill them kinda power. Grabbing someone while moving could give them insane whiplash and snap their neck Gwen Stacy style! With enough momentum, I believe a speedster could cause insane damage. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right. I haven't really utilized his superspeed lately, or any quirk for that matter anyways!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon: I like to think Bakugo has been, and will always be obsessed with Deku, haha!**_

 _ **That's all the reviews for this chapter! I'm eager to read the next one's! Lemme know what you think, feedback always helps and motivates! Until next time!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	30. There Is Always A Choice!

The crackling of fire was simply a transportable memento for Izuku. However, these flickering flames held a different message, they were more in control than the usual infernos. A small fireplace kept the burning logs in check, not allowing the embers to go up in a blaze. It felt warm and peaceful, it felt safe. The usual heat he felt when faced with fire had been misplaced much like his life. All it took was the small moments like this to fully appreciate something. The times he held Toru in his arms or laughed along with her and Eri. Then, like a reminder, the flames began to die down, they were going out. Much like those joyous moments, they could burn out and be vanquished.. forever.

His thoughts were broken by another set of firewood being tossed into the burner by his mother. Izuku hadn't even heard Inko enter the room, much less keep the fire going. He gave her a quick apology for not handling it himself, but she was still his mom and she waved it off with no grudge held. Izuku silently wondered if she would be as forgiving if he told her the truth. The thought to tell her everything crossed his mind more than once, he'd be lying if he said it didn't. Yet, Izuku couldn't bring himself to say it.. she'd already be hurt by what he was about to tell her.

"Mom.. I didn't come here just to see you again, it wasn't really meant to be a visit, and I'm not staying either..", he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. Izuku continued staring into the fire, much like one that still burned in his heart.

" _I'm so sorry, Izuku, I'm sorry!"_ , Izuku found himself flinching at the reoccurring smoldering memory. The pieces of the path that led him to this point occasionally came back to him, but this particular one had become more frequent ever since he reunited with Inko. _No, you're not sorry. Not yet._ , Izuku shook away the thought of anger that followed. No matter how much he wanted to exact his revenge and make her understand his suffering, at the same time, he truly didn't want that for her. This was still his mother, and despite the part she played, he loved her.. even if it was just a little bit. He also _needed_ her for something, otherwise, he wouldn't be here.

"If you're about to tell me that you came to apologize, I already told you, that's behind us..", Inko still misunderstood what her son was trying to say. Despite her age and experiences with life, she remained incredibly naive. The more youthful man sighed and shook his head, indicating that wasn't what he meant. The elder woman shifted in her chair, wondering what he meant, and eager to hear the explanation.

"It's about Eri..", Izuku felt like he was about to choke on his own words. Japan's greatest villain, possibly the world's, was about to get emotional over a little girl. His emotions had overcome him more than once, but this was unlike any other time. There was no holding back tears as he continued, "I need you to take her from me.. take care of her."

Now Inko understood, she leaned back in her chair with a slight inhale. Her son looked so happy with the child, and vice versa. Even Toga looked like she belonged in the makeshift family. It just didn't make any sense why Izuku would want to give Eri away. Naturally, Inko asked, "Why?"

For a brief moment, Deku glared at his mother with dangerous eyes that threatened to strike like a venomous snake. Eri meant everything to him, she was the last of what he had after losing Toru. His morality lived on through that kid like she was his very own. That was exactly why he needed to be the more responsible 'parent' he should be, and let her go. "I'm no good for her.. she deserves better. She deserves a life with a mother and.. to be happy.", his words held more power than the one All For One had bestowed upon him. Eri had already lived with one criminal organization, Izuku wasn't willing to let her stay with another for any longer. Being raised by a villain was no life for a child..

Inko could hear the pain in his voice, if the sobbing expression wasn't enough. Her motherly influence was blaring like an alarm, telling her there was more to the story. What Izuku said about Eri deserving a mother, wasn't Himiko Toga filling that position? Why did he consider himself unsatisfactory as a father? These questions were difficult to answer when she didn't know Izuku was still a villain. Since Inko didn't know the full extent to his concerns, she couldn't offer any advice or help directly. Instead, she sighed and prepared to tell her son something she should have told him a long time ago.

"Izuku, it's time you learn about your father.", this managed to make her son briefly stop sobbing and gasp in surprise. "I think that once you know the truth, you'll feel different about handing over Eri."

"The tr- truth? You.. You said he worked overseas..", it'd been a long time since Izuku became a nervous stuttering mess. That past version of himself had long been forgotten, and now, it was like he never changed. The crying boy that asked about his missing dad was kneeling before his mom once again.

"I'm so sorry, Izuku, I'm sorry..", the words were spoken aloud this time. Deku clenched his fists, only his promise to Toru and his will to give Eri a better life prevented destructive power from escaping them. "That was just something I told you so you didn't have to know.. your father abandoned you at birth. He.. He didn't have a fire breathing quirk like I told you, his quirk allowed him to understand other people's.. he could do it before they even developed. Your father knew right away that you were quirkless and left because.. because he thought you'd be _useless_."

The revelation nearly drove Izuku into insanity. His father was just like everyone else, they called him _useless_ and wanted nothing to do with him just because he was quirkless! His dad was deadbeat that abandoned him! His mother had been lying this entire time, like she always did, like EVERYONE lied! Like Twice lied and got Toru killed! Deku felt like he couldn't trust _anyone_ , that the world was completely out for themselves and themselves only.. **especially the so called heroes!** Izuku had already proven to everyone that he wasn't a useless and quirkless Deku anymore, he showed the world that he was unstoppable and made the name for himself one that rivaled the Boogeyman. Still, these people hadn't learned their lesson, they still felt the same way they did when he was a child. Deku was overwhelmed by a cynical world view and scraped away at his mind like there was something buried beneath it, something potentially worse.

Izuku's father abandoned him, he grew up without a dad. He was going to put Eri through the same exact thing, she would wonder why he left her and probably resent him. Izuku realized his pursuit to make her happy and give her a better life could end up having the opposite effect. After all, Inko had already failed at motherhood with him. She was much older and wiser now, she probably deserved a second chance.. but, should he give it to her? What about Eri, would she benefit from that?

Izuku's father had a quirk that identified other people's quirks.. "My analysis skills.. did they come naturally or.. did I inherit his quirk after all?" According to the doctor and the toe joints, he would never develop one. According to his father, he would never unleash his own power. Yet, he took after the man, he was capable of figuring out people's quirks and examining them in depth. Izuku may never know the answer..

"Now you understand, now you know why you can't leave Eri.", Inko lightly spoke like she was trying her hardest to not scare off an animal. In this case, she may have been right to do so, and that analogy could be considered spot on.

"Mom.. I do, but.. if it were up to me, I wouldn't have even thought about giving her away.", Izuku felt himself trembling as his body prepared for another breakdown. Round two of tears decided to begin and he was overcome with many dreadful emotions. Inko saw the internal pain her son was in and went to his side as fast as her elder body would allow. For once, she acted as a good mother and tried soothing her son with careful shushes while holding him in a reassuring hug.

"My sweet Izuku.. There is _always_ a choice."

…

Nothing changed about the workshop since the last time Katsuki paid it a visit. The inventor's garage of inventions continued giving off explosions that rivaled even Bakugo's own. The blonde shook his head in amusement with a grin plastered on his face, "Same old Hatsume..", he was excited to see her again. The pink haired mechanic was busy putting together some sort of gadget like usual, and didn't notice somebody else entered the workshop _like usual_. Katsuki considered scaring her, but figured it would be too cruel, even for him. Instead, he waited for her to finally notice his presence, and enjoyed watching her work during the waiting time.

"Oh, Kacchan! I didn't hear you come in.", Mei cheerfully greeted the hero. Katsuki's grin couldn't help but get bigger, hearing the nickname Izuku gave him used by somebody else made him genuinely happy. It was finally being said in a positive way again, like when Midoriya considered him a friend to look up to. Hatsume seemed to have that effect on his life lately, things were getting better.

"That's alright. I didn't wanna interrupt whatever you're doing.", Katsuki folded his arms while getting a closer look at the construct. He pretended to inspect the strange looking machine to stroke Mei's ego.

"Oh, that's gonna be one of my best babies whenever I finish it! But you're probably more interested in your own! Follow me, the suit is pretty much done!", Hatsume still had that positive pep in her step while leading Bakugo to the new costume.

Katsuki's excitement amplified when she pulled the tarp off. His old uniform looked like a living grenade, but this one was much more tactical and had the appearance of a human tank. Military camouflage and armored plating all around would provide the perfect protection against attacks. Bullets and knives would be like a pinch in comparison to a missile or more destructive quirk, none of it would be capable of making a dent from the looks of things. Bakugo then took notice of the gauntlets, the old one's were shaped like grenades and used to store his sweat for a bigger explosion. The newer pair of metallic gloves had what looked like a tank turret on them, his AP blasts would be much more precise this way.

"Is this shit gonna be heavy, what about my mobility?", that was the only concern Katsuki had when examining the suit and what it was capable of. The massive mech looked like a exo skeletion had sex with a transformer and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fight dressed like a Gundam.

"Oh yeah, this baby is super light! Don't worry about it, you'll be able to move just as fast as you usually do!", Hatsume reassured Bakugo. Katsuki nodded in approval and appreciation.

"So, when can I take this baby for a test run?!", Kacchan wondered. Hatsume was similarly giddy, especially after hearing Katsuki also call one of her inventions a 'baby'.

"I'd say right now, but there's still a few finishing touches I need to take care of! I should probably have it finished by the end of the day.", replied Mei.

Katsuki pulled at the collar of his shirt as he felt sweat causing it to stick. "Oh, okay..", Bakugo sounded meek and timid. _COME ON, DON'T FUCK THIS UP! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING CHANCE! STOP ACTING WEAK AND DO IT!_ , Katsuki internally hyped himself up. "Hatsume.. Do you wanna bring it over to my house when you're done? I can make dinner too, as a way to say thank you for all your trouble.."

"Like a date?", Mei innocently asked. This only frazzled Bakugo more, but his more shy persona quickly faded during his rebound. Like a second wind, Katsuki was back to the screaming Kacchan we all know and love.

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANNA CALL IT! Yes, it's a fucking date, DAMN! Fine, you made it a date though, not me! So, are you coming over or not?!", Katsuki yelled.

Hatsume giggled in response to the flurry of shouting, making the raging boy blush. "Since it was apparently _me_ who made it a date, I guess I can't say no!", Mei teased.

Bakugo felt a smile threatening to twitch at his lips, but held it back. "You're damn right! You'd better hold true to your word!", Katsuki's response only caused Mei to double over in laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?! ARE YOU NOT GOING TO COME OVER?!", Bakugo worried.

Hatsume wiped at the tears of laughter and spoke in between giggle fits, "It's not like I really have a choice!"

Katsuki shook his head and allowed the grin he was holding back to finally show, "With me.. there is always a choice."

…

After the conversation with his mother, Izuku went outside to get some air and much needed space. He kept his knees to his chest as he sat on the porch, trying to retain body heat in the chilly night. Watching the snow fall was extremely different from staring at fire desperately try to cling at something it couldn't. The frost and mildew on the ground was still and peaceful while the flames would thrash like they were in eternal torment. His gaze was turned when he sensed the presence of somebody else exiting the house. At first, Izuku worried that Eri woke up or his mom was wanting to pick up from where they left off in the conversation, but he was surprised to see it was Himiko Toga. Izuku was going to be honest with himself, he didn't know whether that was better than the alternatives or worse.

"Your mom said I'd find you out here.", Toga said through chattering teeth. She knelt down into the same position Izuku was in, trying to keep herself warm. When the man didn't respond, her signature canine smile shined and she joked, "Come on! Don't give me the cold shoulder!"

Izuku would have face palmed if it weren't so cold, "What do you want, Toga?"

"I just wanna know why you're being such a grouchy pants. You finally get to see your mom again, Eri and I are here and happy, there's no heroes hunting us. What's the problem?", Himiko asked.

"Do I really need to answer that? Toga, we lost Dabi and Compress. We practically lost _everyone_ and _everything_!", Deku complained.

Himiko's mood turned slightly somber as she nodded in understanding, "Yeah..", but then her usual cheerfulness returned. "You still have _me_ and Eri though!"

"I **don't** want _**you**_!", Deku snapped. He realized he made an accidental outburst and felt a slight twinge of guilt in his heart seeing Toga recoil from him. Himiko never flinched, she never looked sad.. she never looked like she did right _now_. "I'm sorry..", Izuku couldn't face her after that. Toga drove him crazy, and she was crazy herself, but the poor blonde didn't deserve what he said.

"It's okay. I know you loved Toru and not me.. _still_ love her and not me. You have to admit though, what we have here is pretty nice. I promise I'll be a good mom for Eri, I'll be a good wife to you! You can't bring Toru back, so just learn to love me instead! We can be a family!", Himiko sounded desperate in her pleading offer.

Izuku shook his head with a somber expression, "This is probably the only chance I'll get to have a life like that.. but it wouldn't be real. I wouldn't truly be happy, and that's why I have to say no. I missed my chance when Toru was still alive, I was selfish and chose to be a villain like she said. That's the path I chose, and now I have to finish walking it. I'm sorry I misled you Toga, but I only came here to give Eri to my mother. That little girl deserves a life I can't give her.. the one you just offered."

"You don't need to punish yourself for what happened! Please, just stay with us!", Himiko begged.

"I made my choice already! ..I made my choice.. My mom gave me the same opportunity, she said I could stay here and make a happy family with you two. **I** chose to leave, I thought about it all, and I'm leaving!", Izuku fought to stay in control of his emotions. Outbursts and crying were difficult to maintain as he replied to Toga's pleading.

"Then.. I'll go with you. We might not be madly in love like I want, you might not return the same feelings I have.. but that doesn't change anything! I still want to be by your side, and you could use my help!", Toga made another offer.

Izuku sighed, "Do you think that's the best decision for Eri? What about my mom, should I tell her too?"

Himiko lowered her head as he started thinking, "Well.. maybe you don't have to tell either of them. We can just leave super early in the morning and we'll be gone before they wake up."

Izuku nodded, seeing the logic in her suggestion. He hesitantly agreed, "Then that's what we'll do.."

Toga then stood up and held out her hand for him, offering to lead him inside. He reluctantly took it.

…

"LOOK OUT!", Ochaco Uraraka tackled Tomura Shigaraki so he wouldn't get crushed by a massive piece of debris. The two were currently battling a strength enhanced villain, both badly injured and barely keeping up with the fight. While they were recovering on the ground, the muscular enemy tossed a car at them to finish the job.

"Uraraka!", Tomura cried out as a part of the vehicle hit Ochaco and rendered her unconscious. His blood boiled in anger, building up like One For All. "I'll smash you to pieces!", Shigaraki released a flurry of powered punches into the villain.

The muscular being laughed and merely smacked Tomura aside. This fight was no different from the one between All Might and Nomu at the U.S.J all that time ago! Shigaraki fueled himself to keep going and retaliated another time, the wind gusts shattering windows with each blow.

"You're too weak!", the villain attempted to punch Tomura. Shigaraki unclenched his fist and caught the enemy's hand in his palm.

"Decay..", Tomura grinned behind his mask. The villain's fist began to crumble into dust as Shigaraki activated his birth given quirk. The muscular foe screamed and fell in terror, begging for mercy.

"Stop! Please, stop!", the villain pleaded. Tomura showed no humility as the state of decay continued spreading down the muscular man's arm and down his chest. The screaming carried on, only ending when the villain's life did.

Shigaraki returned his attention to the destroyed portion of Hosu, seeing that nobody witnessed his cold blooded murder. Tomura breathed a sigh of relief, his reputation as a hero hadn't been jeopardized. The only person that could have witnessed it was Ochaco Uraraka, and she was only now coming to her senses.

"Uraraka-Chan, are you alright?", Shigaraki's voice was ridden with concern as he ran to her side to show aid.

"I'm.. f- fine.. what happened..?", Ochaco wearily wondered. Her gaze shifted upwards and spotted the ashy remains of the villain Tomura killed. A shocked gasp escaped her lips, "You- Why?!"

Shigaraki stood up, no longer tending to her injuries after her reaction. He turned away and began walking.

"I had no other choice.", Tomura lied.

"But.. when you're a hero, there is always a choice."

…

Katsuki Bakugo stared at the remains of the Midoriya household, seeing his former self in the wreckage along with the old Izuku Midoriya. It was hard for him to look at, and even more difficult to live across the street from. His parents had put their house up for sale, but nobody would buy it since the notorious Deku used to lived on the same street. Since he'd lived there his entire life and wanted to help them out, Katsuki paid the price and made it his own home. He only hoped Hatsume wouldn't mind the view of Deku's old house.

After some reminiscing and brooding, Bakugo finally remembered why he was outside in the first place. While the food was cooking on the stove for his date, he went to check the mail. If he didn't want the meal to burn, he'd have to hurry up. While Katsuki checked the mailbox, he cursed at getting another distraction to delay his cooking.

"Oi, neighbor!", Bakugo politely waved to the man calling out. He hoped that would be the end of their interaction, but the guy started strolling over.

"Ah, fuck.. Oi neighbor, what'dya want?", Katsuki greeted the nearby resident.

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at Deku's place.", it was still strange hearing other people call Izuku by his cruel nickname. The transition from it being an insult, to something showing superiority, was still a change Katsuki would have to get used to.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?", Bakugo growled. He hated that this guy was prying into his business.

"Well, since we're neighbors, I thought I should let you know.. not too long ago, I think I saw him over there!", the neighbor answered in a hushed whisper like Deku was waiting in a bush close by.

Bakugo's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets, "WHAT?!", he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think he was visiting it. Ya know, paying memoriam or something. You never know with psychos like that guy..", the neighbor continued to keep his voice down despite Katsuki's outburst.

Bakugo dropped the stack of bills he pulled from the mailbox, now piecing things together. "Son of a bitch.. I know where that fucker went!"

…

The first time Dabi and Compress stepped foot in Naraka Prison, they were breaking in with the intent of a jailbreak. Now, they were the ones being locked away and in need of a prison escape. The guards had been smart enough to keep the two separated when they weren't in the courtyard or at lunch with the other convicts. Another time in the schedule that they weren't monitored, was when they were in the washroom.

Dabi and Compress knew something was off when they were the only ones taking a shower at that time. The two were prepared for what they thought would be a shanking attempt, possibly ordered by Deku from the outside to keep their mouths shut. They were surprised when a fellow prisoner used their quirk to fill the room with a purple toxin.

"Mustard!", the two instantly remembered their old partner. Dabi and Compress weren't the first to be left behind, Deku had abandoned this villain as well. He must have been here so long, that he formed a trusting relationship with crooked cops. One of the guards probably disabled his quirk dampening collar so he could get revenge.

"Listen, we-", before Compress could explain they were betrayed by Deku too, the gas filled his lungs. Dabi helped his friend as they both doubled over in a coughing fit. Mustard approached the two of them with confidence and a makeshift blade, looks like they were partially right about the shank part.

Dabi acted quickly, snatching a towel from the rack to cover his mouth and prevent inhaling anymore of the poisonous gas. After he managed to take care of himself, Dabi tossed a second cloth to the gagging Compress. Mustard took a step back, seeing the two had found a way to counter his quirk. Dabi motioned for the fellow villain to attack him, prepared to dodge the swings of a shank.

Mustard charged, blade held high. Dabi struck with his free fist, making his opponent kneel over while clutching their stomach. The shank clattered on the bathroom tile, but Dabi didn't let up. The patchwork prisoner kneed Mustard in the face and proceeded to break the convict's nose. This was enough to break Mustard's concentration and the purple gas evaporated.

"Just listen for a moment, and you'll know that we aren't working with Deku anymore!", Compress coughed from the floor with Mustard.

"He betrayed us too..", Dabi confirmed with a nod.

"And here I was thinking I'd piss him off by killing some of his partners.. Looks like it wouldn't matter much, he obviously doesn't give a shit about you if he let you get caught like me.", Mustard growled in aggravation while clutching his bloody nose.

Dabi offered the fellow prisoner his towel, which Mustard snatched in annoyance. "Since you realize we're all on the same side now.. let's talk about how you were able to get your collar removed.", Dabi spoke while Mustard dealt with the bleeding.

"Why? You planning to escape or something?", Mustard meant the question to be a rhetorical joke. He was surprised when the three of them weren't laughing in unison.

"Yeah. THEN.. You'll be able to get your revenge.. and so will Compress.. and so will I."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **I bet you were thinking, "I GET IT! THE CHAPTER IS TITLED 'THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE', THE CHARACTERS DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SAYING IT!", because I was too while writing it.**_

 _ **So now you all know what I meant by 'Deku will have to break their hearts'. His whole ideology and view on raising Eri was the best part to write this chapter. I also impressed myself with Izuku's father and that whole reveal, I actually came up with that shit on the fly. Yup, unplanned, completely improvised dad origin!**_

 _ **You also know what I meant by saying you'll see more of Dabi! He's got his own little Deku Revenge Squad cooking up!**_

 _ **Now that all the questions from last chapter were answered, onto the new ones, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon: Inko gets a lot of shit, even from this story's Izuku, but she's too good to get rid of so soon!**_

 _ **Hardcasekara: Well, if not last chapter, then this one was when Dabi made it pretty clear he's keeping things to himself with the intents of getting revenge his own way. Whether/When Ochaco, Tomura, and Bakugo find out about Toru is yet to come! As for the other canonical aspects of My Hero Academia, I pretty much threw that out the window a long time ago. In my early chapters, I actually killed Stain off and had U.A shut down from all the villain attacks. So much has happened, it may be hard to remember these things, it's a long and wild journey!**_

 _ **kresnamutri17: I honestly hadn't thought about the backlash of the speedster impacting with something, that's actually a fair point! It's safe to assume hitting someone like Bakugo is safe for the attacker, but moving at a fast enough force with someone like Kirishima using hardening would probably have backlash. I guess it can be considered a small error or completely ignored, either way, there's nothing definitive to confirm what would happen in a real speedster scenario.. it is interesting to think about though!**_

 _ **As for Izuku being the next All For One, that IS the end goal!**_

 _ **And Overhaul revealing it was Izuku that accidentally killed Toru must've been something to bare much like Izuku himself must have had to..**_

 _ **Savvy: I personally wouldn't know about Villain Deku being a kink since I'm a straight male, BUT I can somewhat understand since someone like Toga is a 'kink'. Someone crazy like her or Harley is just.. I dunno, kinda hot! Is this a weird thing to say and discuss? I'd better move on!**_

 _ **ThFlash: Yeeaahh, R.I.P Toru Hagakure.. I'll have to give a decent amount of mourning time before diving into another romance subplot, if any.**_

 _ **reynardgautama: I actually wrestled with the idea of killing him off and a few fake outs more than once. As of now, I don't plan on killing him off, so don't fret too much! I know a lot of people want the ending to be a happy one, so.. what I'm about to say is also unlikely.. This final sentence may get you worried, but take it with a grain of salt. If I were to kill Izuku, it would be how I end the story.**_

 _ **I think that's a good place to end the chapter..**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	31. The Manhunt For Deku!

"I'm telling you, I _know_ Deku! He's gone to his mother!", Katsuki Bakugo was in the midst of shouting at his partners. Tomura Shigaraki and Ochaco Uraraka had been at the police precinct all day & night, working hours on end, until the crazed blonde came crashing in. All the evidence pointed to what Katsuki was telling them, but doubt still enveloped their faces.

"What you're telling us is mere speculation, Bakugo, I can't go off the word of your neighbor! He saw somebody at the house during midnight, big deal, it could have been a kid vandalizing the place some more!", Tomura attempted to dismiss Katsuki for the tenth time. Ochaco hadn't said a word during their entire argument, swapping glances between the two when they spoke a valid point.

"Then go off of MY word! I'm telling you, his mother would provide the perfect safe haven for him. It makes sense why he would run there after all he's lost. We're gaining on him, and he knows it!", Bakugo grew more frustrated with each sentence he had to justify himself with.

"I'm sorry, but even _your_ word isn't enough to send valuable assets out of my jurisdiction. We can't let any vendettas cloud our minds and just go making manhunts!", Shigaraki yelled back.

Katsuki looked like he was about to say something, but gritted his teeth to prevent it from coming out. He figured Tomura wasn't going to be of any help, so he sent a pleading glance at Ochaco. The floating heroine stared back apologetically, clearly siding with Tomura. Bakugo huffed in disappointment before storming out of the room, not waiting around for someone to say another word, including himself.

…

It was now the time for Izuku and Himiko to quietly sneak away. Both of them carried heavy hearts in their packed hiking bags. It took all the will power they could muster to not look back at Eri's bedroom. Izuku knew if he stopped for one last goodbye, he wouldn't be able to leave. Toga must have felt the same, because she too was walking with her head down.

The two swapped scared glances when they heard the slight creaking of a floorboard. Izuku silently cursed himself for miss-stepping and waited a moment before moving on. They were much more cautious with their footing from here on. It nearly got them to the front door, they were about to exit, but were stopped by another stalling noise.

"Eh.. Zoo.. Koo?", the voice sounded like a child trying to pronounce Izuku's name. Himiko was the first to turn around and see who they already knew had caught them. The tone had sounded so hurt, so scared and confused. After a moment, Izuku dared to face the little girl too and adopted a fake reassuring smile.

"Hey Eri, what are you doing up?", he softly cooed while crouching down to her level. He hoped he hadn't woken the child by stepping on that loose floorboard earlier.

"I.. I had a nightmare..", Eri softly sniffled like a threat to start crying. Before she could start sobbing, Izuku pulled the little girl into a hug. He gently shushed her, softly stroking her hair. "Did you have one too?", Eri was assuming that was why the two adults were awake as well. Toga opened her mouth to explain, but caught Izuku's glare and shut it.

"Yes. I have them all the time.", Izuku technically wasn't lying. "Come on, let's get you back to bed.", he picked up Eri before carrying her back to the bedroom. Toga silently followed in suite like a lost puppy. Izuku gently laid the child in her bed, tucking the covers and blankets over her like a caring father. "See? All better.", he offered a warm smile but it came out looking sad. He felt guilty for nearly abandoning Eri, the little girl clearly looked up to him.

"C- Can you stay?", Eri's question caught him off guard. Did she know the truth, that he was planning to leave her? "S- Stay with me so I don't get another nightmare..", she begged. Izuku let out a breath he didn't realize he started holding and nodded in response.

Somehow, he went from leaving the family life style behind to providing the kind of care a father would. Toga climbed into the bed on the other side, so the two could sandwich Eri in protection. The child curled up in between them, a small smile grazing her lips. The same expression was on Izuku and Toga's faces as they slowly drifted off into sleep.

…

"I didn't know who else to turn to. The others wouldn't listen to me, probably because of my age.", Bakugo let out an exasperated sigh. He was currently venting to the only person that he could.

"I won't be of much help anymore, I'm retired, remember?", the disgruntled tone sounded woeful from behind its desk. The ex hero figured Bakugo wanted his help capturing the villain, but it just wasn't up to him anymore.

"I'm just asking for a plane ride there, that's all. Please.. Sensei.", Katsuki sighed in an equally distraught frame of mind. The older hero swiveled in his chair to face Bakugo, Best Jeanist looked like time had gotten the better of him. Katsuki watched as his former master struggled to stand up and used a cane to limp around the desk.

"Shigaraki is right about one thing, this is out of your jurisdiction. Even with a hero license, this could be considered an act of vigilantism.", Best Jeanist warned his former student.

Bakugo let his head hang in thoughtful consideration, "Deku is _my_ responsibility. I can't let him roam free. I have to do this."

The retired hero nodded in understanding. "Then I'll help you.. one last time."

…

Dabi sat up on his cot when he heard the signature buzzing sound of gates being electronically unlocked. Nearly every prisoner in the cell block was let out of their rooms, they filed out into the hallway. Dabi growled in aggravation as he pulled at his own cell door, it was one of the few that didn't open. One quick observant glance, and he could see that Mustard & Compress were having the same problems.

"It could be Deku trying to assassinate us, stay on guard!", Dabi warned the others.

"It isn't Deku..", a scratchy voice made his head whip to the direction of shadows shrouding someone. "He doesn't have as much pull as you'd think. Not like **me**."

"And who exactly are you?", Mustard dared to ask the question everybody was wondering.

"Just someone with an offer, I'm willing to make a deal you can't refuse. You three were put here by the same person, and I'm sure you all want revenge for being betrayed. I can make that happen.. I can get you to Deku."

Dabi exchanged glances with his partners, all of them were thinking the same thing. Someone had enough power to waltz into Naraka Prison and get time alone with specified prisoners. This mysterious person basically wanted them to do the dirty work of killing Deku, leaving no trace of who really ordered the hit. Dabi wanted to say it'd be 'no strings attached', but this guy was obviously pulling some strings. Even so, they all wanted the same thing and nodded with approval.

"I don't hear or see any of us objecting..", Dabi carefully replied to the hidden figure.

A smile with chapped lips peered through the shadows, "That's exactly what I expected."

"Yes, we've made it clear that we will follow your orders if it means we get to exact our revenge.", even Mr. Compress was losing his patience. Despite any subtle aggravation, he kept a gentleman like demeanor.

"That being all said and done.. let's talk business.", the man stepped out from the darkness while he spoke. The villains weren't expecting to team up with a hero like Tomura Shigaraki.

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Anc1enT: Bet you weren't expecting Shigaraki of all people to bust them out! However, I like your idea better and now regret not going with that one instead.**_

 _ **Hardcasekara: Oh, Tomura deserves more than a slap on the wrist now! He's got his own little Suicide Squad going, it's like the Sinister Six – Uh, three? Four? Whatever! It's a whole new problem Deku has to deal with, and that's leaving Bakugo out of the equation!**_

 _ **MasterBlade47: Yeah, if I went down that route, it would definitely be an awesome & honorable death. Still, like I said, don't expect it too much. I'll be honest and say I haven't really decided on an ending for the story. **_

_**Sunshine's Armageddon: Izuku has all the perfect motivation, it's actually surprising he didn't turn evil in the canon either!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	32. Battle Royale!

The three strolled through the village like an anomalous family, hands intertwined and smiles on their faces. Izuku and Himiko walked parallel to one another with Eri in the middle, swinging their arms back and forth in excitement. The child was oblivious to the awkward energy between the man and woman that took her on the outing, and even more so unaware of how she had managed to change the day through the previous night. The two grown villains were about to leave, when Eri woke up from a nightmare and accidentally prevented them from going. Now, Toga and Midoriya were stuck, they had become dedicated to raising the little girl and forgotten all about their prior plans. That didn't change the relationship between the adults, they understood how it looked and seemed, but there was someone in between them much like Eri.

The market was the closest to a shopping mall for them, but it still lit up Eri like a Christmas Tree. One of the fruit stands sold them an apple and the child devoured it like the last shred of food on earth. Another station had jewelry and Toga started showcasing everything to Eri. While that part was fun for the girls, Izuku was bored out of his mind. The only thing that kept him from releasing the pent up anger that so many feared him for as a villain, was the genuine bright smile emitting from the child's face. Eri hadn't been that happy since she spent time with Toru, and Izuku couldn't but feel Toga was rubbing off on her. Midoriya's smile came with a small chuckle, he was laughing at the thought that the same thing was happening for him.

The entire day went on like this, the three of them checking out different stands and laughing while having a good time. The goal to cheer Eri up had been achieved, but it also worked for Izuku and Himiko. The two even improved their teamwork while playing games at booths like the ones you would find at a carnival. The combined effort managed to earn a prize from them all, every single stuffed animal or reward went to Eri. The little horned girl happily squeezed one of the over sized teddy bears and thanked them both. The gap between the ones responsible for getting her the toy got smaller and smaller throughout the day that they spent together. Soon enough, intertwined hands turned into arms over shoulders and around waists. The moving group hug should have felt and looked awkward by all means, but somehow, it was practically perfect.

Eventually, the fun had to end and the sun went down. All the stands and booths began to close one by one as the day turned to night. The family's stroll kept a slow and casual pace regardless, enjoying the mountain's cool breeze. This whole thing felt like a dream, the three had to occasionally pinch themselves in disbelief. The trio of misfits had known nothing but torment, dread, sorrow, hate, and tragedy. Now they were a family, a dysfunctional one at times, but a family nonetheless. They felt like they had finally reached paradise, and it wasn't just a short vacation anymore. All three of them were content with what they had gotten, and believed it was more than they deserved. It was finally time to let go of the villainous lives they once lived and move on. The Yakuza that had Eri in its captivity were completely wiped out, not a single one left to oppose them. Toga had personally killed the ones responsible for how she turned out a long time ago, and had the murderous craving ever since. That itch for blood somehow faded away after she got to experience what it was like to truly be happy. Izuku had his hopes and dreams crushed from the very beginning, by his own mother. All he ever wanted was to be a hero, and now he got to be exactly that for this little girl. The person that made it so clear to see, was the first to set him on the path to becoming a villain. Izuku had his mom to thank for helping him realize something so simple. The three had finally moved on, they were truly happy.

The moment like every other passed when they heard the panicked screaming. Black smoke polluted the dark skies from a far off hut, the ash raining down like the snow. Their slow pace picked up and soon turned into a run, but not away from the disaster, they were going TOWARDS it. The family group hug broke apart and they individually weaved through the evacuating crowd. As expected, a massive fire was responsible for all the chaos. To make matters worse, the house that had been enveloped in flames belonged to Inko Midoriya. Izuku felt the healed cracks in his heart reopen at the sight, knowing that this was no accident, he knew he was responsible. Toga shared the empathized feeling, she knew the color of that fire anywhere.. a vibrant blue misplaced the usual orange.

"Mom..", Izuku meant to scream it, he wanted to call out for her and see if she had possibly survived. When all he could manage was a pathetic whimper, the helpless tears soon followed. He had gotten to reunite with her and make a family, just to have it all taken away. His boiling emotions started rising like a volcano, the burning guilt more than enough to bare. Izuku used that anger as a fuel, quickly scouting the area for the pyromaniac. It all became obvious as he continued spinning in search of the man, Dabi had wanted to exact his revenge for being left behind. While the patchwork villain had certainly settled the score, Deku wasn't going to let things stay even for much longer.

Himiko saw the state of shock that he was in, taking hold of Eri and turning her away so she wouldn't have to see anymore of the trauma. The blonde bit her lip in frustration, uncertain of what to say or do. Dabi was willing to go to great lengths in achieving what he wanted. Deku had once shared that same passionate drive, but lost it along the way of discovering love. Izuku was restrained by the promise he made to Toru, it prevented him from killing and using his quirks. Toga knew that a head on fight with Dabi while still holding those ideals would basically mean suicide. "Izuku, we have to go..", Himiko tried to usher the grieving man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The sobbing became uncontrollable when he heard Toga's pleading. A rough hand from the mourning man slapped Himiko's away as he spun around in anger. "My name is Deku!", his bloodshot eyes were filled with something all too familiar to Toga. The blonde felt her woeful heart seize up, knowing the look in Izuku's eyes had the same blood lust she once did. The shaking villain looked like he had reached a breaking point, she felt like Deku had completely lost his mind.

"That isn't what you told your mother though, right?", the two stopped their bickering when a third voice joined the fray. They both knew the taunt had come from the fire starter. Toga reached out for Izuku one last time, but he pulled away and turned to face Dabi instead. Deku glared at the man that murdered his mom, the tears now dried up and the trembling gone. The sadness had passed, all that remained was pure anger & hatred.

"Take Eri. Get out of here.", it was the last shred of humility Izuku showed. He didn't acknowledge the girls after that, his sights had been set on Dabi. Toga reluctantly obeyed and took the protesting child in her arms, running away from an inevitable brawl between villains. A personal feud grew like a wildfire, the literal flames spreading from house to house after being untamed. A burning battle ground was where the match would be held.

"Come on, 'Deku', show me what you've got!", Dabi released a stream of fire meant to cremate the green haired man. Izuku evaded the attack by rolling to the left, he was about to counter with an Air Canon, but hesitated upon remembering the promise he made to Toru. Dabi used that fraction of time to send another assault of flames, this time, it engulfed Deku.

Izuku let out a pained gasp as he felt the fire grasp at his flesh, but quickly tossed the burning clothes off. Deku was left shirtless and covered in scar tissue as he raised his fists, ready for more. Dabi didn't wait in sending a barrage of fireballs, all easily evaded by the opposing villain. Izuku eventually managed to grab a headboard and use it as a shield. The wood eventually crumbled in his hands, but it lasted long enough to let him get close for a counter attack.

A flurry of punches from Deku sent Dabi pivoting before he retaliated with another jet stream of blue flames. The blaze scorched Izuku but not enough to put him out of commission. A distance was put between the two and allowed time for Midoriya to catch his breath. Dabi didn't share the same heavy breathing as his opponent, all the panting came from Izuku. "Wow.. you really have gotten soft, haven't you?", the taunts from Dabi were meant to lure Midoriya. Deku caught on now that his anger had a moment to subside and his pain forced a new wavelength of thinking. He kept his distance, trying to figure out what kind of scheme Dabi had up his sleeve.

The mental question was suddenly answered by Mr. Compress, the trenchcoat wearing villain struck from behind. Izuku grunted under the impact from the man's cane, it cracked alongside his mop of green hair. Compress no doubt gave Midoriya a concussion, but Deku worked through the pain regardless. A quick roundhouse kick missed its target, Izuku cursed himself for being too slow. Mr. Compress made him pay the price for being too weak, another thwack from the cane breaking a rib. Then a burst of fire from Dabi to separate them, plowing Deku and sending him crashing into an already burning hut.

From inside the collapsing structure, Izuku now understood his mistake. Dabi hadn't come alone, apparently Compress felt betrayed too. Fighting one of them without his quirks was difficult on its own, now he was going to be tag teamed. Midoriya hated to retreat, but it was his only reasonable option. However, something prevented him, a familiar purple toxin began to fill the room. Deku immediately recognized it as Mustard's poisonous gas. So, there were THREE of them wanting revenge. In the current predicament, they were planning to render him unconscious so the collapsing building would bury him alive. Izuku fought through the toxin's effects and sprinted for the flaming wall, crashing through it with his full force to escape the death trap. Deku desperately gagged on the fresh air filling his lungs and struggled to get back on his feet for the second round.

"He's suffered enough. Mustard, would you do the honors?", Compress spoke up as the trio of villains advanced on their former leader. On command, the man in a gas mask pulled out a concealed revolver and aimed it at Izuku. Dabi blocked any directions he could run in with fire, ensuring the bullets couldn't be dodged. Compress stood on guard, prepared to fend off a head on attack. There was no way Midoriya could get out of this alive.

" _ **DIE**_ _!_ ", a fifth fighter entered the fray. Deku never expected Katsuki Bakugo of all people to come to his rescue. The explosive blonde blasted the trio of villains and sent them sprawling. Kacchan landed in front of Izuku like a protective guard dog, his new costume looked like it could withstand anything and served as the perfect shield. The odds hadn't been entirely evened, but it was enough. "Oi, shitty Deku, get on your fucking feet and help me fight!", Bakugo barked aggravated orders.

Izuku had to wipe the blood dripping down his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing a hallucination. "But.. why would you help me?", Midoriya pinched himself for the thousandth time that day. After all that transpired, it felt like a dream turned nightmare and only got more unbelievable as it went. His friends had turned foe and his friend that had been a foe turned friend again.

"Only **I** get to kill you.", that explained it. "Now get up! If you can beat ME in a fight, you can surely handle these fuckers!", Bakugo was basically forcing Deku to his feet. Meanwhile, the trio of villains had already recovered from Katsuki's attack. "Let's fuck them up!"

Kacchan then focused AP Shots on Dabi that were compressed by marbles from the trenchcoat wearing villain. Deku saw that Mustard dropped his revolver and made a grab for the gun. Those two began to wrestle one another over the firearm, neither one managing to best the other in such a sloppy battle. Deku eventually found superiority by headbutting Mustard and kicking him away. Izuku got his hand on the gun and didn't hesitate in firing. Bakugo, Dabi, and Compress all ceased their own fighting at the sudden sound of gunshots. Mustard cried out in agony after getting his kneecaps blown out, but the wounds weren't anything fatal. Katsuki was surprised that Deku didn't kill a traitor unlike the other two that knew about Toru's promise and the burden it bared.

Deku couldn't allow Mustard to activate his quirk though, and fired off another two rounds into the villain's hands. Dabi tried to intervene by sending a massive tidal wave of fire in Izuku's direction, but Bakugo jumped in the way. The armor that Hatsume made for him withstood the blast and Kacchan retaliated with his own. The explosion knocked Dabi into his partner, making Mr. Compress accidentally drop the marbles he was holding and trap HIMSELF. With the patchwork villain on the ground and his comrades defeated, all that it took to finish the fight was a final blast from Bakugo.

When Katsuki turned around, he expected Deku to be aiming the gun at him next. Much to his surprise, Izuku dropped the weapon and held up his hands in surrender. Midoriya was too injured from his previous battle and knew he couldn't defeat Kacchan's new armor. The revolver was out of ammo and would be completely useless. Deku had no choice but to turn himself over. Bakugo was hesitant to trust him and HAD to ask, "Is this some sort of fucking trick?"

"There's no trick. I have no arterial motive. You've caught me."

…

Three inmates from Naraka Prison had escaped, security footage completely erased to dispose of any evidence regarding their breakout. Everybody suspected the criminals had help from an outsider and that meant Tomura Shigaraki had to cover up loose ends. He used his Decay quirk to dispose of the bodies and killed anybody that knew about his visit to the prison. All that remained to do now, was to pin the blame on somebody else. Since Katsuki Bakugo had gone missing, Tomura saw this as the perfect opportunity to frame the blonde. A public statement had been made that Bakugo aided the convicts in their escape and fled Japan with them. Shigaraki used his own motive to cover for Katsuki's, saying it was due to a personal vendetta that he turned to the usage of villains.

When news surfaced that a fire burned down a village in which Deku had been hiding out, his story only got more believable. Dabi, Mustard, and Compress were found unconscious and apprehended. Soon after that, Bakugo returned with Deku in custody. Shigaraki declared the act one of vigilantism and requested that Katsuki share a cell with the villain. Bakugo lost his temper and attacked Tomura, only further solidifying Shigaraki's alibi.

Deku and Kacchan then both knew, that it was truly Tomura Shigaraki that sent the trio of villains to kill them.

That same day, Shigaraki was declared the title of 'Number One Hero'.

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Seems like Katsuki and Izuku have a common enemy. Their alliance might go on for longer than expected. I'm starting to sense a pattern considering what happened in the recent chapter of my other story: 'Quirkless!'. For those of you that haven't read that story, please give it a chance, you won't regret it.**_

 _ **Ya know, the start of this chapter would have made for the perfect happy ending you all wanted. Yet, I had to just go and screw it all up! Now Eri and Toga are fending for themselves WHO KNOWS WHERE while Deku is back serving prison time.. with Bakugo now! Wow, that escalated quickly.**_

 _ **That being said.. ONTO REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon:**_

 _ **Bakugo's odd bond with Izuku never ceases to change, at least, that's what I personally choose to believe!**_

 _ **Neroscurse:**_

 _ **I'm really appreciative of you and others saying that, especially with all the risks it took and changes to canon. I just hope that I can give it a satisfying conclusion.**_

 _ **Midnight49:**_

 _ **As much as I love The Flash, Izuku doesn't have the Speed Force. It's just a quirk that allows him to move and process things at super speed.**_

 _ **Hardcasekara:**_

 _ **While you didn't get to see a full on explosive devices in their head Suicide Squad type thing, I can at the very least promise to make Tomura's end a gruesome one. I'm sure you want him to suffer even more so now after what he's done. I had originally intended to give him a redemption arc when he met Kurogiri and All Might, but as I continued writing his character, that past child of All For One seemed to remain and have no reason to change considering his idols were killed off so soon before having the chance to teach him otherwise. Slowly but surely, Shigaraki is turning into a villain again.**_

 _ **Looks like that's all the reviews! Before I end this chapter, there's one last thing I wanted to inform you all about. If you read Quirkless!, then you already have an idea of what I'm about to say. I recently had an idea of how to approach 'Villain Deku' and started writing that new story. It'll eventually replace this one, so that means Have Fear, For I Am Here is coming to an end. However, I promise this new Villain Deku story will be ten times better and I beg that you give it a shot when it comes out. That being said, I still plan to finish out this one and give it a satisfying ending. I originally planned to give this story 50 chapters, but if I had to estimate, I can probably close it out by 35 and just make them longer.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all for now! I look forward to more of your reviews and hope to see you next chapter!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	33. Return To Naraka Prison!

Izuku's return to Naraka Prison wasn't exactly a 'welcome back party'. The other inmates no longer wanted him as a member or leader of their factions. His reputation as a villain had been tarnished, especially now that many of the other criminals believed he teamed up with Bakugo. Technically, the temporary truce was more than a rumor, but it didn't settle well with the villains put away by the same hero. Shigaraki must have known this attention would be stirred up and paired the two in a cell. Mass security hadn't been deemed necessary since Deku refused to use his quirks. Even so, the collars were more than enough to dampen any power. With this knowledge and predicament, it didn't take long for the inmates to make a move.

Bakugo and Midoriya were surrounded by several fellow convicts. Many of them held crafted weapons like shanks to achieve a higher advantage. The imprisoned criminals failed miserably since Izuku still held onto Stain's training. Disarming an inmate and taking the knife for himself was as easy as slicing their throats. Katsuki resorted to more 'street smart' maneuvers and went as far as gauging out one's eyes. The tag team left no convict untouched, all of them laying in a pool of blood.

"Keep pressure until the guards arrive and you'll live.", Bakugo was surprised when Deku demonstrated a survival method to his victims. The green haired menace forced a bleeding man's hands onto his neck to show the others what he meant. Aside from his refusal to use any quirks, Izuku also struggled with a 'no killing' policy. It made Katsuki's job as a hero a little easier, but it raised many questions.

Despite that resolve, Bakugo couldn't help but feel he let down his guard when the shank was at HIS throat. The blonde had turned his back on Deku, and now the knife only needed one simple jolt. With the quirk dampening collar on, Katsuki couldn't defend himself with an explosion and he was nowhere near as skilled in combat when it came to Deku. Bakugo growled in aggravation, he was completely at the villain's mercy. "What are you doing?", he dared to ask the question.

What felt like an eternity passed before Izuku's only response came in a soft chuckle. The blade at Bakugo's neck drew along its target, making the blonde release an audible gasp while he still could. Then, the quirk dampening collar fell to the floor. Katsuki raised his hand to rub at the loosened patch of skin, feeling no scars or wet liquid to identify as blood. Bakugo tested his quirk by emitting a miniature explosion in his palm, realizing Deku cut off the collar. The villain had helped him.

"Getting out of here. As much as I hate to admit it.. I can't do that without you.", Izuku finally answered Bakugo's question while removing his own collar.

It took another eternity for the blonde to process what Izuku had said. "Alright then. Let's get the fuck outta here.", Katsuki replied with a grin. Deku returned the expression, but his contained a greater magnitude of malice.

"And how are you going to do that, butcher everyone that gets in your way?", a third voice chimed in. The two convicts turned their attention to the newcomer, it just so happened to be a security guard. The hero and villain got into fighting stances before the officer waved his arms in desperate surrender. "Wait! Wait! I'm on your side!", this exclamation gained a glance between the two inmates. "It's me, Toga!", the guard elaborated.

Then Izuku realized, "Toga?! You came to bust me out?", he dropped his guard while Bakugo remained ready to fight. The officer nodded with a giddy childlike persona, undoubtedly confirming it was Himiko in disguise. "Wait.. THEN, WHERE'S ERI?!", Izuku's next revelation wasn't as promising to him as the first.

"She's fine! These really nice villain streamers I watch from time to time agreed to babysit her-", Himiko waved it off casually.

"You gave Eri to YOUTUBERS?!", Izuku nearly decided to break his promise to Toru and strangle the maniac disguised as a guard.

"Not just ANY youtuber! You probably know em, the gentle criminal and-", Toga's explanation was a mix between defensive and nervous as she watched the villain draw nearer.

Before the interaction could escalate, Bakugo thought it was a good time to intervene. "Does anybody want to tell me what the fuck I'm missing from this story?", he was still oblivious to Deku's motives and the rescued Yakuza child.

"Fuck, fine..", even though Izuku had become a villain, the blonde wasn't used to 'Deku' cursing. "I suppose if we're going to work together for a while longer, I need to fill you in."

Bakugo had to fight the urge to grimace, "I never agreed to helping you."

"Oh, from your implications earlier, I thought we both had the same goal when it came to Shigaraki.", Deku couldn't decide between glaring back or grinning.

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on.", Bakugo spat back. Izuku decided he was going to grin.

"Well then, Kacchan, welcome to my ranks."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Sorry that this chapter took a while to finish and that it's rather short. I burned myself out from the story and writing in general recently. I wanted to put it off until I felt up to it, so I wouldn't make something mediocre. With days quickly passing by though, I felt I needed to just get on with this and no longer postpone anything. HOPEFULLY, this chapter isn't as bad as I feel like it is.**_

 _ **That being said.. ONTO REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon:**_

 _ **Well, Mustard got his kneecaps blown out, so he may not be capable of walking again. However, that doesn't mean he's dead! He probably won't have any more part in the story though.. so don't take that as a tease that he's gonna return or something.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **After a long night of tossing and turning in my bed with ideas drumming through my head, I can happily guarantee that happy ending you want!**_

 _ **QuantumFix:**_

 _ **Oh, hey, that's awesome! I don't know what to do with such an overabundance of compliments and revelations! I'm happy I got to bring you into fanfiction, you'll find plenty other stories that'll probably top mine! I'm also flattered that you've stuck with my crazy chapter release gaps! I really hope I can keep that enthusiasm and interest to the end! Thanks again for all the kind feedback and for giving this story a shot!**_

 _ **Apollo's Raven 432:**_

 _ **I was wondering if anybody would pick up on that. One thing I love the most about characters and writing are their ideologies and toying with those. Some people believe they can change while others say 'people stay the same'. I think Shigaraki and Midoriya are prime examples of both.**_

 _ **Hardcasekara:**_

 _ **I think what I'm planning for Shigaraki will satisfy you and anyone else wanting vengeance. Before that happens though, I can't promise there won't be any other casualties and challenges.**_

 _ **Spanish Girl:**_

 _ **Ay, thanks for the reread! It's crazy to look back on the beginning and think how much has transpired. I never really imagined the story would change this much!**_

 _ **BLINIX:**_

 _ **It looks that way, doesn't it?! I guess only future chapters will tell!**_

 _ **Anc1enT:**_

 _ **There's been a lot of prison escapes now that I think about it..**_

 _ **Ekurman:**_

 _ **What killed the dinosaurs?!**_

 _ **SovietDeku:**_

 _ **Did I just turn this into Fort Nite?!**_

 _ **Well readers, looks like we're nearly finished, only two chapters remain. I should probably hold off on the thanks for when I actually complete the story, but I'll just do it again I guess. I wanted to thank you all for baring with me throughout the story, thick and tin, better or worse, you're actually still here! 382 of you, that's A LOT! Thanks again, seriously! And some of you have even checked out my other stories, I can't thank you all enough!**_

 _ **Hope to see you next time!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	34. Meetings & Greetings!

"Eh Zoo Koo!", Eri ran into Izuku's arms faster than the villain could have done if he used his Superspeed quirk. The sight was one that even some of the villains could smile at warmly. Bakugo tried hiding a smile by scoffing and rolling his eyes, but Toga noticed. She planned to tease Katsuki about it later if their temporary alliance ever turned into something more permanent.

"I can't believe you have a fu-", Bakugo stifled a curse word when Deku glared at him. The villain gestured to Eri as a reminder for Katsuki not to cuss around the kid. The ex hero huffed and puffed before sighing in defeat, "I can't believe you have a kid..", he grumbled.

After many failed attempts to pry Eri off of himself, Izuku finally responded. "As you can see, we mean a lot to eachother.", he couldn't help letting a lighthearted chuckle escape his mouth. The expression and tone then turned into something more solemn. "Listen Kacchan.. I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye.. but you have to promise me something. If I ever go down or get sent back to prison, you can't let anything happen to Eri. She means the world.. she means everything to me."

Izuku thought he saw Bakugo about to protest, but the blonde surprised him with an assuring nod. After a sigh of relief, Izuku turned his attention to the people that watched Eri. "So.. you must be the..", Izuku tried not to cringe, "Villain Youtubers.."

"I am THE GENTLE CRIMINAL!", a man sporting a goatee gave himself a grand greeting. Izuku shook the fellow villain's hand with mild hesitation. "And this is La Brava!", the man then introduced what Midoriya assumed was Gentle's wife or girlfriend.

"You're all that Eri ever talked about. It's good to put a face to a name!", Izuku was required to crouch when shaking the short woman's hand.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling nervously, "Thank you both for taking care of her. We'll take her off your hands now.. uh, thanks again."

Bakugo looked more than relieved to leave the rundown house they resided in and Toga usually skipped with a grin, so there was no telling how she felt about it all. Izuku was halfway out the door with Eri shifted to his arms when Gentle quickly blocked the path.

"Wait! Brava and I were thinking of assisting you with your.. 'predicament'.. Please, allow us to help!", the man's smile looked nervous but polite. The strange expression from a stranger made Izuku's eyebrow cock in suspicion.

"Why would you want to be bothered by someone else's problems?", Deku warily asked.

Behind him, Izuku heard a camera whir to life. La Brava started to explain, "You're Deku, right? You're supposed to be the number one villain! Well, Toga told us you were going after the number one hero-"

Bakugo let out an annoyed huff. Himiko giggled.

"If there's anything that'll make our ratings skyrocket, it's this!", The Gentle Criminal finished elaborating.

Izuku couldn't help rolling his eyes. _Great.. they want to turn the ultimate battle between good and evil into a youtube video.._ Eri shook the villain out of his thoughts and changed his mind, "They can help keep you safe.", her lip quivering was the only persuading Izuku needed.

With an exasperated sigh, Deku agreed. "Fine, you can join us..", he groaned.. but not as loud as Bakugo did.

The gang closed the door and made their arrangements in the living room. After all the customary meetings, greetings, and reunions, Deku got to work on creating a plan. He didn't have much to work with since Gentle and La Brava typed all their documents without a printer. Instead, Izuku was forced to use game boards and pieces to create a makeshift battlefield. It at least helped to keep Toga and Eri interested & entertained.

After the strategy was created and discussed thoroughly, Deku dismissed everybody to get a good night's sleep. Eri and Himiko wanted to sleep with him, to which he agreed with little to no reluctance. However, on his way to the bedroom, Bakugo stopped him in the hall.

"Listen Deku, cause I'm only gonna say this fucking once. We both know I'm not exactly a 'team player', but I'm willing to work with you on this. After we've caught Tomura though.."

Izuku nodded in understanding.

"May the best man win."

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **First thing's first – my apology for taking forever to update and for the short chapter. I promise the finale will be LONG and ACTION PACKED. I want it to be worth all the trouble and all the waiting. You'll get to see what Deku's plan is, along with all sorts of revelations and fated battles! Also.. a somehow GOOD (HAPPY) ENDING like you all wanted! I hope I didn't hype it up too much.. but yeah, I'll try and make the final chapter a good one.**_

 _ **Secondly, if you don't know and haven't already, please go check out my new Villain Deku story that I guarantee will be 100 times better than this one! It's called 'World So Cold' and has 3 chapters to show for itself. I hope to see a lot of you giving that one a chance. I promise, you won't regret it!**_

 _ **And last, but CERTAINLY not least before I get into the reviews.. 400 FOLLOWS! THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'm so happy that so many of you stuck it out with me and I really hope you find the next chapter satisfying.**_

 _ **Now, that being said... ONTO REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon:**_

 _ **I love how my writing software has your username as the default auto fill suggestion as soon as I put the letter 'S'. Seriously, thank you for providing great feedback on all my stories and chapters!**_

 _ **Anc1enT:**_

 _ **There's no better analogy than that! Naraka High has a good ring to it!**_

 _ **Ekurman:**_

 _ **If you want a face reveal, just look at Shoto Todoroki. I feel like I'm legit torn between writing those upbeat happy moments and dark depressing moments! You'll hopefully be happy to discover this chapter was one of the more lighthearted ones!**_

 _ **As for the youtubers – I hope you read the manga, or that may have been some mild spoilers..**_

 _ **Apollo's Raven 432:**_

 _ **Glad you think so! I've got a Dream Team assembled somehow!**_

 _ **Hardcasekara:**_

 _ **Your desire to see Shigaraki suffer will be satisfied in the next chapter! (Like I didn't try hyping it up enough already!)**_

 _ **Spanish Girl:**_

 _ **But are you ready to read what finally causes that side of him to come out? Ready or not, it happens next chapter!**_

 _ **Plasma Dragon 312:**_

 _ **Getting to read your reactions chapter by chapter was a great trip down memory lane! Thanks for that!**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Yeah, this is like the My Hero Academia equivalent of the CW Show called Arrow!**_

 _ **Percabeth Brason:**_

 _ **I'm really happy to you're enjoying the story despite the wild rollercoaster ride its been! Judging by your statements, I hope that means you really liked this chapter too and it can only mean you'll love the final one!**_

 _ **Alrighty, that's all the reviews, and boy, they were a lot! Thanks again everyone! I'll save the heart felt ending messages for the final chapter, so.. until then!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


End file.
